


The Trade

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Series: The Trade [1]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hakyeon is a sassy brat, I'm sowwwyyyy, Leo is an ass, Lots of cute couples, M/M, Ridiculous Drama, Romance, STAHPPP the cuteness, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort Of, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Thriller, Wolves, also I KNOWWW that Yoongi's not in it, but also lots of cuteness, but he WILL be in the sequel, but still loveable, hehehehe, like what am i doing, much suspense very drama, someone protect these two muffins, too much cuteness, wolfau, you'll have to wait and see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 93,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: What would you do to save your best friend's life?(Or the one where Leo acts like a cold alpha but is really just a big old puppy if you can get past the glaring red eyes)





	1. The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who follow me on AFF, you might recognize this story. I've rewritten it. Same story, different characters. Also, extended smut scenes and more dialogue. Cuz I'm a big old perv :P Enjoy!
> 
> Also, since there are two main packs, it would have made sense to put Vixx vs. BTS. But since I wanted certain OTPs together, I had to mix the members up a bit. So, for clarity's sake, the packs are as follows:
> 
> Ro Pack: N, Hyuk, Ravi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook  
> V Pack: Leo, Ken, Hongbin, Jin, Taehyung, Jimin
> 
> Hope that helps~ 
> 
> Also, I chose not to list the warnings as to avoid spoilers. But I will say this- there are a few mentions of rape and self-harm, there's a little bit of dubcon, and there's definitely some violence, so beware! It's not too bad, though. No worries ^_^
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 ** _Hyukkie!! NOOOOOO!!!_**  

Hakyeon mentally screamed as he raced as fast as his heavy paws could carry him…

But it was too late. 

He heard his best friend howl in agony as the blade struck him in the back.  Hakyeon sobbed as he watched the tall brown wolf slump forward onto the ground in a heap, the long, bloody metal slipping its way out of his body.  Sanghyuk lay there panting, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the angry blade being hoisted above his head.  He closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate. 

He waited...

 

Nothing. 

No cold silver slicing through his neck.  No pain. 

_Am I dead?_

Suddenly he heard a snarl and a scream. His eyes flashed open just in time to see the small, red wolf blur by him as Hakyeon summoned all of his remaining strength and barreled into his friend’s attacker, knocking him to the ground.  He ignored the inhuman screams as he sank his fangs and claws into his skin, shredding him to pieces. The noise abruptly ended as the head went rolling off, leaving the mangled body in a heap of blood.

Hakyeon panted, his fangs dripping blood, his heart pounding in his skull.  He looked around frantically until he found his friend and dropped down beside him.

 ** _Hyukkie, omg!!! Oh god...Hyuk, wake up!!_** he whimpered.

The lanky brown wolf raised his head but yelped at the pain shooting through him and quickly lowered it again, his breath ragged.

 ** _Yeonnie...I’m...I’m dy…_** he panted, blood filling his back, staining his soft fur.

 ** _NO!!! No, you’re not, Hyukkie! Don’t you say that..._** The smaller wolf whimpered, nuzzling his friend’s chin.

**_Come on, you gotta get up…_ **

Sanghyuk lifted his eyes to look at his best friend sadly.  **_I...I...can’t..._**

**_SHUT UP!! YOU CAN!!! Don’t you give up on me, Hyukkie!! Come on, you’re a fighter!! Where’s that fighting spirit, huh??_ **

Sanghyuk smiled sadly, his voice soft inside Hakyeon’s head.  **_I love you, Yeonnie…_**

**_NO! I’m not gonna listen to that, Hyuk! Don’t you dare say your goodbyes, you hear me??_ **

He whimpered, lying beside the brown wolf, nuzzling his head lovingly, tears staining his fur.  His voice was softer this time.  Weaker. 

**_Hyukkie, please don’t leave me... You’re all I have left.  The others...they’re...they’re all dead, Hyuk._ **

He cried softly, not lifting his head.  He couldn’t face the bloody battlefield around him.  His best friends…his brothers…bloody bodies everywhere.  _Wonsik_ , _Namjoon. Hoseok, Jungkook._  He couldn’t look.  He didn’t dare, because the contents of his stomach were on the verge of flying out.

He whimpered against Sanghyuk’s cheek.  **_Please, Hyukkie...I don’t wanna be alone..._**

The brown wolf panted softly against the other’s nose, his eyes barely open.

**_You’ll be…alright, Yeonnie.  You’re…strong...   I love you, hyung. And I have…faith in you…_ **

Hakyeon sniffed.  **_But I don’t…..._**

**_Hyukkie, I don’t wanna lose you.  You’re my best friend and I love you so much..._ **

Sanghyuk groaned softly in his chest, a slight smile in his eyes. **_I don’t mean it like that, Yeonnie.  When I say I love you, I...I mean I’m in love with you._**

Hakyeon snorted slightly with sad laughter, sniffing softly.  **_You think I don’t know that?  You follow me around like a goddamn puppy._**

Sanghyuk laughed softly, whimpering at the ache it caused his body.  **_I love you, Yeonnie…_**

**_Don’t leave me, Hyukkie...Please..._ **

Hakyeon suddenly gasped, his head shooting up.  **_Wait!!! The elixir!!_**

Sanghyuk groaned. **_What?_**

**_The elixir!! It’s the cure!!!_ **

Sanghyuk half-smiled at the hope he saw in Hakyeon’s eyes.  He was so beautiful…

**_Hyukkie, I can get it, and then you’ll be fine!! I’ll save you!!_ **

The taller wolf smiled weakly.  **_Yeonnie, I don’t have time... And we don’t have it, remember?  The V pack stole it a long time ago..._**

Hakyeon’s heart sank, remembering the terrifying stories people would tell him about the dreaded V pack, the most dangerous and bloodthirsty pack in the eastern hemisphere.

 _They live for blood_ , they would say.  _No mercy_.

Hakyeon shook his head quickly, getting up.  **_I don’t care.  I’m getting it._**

**_You can’t..._ **

**_I’ll sneak in and grab it.  I’m a ninja, remember?_ **

Sanghyuk snorted at the familiar nickname he had given his best friend after he kept finding all his snacks disappearing out from under his nose.

**_Yeonnie, they’ll catch you… And they’ll…_ **

**_No, they won’t, Hyuk.  I’ll be fine._** He stretched his back, his energy returning ** _.  I’m gonna save you, Hyuk.  I promise._**

Sanghyuk sighed softly, knowing his friend was beyond listening to his advice. **_I know you will._**

**_Don’t move, ok?  I’ll be back._ **

**_Where am I gonna go, Yeonnie?_ **

**_Don’t be a smartass, Hyuk._ **

Sanghyuk smiled softly, but Hakyeon frowned, nuzzling his cheek.  **_Promise me you won’t give up._**

The brown wolf looked at him sadly before softly licking his cheek in a tender kiss.  **_I promise._**

Normally, Hakyeon would have been grossed out by his best friend kissing him, but the gesture brought fresh tears to his eyes and made his heart lurch.  He licked Sanghyuk’s forehead softly. 

**_I’ll be right back._ **

 

**~:~**

Hakyeon shuddered as he stepped into the snow on the other side of the woods.

 _Their_ territory.

His senses were instantly barraged by a flurry of new smells.  Dangerous ones.

He quickly dropped to the ground when he heard footsteps nearby.  Two large wolves—one with orange fur, one with white—walked past him, dangerously close as Hakyeon lay hidden under some underbrush.  He knew wolves could smell each other a mile away, so he had made sure to roll around in the mud to mask his scent.  Apparently, it was working, because the wolves didn’t stop until they had vanished around the bend.  Hakyeon’s eyes roamed over the land, taking in the scene. 

It was a type of camp.  Large, tepee-like tents were set up everywhere, supplies and blankets all over.  It had once been a Native American camp, he figured.  The V pack must have run out the humans.

 _Or worse…_ Hakyeon shuddered.

His eyes searched more, looking for danger.  Over in the corner, he saw a large blonde wolf push aside a tent flap and walk in.  Inside there lay a smaller dark tan wolf.  The blonde wolf approached the dark tan one and nuzzled its cheek before the tent flap fell back into place.

Hakyeon looked over and his heart clenched when he saw it.  A bottle carrying the treasured liquid. It was buried in a pile of blankets just inside one of the empty tents.

He swallowed hard, looking around for more wolves.  When he saw none, he took a deep breath and quickly and silently scurried across the snow and into the camp, slipping inside the tent and shutting the flap behind him.  He let out a heavy breath in relief.

_First half’s done.  Come on, Yeonnie, you can do this.  Hyukkie’s depending on you._

He quickly snatched the bottle up with his teeth and was ready to bolt when his nose had come into contact with the blankets, making his stomach drop. The scent was so overwhelming, it almost knocked him off his feet. He started to stagger with the unfamiliar intensity swirling in his brain, and before he could gain control of his feet, he had stumbled through the flap door, out into the open and smack dab into a huge furry body.

Hakyeon’s froze and his heart clenched in fear as his eyes slowly lifted.  Staring down at him was the largest wolf he had ever seen, with sleek fur as black as the night and bright red eyes as menacing as the devil’s. Hakyeon whimpered and fell to the ground, covering his head with his paws, the bottle of elixir slipping from his mouth and rolling slowly to a stop right between the alpha’s massive black paws.

He lay there with his heart pounding in his skull, his whole body trembling.

_I’m so sorry, Hyukkie.  I tried…_

 

**~:~**

 

After a few long seconds, Hakyeon realized the other wolf hadn’t moved.  He slowly opened his eyes, looking up, instantly regretting his decision.  The huge black Alpha was glaring down at him with fiery red eyes.  If looks could kill, Hakyeon would be a pile of ashes right now.

He wasn’t sure why the alpha hadn’t already ripped his throat out, and then he heard footsteps.  His eyes nervously flickered away from the towering wolf to see five others walking towards them.  The white and orange wolves that had walked past him earlier, the blonde and dark tan wolves from inside the other tent, and a new wolf—a smaller, dark brown one—slowly gathered around the alpha, all glaring at Hakyeon with deadly eyes.

Hakyeon could practically feel himself shrinking in fear as he tried not to cry.  The new, smaller brown wolf must have communicated with the alpha, because the alpha’s large black head whipped towards him and growled.  The other backed off, but the larger blonde wolf walked up beside the alpha and they shared looks.  Hakyeon suddenly remembered that only wolves within the same pack could mentally communicate and he was probably going to die without even telling them why he was there.

With a shudder and a quick flash, Hakyeon turned back into his human form, laying there buck naked and shivering against the snow.  The others—except the alpha—jumped back a little, startled by his bold move.  Human form was the most vulnerable, and Hakyeon was practically offering himself up on a platter like this.

He whimpered, looking up at the unmoving Alpha.

The large black wolf growled softly, looking down, taking in the sight of the now naked boy lying before him.  His eyes were a beautiful dark brown, his hair black, and the only thing he wore was a small leather necklace around his neck, a star-shaped charm dangling from it. His body was trembling from fear and from the cold as it lay on the snowy ground below him.

Hakyeon whimpered, looking up at the black wolf, his eyes wet with tears.

“P-p-please... Don’t kill me...” His voice cracked as he spoke, tears now freely falling down his cheeks, and he swore he saw something flicker through the alpha’s eyes.

_Pain?_

He shook his head, knowing he was imagining things.  Maybe this is what happens when you’re about to die…

The large blonde wolf approached the alpha again and they silently spoke for a minute before suddenly the alpha snapped at the other, growling at him.  The blonde yelped and withdrew with his head down, backing away from the other.

Hakyeon kept his eyes down, shivering violently.  He was sitting on his knees now, leaning forward and hugging his chest as he cried in fear, his tears melting the snow beneath him.  Suddenly, a deep, powerful human voice above him startled Hakyeon.

“Why are you here?  What gives you the right to trespass in _MY_ territory, pup?”

Hakyeon gasped, his head shooting up to meet the eyes of the tall human male now standing in front of him.  With raven-black hair and the same intense red eyes, the now naked Alpha with long muscular legs and sculpted abs glared down at Hakyeon, making his throat go dry at the sight.

His mind went blank for a moment and he tried to recover his thoughts, his words stuttering out.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, Alpha... I-I-I didn’t mean any d-disrespect… I-I-I just needed…”

“To steal from me?” the alpha growled.

Hakyeon whimpered, his eyes dropping back down to the snow, not being able to face the red eyes above him. 

“What do you need my elixir for?” he demanded.

Hakyeon sniffed, remembering the reason he had risked his life in the first place. His tears fell faster, and he whispered, “Please, Alpha... M-my pack...W-we were attacked...  Hunters…” he choked out, crying more.  “M-my family...all d-dead...”

“Then why do you need it?” the alpha’s voice was cold and unfeeling.

Hakyeon whimpered, risking another look up at him.  “M-m-my best friend…... H-he’s the only survivor... A-and he’s d-dying...” he cried.  “P-please, Alpha.  I beg of you...  L-let me save him…”

“He’s probably dead by now,” spoke another voice. 

Hakyeon gasped, looking around.  He hadn’t noticed that the others had all turned human again.  The once brown wolf was the one who had spoken such cruel words.

The alpha growled at him.  “Shut up, Hongbin.”

“He’s probably right, hyung,” spoke the blonde wolf, who was now a thin muscular man with blonde hair. 

“I don’t care, Taehyung,” spoke the alpha before glaring back at Hongbin.  “Do not say such words.”

Hongbin looked down, mumbling.

The once dark tan wolf stepped forward, now a shorter man with sharp eyes. 

“What do you want us to do with him, Alpha?” he said.

The alpha stayed quiet for a minute, not taking his eyes off Hakyeon.  Finally, he crouched down and cupped his chin, lifting it to face him.  Hakyeon gasped softly and swallowed hard, staring at the alpha.

“What’s your name?”

“H-Hakyeon…”

“Hakyeon...” the alpha started. “What does this friend’s life mean to you?”

Hakyeon whimpered, whispering. “Everything.”

The alpha was silent for a minute, thinking.  Suddenly he stood back up and spoke coldly.

“I will save him if you give me something in return.”

Hakyeon whimpered, nodding quickly.  “Anything!!  I’ll give you anything!!” he swallowed, his next words hesitant.  “W-What is it that you want…?”

The alpha smirked, and the next word to come out of his mouth sent a feeling of ice through Hakyeon’s spine. 

“You.”

 

**~:~**

 

Hakyeon lay curled up in the pile of blankets that he had found the elixir in—the alpha’s bed, he now knew—and sobbed into his arms.

After Taekwoon had told Hakyeon what he wanted, his heart had dropped into his feet.

 _You_.

_A trade._

_Your life for his._

Hakyeon had fallen forward, burying his face in his hands, sobbing as he agreed.  Sanghyuk meant everything to him, and he would do anything it took it to save him.  The alpha had nodded and handed the elixir to the blonde man—Taehyung—who had transformed back into a wolf and bolted off in search of Hakyeon’s camp.

The alpha had then barked at the once orange and white wolves—now a dark blonde-haired man named Seokjin and a brunette named Jaehwan—to take Hakyeon to his tent before storming off with Hongbin trailing behind.  Seokjin had grabbed Hakyeon and carried him bridal style inside a large tent before laying him, surprisingly gently, on the pile of blankets.  He left the tent, and the other knelt down, holding up a bottle of water to Hakyeon’s trembling lips.  His voice was soft as he spoke.

“I’m Jaehwan.”

Hakyeon whimpered and quickly drank the water offered.  He sniffed and backed away once he was done, curling into a ball and shaking violently.  He jerked when Jaehwan gently rubbed his back.

“Don’t be afraid, Hakyeon.  Alpha's bark is worse than his bite,” he smirked, chuckling softly at his own joke before sobering.  “He’s more gentle than he seems.  I promise.  You’ll grow to love it here.”  

Hakyeon sniffed as he watched Jaehwan leave the tent, closing the flap behind him.  Those final words sunk into his heart.  He was stuck here.  Forever. Hakyeon let out a painful cry and then curled up in the fetal position and fell apart.

  

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as I sat there on the riverbank, watching Hongbin catch fish for tonight’s dinner.

_What the hell am I gonna do now?_

“Never thought I’d live to see the day when the Great Taekwoon was brought to his knees by another wolf,” my long-time friend snipped sarcastically, interrupting my thoughts.

I flicked my eyes over to meet his, which were twinkling with humor.

“Excuse me?”

Hongbin snorted, rolling his eyes.  “Nothing.”  It was quiet for a minute before I heard the almost inaudible words.  “…just didn’t know you were into pups, that’s all…”

I growled and kicked my foot in the water, splashing him, making him shriek.

“Hey!!! That’s fucking cold!!”

I smirked.  “You deserved it.”

He pouted, shaking his head, making the water fly out of his hair. 

“Hey, don’t be all pissed at me just because you finally found a mate and don’t know how to handle it.”

I frowned at his words as they made a shiver run down my spine.  “What? He’s not…” I started to protest.

Hongbin rolled his eyes, thrusting his hands under the rushing water before pulling out another flapping trout, tossing it into the bucket.

“Dude, you are so in denial.”

“I am not!” I snapped, earning an amused look from my best friend.

“Then tell me something, Taekwoon.  If he’s not your mate, why didn’t you kill him?  Why did you stand over him protectively when the others came near him and snap at Taehyung when he said the boy smelled delicious?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words got stuck in my throat. Then I blinked as his other words sunk in and I growled, remembering Taehyung’s words.

 _Looks like we’re gonna eat well tonight, hyung..._  

I snarled my reply. “Because...because I wanted him all to myself, of course.”

“Clearly,” he smirked.

“Oh, shut up.”

Hongbin chuckled and walked out of the water, sitting next to me.  He sighed, patting my back.

“Dude, face it.  You’re in love,” he teased.

I shot him an annoyed look, but something in my heart clenched when he said those words.

_That’s not possible.  I’m the alpha.  I don’t need a stupid mate..._

_....do I?_

 

**~:~**

 

“Yoohooo.  Earth to Alpha.”

I inhaled sharply as a hand waved in front of my face.  I blinked and focused my eyes on my friend, who was giving me a look.

“Huh?”  I looked around and noticed that more time must have passed than I realized, because the sun had already set, and it was getting dark.

Hongbin chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“I saidddd...that’s 15 trout,” he said, wiping his wet hands on the grass.  “You ready to head back?”

“Hmm…? Oh...um…why don’t you go ahead?  I’m gonna stay for a little longer.  I need to sort out my thoughts.”

Hongbin smirked knowingly as he grabbed the bucket.  He nodded and started to leave, but not before patting my shoulder, his teasing voice in my ear.  “You can’t avoid him forever, hyung.”

I frowned, hearing the chuckle fade away as he headed back to camp.  I sighed, still perched on my favorite rock, swirling my toes in the cool running water.  I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep my thoughts off the boy in my tent.  The very beautiful boy…with eyes of melted chocolate and that cute little button nose.  And those soft little lips…

I couldn’t help but let my mind fill with the glorious memory of seeing that tiny, beautiful creature on his knees, looking up at me with tears in his eyes.  I bet it’s the same way he’d look up at me when my hands are in his hair and he’s gagging on my—

I bit my lip and groaned as my cock started to harden.  _Fuck…_

It had been so many years since I was with anyone, and now my body was finally starting to feel it.  I moaned and wrapped my hand around my cock, stroking slowly as I thought about how soft his skin would feel.  I hadn’t gotten to touch him yet, but I could tell just by looking at him that he was made of smooth, sinewy muscles.  I groaned and tugged a little harder, remembering how long and delicate those fingers were, and it made me rock hard thinking about how they’d feel wrapped around my cock.

Fuck, I can’t take this anymore.  I jumped up off the rock and stormed quickly back to my camp, not caring if the others saw how hard I was. I only had one goal in mind as I headed straight for my tent. Tears or no tears, he’s mine. NOW.

 


	2. Mine

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

Once I reached my tent, I yanked the flap open and stepped inside, turning and closing it behind me, securing the knot so it wouldn’t open.  To be honest, most times I couldn’t care less if the others saw what I was about to do.  I was the alpha, after all.  But something about this one...was special.  Intimate.  I didn’t want the others to see.

I shuddered.  _What the hell is wrong with you, Leo?  Get it together._

When I turned around, the sight before me knocked the breath out of me.  Expecting to see my new conquest sitting there naked and watching me, I was taken aback to see his smaller, tanned body nestled inside my blankets, curled up like a puppy and sound asleep.  The blankets were tightly wrapped around him, covering him, and I wondered why he was so shy about his nakedness. Surely, he was used to being naked around his pack…?

When I bent down to wake him, I froze.  There were tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were puffy and swollen.  Obviously, he had cried himself to sleep, and the thought made my heart squeeze painfully.  I noticed that his hand was tightly gripping the star charm hanging from his neck, and something struck inside of me.  Something I haven’t felt in years.  Something I didn’t even know I was _capable_ of feeling anymore.

Guilt.

 

I sighed.  While a part of me wanted to say _to hell with it_ and fuck him until I was sated...another part of me cringed at the thought of doing so.  Yes, I was horny, but deep down, I suddenly couldn’t bear the thought of hurting my beautiful creature.  My angel.

I frowned when I noticed that he was shivering. 

 _Of course_ , I realized belatedly. _He’s in human form.  He must be freezing like this_.

My pack was in human form, too, but it was different for us. We seemed to have thicker skin than others.  Literally.  Maybe it was because we were used to such freezing climates, having lived in snowy weather most of our life.  We had only recently moved to this area, where it was sunny most of the time and only snowed occasionally.  He must not be used to being in this bare state in such conditions.

I frowned and shifted back into my wolf form.  I laid down on the blanket and curled my body around my angel, letting him use me as a pillow.  I knew my fur would keep him warm and I smiled to myself when he stopped shivering.  I froze when he shifted and mumbled in his sleep.

“Hyukkie…”

I growled softly in annoyance.  _Who the hell was Hyukkie??_

I frowned, suddenly realizing that another deeply-buried feeling was surfacing inside of me: jealousy.

He moaned softly, and I held my breath, not wanting to wake him.  I almost gasped when he scooted upwards and curled his body against mine, clutching my fur and burying his face in it, almost like I was his mother.  Like he felt safe with me. 

I bit my lip and softly nuzzled his hair.  God, he smelled good.  Better than any other wolf.  I smiled softly to myself.  He looked really cute. And he was… _unique_.  Unlike anyone I’d ever met.

He sighed contentedly in his sleep, and only then did I finally notice just how fragile he truly was.  His bones protruded slightly, and his ribcage showed when he exhaled.  _He must be starving_ , I thought. My heart ached when I remembered that my pack had been selfishly taking all the fish and game in the area as to run out any other packs.

_It’s my fault…_

It killed me when I realized this, and I licked his hair softly, pulling him a little closer.

_Don’t worry, my angel.  You’ll never go hungry again.  I promise._

I sighed and lowered my head, perfectly content with watching over my angel as he slept.

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I groaned softly, stretching my arms.  My eyes were still closed, and I didn’t want to wake up.  Whatever I was laying on was so warm and soft that I was perfectly content with never waking up again.  I was dreaming too.  What was I dreaming about…?  Oh, Hyukkie.

I gasped.  _Hyukkie!!!_

My eyes flew open and I came face-to-face with a large pair of intense red ones.  I screamed, jumping backwards.  I fell off the warm pile of blankets and my bare ass landed right on a patch of snow.  I yelped at the cold, but I couldn’t concentrate on that right now, because I was too busy scrambling backwards away from the huge black wolf that had just jumped up and started walking towards me.

My hands slipped on some ice, landing me flat on my back, and I gasped as the massive beast pounced over top of me, encasing me within its four furry legs.  Suddenly, the events of the last few hours came flooding back to me in a rush, and I whimpered as the wolf lowered his head, staring at me intensely, his fangs mere inches from my vulnerable throat.

“P-P-Please...I-I-I’m sorry, Alpha...I-I’m not running.  I j-j-just forgot w-where I was...”  I stuttered out, my heart thudding in my chest.

He growled slowly, and I whimpered again, looking up at his eyes in fear.

“I’m s-sorry, Alpha...P-please...forgive me...” I swallowed hard before whispering.  “I’ll stay...”

The alpha stayed silent, but must have been pleased enough with my words, because he nodded once then slowly backed off me.  He stood in front of me, blocking the flap door, and I bit my lip, looking down.  My words caught in my throat as I blushed as I realized certain…urges that needed my attention.

“A-Alpha...? M-May I please...I-I need to…”

He growled softly in warning and I whimpered, backing away a little.

“I-I just...have to...you know…” I gulped, looking at him with pleading eyes, whispering.  “I have to…to pee...”

He didn’t move for a minute and I started to think he wasn’t going to let me out, but then he just nodded once and opened the flap, stepping out.  I wasn’t sure what to do until suddenly the large blonde wolf from yesterday walked over.  I gasped softly and quickly covered my privates, blushing fiercely.  My alpha looked at me strangely, but then gestured to the other with his head.  He wanted me to go with the other wolf.  I nodded and quickly crawled out of the tent, standing there, awkwardly covering myself with my hands.  I noticed the rest of the pack staring at me, and my face got hot.  It was one thing to be naked in front of my own pack—which was hard _enough_ for me—but this…this was a whole new level of humiliation.

I shivered, realizing how cold it was now that I was out of the warm tent.  I looked over at my alpha and bit my lip.

“M-Master…? May I...may I p-please…s-shift?  I-I’m freezing…”

The alpha shook his head no and my heart sank.  I looked down at the ground and tried not to cry as I followed the blonde wolf out to the woods.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I frowned, feeling guilty as I watched him follow Taehyung into the woods.  I knew he was freezing.  And it was obvious that he felt humiliated being naked in front of my pack.  I growled.  I knew I was being an ass, but the truth is…I needed him vulnerable.  I needed him scared of me.  I knew that if he shifted, he would be stronger and more confident and would most likely try to run back to his camp.  And I couldn’t have that.  Whether he likes it or not, he’s mine now. 

 _MINE_.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I shivered violently as I carefully and silently followed the large blonde wolf into a thick patch of trees.  I looked back, and my heart stopped when I saw that I was no longer in view of the camp.  I gasped when I suddenly walked into a hard, furry obstacle and realized that he had stopped walking and was now staring at me.  I swallowed hard, my heart racing.

_He could eat me right now and no one could stop him…_

He stepped forward towards me and smirked when I fell back a step.  I got bad vibes from this one.  He intimidated the holy hell out of me.  Not as much as my alpha, but still...

He suddenly stepped back and gestured his head towards a tree before sitting on his haunches and staring at me expectantly.

_Oh god.  He has to watch??_

“C-can you turn around…?”  I asked hesitantly, my hands still covering my privates.  I could swear his eyes were twinkling with amusement as he shook his head in silent laughter and turned around with his back to me.

I knew they thought I was a freak, but ever since the incident…

I shuddered at the memory, my face hot with humiliation as I faced the tree and willed myself to pee quickly, so I could get back to the safety of the camp.  Well, not really _safety_ , but I felt safer there than here alone with this terrifying creature that looked at me like I was a hot meal.

I sent up a silent thank you to the skies as my body gave in to its urges, and I rested my head on the tree as my bladder emptied.  The painful cramps released me, and I sighed heavily in relief.  When I was done, I covered myself again and cleared my throat awkwardly.

“Um…I-I’m done…”

He turned around and gave a short nod before pushing me with his muzzle, aiming me back towards camp.  I gasped softly at his cold, wet nose against my backside and quickly fell into step, leading him back the way we came.  My feet were numb now as I walked through the snow.  I wanted so desperately to change back, but I knew that I would no longer be able to communicate with them, and I was pretty sure the alpha would kill me…

So, I stayed silent as I walked with the wolf in tow.  I knew he was the one who had taken the elixir to Sanghyuk, but I was too scared to ask him if he was still alive.  Part of me desperately yearned to know…but the other part of me didn’t.  If Hyukkie was dead, it would kill me, too.  I couldn’t bear thinking about it.  It made my stomach hurt to think that I was the only one left alive in my pack. 

 _Why me?_   Every member of my pack deserved to live more than I do.  Tears started to burn my eyes as I remembered the bloody battle that ensued last night.  The horrifying screams from my pack-brothers as the hunters snuck into our den while we were asleep...

 

~

**_[Flashback]_ **

****

I watched in horror as our baby brother Jungkook got stabbed in the stomach…He was in human form when it had happened, and the sight made me scream.  He was the first to die.  After that, I felt frozen in place as I watched the scenes unfolding.  A hunter’s sword penetrated Wonsik’s chest, and I swear that I had never seen Hoseok’s eyes turn that shade of red before.  I had never seen my carefree, playful friend filled with so much rage and anguish, and my heart ached for him as I watched him rip the hunter limb-from-limb.  Blood painted the snow like Mother Nature’s sadistic artwork. 

I watched as another hunter snuck up behind Hoseok and slit his throat.  I sobbed as his body collapsed lifelessly to the ground.  I wanted to do something… _anything_ …but I couldn’t get my legs to move.  I felt frozen.  I faintly heard the sharp cry of “ _Hakyeon, look out!!_ ” coming from Namjoon before I was thrown hard to the ground.  I cried out in pain before I looked up and saw the blade that was meant for me pierce through my alpha’s chest instead, bringing him to his knees in front of me. 

After that, something snapped inside of me, and I saw red.  I felt my fangs descend as I quickly turned to my wolf form and attacked the hunter, ripping him to shreds.  My vision blurred, and I was consumed with the most intense rage I had ever felt as I started shredding the bodies of every hunter in my sight.  I was able to kill four of them before the remaining two tore off in fear, retreating to where they had come from.  They had recognized the monster inside of me and knew that they would surely die if I got a hold of them.  Blinded by my rage, I tore off after them, intent on making the whole world hear their screams.  What stopped me dead in my tracks was the sight of my best friend crawling on the ground, coughing up blood, his chest slashed badly.  My heart dropped into my feet, and I felt overwhelming terror as I saw the last hunter come out of his hiding spot, sneaking up on my friend with his sword raised.  I immediately changed course and started racing towards my best friend, but it was too late.

**_HYUKKIE!! NOOOOO!!!!_ **

~

 

I couldn’t keep the images from flooding my brain, and I didn’t realize we were back at camp until something cold pushed into my stomach, startling me.  I gasped and stopped walking, looking up to see the large black alpha standing in front of me, his tail swaying slowly.  He frowned and lifted his head, making me whimper as I felt his warm tongue on my cheek, lapping at something. I inhaled sharply.  I hadn’t realized that my tears had been falling heavily.

Suddenly, I felt very overwhelmed with everything that had happened, and I collapsed in a dead faint.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I had been sitting by the tent, listening to Seokjin and Jaehwan argue over who got the bigger fish when the familiar scent filled my nose.  He was back.  I turned my head to see my mate staggering back to the camp with Taehyung following behind.  I sighed in relief.  _You didn’t run off and leave me..._

I felt happy at the thought, but that feeling quickly vanished when I saw the tears streaming down my baby’s face.  I immediately jumped up and walked over towards him.

**_Taehyung, what the hell did you do??_ **

**_What?  Nothing!!_**  he growled, giving me an annoyed look.  **_He was acting all weird and made me turn around so he could piss, and then we were walking back, and he just started bawling! I don’t know what the hell’s wrong with him._**  

I growled, glaring at him.  **_What’s wrong is that his whole pack just got murdered last night, and he was kidnapped by “the most bloodthirsty pack in the East”, remember?_**

Taehyung rolled his eyes.  **_I hate that stupid legend.  I mean, we’re not that bad, come on..._**

I ignored his comment and walked up to my mate.  My heart clenched when I saw that he was shaking.  His toes were red from the snow, and his tears were falling heavily down his cheeks. 

He must have been lost in thought because he didn’t see me and walked straight into my nose.  He gasped and jumped back, finally gaining his surroundings.  My heart ached to see the fear in his eyes mixed with a horrific sorrow.

Something inside of me ached to soothe him, and I lifted my head, softly licking his tears, much to the amusement of my pack.  They had never seen this side of me before.  Hell, it was new to me, too. 

Hakyeon jumped when my tongue caressed his cheek, and his hand flew up to touch his face, a look of confusion in his eyes.  I realized that he didn’t even know he was crying.  I suddenly had the urge to nuzzle him, but before I got the chance, my mate’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.  I gasped and caught his suddenly limp body on my back.

 

**~:~**

 

I frowned, not being able to take my eyes off him.  He was lying on my blankets now, still unconscious.  After he had fainted, I had barked at Jimin to fetch some water and told the others to go back to their own business as I carried Hakyeon inside my tent, laying him on my bed.  Now, I was sitting beside him, watching him carefully, hoping he would wake soon. 

I heard the flap open, and the small dark tan wolf padded inside, laying a bowl of fresh spring water at my feet.  I nodded in thanks, and he left, closing the flap behind him.  I shifted back to human form and grabbed the bowl.  I scooted over towards my mate and sat beside him, gently lifting him so his back rested against my hip.  I cupped his chin, angling his head up a little, and poured some water into his mouth.

“Come on... Wake up...”

My heart surged in relief when the thin body jerked in my arms, the beautiful sound of coughing filling my ears.  I pulled the bowl away, letting him breathe.  He whimpered softly, his eyes fluttering open slowly as I gently massaged his throat. 

I placed the bowl back to his lips, and my voice was unusually gentle, even surprising myself.

“Drink, sweetheart.  You’re dehydrated.” I said softly as I ran my other fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs off his face.

I felt him shudder in my arms, and he hesitated for a moment, but then slowly opened his lips, and I poured some more water in his mouth.  He moaned softly, realizing how thirsty he was, and started gulping it down quickly, cupping my hand on the bowl and tilting it up so he could get every drop.

He started licking the empty bowl, trying to get more, and my heart broke at the sight of how deprived he was.

“Heyyy...easy...”  I gently pulled the bowl away, and he froze.  I noticed a blush filling his cheeks as he kept his eyes down, his voice barely a whisper.

“I-I’m sorry, Master... I’m just s-so thirsty...”

“I know,” I said calmly.  “Don’t worry.  You can have more.”

**_Jimin, fetch me a bucketful._ **

**_Yes, Alpha._ **

A few minutes later, Jimin—now in human form—opened my door and set a large bucket of water inside.  I saw Hakyeon swallow in anticipation, his eyes glued to the bucket, but he didn’t move from his spot leaning in my arms.  I knew he was waiting for my permission.

“Do you need anything else, boss?” Jimin asked me.

I combed my fingers through the soft black hair that was slightly tinged with cold sweat and felt my angel shudder slightly again.  I bit back a smile when I heard his heart speed up.  He was affected by my touch.  This sent a surge of pride through me.

“Yes.  Bring him the two largest fish from the pile.”

Jimin blinked, his surprise evident in his voice.

“The two largest?  But... _you_ always eat the largest share, boss.”

“Are you arguing with me, Jimin?” I snapped.

He flinched, dropping his gaze to look at my mate with slight annoyance before looking at the ground submissively.

“No, boss.  I apologize.  I’ll be right back with your dinner.”

He sighed and quickly backed out of my tent.  I noticed that Hakyeon hadn’t made a move towards the water and I nudged him.  “Go.  You may drink.”

That seemed to be all the permission he needed.  He lurched forward onto his hands and knees, dunking his head in the bucket and gulping down the cold water eagerly.  After a few minutes, I placed my hand on his back, startling him a little as he flinched beneath my touch.

“Easy, pup.  Take a break or you’ll get a stomachache.”

He bit his lip and blushed, sitting back and wrapping his arms around his knees, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. 

“I’m sorry, Master...”

I nodded.  “It’s fine, Hakyeon.”

I noticed his back stiffen slightly when I said his name for the first time.  I had to admit that it felt so good on my tongue.  It felt natural.

Before I could say anything else, the flap opened again and Jimin set five large trout on the ground.

“Here, boss.  I brought the two largest, plus the next three largest for yourself as well.”

I nodded, smiling slightly at my friend.  “Thank you, Jimin.  You take good care of your Alpha.”

He smiled proudly at my words and bowed his head.  “I try my best, boss.”

“I know you do.  Now go rest.  I’m dismissing you for the night.  Go enjoy your evening.”

He smiled.  “Thank you, boss.  You enjoy your night as well.”

“I will.  And tell the others that I require my privacy tonight.  I do not wish to be disturbed.”

“Very good, boss,” he nodded and left us alone once more.  This time, I got up and fastened the flap shut.  When I turned around, I noticed my mate staring at me nervously.  When our eyes met, he flinched and immediately dropped his gaze to the ground.

I sat down on my bed and patted the space beside me.  “Come.  Sit with me.”

He hesitated for only a second but then climbed up onto my bed and sat next to me, keeping his eyes trained on the blanket.  His knees were bent up against his stomach, and he was running his hands awkwardly over his chest and arms self-consciously and I frowned, speaking a little firmer than I intended. 

“Stop trying to hide yourself, damn it!  What the hell do you think? That I haven’t seen a naked male before??”

He gasped softly, and I mentally cursed myself.  I hadn’t meant to be so harsh, but damn it, he was driving me crazy.  I wanted to see him.  Every inch of him.

He swallowed hard and slowly stretched his legs out straight and lowered his hands to his sides, revealing his most intimate areas to me. His thighs were nicely toned and his hips nice and shapely.  My gaze dropped between his legs, and I swallowed.  He was a decent size, and it surprised me. My throat went dry, which startled me. 

I had been telling the truth. It’s not like I hadn’t seen male bodies before.  My pack was naked all the time around me, but none of them had affected me like this.  I felt so confused.  Never in my life had I ever felt anything even _remotely_ like this for a male. I only ever lusted after females my entire existence.  I don’t lust after boys.

Correction:  I don’t lust after _other_ boys.  But I couldn’t deny that every single fiber in my being was screaming at me to pin this beautiful creature down and pound into him until he was writhing and screaming my name...

“I’m s-sorry, M-Master,” a soft voice broke through the lust cloud in my brain.  My eyes flickered back to his face, and I heard the quiver in his voice.

“I don’t m-mean to hide...I-I’m just really...insecure about...m-my body...” 

Suddenly something snapped inside of me, and I cupped his chin, making him face me.  The last thing I heard was him squeaking adorably as my lips descended on his.

 

 


	3. Save Me

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I have no idea what the hell came over me.  One minute I’m kissing my angel, the next I’m attacking him.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV, 10 min earlier*_ **

****

I groaned, feeling my head pounding.  _Did I faint...?_

I felt my body being shifted up against a warm, hard chest and suddenly water was being poured down my throat.  I gasped for air and started choking.  Thankfully, the water was removed, and I coughed a few times, taking in deep breaths.  I felt long smooth fingers massaging my throat and the bowl was pressed to my lips again.

“Drink, sweetheart.  You’re dehydrated.”  The soft voice that vibrated in the chest behind my back sent a chill down my spine.  I felt fingers brushing my bangs back, and I shuddered.

_Get a grip, Yeonnie.  You’re not his lover, you’re his slave.   His plaything.  His possession.  He doesn’t give a damn about you.  This isn’t some fairy tale.  Stop being so damned delusional._

I pushed my feelings away and concentrated on the water.  God, it was good.  I didn’t realize how thirsty I was until I tasted it.  I embarrassingly gulped down every drop, even trying to lick the bowl like a damned dog before it was pulled away.

I quickly stuttered out an apology, but to my surprise, he only ordered his friend to bring me more.  The bucket looked so damn inviting, but I didn’t move.  I didn’t dare anger my alpha again.  Lord knows he’s given me enough second chances.  I didn’t want to push him.  I was well aware that I was walking a very thin line right now.

Once he gave me permission though, I snapped.  I dove head first into the bucket and drank as fast as I could.  Who knew when I would have the chance to drink again?

I felt his hand on my back, and I flinched.  _Stupid Yeonnie!  You blew it!_

“Easy, pup.  Take a break or you’ll get a stomachache.”

My heart skipped a beat.  _Pup._ It was a childish name, but something about it warmed my heart. 

_Jesus, Yeonnie.  Why are you so stupid?  He doesn’t care about your feelings.  He just doesn’t want you puking on him._

I nodded and sat back, hugging my knees and mumbling another apology.

“It’s fine, Hakyeon.”

I stiffened at hearing my name on his lips.  Why did it feel so...natural?

After the wolf named Jimin came in and dropped the large trout at my feet, it took every ounce of my willpower to keep myself from pouncing on them.  I swallowed back my drool and tried not to look.  Instead, I lifted my eyes and watched the brunette boy in front of me.  He looked a little younger than I was, and he didn’t intimidate me like that Taehyung guy.  I tried to focus on what he was saying when I caught something from my alpha’s lips about “not wanting to be disturbed tonight”.  My heart fluttered a little.  I wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anticipation.

After Jimin left, my alpha stood up and fastened the door shut.  My eyes caught sight of those long manly fingers tying the strap shut, and I couldn’t help but let my eyes wander up, truly taking in his body for the first time.  His calves were thick and muscular, and his thighs looked strong.  My stomach clenched when I saw the monster between his legs.  He was _huge_.

I swallowed hard, my hands getting clammy as weird new feelings raced through my veins.  _What’s wrong with me?_

I mean, I knew I was gay.  I’ve known for years now.  I’ve had crushes before, but _this..._ this was something way different.  Indescribable.  I couldn’t understand the feelings in my heart and stomach.  Maybe I was just sick...? 

I suddenly remembered last night when I had taken the elixir, and my nose had caught the scent on the blankets.  It had struck me harder than anything ever had before, and I still have no idea what it was...

My gaze traveled further up over the rippling muscles of his stomach and up his broad chest and shoulders.  My body felt hot, and I knew I was blushing, but it was like I couldn’t stop myself.  I had zero control over these weird, intense new feelings.

My eyes slid up further till they met the blazing red ones, and I startled, seeing them staring right back into mine.  I gasped and quickly shot my eyes back down to the ground, my heart thudding against my ribs.  It was an act of defiance to stare at the alpha dead-on like that, and I didn’t want him to think I was challenging him.  I kept my eyes down, showing him that I was submitting to him.  He didn’t seem upset about my blatant staring though.  He just walked over and sat on his bed. 

“Sit with me,” he stated.  I bit my lip, hesitating for a moment but then thought better of it and quickly climbed up onto the large blanket pile and placed myself beside him.  I was suddenly nervous about our naked bodies being so close to one another, and my knees automatically went up to hide my stomach.  My hands itched with the need to cover every inch of myself, but before I could decide what parts to hide, his voice boomed in my ears like thunder.

“Stop trying to hide yourself, damn it!”

I gasped, practically jumping out of my skin.  I felt him relax his body a little, almost like he felt bad about being so angry.  But I knew it was just my imagination, and I knew better than to upset him further.  I whimpered and lowered my legs, straightening them out and placing my arms to my side.  My stomach quivered, and my fingers twitched.  I could feel his gaze burning into me as it traveled over my most intimate areas.  I hadn’t felt this ashamed since I was nine years old...

I pushed the ugly memories out of my head and began choking out another apology when I suddenly felt a large warm hand cup my face and a pair of thick, soft lips smash against mine.  Then the unthinkable happened.

I slapped him.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

The sharp sting of a hand on my cheek startled me, and I yanked away.

“ _Don’t touch me_!!” came the angry, defiant screech of a once-fragile voice.

I saw anger and also pain in his teary eyes, but before I could react normally, the alpha inside of me took over.  I lunged forward, shoving Hakyeon to the hard ground, barely registering his gasp before I was pinning his arms down and snarling viciously. My mouth immediately went for his vulnerable throat, and he cried out, making me freeze.  My teeth pressed against his neck, and I breathed angrily, my big hands smashing his smaller ones into the snow.

My fangs were starting to pierce the tender skin, and I heard the whimpers of my mate beneath me, his chest heaving against mine, his heart thudding so hard I thought it might burst. My instincts told me to rip this defiant wolf’s throat out, but I was able to catch myself just in time. I growled angrily against his neck, making him shudder violently underneath me. I could taste the small amount of blood that leaked onto my tongue.  

He cried, his voice choked with tears. ''A-Alpha p-p-please...'' he sobbed.

That was enough to snap me out of my fury, and I slowly came back to my senses. _Oh god_ , I thought. _I was about to kill my angel... What the hell's wrong with me??_

I quickly lifted my head, looking down at him. I still had his hands pinned, and he was trapped between my long legs. I shifted my hips, and my mate let out a sharp gasp. Only then did I realize that our bodies were rubbing in the most intimate way. I felt him harden instinctively against me, causing me to do the same. My body was reacting naturally, but I couldn't concentrate on that right now. I needed to focus. I narrowed my eyes angrily at him and growled softly.

''How dare you hit your alpha? Do you have a death wish?''

I expected him to beg for forgiveness. To cry. To do _anything_. Anything would've been better than what came next.

Those beautiful wet brown orbs just stared up at me, filled with anguish. Then he slowly closed them, and his body relaxed in defeat.  His next words shocked me to my core.

''P-please...kill me... Please...'' he whispered sadly. ''I can't do this...''

My heart shattered at that sentence, and my stomach felt like it was being tied in a knot.  Instead of trying to evaluate just why the hell I felt that way, I immediately grew angry.

''You would rather _DIE_ than live here with me??'' I snarled. ''Well, perhaps that can be arranged.'' I sneered.

He opened his eyes and gasped, but I was way beyond pissed off now to care. Instead, I just smirked at the instinctive tinge of fear in his eyes. I heard him whimper as I lowered my head to his neck again. I felt his pulse race under my fangs as I slowly dragged them across his throat. He was crying now, his body shivering under me.

I was furious. But as much as I wanted to act like the alpha and tear him to shreds, something in the back of my heart stopped me. He gasped when I suddenly jumped up off him and yanked the door flap open.

''Seokjin! Taehyung!'' I roared.

The two men I called were still in wolf form as they quickly ran over to the tent.

''He is not to leave my tent,” I snapped. “And make sure he doesn't hurt himself.''

I heard Hakyeon whimper, and I turned my head, glaring at him dangerously as I spoke in a threatening tone.

''He needs to realize that this is his home now, whether he likes it or not. He needs to learn his place.''

I then snatched the trout off the ground, ignoring the tinge of guilt I felt when his face fell, and stormed off into the woods to be alone. I needed a break before I truly did kill him.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I flinched as he grabbed the trout and stormed off with them.  I whimpered as my stomach growled loudly.  I was _so_ hungry.  I couldn’t even remember the last time I ate.  I looked up and saw the two large wolves watching me intensely.  The blonde one sneered at me, stepping towards me, baring his fangs.  I yelped and quickly scrambled up onto the bed, curling into a ball, trying to hide.  The orange wolf growled at him, and Taehyung just smirked and turned back around, leaving the tent, chuckling to himself as if it he had just been toying with me.  The orange wolf— _Seokjin?_ —walked over to me and opened his mouth, lowering it towards my body. 

I gasped softly in fear, but he only grabbed the blanket with his mouth and carefully dragged it over me, as if trying to keep me warm.  This surprised me, and I watched as he looked me in the eye and nodded.  I got the feeling that he was one of the gentler ones and that he almost felt bad for me.  I bit my lip and whispered a broken, “Thank you, Seokjin...”

He bowed his head softly and laid down beside the bed, keeping his eyes on me.  I figured that Taehyung was guarding the tent to make sure I didn’t leave and that Seokjin was staying inside to keep me from doing anything dangerous. 

I sniffed.  I had never thought of actually killing myself before, but when the alpha had tried to kiss me, I had to force myself not to throw up as all the trauma from my past came rushing back full force.  I never meant to slap him.  I don’t think, anyway.  Maybe I did...

I shivered, willing my body to relax.  I was thirsty, starving, and I felt weaker than I had in months.  Suddenly, all the exhaustion caught up with me, and my last conscious thought before I passed out was the heartbreaking look of betrayal I had seen flicker through my alpha’s eyes right after I had slapped him.

 

**~:~**

 

He was chasing me.

I cried out in pain as I tripped and scraped my knees on the rocks.  I looked back to see the large gray wolf gaining on me. 

“Leave me alone!!!” I tried to cry out, but my throat was raw from screaming.  I scrambled back to my feet, and my heart thudded in my ears as I ran harder, pushing my body past its limits.  I tried to breathe, but my broken ribs made every breath feel like a train was sitting on my chest. The bruises on my side and the gashes on my stomach screamed in pain, and my legs felt like lead weights.  I knew that I could run faster in wolf form, and I wanted desperately to shift, but my body was too weak for it.  I looked up.  The river was no more than 20 feet ahead.  I just had to get across, and they’d save me. I’d be free.

_Free..._

I could almost taste the water when I felt sharp claws tear into my calf, and I screamed as my face hit the dirt.  I felt the sharp fangs on my neck, and I screamed.

“Nooo!!! _Please_!!!”

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice above me. 

“ _Hakyeon!!_ ”  I couldn’t understand why he sounded so far away.

I screamed, every fiber in my being wanting to live.  I writhed under the wolf’s body and tried to buck him off.

“Get off me!!!”

“ _Hakyeon!!_ ”

“Stop!!”  I screamed at him.

“ _Hakyeon, wake up, damn it!!_ ”

Suddenly my eyes flew open to see the familiar red ones peering down at me.  I screamed, and my body bucked again.

“Hakyeon, stop!! It’s ok!!!  It was just a nightmare!!”

My head jerked around, my eyes wild as I searched all over.  Ever so slowly, reality started returning, and I saw the canvas walls around me.  I felt the warm blankets beneath my back. 

I lay there panting, finally recognizing where I was.  I was in the tent.  I was laying on the alpha’s bed.  The gray wolf was gone... I groaned, the memories coming back to me.  Seokjin had been watching me... Then I had fallen asleep...

I breathed hard, my chest heaving.  I looked up at the warm, heavy body straddling me.  The alpha was holding my wrists, pinning me down, and staring at me with what seemed oddly like concern...

I closed my eyes, panting loudly, my heart pounding hard against my chest.  I could feel that my cheeks were wet from crying. 

“What...what happened...?”  I choked out.

“You were having a nightmare... I was walking back when I heard you screaming, so I ran in here and found you crying and thrashing around.  I tried to wake you, but you kept hitting me, so I had to pin you down...”

I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at him.  I swallowed hard, my voice feeling raw.  “I...I-I hit you again...?”

I noticed a couple small red marks on his chest and winced, my voice a weak whisper.  “I’m sorry, alpha...”

Instead of getting mad like I expected, he was oddly calm.  He sighed, shaking his head.  “Don’t be, Hakyeon.  I’m just glad you’re alright.”

I blinked, stunned by his sudden change in demeanor.  He let go of my wrists and got off me, sitting on the bed.  I laid there and rubbed my wrists for a moment but didn’t make a move to get up.  I knew that my defiance earlier had almost caused me an early death, and after my nightmare, I realized that _... I don’t really want to die..._  

I lay there silently, being submissive once again.  The alpha sat quietly, watching me curiously. I averted my eyes, not wanting to face him at the moment.  Instead, my eyes wandered over to the door which was half open.  I guessed he hadn’t had time to close it during the struggle.  I noticed it had grown almost pitch-black outside, the only light coming from the sliver of moon that was out tonight.

“How long was I asleep, Master?”  I spoke softly, careful not to push any more boundaries.

“Seokjin told me that you fell asleep right after I left, and I’ve been out for a while.  It’s the middle of the night, Hakyeon.  My pack was asleep when you started screaming.”

I winced.  “I’m sorry, Master...” I whispered.

“It’s alright.  I just sent them back to bed.  They’re most likely asleep already.  They’re heavy sleepers.”

I bit my lip, a chill suddenly rushing through me at that fact.  We were alone.

 

**~:~**

 

I lay there unmoving for a while.  I kept my eyes closed and my hands by my side, letting my master see my body.  If he wanted to look at me, so be it.  I was his property now, and I wasn’t going to put up a fight again.  He had chosen to lay on his side next to me, propped up on his elbow. All he did was watch me, but I could feel his hardness laying on my thigh, and my heart sped up.  I was scared, but...part of me wanted him to touch me.  Part of me wondered what it felt like to be loved and caressed...

I almost snorted aloud at my ridiculous thoughts.  _Love.  Give me a break.  He doesn’t love you, Yeonnie.  That look in his eyes is one thing and one thing only.  Lust.  He wants to fuck you and dominate you, not kiss you and make love to you.  You’re only here to please him.  He bought you, remember?  With Hyukkie’s life._

Suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips press lightly against my temple, and I gasped softly. 

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I lay there watching my angel breathe softly.  He hadn’t moved for a while, so I figured he had fallen back asleep. 

I frowned, letting my mind wander.  I had been furious with him tonight after he slapped me.  After he begged me to kill him.  As if he couldn’t bear the thought of being with me.  He had practically told me that he would rather die, and for some reason I couldn’t understand, it infuriated me.

_Why did I give such a damn about what this little shit thought of me?  Since when did I let anyone’s feelings about me bother me?_

I knew that if I didn’t get it together, I was going to lose it, so I had decided to get some fresh air.  Taking the fish was a last-second decision that I instantly regretted once I left the tent.  I had been so angry with him that I wanted him to suffer.  But once I got out to the woods and cooled off, I realized something for the first time. My angel was falling apart, and it was all _my_ fault. The thought hit me in the gut like a pile of bricks. 

I was supposed to protect him.  I’m supposed to make him happy.  Keep him safe.  Love him.  Yet, I was the reason he was crying.  The reason he was scared.  The reason he wanted to die.

I never recalled hating myself more than I did at that very moment.  I, Jung Taekwoon, had finally found my mate.  And I, Jung Taekwoon, was making myself the one person in the whole world that my mate was terrified of.

After coming to that realization, something changed.  Instead of wanting to hurt my mate, I wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to be there for him.  I needed him to stay because he _wanted_ to, not because he was scared to leave. 

When I had decided to finally return to camp, I heard a sound that shot chills down my spine all the way to my toes.

My mate was screaming.

 

**~:~**

 

I sighed softly, laying down beside him, resting on my elbow so I could look down at him.  He really was beautiful.  He had long eyelashes and soft pink lips that stuck out in an adorable pout.  His chest was smooth and hairless with tiny pink nipples that I suddenly yearned to taste.  _Now’s not the time to act, Leo. You’ll surely scare him away for good this time._

But there was no harm in looking.  And look I did.

My eyes traveled down his flat tummy and over his small navel, which I found adorable.  His thin, shapely hips were practically made to fit in my hands, and his skin was a rare shade of gold that I found incredibly beautiful. He also had a soft, round bottom that looked so smooth, and I desperately wanted to place soft kisses all over it.  When my eyes caught sight of the soft cock laying against his inner thigh, I held back a groan.  _He’s not hiding himself_ , I realized.  He must have thought that his only chance of me not killing him now was to submit to my every whim. 

I didn’t like the fact that he was terrified of me, but I had to admit that the thought of dominating this glorious creature was turning me on, and I felt myself growing hard.  I blushed when I realized my hard cock was laying on his leg very obviously and thanked the stars that he was asleep.  I bit my lip as I watched him breathing softly through those beautiful pink lips.  He was so delicate, and it made my heart ache.  I frowned, remembering something.

Earlier, when I had finally snapped him out of his nightmare, he had looked up at me with wide eyes.  I thought he was looking at me in fear, but when I realized what it truly was, I felt my heart shatter.

Relief.

Relief that _I_ was the one above him and not whoever he was dreaming about. 

I didn’t get it at the time, but now the sudden realization felt like a punch in the throat. 

The reason he flinched every time I touched him. 

Why he always covered himself. 

Why he hated being naked in front of me and the others.

 

Someone had hurt my angel. 

Someone had violated him.

 

The thought made my stomach churn, and as I looked down at him right now, I made a silent vow to find whoever did this to my mate and make him wish he had never been born.

I frowned and leaned down, gently pressing my lips to his temple.

_Don’t worry, angel.  I’ll find that bastard if it’s the last thing I do._

 

 


	4. The Unexpected

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

When my lips touched Hakyeon’s temple, I heard his soft gasp, and I quickly lifted my head, looking down at him.  He was staring at me in surprise, and I bit my lip.

“You’re awake?”

He hesitated then slowly nodded, as if not sure if it was the right answer.

“Have you been awake this whole time?”

He bit his lip, blushing.  “Yes, Master...”

I swallowed and quickly pulled my hips back so that my cock no longer touched him.  “I’m sorry...” I said softly.

He must have been surprised by my actions because he blushed darker and looked away, his voice barely audible.  “Don’t apologize, Master.  You bought me.  You have every right to do what...what you wish...to my b-body,” his voice faltered.  My heart ached, knowing how hard it was for him to say that.

“No,” I simply stated, causing him to turn and look at me in surprise.

“What?”

“No, Hakyeon.  I’m not going to take advantage of you.  When we do have sex, it’ll be because you are willing and ready.”

Hakyeon swallowed hard, and I could tell his thoughts were racing.  When he finally spoke, it was a pain-filled whisper.

“I’m not sure I can promise that, Master...”

I softly stroked his jaw with my thumb, my heart aching for him.

“I’ll wait for you, angel,” I whispered softly.

I felt him tremble slightly as he looked up at me.

“Master...”

“Taekwoon.”

“What?”

“My name is Taekwoon. Stop calling me Master.”

“B-but Master—”

I gave him a look, and he bit his lip.  “Taekwoon...”

A chill rolled down my spine.  Never had my name sounded so perfect before.

“Hakyeon?” I spoke softly.

“Y-yes...?”

“Are you afraid of me?”

He closed his mouth, seeming to consider my words for a minute before finally speaking quietly.  “Yes.”

I frowned, not wanting to acknowledge just how deeply that bothered me.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Hakyeon.  You’re mine now.  As long as you’re with me, you’re safe.  Do you understand?”

He looked up at me nervously, but his eyes were lined with a tiny bit of hope, and he nodded softly.  “I’m...I’m sorry for slapping you, Mas—... Taekwoon.  I didn’t mean to forget my place.  It was only a reflex.  Please...Please forgive me...”

I nodded.  “I already have, angel.”

I gently ran my fingers through his hair, brushing it off his face.  He closed his eyes and shivered beneath my touch.  When he opened his eyes, his voice was soft and nervous.

“Taekwoon...?”

“Hmm?”

He paused for a moment, hesitating.  “You...you can kiss me again...i-if you’d like...”

I groaned softly.  “I would like that very much, angel.”

He gasped softly when I lowered my head and fastened my lips to his, but this time he made no attempt to push me away.  I moaned.  His small lips were every bit as soft and delicate as I imagined.  At first, he stiffened nervously under me, but after a few moments, I felt his body start to relax and give in to me.  I groaned, my cock harder than ever when he started reacting and kissing me back.  I whispered on his lips, “Open your mouth for me, baby.”

He looked confused for a moment but then parted his lips.  His eyes widened, and he gasped when my tongue invaded his mouth.  He let out the sexiest mewl I had ever heard as my tongue caressed his, and I swear I almost came right then and there.  My hand started moving on its own as it ran up and down his smooth chest. He whimpered into my mouth when my thumb grazed his nipple, and I felt it harden under my touch.  I pulled back and reveled in his sexy panting as I kissed a line down his jaw to his neck.  My mouth nipped and kissed until I heard his breath catch and knew I had found his weak spot.  I latched on and sucked hard, making his body arch.  His hand found its way to my head, sliding into my hair, his other gripping my bicep gently.

“Taekwoon...” he moaned, and I almost lost it.

My hand slid further down, and without thinking about the possible repercussions, I wrapped my long fingers around his hard cock and, using his pre-cum as lube, I started stroking him hard and fast.

“Nnghh!!!” he gasped out, instinctively thrusting his cock up into my warm fist.  I moaned and growled deeply against his neck.  I bit down on his throat, careful not to puncture the skin as I jerked him off hard.

His hips were thrusting up automatically, and his hands tightened on my arm and in my hair.  He whimpered, his chest heaving with his labored breathing.  I didn’t say a word, I just kept sucking and kissing his neck.  I was intent on making this all about his pleasure right now.

I felt his balls tighten and knew he was on the edge.  I leaned close and whispered in a deep tone, my breath hot in his ear. 

“Let yourself go, baby.  Cum for me...”

That seemed to be all he needed, and he cried out, throwing his head back, one hand pulling my hair and the other clawing at the blanket. His back bowed, and his legs bent up, his toes curling into the bed as he came in hot spurts all over my hand and his chest.  I groaned, never having felt more turned on in my entire life, but I used all my willpower to ignore my needs.  _Not tonight, Leo._

Instead, I focused my attention on my tiny angel as he slowly came down from his high.  He gasped softly as I languidly stroked his cock, running my thumb over the highly sensitive tip.  His eyes were closed tightly, and his body trembled all over.  I licked my hand and then leaned down and ran my tongue over his skin, licking him clean while his stomach quivered beneath my lips.  The hot liquid was salty and strange but not bad.  In fact, it was slightly addicting.

I looked up, wanting to see his face, but his eyes were still shut.  He wouldn’t look at me, and suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me.

_Oh god, Leo, what the hell did you just do...?_ _I’ll tell you what you did._ _The same exact thing that you want to kill someone else for doing._

I swallowed hard, quickly letting go of him, causing him to gasp softly and open his eyes.  He frowned when he saw the evident guilt on my face, and I froze when he cupped my cheek.

“Master, what’s wrong?”

I bit my lip.  “I...I shouldn’t have...I’m so sorry, angel...”

He blinked.  He must’ve pieced it together, because he slowly shook his head.

“No, Master,” he said.  “Please don’t feel guilty.  I wanted this.”

He must’ve seen that I still wasn’t sure because he took my hand and placed it on his chest.  I could feel his heart racing under my palm, and when I looked into his eyes, I wanted to cry for his lost innocence.

“Master, don’t be upset. You were so good to me.”  He gently pressed his forehead against mine, whispering softly on my lips.  “Thank you...”

“For what?” I croaked.

He cupped my cheek, gently stroking it, his voice soft.  “No one’s ever been that good to me before, Master.”

My heart ached at his words, and I stared deeply into his eyes.

“I haven’t been good to you, Yeonnie,” I whispered.  “I hurt you.”

He looked at me quietly for a minute before replying softly.  “I forgive you, Taekwoon.”

“Why?” I said without thinking.  _He already forgave you! Why are you pushing it??_

He hesitated for a moment and then lifted his head, gently pressing his lips to mine in a tender kiss before softly whispering on them.

“Because I keep telling myself to run...to escape,” he shook his head, “but for the life of me, I can’t will myself to do it.  It’s as if something in my heart is telling me that I belong here.  With you.”

The rest of the night, I laid there on my back with my small angel curled up on my chest, sound asleep. I didn’t even realize I had been crying until I tasted the tears on my lips.

 

* * *

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

The next morning, I woke up laying on something warm and...comfortable. I yawned and stretched my arms out, arching my back, moaning sleepily.  I turned onto my side and snuggled further into the smooth broad chest that I was using as a pillow.  The steady thrumming of his heart under my ear soothed me in a way I never knew possible.  Everything about this just felt...right.

I inhaled softly when I felt long fingers running through my hair, and my eyes drifted up to meet a pair looking back at me.  The fierce red was gone from them, replaced by a brilliant gold. _God, he’s gorgeous_ , I thought. He smiled softly down at me.

“Good morning, angel.”

I smiled sleepily at him, laying my head on his warm chest.  “Good morning, Taekwoon.”

He gently played with my hair, his fingers massaging the back of my scalp soothingly, making me moan softly.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Mmhmm...”

I sighed softly and closed my eyes, fully relaxed for the first time since I arrived at the camp.  Then my thoughts drifted away, and I frowned.  I still didn’t know the truth about Hyukkie, and I was still too afraid to ask.  It was stupid, but I felt like...if no one actually told me he was dead, then he wouldn’t be.  I could live with the hope that maybe, just maybe, I had saved his life.

Taekwoon dragged his fingers up and down my back slowly, and I let out a small purr.  His touch felt so good...

I heard a small gasp, and his voice sounded pained.

“Oh my god... Yeonnie, I’m so sorry!  I totally forgot to feed you.  You must be starving...”

I blinked.  I hadn’t even thought about food since yesterday.  Since he kissed me and...

I blushed, remembering last night.  It was the first time I had ever been touched like that in a gentle, non-violent way...

I bit my lip.  Now that he had brought it up, though, I _was_ starving.  My stomach growled loudly as if answering for me, and he quickly sat up.  I fell back on the blankets, looking up at him.

“Oh Hakyeon, I can’t believe I didn’t let you eat last night.  I was such an asshole.  I’m so sorry.  I—”

“Taekwoon, it’s fine,” I said softly, touching his arm.  I bit back a smile when I saw the worry on his face.  I had never had a lover to worry about me like that before.  I had to admit it felt really nice.

He shook his head, frowning.  “No, it isn’t.  But I’ll make it up to you right now.”  He turned towards the door—which was still open from last night, I realized belatedly and silently thanked the stars that the others had been asleep during our little adventure—and spoke loudly.  “Hongbin.”

A second later, the brunette in question popped his head into the opening.

“Yeah?”

I bit my lip, and before I could cover myself, Taekwoon already had the blanket up and over my lower half to hide my intimate parts from his friend’s sight. His eyes were on Hongbin, but his large warm hand was massaging my stomach soothingly, and I felt my heart melt at the small gesture.

“Fetch Hakyeon some of last night’s kill, Bin.  The largest piece we have, and a fresh bucket of water, please.”

Hongbin nodded, smiling softly.  “You got it, boss.”

He winked kindly at me and left the tent.  I bit my lip, smiling softly.  He was nice.  I liked that one.

Taekwoon turned to look down at me, his hand still resting on my tummy.

“I’m sorry about that, baby.  I forgot that you didn’t like them seeing you like this...”

My heart clenched at the endearment he gave me.  I could see the concern on his face, and I felt tears pricking my eyes.  I smiled softly, stroking his hand that was massaging me.  “It’s alright, Taekwoon,” I whispered. “Thank you for taking care of me...”

He smiled softly and leaned down, kissing me tenderly.  The gentleness took my breath away, and I kissed him back softly, sighing softly on his lips.  I heard a throat clearing, but Taekwoon didn’t move.

“Boss. Yo! Earth to Leo,” the voice chuckled.

Taekwoon growled softly and lifted his head, giving Hongbin an irritated scowl, and I had to bite my lip hard to keep from laughing.

Not even fazed, Hongbin chuckled good-naturedly and set the bucket of water and large piece of meat on the ground.  He lifted his hands in defense, his voice playful.

“Ok, ok.  I’m going, I’m going.  Chill.” he smirked, leaving the tent, shutting the flap behind him.  I giggled softly, and Taekwoon turned to look at me in surprise. 

I bit my lip.  “W-what...?”

“I’ve never heard you laugh before.”

I blushed.  “Yeah, well... You’re cute when you’re annoyed... _boss_ ,” I drawled playfully.

He suddenly let out a loud, sexy laugh that seared through my body as he leaned down and kissed me deeply.  I moaned and immediately responded, lifting my head to kiss him back.  He groaned, and we made out for a few minutes before my stomach growled loudly and he pulled away.  I panted softly, looking at his eyes.  The golden orbs were now tinged red with lust, and I blushed darker, causing him to look away.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. 

He reached down and grabbed a cup off the ground, filling it with water from the bucket and handing it to me.  I took it and drank it down quickly, my eyes watching intently as he grabbed the large slab of meat from the ground and laid it in my lap.

I groaned at the overwhelming scent of fresh kill.  My fangs automatically descended, and my wolf instincts took over.  I tossed the empty cup aside and grabbed the meat, shoving it to my mouth, tearing into it hungrily.

I snarled like an overgrown puppy as I chewed viciously on the meat, blood getting all over my face.  Taekwoon chuckled and went to brush my hair back when I snapped my fangs at him in reflex.  He yanked his hand back just in time, and my eyes widened.

“I-I’m sorry...” I stuttered out.  “I didn’t mean...”

Taekwoon smirked amusedly and shook his head.  “It’s alright, baby. My fault.”  My heart skipped a beat when he leaned in and kissed my forehead softly.

“Enjoy your breakfast, baby.”

I smiled up at him and wasted no time diving back into my delicious meal.  Taekwoon smiled and sat back to lean on his hands, watching as I ate until every bit of meat was gone and I was left gnawing on the bone like a dog.

He chuckled softly, and my eyes lifted to look at him.  My thoughts had been elsewhere, and when I realized what I was doing, I quickly set the bone down, blushing awkwardly.  Taekwoon startled me when he suddenly lunged forward onto all fours and started licking all the blood off my face like a mother wolf bathing her pup.  The intimate gesture made my heart pound, and I bit my lip, looking at him.

“Thank you for the food, Taekwoon...” I whispered.

He smiled softly and leaned close, whispering on my lips.  “You’re welcome, angel.”

Then he kissed me slowly.  I moaned softly, loving the way our lips molded together perfectly.  He gently lowered me to the bed and hovered over me, my hands running along his thick biceps.  His lips started traveling down my jaw, nipping the skin softly, making my breath catch.  When he finally got to my throat, I gripped his hair and let out a soft moan. 

“Master...”  I groaned softly.

Before my alpha could reply, we heard quick shuffling outside the tent, and the unmistakable howl of the beta wolf calling for his alpha’s help.  Leo’s head immediately shot up, his body going still in my arms, his eyes staring blankly at the bed, not focusing.  I knew he was communicating with Hongbin, and I stayed silent so as not to disturb them.

After a moment, he quickly pulled away and climbed off the bed.

“Master, what’s going on??” I sat up, getting a little worried.

He just shook his head.  “Stay here,” he said and started to leave. I frowned and grabbed his hand.  “Taekwoon—”

“I said stay here!” he snapped.  I flinched and yanked my hand back as if it had been burned.  I quickly laid down and curled into the fetal position submissively.

After a few seconds, I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, his voice calmer.  “I’m sorry. Just stay here, alright?  Seokjin will keep you safe.”

I bit my lip, looking up at him sadly.  I wanted to beg him to stay, because I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to him.  But I knew he wouldn’t listen, so I just kept my mouth shut and nodded.

He sighed softly and bent down, pressing his lips to mine in a warm kiss.  “I’ll be fine.” 

I bit my lip and pecked his mouth one more time, and he smiled softly.  As he left the tent, I saw him shift into his wolf form and bolt off, following Hongbin and the others into the woods.

A few moments later, I saw the familiar orange wolf sit down outside the tent door, keeping watch over me. I sighed, curling up underneath the blankets and rested my head on my hands, trying to relax my nerves as I waited anxiously for the black alpha wolf’s return.

After about an hour, I started getting restless.  _What the hell was taking them so long?_

I frowned and sat up.  No more waiting.  I was determined to find answers. I covered myself with the blanket and cleared my throat.  “Seokjin...?”

I frowned when there was no reply. “Seokjin!” I said, louder this time.  Still no answer.  My ears pricked up when I heard a rustling noise outside of the tent, and my heart sped up. 

_Oh god..._ I realized.  _What if it’s something bad...?  I’m all alone..._ I swallowed hard as the noise grew closer.  Desperately looking around for something to defend myself with, I saw a jagged piece of metal buried in the dirt and quickly grabbed it.  I got up warily and stood facing the door in a fighting stance with the makeshift knife pointed outwards.  I held my breath, waiting. 

Suddenly a large body busted through the flimsy canvas flap and collapsed in front of me, panting hard, trying to catch its breath from running.  My eyes widened into full-blown saucers as I took in the sight of the familiar lanky brown wolf staring up at me.  My hand shook violently, dropping my weapon as I cried out.

 

_“HYUKKIE?!?!”_

 

 


	5. Pushing It

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

It took me a few seconds to snap out of my initial shock as my best friend lay there in wolf form, panting heavily as if he’d just run a marathon.

“HYUKKIE!! OH MY GOD!!!!”  I screamed once my brain caught back up with me.  He stared at me for a second and didn’t move, as if he didn’t believe it was really me.  But then he too must have snapped out of his stupor because the next thing I knew, I was being tackled, and my face was being licked all over by a friendly tongue.  I laughed and sat up, hugging his neck tightly.

“Oh god...Hyukkie, I thought you were dead!!” I whimpered, my tears suddenly starting to pour out.  I couldn’t keep the heavy rush of emotions from flooding through me, and I started sobbing, holding onto him for dear life.  He whimpered and nuzzled my neck, licking it in an attempt to soothe me.  I sniffed when he pulled away. 

“What happened?  How did you find me...? How...?”

But instead of responding, he quickly shook his head and started to leave the tent.  I frowned when he looked back at me and gestured with his head, wanting me to go with him.  I didn’t even have time to think when he started growling at me in urgency and bouncing on his paws, whining.  He was signaling me to hurry, but I couldn’t understand why.  Then it hit me.

_He’s trying to rescue me.  He thinks I’m in danger._

I blinked at the sudden realization and shook my head.  “Hyukkie, wait! It’s ok!  I’m not—”

But before I could finish my sentence, I heard the pained yelp of my best friend as he was suddenly yanked out of my sight.  I gasped, running out of the tent, and what I saw made my stomach churn.  There in front of me was my huge alpha with his fangs pierced into the scruff of my best friend’s neck.  He was dragging him away while Hyuk kicked frantically, the other wolves nipping at his feet.  Sanghyuk was whimpering in fear, and something inside of me snapped.

“NOOOO!!!” I roared, bolting after them.

Leo and the others didn’t seem to notice me at first, but I was gonna make good and damned sure that I got their attention.

 

* * *

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

_Gotcha!!!_   I thought triumphantly as I pounced on the skinny brown wolf and clamped onto his neck, making him screech. 

Earlier when I was busy kissing my mate, I had heard Hongbin’s alert cry. 

**_Alpha, he’s here!!  I can smell him on the trees nearby.  He’s back!_ **

**_Fuck!  Well, we better make damned sure to get him this time.  I’m not gonna risk any of my pack getting hurt, especially now that I have my mate to protect._ **

**_Don’t worry, boss.  He’s injured.  I can smell the blood he left on the trees.  We can catch him easily._ **

**_He’s toying with us..._ **

**_I know.  But he’s still weak, and that gives us the advantage.  Come on, we gotta go!_ **

I huffed, jumping off the bed, trying to ignore the fear I suddenly felt in leaving Hakyeon behind.   I shook my head and pushed the thought aside. 

 _Relax, Leo._ _He’ll be fine with Seokjin here._

I started to leave when I heard him ask me what was wrong.  I didn’t answer.  I didn’t have time to tell him about how we had caught the scent of a rogue wolf in the camp last night, but he had gotten away from us, and now he was back and spreading blood throughout the forest in circles, trying to confuse us and outsmart us before he no doubt swung in and stole our food and supplies, or worse.

Instead of saying all that, I just yelled at him to stay in the tent.  My heart clenched when I saw him flinch and lay down submissively.  It pained me to see the fear in his eyes again, and I frowned, apologizing.  Still unsure if he was scared or not, I bent down and kissed him softly.  I smiled when he relaxed, my heart skipping when he gave me another kiss.  I gave him a nod and reassured him of his safety before I shifted and bolted after the others.  I was more determined than ever.  No way in hell was I going to sit by and put my mate in danger.

I smirked as the lanky wolf kicked and squirmed under my fangs.  He was indeed injured, as was evident by the blood trail on the snow coming from the gash in his leg that Hongbin had left when he had bitten him last night before he got away.  My other pack members were snapping at him and snarling, trying to intimidate him.  My plan was to drag him into the woods and end it there.

However, that same plan came to a stuttering halt when I was suddenly slammed into by something small and dense.  I instinctively released my prey as my body flew a few feet, hitting the ground hard.  I immediately jumped back up and growled fiercely, fully intent on ripping someone to shreds, when the sight before me stopped me cold.  The lanky brown wolf was laying on the ground, panting from exhaustion and whimpering in pain.

Standing over him, caging the body between his legs, stood the smaller red wolf.  With his head lowered, ears back, and fangs bared, my mate snarled dangerously at me.

My pack didn’t move, as they were as shocked as I was.  I stared as my small wolf’s beautiful brown eyes turned almost black, his long claws protruding into the snow, keeping the brown wolf safe beneath him. 

Suddenly I snapped out of it and growled angrily, the alpha in me not taking kindly to threats.  I slowly advanced on him, releasing a snarl that had even my own pack backing away from me.  I knew my eyes were glowing a dark red, and I bared my fangs viciously as I stalked towards his small body.  I stopped right in front of him, my tail swaying dangerously, my eyes never leaving his in this showdown of sorts.  My heart tightened when I saw the subtle flinch he gave.  I knew he wanted to run, but something made him stay, and I was surprised when he stood his ground and glared back at me.

 _Brave, baby._   _Stupid,_ I thought, _but brave._

I almost laughed at the sudden surge of pride I felt in my mate for having the courage to stand up to an alpha, especially one twice his size.  Our noses were mere centimeters away from each other, and suddenly I heard the unmistakable whimper in his throat.  The rage faded from his eyes, replaced with a type of pleading as he stared at me.  His tongue flew out and licked my mouth in a soft kiss, and the anger quickly flooded out of me. 

I huffed, giving him a confused look, but before I got an answer, the lanky wolf beneath him whimpered softly in pain.  Hearing that, my mate suddenly dropped his head and nuzzled the other’s neck comfortingly.  A flood of jealousy flashed through me, and I barked angrily.  My mate’s head shot up to look at me.  He let out a few soft whimpers, and my heart broke seeing that his eyes were wet.

I wasn’t 100% sure, but I had a pretty good feeling about who exactly this wolf was to him, and I suddenly shifted back to human form, standing tall over my small wolf.  I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms, my voice authoritative.

“Shift, Hakyeon.”

He looked up at me in hesitation.

“ _Now_.”

He flinched at my tone and looked unsure for a minute but then quickly shifted back, standing over the injured wolf protectively.  He stared at me with tears in his eyes, his chest heaving, his voice barely a whisper.

“Master—”

“This is your pack mate, is he not?”  I interrupted.  He swallowed hard and nodded, sniffing and shivering from the cold winter wind.

“I won’t let you hurt him,” he said.  He held his ground, but his voice was barely controlled, and his trembling hands contradicted his threat.  He was still scared of me.

I frowned, watching him for a minute before speaking quietly.  “Very well.  Take him back to our tent and tend to his wounds.  I don’t need him bleeding all over the plac—” I blinked when he suddenly threw his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, whimpering softly into my neck as he finally let his tears fall.  I frowned, wrapping my arms around him, rubbing his back. 

“Thank you...” He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and pulling away.  He quickly leaned down and pulled the brown wolf to his feet, helping him limp back to our camp.  The speed in which he moved showed me that he was worried I would change my mind, and the thought bothered me for some reason.

After a few moments of silence, Hongbin snorted in amusement, his voice teasing as he walked up beside me.

“Well, I’ll be damned.  The great Alpha of the V pack has finally been domesticated,” he smirked, patting my shoulder as the others chuckled behind me. 

Normally, I would’ve come back with a snappy retort, but I had to admit he was right.

The great Alpha was changing.

 

* * *

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

When we got back to camp, I walked Sanghyuk inside the large tent and helped him up onto the bed of blankets, sitting next to him.  I sniffed and suddenly all the tears I had been holding back came flooding out of me.  I fell against my friend, clutching his fur and sobbing into his neck. I may have seemed tough earlier, but standing up to my new alpha had been one of the scariest things I had ever done.  Every fiber of my being screamed at me to back down when he was glaring at me like that, but I couldn’t give in.  Hyuk was depending on me.  I knew that I was all he had now.

But when Leo had been standing right in front of me, staring me down with those intense red eyes, I could feel his rage at my defiance.  He still intimidated the holy hell out of me, and I actually felt like he might just rip my throat out right then and there.  I had been practically trembling and wanted to submit more than anything, but I couldn’t.  After a minute, though, I could tell that Leo wasn’t going to back down.  So, in order to save Hyuk’s life— _and my own_ —I knew I had to try a different approach.  So, without thinking, I kissed him. 

This seemed to have startled him, and I relaxed my stance and let out a few whimpers.  I prayed that my subtle submission and begging would tug on his gut, and to my surprise, it actually worked.  After we shifted, he revealed to me that he had figured out that it was my friend I was guarding, and I was relieved.  Surely, he wouldn’t kill him after he saved his life, right...?  I couldn’t be sure though, so I told Leo in a borderline-threatening tone that I wouldn’t let him hurt Sanghyuk. 

My voice had been strong, but inside I was shaking.  I could tell by Leo’s eyes that I was going to be punished for defying him in front of his pack, but I had come too far to back down.  Leo had seemed to recognize this, and I was shocked when he agreed.  When he told me to take Hyuk back to camp, I did so immediately, not wanting to stick around my furious alpha in case he changed his mind and attacked us.

Sanghyuk whined softly and licked my neck, snapping me out of my thoughts.  I felt his body shift underneath me, the fur changing to warm skin, and two long arms wrapped tightly around me.  We stayed that way for a long time before I slowly started to calm down. 

After my heartbeat finally started to slow back to a normal pace, I whimpered into his shoulder.

“I thought you were dead, Hyuk...”

I felt his big hands rub my back calmly, and the deep voice that had always soothed me spoke softly above me. I hadn’t realized just how much I’d missed it.

“I know, Yeonnie. I thought...” he swallowed.  “I thought you were, too.  I thought they killed you,” his voice cracked, and it broke my heart.

I sniffed, pulling back and wiping my eyes as I looked at him sadly.

“Oh Hyuk...I still can’t believe you’re really here...” my voice croaked, my throat raw from crying.  “What happened...?”

Sanghyuk frowned, rubbing his arm.  “After...after you left, I just laid there... I just wanted to die... I’m so sorry, hyung. I wanted to trust that you were alive, but...I-I wasn’t sure...” he whimpered, his eyes wet with tears.

I quickly shook my head, cupping his cheeks.  “Don’t you DARE apologize, Hyukkie.  You risked your life to rescue me.”  He blinked, a few tears falling down his cheek as he nodded.  I softly brushed his bangs aside, my voice calmer.

“What happened next...?”

“Well...I started feeling weaker...numb... I thought it was over for me...” he sniffed. “But then I heard noises and smelled someone coming... so I crawled behind some brush and hid.  A big blonde wolf came out of the trees then...I thought he might be there to finish the job, but he just stood there, looking at the...the others...” he whimpered, and I swallowed back my tears, trying not to think of my friends’ bodies... 

“And then he just dropped something on the ground, howled, and took off back to wherever he came from.  When I felt that he was gone, I slowly came back out, and I saw that it was the elixir...”

“And you drank it, right?”

He sniffed, nodding sadly.  “Yes...I-I didn’t mean to drink it all, but there wasn’t much left, a-and I wasn’t sure how much I needed, and m-my body was growing cold and—”

“Shhh,” I whispered, putting my finger on his lips, stopping his rambling. “The important thing is you’re alive.”  I pulled him close, hugging him tightly against me.  “That’s all that matters to me...”

He whimpered and buried his face in my neck as he started crying.  I rocked him slowly, stroking his hair softly.  “Shhh...It’s alright, kiddo...I’m here... It’s ok...”

I rocked him slowly for a good ten minutes without saying anything else, just letting him get it all out.  I frowned when I heard footsteps approaching the tent, and my body stiffened.  Sanghyuk hadn’t seemed to notice the sound, and he lifted his head, sniffing.  “What’s wrong...?” his voice croaked.

Before I could answer, the tent flap flew open and the tall, black-haired alpha stepped inside.  Sanghyuk gasped and scrambled around me, hiding behind my back.  Leo narrowed his eyes at us as he shut the flap and set a small stump in front it. I watched as he sat down on it, facing us with an intimidating stare, his body blocking the only way out for either of us.  I swallowed hard, trying not to show my fear.

“Master...”

“What?” he spoke firmly, sending a chill down my spine.  I almost lost the courage to keep speaking.

“Are you...What happened? Why were you after my friend?”

He growled softly.  “It’s not your place to ask that, Hakyeon.”

I bit my lip, my eyes dropping to his feet. I knew I was pushing it, but I had to know the truth. “Please, Master...”

He was silent for a few minutes, and I started to regret defying him again when he finally spoke.

“He came to the camp last night.  Taehyung smelled him and alerted us to his presence.”

I blinked in surprise, lifting my eyes to look at him.  I wanted to ask questions, but I kept my mouth shut and let him continue.

“I thought he was a rogue.  A threat.  And you know I don’t take kindly to threats...” he said angrily, his eyes still red as he looked at me.  I swallowed, feeling my heart speed up in fear as I remembered my threats towards him tonight.  I bit my tongue and nodded.

“We saw him sneaking around our tents before he bolted.  We immediately took off after him, figuring he was trying to steal our food or something.  He got away, though.  But not before Hongbin was able to bite his leg.”

He smirked proudly, and I gasped, my heart breaking.  _That’s why he’s still bleeding,_ I realized.  I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I glared at Leo. He must’ve seen the hurt in my eyes because his smirk disappeared, replaced by an annoyed growl.

“Don’t look at me like that, Hakyeon.  We wouldn’t have hurt him if he wasn’t trying to steal from us—”

“I wasn’t trying to steal your food!”  Sanghyuk suddenly yelled at him in anger, making me jump.  Leo seemed startled too by his sudden shouting, but then Sanghyuk seemed to immediately regret his outburst when Leo quickly rose to his feet and stormed over to us.  Sanghyuk gasped and pressed his body against my back, his arms wrapped around me tightly as he tried to hide.

“Hyung, don’t let him hurt me!!” he cried, and my heart shattered, hearing the fear in his usually playful voice.  I leaned backward over him, trying to shield him from my alpha and threw my hands up as he approached.

“Master, don’t!!! Please!! H-he didn’t mean it! Please don’t hurt him, I’m begging you...” 

Leo growled and leaned towards us, but I grabbed his arms, my voice shaking.

“Master, please!! Don’t do this...” I whimpered as he tried to shake me loose.  I looked up at him with teary eyes and whispered, “Taekwoon _, please_...”

At his name, Leo’s body stilled.  He looked down at me for a minute as if contemplating what to do.  I kept my eyes on his this time, but my whole body was shivering.

“Please...” I begged. “You’re angry at _me_ , Master. Take it out on _me_ , not him. Please...”

He seemed to consider my words for a minute, and then a dangerous smirk crawled across his face, filling me with uneasiness.

“You’re right.  You _are_ the one I’m mad at.”

My eyes widened, and I almost started to regret my words when I was suddenly yanked out of Sanghyuk’s arms, thrown over Leo’s shoulder and carried out of the tent towards the dark, dangerous woods.

* * *

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

I was furious.

 _How_ dare _Hakyeon stand up to me and threaten me in front of my pack??  Who does he think he is??  And to think I was coming back to tell him I forgave him._

I had finally calmed down and was walking back to camp to talk to him, but after I stepped inside my tent and saw them all snuggled up against each other like that, I almost lost my grip and shredded that stupid friend of his into pieces.  _How dare he put his hands on my mate??_

I growled angrily. I heard a whimper coming from my mate who was slung over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes as I carried him towards the woods.  I wasn’t exactly sure what I was going to do with him when we got there, but he was right.  I was pissed at him, and he did deserve a punishment.

I slapped his ass hard, making him cry out, his body shaking against me as he whimpered against my back.

“M-M-Master, p-please... I-I’m so sorry...”

I ignored him, walking until I had gone deep into the woods, far out of the camp’s sight and out of range of hearing.  I stopped and yanked him down, dropping him to his feet, and he gasped as I shoved him back against a large tree. I then placed my hands on either side of his head, encasing him between my arms.  I saw him wither under my glare, but I didn’t back down.

“M-M-Master, I’m sorry... Please...” he whimpered, looking up at me, his eyes wet with tears.  “Please don’t kill me. I-I didn’t mean what I said before.  I d-don’t…I don’t want to die, Master. _Please_ …”

I ignored the punch in the stomach that his words caused me, and I raised my eyebrow.  “Who said anything about killing you?”

I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, and I felt my cock twitch at the action. 

“B-But...w-why did you b-bring me out here then...?” he trembled.

I smirked, leaning down, hovering my lips over the shell of his ear, my hot breath making him shiver as I whispered. 

“So no one can hear you scream.”

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I shuddered violently at his words, a bolt of both anticipation and dread shooting through me.  I whimpered, carefully placing my hands on his chest as he bit my neck softly.

“Master...”  I whimpered.  “Please don’t... Don’t do this...” 

He ignored me and pressed his body up against mine.  I felt his hard cock against my soft one and gasped.  I was scared, but part of me was also slightly turned on.  He pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders, shoving me down to my knees hard.  I cried out in pain when they hit the ground, and I looked up at him in fear.

“W-What are you do—”

My words got stuck in my throat when he gripped his hard cock and held it in front of me.  I saw that he was big earlier, but he had been soft then.  Now...he was enormous.  My eyes were like saucers as I took in the sheer majesty of him and all his glory. 

“Master, you’re...you’re huge...”

I heard him chuckle above me.  “Mmm... Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it.”

I blinked.  “With what?” I asked.  Then it hit me.  Literally.  He had gripped his cock and slapped my cheek with it, making me yelp.  Then he rubbed the tip of it on my lips, and I groaned, tasting his pre-cum in my mouth.  I still felt a little nervous and looked up at him pleadingly.

“Master, I...I-I’ve never done this before...”

He raised his eyebrow.  “Really?”

I nodded and blushed, feeling embarrassed, but he just slid his fingers through my hair and pulled me close, sliding his tip into my mouth.  We both groaned in unison, and I felt him start sliding further into my mouth.

“That’s it, baby.  Take me in.”

I whimpered, looking up at him.  I still wasn’t quite sure what to do, so I didn’t move.  Leo growled, looking down at me.

“Suck, Hakyeon. NOW.”

I winced at the irritated tone in his voice and hesitantly started to suck.  He moaned and tugged my hair slightly, making me assume that I was doing something right.

“Bob your head.”

I blinked, hesitating for only a second before I slowly started to slide my mouth down his cock, bobbing my head up and down.  I guess I was doing what he wanted, because his hands tightened, and his moans grew louder.  After a few minutes, he started to thrust into my mouth, causing his tip to hit the back of my throat, and I gagged, whimpering softly. 

He ignored me and thrust harder.  I grasped his thighs, whining as his hold on my head grew tighter, his thrusts more erratic.

“Relax your throat.”

I whimpered in response and closed my eyes, trying hard to do as he said.  I guess it was working, because I stopped feeling like I was gonna throw up, and I felt him go further down my throat.  He groaned deeply, pumping his hips faster.

“Ahh fuck.  I’m gonna cum, baby...”

My eyes flew open, and I looked up to see him staring down at me with sexy, half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving and stomach flexing with every thrust.

“You ready, baby?”

I blinked.  _Wait...he’s not going to—_

Suddenly he pulled me all the way against him with my nose smashed against his abs, and I felt his hot, salty liquid shooting down my throat.  I yelped and tried to pull back, but he wouldn’t let go.  I whimpered and swallowed quickly before I choked.  I whined, clawing his thighs slightly, my eyes tearing up as I struggled to breathe through my nose.  Finally, with a loud groan, he pulled out of my mouth, leaving me to fall forward onto my hands, coughing hard and gasping for air.

“A little dramatic, don’t you think?” he huffed.  “Well, that’s what you get for embarrassing me in front of my pack.  Now, turn over.”

I blinked, looking up in confusion.  My eyes widened when I saw that he was still hard, and his eyes were still red.

“W-What...? Why...?”

He growled, leaning down, grabbing my arm and flipping me so I landed hard on my stomach, making me yelp.

“M-Master, what are you—”

I suddenly stiffened when I felt him kneel between my legs, kicking them open with his knees.  I whipped my head around to see him spit on his hand, lubing his cock with it.  When I saw him aim the tip at my entrance, I panicked. 

“Master, NO!!! _Please_!!”

He growled in irritation and gripped my hair, shoving my head down, pressing my cheek against the dirt.

“I’m really getting sick of your defiance, Hakyeon.  Now shut the fuck up and take your punishment like a good little pup.  And stop acting like you don’t want it when we both know that you do.”

I felt him press against my hole, and terror flooded through me.

_I can’t do this... Not again..._

I knew the wolf had taken over him completely at this point, but I had to do whatever it took to get through to the Leo buried inside.  My Leo...

I squirmed violently underneath him and screamed with all I had. 

“TAEKWOON, STOP THE WOLF!!! PLEASE!!! DON’T LET HIM HURT ME!!!”

I felt Leo’s body freeze, and I knew I had gotten through the barrier.

“What...?” his voice rasped, and I could feel him struggling with it.  I whimpered, my body trembling.

“Taekwoon, call him off!! Don’t let him hurt me!! Please... Don’t let him force me to go through this again...”

With those words, Leo seemed to snap out of it fully, the wolf now retreating back into his subconscious.  I heard him gasp as his body jumped off me like it had been burned.  He scrambled backward until his back hit the tree, and I quickly turned over and sat up, staring at him.  I wanted to hit him...  to scream at him... to bite him...  anything.  But tears were now streaming down his face, and I felt my heart squeeze painfully as he whimpered.

“Oh god... Yeonnie... Baby, I-I-I’m so s-sorry... I-I don’t know what came over me...Oh god...angel...”

I swallowed hard, feeling the anger and fear flood out of me, and the next thing I knew, I was scrambling over to him. I curled up against his body, burying my face in his chest as he wrapped his long arms around me tightly. He held me close, and we cried together, both finding comfort in one another’s embrace.

 


	6. Promises

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

_I hate you._

_I hate you, Leo._

_You’re the worst alpha in the world._

_You’re fucking pathetic._

_Look what you did to your mate._

_Look what you did to his friend._

_What the hell kind of wolf are you?_

_You don’t deserve to—_

 

“Mmm...”  The soft moan in my arms distracted me from my hateful conscience, and I looked down at my beautiful angel, who was snuggled against me, having cried himself to sleep.  I frowned and shifted slightly, hissing when the tree bark dug into my back.

_Oh, shut up. You deserve the pain, Leo. It’s all your fault.  You were supposed to protect him, but what did you do instead?  You tried to rape him!! What the fuck is wrong with you?_

“Leo...” he mumbled sleepily.

I blinked, looking down at him.  “Hmmm?”

His eyes flashed open, and he quickly sat up.  “Master! I-I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...I...”

I shook my head, frowning.  “Don’t be sorry, Yeonnie.  This is all my fault.  I lost control and...”  I swallowed, trying to keep my tears back.  “I’m sorry, baby...”

He frowned, biting his lip.  “This wasn’t your fault, Master.  It was your instinct.  Sometimes, the wolf tries to take over me, too, and I act without thinking... Like earlier...”  He looked down, whispering.  “Thank you for...not...”

My heart clenched painfully, remembering what I had almost done.  Normally, I could keep the wolf under control, but tonight...something had snapped inside of me. 

“Baby, look at me.”

He hesitated for a minute before slowly raising his eyes to meet mine.  I could see that they were still full of nervousness, and I cupped his cheek softly, hating myself when he flinched under my touch.

“You are so beautiful, you know that?”

His eyes widened a little.

“What’s wrong...?” I frowned.

“No one’s ever said that to me before, Master.”

I saw his eyes fill with tears, and my heart ached for him. 

“How could no one say that you, my precious little angel?  You’re absolutely flawless...”

He blushed brightly, blinking as a few tears slid down.  “Master...”

“Taekwoon.”

“Taekwoon,” he whispered.  “...thank you...”

I leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before standing up.  “Come on, let’s get you back to camp.  It’s cold out here.”

He nodded and stood up.  He gasped softly when I bent down and scooped him up bridal-style, his arms instinctively wrapping around my neck.  I held him close against my body and headed back to camp.

 

**~:~**

 

When we reached my tent, I stopped in front of it, suddenly remembering our new visitor inside.  Hakyeon must have sensed my thoughts, because he looked at me nervously.

“Please don’t be mad at him, Leo... He never meant to dishonor you or the pack.  He only wanted to help me.  It’s my fault he’s even here.  So please...don’t take it out on him...”

He looked at me pleadingly, and after a minute, I sighed, nodding.  I kissed his forehead again and felt his body relax in relief.  When I opened the tent and carried him inside, we saw Sanghyuk laying on a blanket on the snow, sound asleep and snoring.  Hakyeon sniffed, and I followed his eyes to the deep gash in his friend’s leg.  I cringed, feeling guilty.  That had been my fault, too.  I had ordered Hongbin to bite him.  And I had smirked cruelly at Hakyeon when telling him what happened.  I had been so proud of my violence towards his friend.  Why?

 _Because you’re jealous,_ my conscience snipped.

I huffed.  _I am not._

_Oh, give it up already, Leo.  You can fool everyone else, but you can’t fool yourself.  You know damn well that you were furious when you saw him touching your mate.  Why?  Because you want him all for yourself. You’re selfish._

_I am not!!_

_Ok, fine.  Be in denial._

“Master?”

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts.  I looked down at Hakyeon’s questioning eyes and realized I had just been standing there with him without moving.

“Sorry... My mind was wandering...”

He nodded.  “I understand.  You’re under a lot of pressure...”

_You have no idea._

I sighed, setting him down carefully on his feet.  He walked over and hunched down beside his friend, carefully examining the wound without touching it.  I retrieved a small box beside my bed and opened it.  Inside were all the medical supplies I had stolen from town and had been keeping just in case of an emergency.

I pulled out some antiseptic, gauze and bandages and walked over to my mate, kneeling beside him.

“I have to dress the wound, ok?  He’s likely too exhausted to shift right now, and you know he can’t heal in human form.  I need you to hold him down, ok?  This is going to sting pretty badly.”

“Should we wake him?”

“No.  It’ll only hurt more if he’s awake.”

He nodded sadly, gently brushing his friend’s soft, white-blonde bangs from his face as he slept peacefully.  I knew this would hurt, but he would stay asleep.  Wolves are much heavier sleepers than humans, so I doubted this would wake him.  He’d just wake up thinking it was a painful nightmare, and I could live with that.  What I couldn’t live with was the sorrow in my mate’s eyes every time he looked at his friend and saw what I did to him.

Hakyeon bit his lip, gently holding his friend’s body down as I dumped the antiseptic liquid onto the wound.  Sanghyuk’s body jerked, and he whimpered loudly in pain but managed to stay asleep.  I applied the bandage, slowly wrapping the gauze around it until it was fully covered.  I got up, putting the supplies back in the box before climbing onto my bed, collapsing on my back.  It was only late afternoon, but I was feeling exhausted as well.  I threw my arm over my forehead and exhaled heavily, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

After a few minutes of silence, I felt the bed dip down a little, and a warm body curled up against mine.  I opened my eyes to see Hakyeon laying against my side with his chin resting on my chest. His beautiful brown eyes were looking up at me, and they took my breath away.  I folded one arm behind my head to prop myself up and lowered my other arm to wrap it around his back.  I looked down at him as I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

“Thank you...” he whispered.

I nodded, softly stroking his hair.  We laid like that for a few minutes, neither saying a word, unable to take our eyes off each other.  Finally, he spoke softly, his voice tinged with regret.

“Master...”

“Taekwoon.”

“Taekwoon...I...I’m sorry...”

 “For what?”

“For being so disobedient.”

I frowned.  “Yeonnie...”

“No,” he said.  “Let me say this...”

I nodded, chewing my lip.  He looked up at me a little nervously but continued.

“I’m sorry for not listening to you... For not obeying your orders... I’m sorry for defying you...and for standing up against you today.  I’m so sorry for embarrassing you in front of your pack.  I just...” 

He sniffed, lowering his eyes.  “I’m so sorry, Master...” he whispered sadly.  “I’ll never disobey you again. I promise.”

My heart ached when I finally realized what he thought he was to me.  A possession.

“Baby...”  I frowned, shifting a little so that we were laying on our sides, facing each other.  I cupped his cheek, stroking it.

“You’re not my slave, Hakyeon.  I don’t own you.  I... The truth is, I made you make that deal with me for the elixir because...because I wanted you to stay.  Here.  With _me_.”

He stayed quiet for a minute, mulling over my words in his head, then he looked at me and spoke softly.

“Because I’m your mate.  Right...?”

 

**~:~**

 

I blinked, taken aback for a second.

“Wha...How... How did you know that?”

He bit his lip.  “Well...2 reasons.  First, when I grabbed the elixir off your bed, I was hit by the most intense scent I’d ever smelled.  It wasn’t unpleasant, just...powerful.  I had heard stories before of your mate having an intense smell when you meet them, but I didn’t realize that was what it was at the time... It’s also what caused me to stumble out of the tent and run into you...”  He blushed, and I chuckled softly, nodding.

“Yeah...the same thing happened to me.”

 “Really?”

I nodded.  “Yeah.  I didn’t pay attention at the time.  I was too caught up in what was going on.  I think I was in denial when it happened, but now that I think about it, I smelled it when you slammed into me...”

“Yeah... That led me to my other conclusion.  I did a lot of thinking about it, and I finally realized something. Why did you spare me?  Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance? You’ve had several excuses to kill me these last two days, but you haven’t.  You could’ve raped me...”

I winced, and he placed his hand on my chest softly.

“But you stopped.”

“I didn’t want to do to you what he did.”

At that, he blinked and stared at me in surprise.

“How do you...”

“It’s obvious.”

He frowned.  “What do you mean?”

“You flinch whenever I touch you... You can’t stand others seeing you naked... What happened earlier...when I almost...and you started screaming...”

He winced, his eyes dropping down.  “Oh...right...  Well, now you know, I guess...”

“Who was it?  Who did this to you, angel?”

His eyes closed, and he didn’t speak to me for a minute.  I thought he wasn’t going to reply, when—

“My father.”

I growled deep in my chest, my rage starting to build as my instincts to protect him went into overdrive.

“Where is he??”  I growled, sitting up quickly.  “I’ll kill him!!  I’ll tear him limb-from-limb.  I’ll—”

I stopped moving when I felt warm hands on my chest, his voice soft.  “Stop.”

I stared at him in disbelief.  “What??  No, I’m not gonna stop!  I need to avenge you! I need to make him—”

“He’s already dead, Leo.”

I frowned as his words sank in, and I huffed.  I laid back down on my side and pulled him close against me, grumbling.

“Good.  If he wasn’t, I’d kill him.”

It was quiet for a minute, but then I heard soft, broken voice against my chest.

“Thank you...”

I frowned, gently lifting his chin, making him face me.  My heart squeezed painfully when I saw the tears in his eyes.  I softly used my thumb to brush away one that had escaped down his cheek, and he inhaled sharply as he’d been holding his breath.

I slowly shook my head.  “No one’s ever gonna hurt you again, angel.  I won’t let them.”

He smiled sadly, sniffling cutely.  “Promise?” he whispered.

I leaned in, hovering my mouth over his, whispering into his lips. 

“I promise.”

With that, I gently pressed my lips to his, sealing the deal.

 

And if either of us had been paying any attention at all, we would’ve noticed that Sanghyuk had been lying there, wide awake, his tears falling silently down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon's POV*_ **

 

The three of us fell asleep early—Sanghyuk on the floor, and Leo and I in bed with me curled up against the sturdy, warm chest and long arms wrapped around me that were slowly beginning to be a familiar comfort.

When morning came, I yawned and slowly cracked my eyes open, seeing my mate's sleeping face in front of me.

 _Mate_.

The word was so foreign to me.  And yet it felt so right... I looked up at his soft features and watched him sleep.  So, this is what it feels like to find the person you're destined to spend eternity with.

 _Not exactly how I imagined it_... I thought sarcastically.

But not bad, either.

 

**~:~**

 

I was still trying to wrap my head around spending forever with my alpha when said wolf snorted in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent before snoring again.

_Hmmm...you know, when he's not being all 'scary alpha'...he's actually pretty cute..._

He snorted again, this time saying my name in his sleep. I giggled, and my eyes widened as I quickly clamped my mouth shut, but it was too late.  Leo's eyelids flew open, and a pair of bright golden eyes stared directly into mine, taking my breath away.  A sleepy smile crept along his lips, and the small gesture did something to my heart.

''Watching me sleep now?'' he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep and his eyes twinkling with bemusement.

I blushed and looked down at his chest (not the best idea at the moment, mind you), mumbling quietly.

''Sorry. I just woke up a few minutes ago, and you looked so—'' I bit back the word “cute” and tried to think of something less...dangerous.  ''—peaceful... I didn't want to wake you.''

''Mmmm...'' he moaned softly, kissing my forehead.  “It’s ok, baby.  You can wake me up whenever you want.  As long as it’s you, I don’t mind.”  

I tried not to think about the gravity of that statement and focused instead on watching him stretch his long limbs out and arch his back like a big cat.  It almost made me laugh, but then he suddenly pulled me tightly against him, kissing me slow and deep. I blinked, and then sighed, relaxing into the kiss.  I moaned, kissing back, letting my fingernails slowly wander over his chest.  I gently grazed his nipples, and he groaned softly in my mouth. I giggled, watching him.

''Tease,'' he smirked playfully.

His lips moved down my jaw to my neck, sucking on my weak spot.  I moaned and wrapped my arm around his back as his hands slid down my back slowly.  My heart stuttered in my chest when he slid them over my ass, cupping it and kneading it in his huge palms.  I moaned softly, arching into him naturally.

“ _Oh Leo_...” I gasped out.

He groaned softly, whispering in my ear. ''You feel so good, baby. Your skin is so soft and smooth... It feels perfect under my hands...”

I moaned as he squeezed my ass again, and then he brought his hand up to my face, sliding his fingers into my mouth. I blinked, confused for a moment, unaware of his intentions.  I figured he just wanted me to suck on them, so I did.  I kept my eyes on his as I rolled my tongue over his long digits, sucking and nibbling them, eliciting a soft groan from him.  He then pulled them out and slid his hand down between the globes of my ass. 

I gasped softly when a felt the pad of his finger gently graze across my entrance. This time I didn't stiffen though.  Instead of feeling afraid like I expected, he was seriously turning me on.  Leo must have sensed this, because the next thing I knew, his long slick finger was sliding deep inside of me.  I keened softly, and buried my face in his neck, remembering that Sanghyuk was still asleep on the floor.  I held my breath for a moment, in fear that I woke him, but I relaxed when I heard his familiar loud snoring.

All thoughts of Sanghyuk vanished though when Leo's finger pushed in deeper and started twisting and prodding, as if searching for something.  I groaned, staring into his eyes which were now bright red.  My breath caught as I tried to whisper.

''W-what are you doing...?'' I choked out.

I watched as he cutely bit his lip in concentration. ''I'm trying to find...''

Suddenly his finger pressed against something inside of me, and as if he had hit a hidden switch, it sent a powerful bolt of pleasure shooting down my spine to my toes.  I gasped, pushing my ass back against his hand instinctively.

He smirked. ''...that.''

I groaned, shivering slightly. ''W-what was that...?''

''Your prostate.''

''My what?''

He chuckled at my innocence. ''It’s kinda like...your feel-good button.''

''Oh...'' I blushed.  “Can you um...d-do it again?” I whispered, my face getting hot.

He smirked, kissing me deeply, and I whimpered in his mouth, clutching his shoulder when I felt his finger start stroking that bundle of nerves again. He was thrusting his finger in and out of me, hitting my prostate hard every time, and it was like nothing I'd ever felt before.  It was incredible.  My body had a will of its own and started thrusting back against his hand, trying to get more friction.

He just smirked at me and bit my lower lip as his finger worked its magic.  I gasped softly into his mouth when our cocks brushed against each other.  We were both intensely hard, and I keened in the way his throbbed against mine.

''Master...'' I rasped on his lips.

''Hmmm?''  He nibbled my earlobe, thrusting his finger a little faster. I dug my nails into his shoulder and whimpered.

''More... I-I need more...''

He lifted his head, looking me straight in the eye before speaking, the deepness of his voice making me shudder.

''Tell me what you need, angel. Say the words.''

I swallowed hard, feeling nervous for a moment. ''I...I need...''

''Yes...?''  He nuzzled his cheek against mine and bit my jaw softly.

''Touch me...'' I gasped out.

''I am touching you, baby.''

I groaned. ''Master, please... Don’t tease me...''

''I’m sorry, sugar,” his eyes twinkled with mischief.  “I can't do what you want unless I know exactly what it-''

''Touch my cock, Taekwoon. _Now_ ,'' I growled.

I felt more than heard the growl in his chest.  I discovered in that moment that me saying his name was his weakness, because suddenly I felt his teeth sink into my neck and his hands wrap around both of our cocks, stroking them quickly.

''Fuck!'' I cried out before remembering Sanghyuk and quickly bit down onto Leo's shoulder to muffle my whimpers as I thrust up into his fist.  He moaned into my throat.  His rough hand gliding up and down our cocks felt like heaven, and I started to tense up.  The insistent pressure of his finger on my prostate and his thick wet cockhead sliding up and down against mine was shoving me rapidly towards the edge.

I whined, clenching his bicep and biting his shoulder as I felt my stomach muscles tense and start quivering. 

“T-Taekwoon...I-I’m so close...” I panted.  “P-please don’t...don’t stop...” 

He groaned, tugging our cocks harder, and I gasped when his thumb rubbed over my sensitive tip.  I felt his hot breath in my ear as he rasped sexily.

''Cum for me, baby.  Give in to your alpha...''

That was all it took for me to lose it, and I cried out into his shoulder, my hips jerking forward as I came hard all over my mate's sculpted abs, my orgasm more intense than any I'd ever had before.  That, combined with the low groan he let out as his own hot cum hit my stomach, had my body shaking and my heart racing. 

I trembled in his arms as we both slowly came down from our highs.  I whimpered when his finger slipped out of me and buried my face in his warm chest, panting into the heated skin.  He moaned, whispering hotly in my ear.

''The next time I'm fingering you, I'm gonna wrap my lips around that pretty little dick of yours and suck hard until you're cumming in my mouth, baby.  And then I'm gonna look up at you as I swallow every drop... Would you like that?''

His words and the flash of hot new images in my head sent a chill of anticipation through me, and I whimpered. 

''I'll take that as a yes,'' he chuckled.

I groaned, my body trembling in response. He was panting into my hair, his long arms wrapped around me once again, and I didn't even care about the sticky mess between us as he pressed our chests together.  It just felt so right to be in his arms like this.  We laid like that for a while, his long fingers carding through my sweaty hair, his heart thudding against mine.  Once our breathing slowed back to a normal rate, I kissed his chest softly, whispering.

''Thank you, Taekwoon.  That was...amazing...''

He smiled softly, lifting my chin to look up at him.

'' _You're_ amazing.''

Then he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.  I moaned softly, immediately opening my lips for him, letting him dominate me.  His tongue massaging mine sent tingles through me, and I whimpered softly, gently squeezing his arm before pulling back.  I rested my forehead on his, breathing softly on his lips.

''You're so good to me, Leo.''

He smiled softly, stroking my cheek. ''I will _always_ be good to you, my prince.''

My heart stopped at the tender endearment, and a happiness unlike I’d ever known swelled inside of me.  I smiled and buried my face in his chest.  I didn't want him to see my tears.

 

 


	7. Mistakes

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I yawned, stretching my body out, moaning sleepily.

“Mmm...sorry, Leo.  I must have fallen asleep...”

When I didn’t hear a reply, I opened my eyes, seeing an empty bed.  I frowned, suddenly feeling very cold without that large body to keep me warm.  I sat up and looked around.  I saw that the door flap was open, and my favorite chestnut-colored wolf was laying on the snow outside.  I frowned, getting up, wrapping a blanket around my body before stepping outside.

“Hyuk?”

He raised his head, looking at me.

“What are you doing out here?  It’s freezing.  Come back inside.”

He groaned softly and laid his head on his arms, not moving.  I frowned.

“What’s wrong?”  I blinked as the pieces fell into place.  “He told you to stay out, didn’t he?”

He whined sadly and nodded.  I sighed, shaking my head.

_Damn it, Leo._

“Well, who cares what he thinks?  You’re my best friend, and if I want you inside our tent where it’s warm, then you’re damn well gonna be inside.  Now get in here.”

He seemed to hesitate for a minute and looked around for any sign of the others.  When he didn’t see anyone, he quickly slid inside the tent.  I followed him in, shutting the flap.  He shifted back to human form and sighed, sitting on the bed.

“I’m sorry, Yeonnie.  I just didn’t want to...you know...piss him off more...”

I sat beside him, smirking softly.  “Don’t worry about him, Hyuk.  Jaehwan told me his bark is worse than his bite.”

For the first time in two days, Hyukkie’s face lit up, and he laughed that big dorky laugh that I missed so much.  I laughed with him and leaned against him, chuckling.

“You’re so dumb,” I teased.

He chuckled.  “Yeah, but you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

He elbowed my side, and I chuckled.  I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed softly.  “So...um...when did you wake up?”

“Like 20 minutes ago.”

I inwardly sighed in relief.  I’m not sure what I would’ve done if he had heard me and Leo earlier.

“And he kicked you out?”

“Actually, I left.”

I frowned.  “Why?”

“You mean, besides the fact that this tent now smells like a dog in heat?”

I gasped and sat up, giving him an indignant look.  He laughed softly, patting my cheek teasingly. 

I bit my lip, blushing.  “Did...did you...”

“No, I didn’t hear anything.  I was asleep, thank god.”

He smiled playfully, and I bit my lip, suddenly feeling guilty.  I knew that look.  The one that he puts on to make others think he’s happy, but on the inside, he’s hurting.  His mask.

“Hyuk...I...I’m so sorry...”

His smile faltered, and he shook his head, his voice serious now.

“Don’t, Yeonnie.”

“But—”

He placed his finger on my lips, silencing me, his voice almost cracking.  “Don’t.” 

He looked at me, and my heart ached when I saw the hidden plea in his eyes.  I slowly nodded.

“I was so worried about you, Hyuk.”

“I know.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“I know.”

I frowned as he cupped my cheek, and I leaned into his palm, looking at him sadly.

“I love you, Hyukkie.”

He smiled sadly, stroking my cheek gently with his thumb. 

“I know.”

 

**~:~**

 

We stayed like that for a minute, looking at each other sadly, so many things unsaid.  Suddenly, a familiar head of short brown hair popped into the flap door.

“Hey.”

I gasped softly in surprise, pulling back instinctively and looking over at the beta wolf.

“Yeah?”

I was looking at the wall absently for a second before I realized I hadn’t gotten an answer.  I turned and looked at Sanghyuk.  He was staring at the beta who was suddenly glaring back with a dangerous glint now in his eyes.  For the first time, I actually felt a little afraid of him.  I cleared my throat nervously, speaking carefully.

“Um...B-Beta...?”

Nothing.

“H-Hongbin...?” I whispered.

At his name, his eyes flashed to meet mine, and I swallowed hard.  I could tell he was angry, and I had no idea why.

“What??” he snapped, making me flinch.

“Oh! Uh...I...Um...Y-you came to me...?”

He blinked.  “Oh, right.”  He cleared his throat, lifting his head.  “I have orders from the alpha.”

I blinked and straightened my back, part of me nervous, but the other part of me eager to hear about my mate.

“Yes...?”

“He told me to tell you that he went into town to get some more supplies, and that he’s not gonna be back for a while.”

“Oh...” I frowned.  “Ok...”

“He said that you’re free to walk around and stretch your legs if you’d like.  And that you can show your... _friend_...” he sneered at Sanghyuk.  “...around camp.”

I felt Sanghyuk stiffen next to me under the beta’s stern glare, and I squeezed his hand reassuringly, not completely missing the way Hongbin’s eyes flew down to watch the tiny gesture.

“Um...t-thank you, Beta... I appreciate you telling me...”

He huffed softly and slightly nodded his head before leaving the tent, letting the flap shut behind him.  Sanghyuk visibly relaxed and let go of my hand, rubbing his face with his palms. 

“What the hell was that all about?” I frowned.

“He hates me.”

I blinked, looking at him.  “What are you talking about?”

He shook his head.  “I don’t know.  When I snuck into your camp the other night, he’s the one that attacked me.  He bit my leg as I was running away.  I thought I was done for, but then he suddenly just let go and bolted away.  I guess something must have spooked him.”

I frowned.  “Weird...”

“And ever since then, he’s been avoiding me.  When he does come near me, he just glares at me like that.  I have no idea what I did to make him hate me so much, and to tell you the truth, he scares the hell out of me.”

I bit my lip, watching the tent door.  “That’s so weird.  When they took me in, he was the nicest one.  He would always smile at me.  He’s part of the reason I started to calm down and stop fighting back.”

Sanghyuk frowned.  “Well, he seems like an asshole.”

“He’s not.”

“To _you_.”

I sighed, running my hands through my hair.  I shook my head, trying to change the subject. 

“Come on, I wanna show you around,” I smiled.

He smiled back, getting up.  “Ok.”  He looked at the blanket wrapped around me and bit his lip.  “We can shift first if you want.  I know how you like your modesty.”

I smiled softly.  Sanghyuk had always been there for me.  When my father had hurt me, Sanghyuk had been the one I had run to.  He knew me better than anyone.  I nodded and dropped the blanket as we shifted together, leaving the tent.  I walked around the camp with my best friend following behind as I showed him around the various social spots— the campfire where the others roasted their dinner sometimes, the tent that carried all their medical supplies and food, the river where they bathed and caught fish…

I showed him each tent, introducing him to the others.  We had to shift back for this, but thankfully Jimin provided me with a robe made of deerskin which covered me and kept me nice and warm.  Taehyung and Jimin—who I now knew to be mates themselves—had different takes on Sanghyuk.  Jimin was friendly, but Taehyung stayed quiet, eyeing him cautiously until Jimin elbowed him and told him to “play nice”.  Taehyung had pouted like a little kid and apologized to my friend who smiled awkwardly.  Sanghyuk, being the awkward giant that he is, inevitably tripped over a branch and landed in a pile of empty buckets, one even landing on his head. This caused Taehyung to burst out laughing, deciding that “maybe he’s not so bad after all”.

Seokjin and Jaehwan—also mates—were very kind to my friend.  Seokjin was quiet and gentle where Jaehwan was cheerful and friendly, smiling brightly and actually startling Sanghyuk when he tackle-hugged him.  I laughed softly in amusement and sat back, letting them get to know each other.  Seokjin smiled softly at me and walked over, sitting beside me on the ground as we watched the other two babble about how weird humans were with their “clothes” and their “cars”.

“He seems nice,” Jin said softly to me, knowing the others were too engrossed in their conversation to hear us.

“The nicest wolf I’ve ever known,” I said softly, watching Sanghyuk flap his arms around animatedly as he talked.

“Besides me, of course,” Jin countered playfully, and I chuckled.

“Besides you,” I agreed with a smile.  I looked down, biting my lip, speaking softly.  “Thank you, Seokjin.”

“For what?” He tilted his head curiously, looking at me.

“Just...everything.  For being kind to me.  For making it easier for me to stay here.  For accepting my friend...For accepting _me_.”

“Well, of course.  You’re family now.”

I blinked and looked at him, his words shooting through me.  He was smiling softly at me before he reached up and pat my cheek softly.

“I love you, brother,” he smiled before standing up and walking over to join the others, leaving me stunned. 

I touched my cheek softly, swallowing hard as reality finally started to sink in.  I looked up, watching the others smile and laugh among themselves.

_This is our family now._

 

**~:~**

 

After a little while, I was finally able to pry Sanghyuk out of their tent, him obviously not getting the signal that they wanted to be alone now.  He looked at me flustered, and I smiled weakly, leaving with him.

We shifted back to wolf form, now that we were done with introductions (I figured now wasn’t really a good time to visit Hongbin’s tent).  I stayed quiet as I led him towards the woods, wanting to get away from everyone for a while.  I just felt like a needed a break.  I wanted to spend some alone time with my best friend, because I had missed him terribly these last couple days.

I was still annoyed with Leo for not telling me that he was alive, but I let it go, because I was too relieved to care anymore.  He was safe, and that’s all that mattered. 

I sighed, laying down on a large rock by the river.  The sun felt so good on my fur.  Sanghyuk, being the giant toddler that he is, jumped into the water and started attempting to catch fish with his teeth.  Never mind that he had never actually been good at this before.  But that never stopped him, and I smiled sadly, watching him.

He must have noticed that I wasn’t speaking to him, because he stopped jumping around and looked up at me.

**_Hey...You ok?_ **

**_Hmm? Oh...yeah..._** I answered, sighing softly.

Sanghyuk frowned and walked over to me, shaking the water off his fur before climbing up on the rock and laying down next to me.  He laid his head on my back, and I sighed softly, feeling better now that he was with me once again.

 ** _So...what’s it like here?_** he asked.

**_It’s ok, I guess...Everyone’s pretty nice once you get to know them... The food’s good.  Tents are warm... It’s nice._ **

He went silent for a minute before replying, but I already knew what he was going to say.

**_What’s_ ** **he _like?_**

I stayed quiet, trying to think of a way to explain the whirlwind of feelings I’ve felt these past two days.  After a few minutes, I answered softly and honestly.

**_He’s good to me, Hyuk._ **

I wasn’t sure how he took that because he didn’t say anything at first.  Instead he just sighed and curled up against me, burying his face in my shoulder.

**_He better be._ **

I smiled softly to myself, thinking about Leo, my stomach fluttering with the memories of his touch...his kisses...

 ** _What happened when you got here?_** he asked. ** _You never did tell me..._**

I blinked, coming out of my thoughts.  **_Oh...Well, I snuck in and snagged the elixir...and he caught me._**

He snorted.  **_What happened to “They’ll never catch me, I’m a ninja”_**?

I nipped his ear playfully.  **_Oh, shut up._**

He chuckled and sighed. **_Seriously though, how’d you get caught?_**

 ** _Well, when I was getting the elixir, it was inside Leo’s tent.  And when I picked it up, something happened.  I...smelled something.  Weird.  Powerful.  I don’t know how to explain it, it just...knocked the wind out of me.  And I stumbled out of the tent, right into his arms._**   I chuckled sadly.  **_Ironic, isn’t it? Like it led me right to him._**

Sanghyuk stayed silent, not laughing like I was expecting him to.  I frowned, nudging his head with mine.  **_You alright?  Earth to Hyukkie..._**

He inhaled sharply, looking at me for a moment, then laughed quietly, shaking his head, as is brushing something off.  **_Sorry, I was just thinking..._**

I nodded and sighed softly, looking out at the river when he spoke again.

**_What’s it like, Yeonnie? Having a mate..._ **

I blinked, not quite ready for his question.  **_To be honest, I only found out last night, and I’m still processing it.  I don’t think it’s fully sunk in yet..._**

He nodded.  **_Oh, right. I forgot._**

I didn’t say anything for a minute, but then his words suddenly caught up with me.  I lifted my head, looking at him.

**_Forgot...?_ **

He blinked.  **_Huh? Oh...um..._**

**_Oh my god... You were awake last night, weren’t you??  You were listening to our conversation!!_ **

He bit his lip, looking at me awkwardly.  **_Um...yeah..._**

I frowned.  _What the hell were we saying last night?_ I thought. _I told Leo about my father... He told me were mates... And that he’d protect me... I made him promise..._

**_Oh Hyukkie...I’m sorry..._ **

He shook his head.  **_Stop apologizing, Yeonnie.  He’s your mate.  You’re_ supposed _to replace me with him._**

 ** _No!!_** I looked at him sadly.  **_No one will ever take your place, Hyuk.  You’re my best friend.  My brother.  My family._**   I sniffed.  **_You’re all I have left..._**

I frowned, laying my head on his paws.  He rested his head on top of mine.  We didn’t speak for a few minutes, and I had felt tears on top of my head.

**_Hyuk...?_ **

**_I miss them, Yeonnie..._ **

I sniffed, my own eyes getting wet with the memories of our lost friends.

**_I know.  I do, too._ **

**_I miss them so goddamn much..._** he whimpered, suddenly burying his face in my neck, crying softly.

My heart ached, and I quickly shifted back so that I could hold him in my arms.  I ran my hands through his fur soothingly, rocking him as we both cried, finally mourning the deaths of our brothers.

 

**~:~**

 

After some time had passed, we had finally stopped crying, and Sanghyuk was laying in my arms silently as I stroked his head absently.

“You ready to head back?” I asked softly.

He nodded, standing up.  I got up and the two of us walked back to camp.  I opened the tent flap, and we both walked in, Sanghyuk shifting back once we were inside and I had shut the flap.  We sat on the edge of the bed together, and I wrapped my arm around him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

“It’s gonna be ok, Hyuk.  I promise.  We’ll make it.”

He nodded, finally starting to relax as he leaned against me.  “Thanks, hyung.”

I smiled softly, brushing his bangs back.  “What are friends for?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, and then raised his head, looking at me.

“You know...there’s something I’ve always wanted to do, but I never had the guts.  And I feel like if I don’t do it right now, I’ll never get the chance again...” he said, his eyes nervous.

“What is it...?”  I asked, stroking his cheek.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

My best friend that I had known since I was just a pup, the one that had always been there for me...was suddenly leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

I gasped and tried to push him away, but he was too strong.  His arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly against him, and after a minute of fighting, I gave in.  This was the boy I had come to love over my lifetime...the boy I always felt safe with...happy with...  And I think a small part of me had more than just friendly feelings towards him, but I never gave it much thought.

But now, his arms were holding me, and his lips were warm and soft, and it was exactly the kind of familiar comfort I’d been needing these past few days.  So, without thinking, I moaned softly and leaned in, kissing him back.  He groaned, slipping his tongue in my mouth, and I whimpered softly, sliding my hands into his soft blonde hair.  I tried to push aside the realization that I was pretending it was Leo I was kissing when suddenly I heard it.  A very low and dangerous rumble.  A growl.

I knew that growl.

And it was not Sanghyuk’s.

I gasped and yanked away immediately, my eyes shooting to the open flap door where the very large and menacing black wolf stood with his fangs bared and murder in his eyes.

 

 


	8. Playing With Red Fire

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I swear that in that moment, my heart stopped beating.

The large black wolf was glaring at us intensely.  The red fire in his eyes blazed brighter than I’d ever seen, and I knew that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

By the time my brain started to work again, he was already walking towards us, his claws digging into the snow with every predatory step.  I swallowed hard, instinctively putting myself between him and Sanghyuk, trying to keep my voice calm.

“Master...Please...”  I winced at the deadly growl that vibrated through the air.  “Please, Master...be rational...It isn’t what you think...”

Suddenly, like the idiot that he was, Sanghyuk barked angrily.

“No!! Don’t say that, hyung! It’s _exactly_ what he thinks!”

I gasped as he got in front of me, facing down the alpha.

 _Whyyyyy, Hyukkie?  Why_ now _do you choose to grow a pair?_

“Hyuk, _SHUT! UP!!!_ Master, ignore him!! Please!! He doesn’t mean it!!”  I begged, looking pleadingly at the alpha who was slowly getting closer.

“Like hell, I don’t!!”  Sanghyuk growled, keeping his eyes locked on the massive wolf in front of him.  “He needs to know the truth, Yeonnie!” he shouted before aiming his words at the approaching alpha. “And the truth is that Hakyeon doesn’t love you!” he spat angrily at Leo.  “He loves _ME_!  He only stayed here because of _ME_!  You’re a _fool_ if you think that you can make him love—”

I didn’t hear the end of that sentence because it was drowned out by the loudest, most vicious snarl I had ever heard in my life.  I barely had time to register what was happening when the huge alpha was suddenly pouncing on us.  I heard Sanghyuk let out a terrified scream as he was being dragged out of the tent by the set of fangs that were now embedded in his leg.

“Sanghyuk!!! Master, _NOOO_!!!! _Stop_!!!” I screamed, jumping onto his back, trying to stop him.  “ _Don’t!!  Please don_ —”

My words were cut off when he suddenly flung me back with enough force to send me flying across the tent.  I cried out as a sharp pain shot through my skull, and then everything went black.

 

**~:~**

 

I groaned, my eyes slowly opening. 

_What the...?_

I sat up and hissed as my skull throbbed.  I looked down behind me, seeing a large rock.  _I must have hit my head... Fuck, that hurt..._ I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.  _What the hell happened...?_

I frowned, looking around at the empty tent.  _Where is everyone?_

Suddenly, a flood of memories came back and images of Leo dragging Sanghyuk out by his leg filled my head.  I gasped, jumping up, feeling frantic.

_No no no no no..._

I yanked the tent flap open and bolted outside, only to slam into something hard and furry.  I let out an _oof!_ as I hit the ground again, rubbing my hip.  I looked up to see two very sad-looking orange and white wolves staring back at me.

“Seokjin!! Jaehwan!! You have to help me!! Leo has Sanghyuk, and I think he’s gonna kill him!! We have to hurry!!!”  I tried to jump up, but their large paws held me down.  I looked up in utter confusion.

“What are you doing??  We have to save him!!”  I yelled.  The two wolves only looked at each other, then back at me.  I could see sorrow in their eyes as they shook their heads slowly.

 _Oh my god..._ My heart sank as I realized what was happening.

_They’re here to stop me..._

“NO!!” I cried.  “You have to let me go!!! I need to save him!!!”

I whimpered, trying to pull away, but they were too strong. 

“Please, Seokjin!! Jaehwan!! Let me go!! Please...”  I whimpered and started crying.

Suddenly I heard a low groan, and my head shot up, searching for the sound.  It was getting dark, but I saw something in the distance.  Dark figures...shadows...

I squinted hard, waiting for my eyes to adjust.  When they finally did, the sight before me filled my heart with ice-cold fear.

There, not too far ahead, was the large black wolf.  He was stalking back and forth.  Pacing.  Behind him sat Taehyung and Jimin, also in their wolf forms, their heads down in guilt but not moving.  In front of Leo was my best friend.

Tied to a tree.

And almost half-dead.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I growled fiercely, lunging forward, swiping my claws across his face one more time, leaving another set of bloody slashes.  He cried out in agony, barely able to hold his head up any longer.  I had been at this for 15 minutes now.  Slashing, biting, clawing. 

He had a black eye now, his face was all bruised, and his face and chest were covered with my bloody claw marks.  I was aware that my inner wolf had fully taken over, but I didn’t care.  I was done playing nice.  I had already given him two chances. TWO!! And what does he do?? He betrays me by trying to steal my mate!!

I snarled loudly and bit his shoulder, making him scream.  I pulled back, an evil smirk on my face as I saw the skinny, blood-covered boy shaking in pain and fear as he looked at me.  His voice was weak as he tried to talk to me again.

“Please...” he whispered, his breath shaky.  “ _I’m sorry_...”

I growled loudly at him, smirking when he flinched and cried out at the pain the small action caused him.  I was going to kill him, but I planned on torturing him first.  Wolves could tolerate many things, but having a mate stolen was _NOT_ one of them.  It was the highest act of threat and betrayal, and the alpha in me was ready to rip him apart.  Like the legend said:  _No mercy_.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I sat there, sobbing as I watched my best friend slowly getting murdered by my mate.  I felt sick to my stomach, because I felt so helpless.  I was supposed to protect him...

My eyes widened in horror as I saw Leo getting ready to pounce.  Suddenly, channeling my inner wolf, I summoned all my strength and wrenched violently out of my captors’ arms, throwing them to the ground, their mouths open in surprise.  As fast as I could, I bolted towards the alpha. 

_You can’t let him win this time, Yeonnie.  You HAVE to stop him._

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me.  When I saw Leo’s body start to lunge, I panicked and did the only thing I could think of to do.

I jumped in the way.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I tensed my legs and lunged.  My body was flying towards my tall lanky victim when suddenly something slammed into me from the side.  I yelped in surprise as I was thrown far, my body skidding across the slippery snow, my legs sliding around, trying to find purchase.

_What the fuck?!_

I growled fiercely once my legs steadied and flipped back around to face my attacker.  Whoever it is, they were going to pay for disobeying my orders.

I blinked in shock when I saw the fierce red eyes glaring back at me.

 

**_Hongbin??_ **

****

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I screamed, throwing myself in Leo’s way, only to be surprised when my body landed on the snow with a thud.  I startled and looked back to see the very furious beta wolf slamming into my alpha instead of me, sending him sprawling across the snow.  I gasped and sat up, trying to take in what was happening.  I went to get up, but two pairs of paws held me down.

“Jimin, Taehyung, let me go!!”  I yelled, but they completely ignored me and held me back.  I growled angrily and shifted to wolf form, hoping that I could take them down easier this way.  But they were much stronger than my previous guards—who had now joined the scene—and I couldn’t break away this time.  I whimpered, sitting helpless, forced to watch the showdown between the alpha and beta wolf.  I just prayed that Sanghyuk’s murder had been forgotten for the time being.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hongbin’s POV, 5 minutes earlier*_ **

 

_Bullshit._

_It’s fucking bullshit._

_That’s what it is._

_There’s no way that this could happen twice.  Right...?_

I growled, kicking my paw through the river water, startling the fish away.  I huffed, plopping down on the large rock, resting my head on my paws.

_I’m not doing this again.  I’m not._

_I promised you, Hana... And I intend to keep that promise._

_I don’t care if he’s tall...and his soft white-blonde bangs fall perfectly around his deep brown eyes....and that deep voice makes my toes curl...and how that big stupid smile lights up his big stupid face..._

I groaned, mentally cursing myself.  _Stop it, Hongbin!  Just stop it!!_

Suddenly, my ears perked up as I sensed danger.  Something was wrong.  I frowned, closing my eyes, listening intently for sounds.  What I heard made my heart stop.

The unmistakable cry of my mate.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I whined anxiously, squirming in Taehyung’s hold as the five of us watched the drama unfold before us.  Leo was now back on his feet and glaring at Hongbin, who was standing in front of Sanghyuk and glaring back.  Hongbin’s fur was raised, his ears back and fangs bared.  I had never seen him look so deadly before, and it scared the hell out of me.

Sanghyuk was watching everything with wide eyes, and I thanked the moon that he had finally decided to shut up.  I think he realized that he was the only one of us in human form now, which made him even more vulnerable.  That and him being tied to a tree made him an easy target if someone suddenly turned their wrath on him. 

I bit my lip, watching as Leo jumped a few feet towards Hongbin, barking and snapping his jaws angrily, but the beta snarled fiercely and held his ground, never leaving his place in front of Sanghyuk.  This both comforted and frightened me. 

_What the hell is he doing??_

Sanghyuk and I exchanged looks, and I could tell he was wondering the same thing.  Why was this wolf, who had attacked him...who _hated_ him...suddenly defending him?

Before I could give it much thought, a set of sharp fangs suddenly clamped onto the scruff of my neck, and I yelped as I was lifted off the ground.  I curled my legs up under me and hung there submissively, not wanting to turn the anger on me.  As we started moving, I looked back to see Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and the other four wolves.  No sign of Leo.  That meant that he was... 

I swallowed hard, my small body swinging as he carried me like a pup back to our tent.

 

* * *

****

**_*Sanghyuk’s POV, 5 minutes earlier*_ **

 

I had never felt so much pain in my entire life.

Every part of me ached.  My face felt all bruised up, and I could barely see out of one eye.  My body felt like it was on fire from all the gashes that had been clawed into me, and the ropes that were wound tightly around me were causing the sharp tree bark to dig into my skin.

I tasted my own blood on my lips and groaned softly.  I tried to look around, but I was having a hard time seeing because my vision was swimming.  My head pounded painfully, and my chest felt like it had been hit by a bus.  I tried—and was barely able—to lift my head.  The figures around me were blurry shapes, and I heard intense growling.  Someone was fighting...

I squinted my eyes and was barely able to make out a small, but well-built, dark brown wolf in front of me.  It took me a minute to realize that it was _him_. 

_The one that bit me._

_The one that_ hates _me._

_He must be asking the alpha to let him kill me instead._

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

_This is it.  Goodbye, Yeonnie... I’m so sorry... Please forgive me..._

After a few minutes of nothing happening, I heard more snarls.  I opened my eyes slowly, watching the scene.

_Why isn’t he doing it?_

Then I saw that his back was to me and that he was facing down the huge alpha.

 _He’s protecting me...?_ I thought weakly, part of me wondering why the alpha hadn’t just taken him down.  Instead, they were just barking and growling at each other in hidden communication.

My eyes slid over to Hakyeon pinned underneath the blonde wolf’s paws, now a whimpering mess as his teary eyes flew back and forth in fear between me and the alpha.  He looked up at me, and I could tell by his face that he was just as confused as I was.  I groaned softly when a massive headache started pounding my skull, and I closed my eyes again, trying to focus on breathing which wasn’t coming easily.

After another minute, I heard Hakyeon’s startled yelp, and I was barely able to open my good eye to see the alpha carrying him off by the scruff of his neck.  I wanted to yell.  To cry out.  Anything.

But my lungs burned when I tried to speak, and I couldn’t get words to form in my head.  I vaguely registered the brown wolf’s claws slicing through the ropes before my body fell forward onto his furry back. 

The last thought that flickered through my brain was _he’s so warm..._ before I slipped into the dark void of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

When we got back inside his tent, the large wolf suddenly dropped me on the floor, and I yelped softly, scrambling away from him.  We both shifted back to human form, and he stood over me intimidatingly, but I ignored him.  Instead of saying anything, I crawled backwards until my back hit the side of his bed, my body shaking violently.

Leo faltered a little in his movements, frowning at me, his voice firm, but not as angry as I expected.

“Hakyeon...”

“GO AWAY!!!!” I screamed at him, seeing him flinch in surprise at my outburst.  I no longer cared anymore what he did to me.  I was so unbelievably hurt by his betrayal, and he was the very last person I wanted to see right now.

He frowned, stepping closer and trying again.  “Yeonnie, I didn’t mean—”

I screamed angrily and lashed out, slicing his leg with my long fingernails. 

“What the fuck?!” he yelled, jumping back. 

I glared up at him with teary eyes, spitting my words at him viciously.  “GET OUT!!!”

He growled, getting angry, but I carried on yelling.

“I said _get out_!!!”  I climbed onto my knees, slapping and clawing at him furiously.  “We are _done_!!! I never want to see you again!!! Get out of my sight, you _monster_!!!”

I knew my words were like sharp barbs in his heart, but that was my point.  I wanted to hurt him as badly as he had hurt me.

Suddenly he growled fiercely and pounced on me, pinning my arms and legs down, glaring at me.

“YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AFTER WHAT YOU DID?! YOU CHEATED ON ME!!”

A small flash of guilt squeezed my heart, but I was too upset to care right now.  I glared at him as he continued to yell angrily.

“You don’t call the shots around here!! _I_ do!! _I’m_ the alpha, and you _will_ obey me!!”

He bared his fangs to me, his voice quieter but deadlier.

“From now on, you will stay in my tent at _all times_.  You will not _sleep_ without me.  You will not _piss_ without me.  You will not _eat_ without me.  You will not utter _one word_ to the others, and you will _only_ speak when spoken to _._  Is that clear?”

My body trembled under his.  I could feel my heart thudding a mile a minute, but I was stubborn and didn’t answer.

“ _Is. that. clear?_ ” he snarled.

“ _FUCK YOU_!!” I screamed, glaring at him defiantly, my chest heaving in anger. 

But he only smiled dangerously, whispering on my lips.  “You’d like me to, wouldn’t you?”

I blinked as a sudden heat filled my body, only now realizing just how intimately his body was pressed to mine.  He must have noticed it too, because he smirked wickedly, whispering in my ear.

“You’re remembering this morning, aren’t you?” he asked softly, and I whimpered as he slowly dragged a fingernail down the column of my throat.  “How you were writhing in my arms, begging me to touch you... _begging me to make you cum_...”

As much as I tried to fight it, my heart fluttered at his words, and I had to bite my lip hard to keep from moaning.  Instead, I whispered back.

“I said _get_. _out_.”

He growled angrily and yanked back, glaring at me once again, his voice dangerously calm.

“If I see you go near him...talk to him...even _look_ at him, I will not hesitate to rip his throat out.  If Hongbin hadn’t been there, then _your lover—”_ he sneered, “—would be a pile of bones on our dinner plates right now.  If you disobey me this time, then tomorrow night, he _will_ be.”

With that, he stood up and walked out, yanking the flap door closed behind him.  I heard him bark orders at Taehyung to stand guard over the tent before his angry footsteps stormed off.  I sat up, leaning against the side of the bed and pulled my legs up to my chest.  Wrapping my trembling arms around my knees, I buried my face in them and sobbed for the rest of the night.

 

 


	9. Thin Ice

 

**_*Sanghyuk’s POV*_ **

 

_Fucking OW._

My head felt like someone had hit it with a sledgehammer, and my body felt like it was on fire.  I had never felt so much pain in my life.  But wait...

Pain means...

_I’m alive._

My eyes flew open just in time to see a dark brown pair of eyes hovering over me.  I yelped, instinctively shoving the intruder off me, and I cried out when sharp pain rocketed through me.

“Fuck!” I yelled, clutching my head, trying to get the exploding firecrackers out of my skull.

“Well if you wouldn’t flail around like that, it wouldn’t hurt as much,” a voice said in irritation and slight amusement.

I cracked open my eyes and winced a little when one didn’t open all the way.  When I finally got a good look, I saw him.

Standing beside the pile of blankets that I was sitting on, shuffling through a basket of items, was the beta that hated me.

That _saved_ me.

But... “Why?” I asked out loud.

He dug through the items in the basket, not looking up.  “Why what? ...Aha!” He smiled proudly as he pulled out a bottle of some kind of ointment.  He walked over and sat beside me on the bed, taking the ointment and squirting some on his fingers.

“Here...”

He took my arm and started rubbing the ointment onto the deep bloody scratches.  I cried out at the painful burning sensation and tried to pull my arm back, but he held it firm.

“Stop struggling.  You need to clean this before it gets infected.  You’re too damaged to shift right now, so if we don’t take care of this, you could get much worse.”

I frowned, but I knew he was right.  Infection was one of the number one killers of wolves.  So, I sighed and nodded, relaxing my arm, wincing when he kept rubbing a little hard.

“Can you not be so rough?”

“Can you not be such a baby?”  he looked at me with an amused smirk.

“I’m not!”  I pouted.  “It just...It really hurts,” I said quietly.

The amusement faded from his eyes, and I saw his face sober as he nodded and spoke softly.  “I know.”

I winced when he brought his wet fingers to my face and started to rub the ointment onto the cuts on my cheeks, but he was suddenly gentle.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Sanghyuk.”

When he said my name, my throat went dry.  He must have noticed something, because he tilted his head.  “You alright?”

“Huh?” I blinked.  “Oh. Yeah.  It’s just uh...n-nothing...”

He smiled a little, and I felt my heart squeeze.

“Tell me,” he said calmly, and I tried to ignore how the slightly dominant tone in his voice sent chills of something unfamiliar through my veins.

“It’s just...um...that was...t-the first time you said my...name...” I mumbled awkwardly, looking away as I felt a sudden blush fill my cheeks.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Hyuk?  Why are you acting so weird?  You don’t even like this guy..._

I heard a soft chuckle, and my eyes dropped to my feet, preparing for the insults that were coming.  What he said instead surprised me.

“You’re cute, you know.”

I blinked, looking back at him.  His brown eyes were now a soft gold, and his smile was full of amusement and something I couldn’t quite place.  I suddenly had the weirdest urge of not wanting to share him with anyone.

_What the hell?_

“W-what...?” I blurted intelligently.  I knew my eyes, well _eye_ , was wide with confusion, and I must’ve had the same stupid look that hyung told me I get when I’m flustered.  But instead of teasing me, he laughed.  A high, playful bark of a laugh that lit up his eyes and made him look so much younger and more beautiful.

My stomach clenched as I watched him, and I licked my lips, blushing brighter.

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled, shaking his head.  “I just...I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

I nodded.  “Me either... About you, I mean...”  I bit my lip.

His smile faded a little as he gently rubbed the cuts on my face again.  I noted how soft his fingertips were on my face, and I experienced a rush of horror when I felt my cock growing hard.  I knew damn well he could see it, as it was sitting directly in front of him, but he acted like he didn’t as he gently caressed the antiseptic lotion into my wounds.

“Why did you save me?”  I croaked after a minute of silence, my voice raw from all the yelling, my eyes tearing up slightly as I watched him.

He was quiet for a minute before he finally spoke, his voice soft and serious.

“...I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

 _Alright, Leo, you’re calm now,_ I told myself.

I got up off my rock and stretched out my paws.  It had been four hours since I left camp, and it was getting dark.  For the past four hours, I had been telling myself that I was pissed.  That I was justified for the way I yelled at him.  That it was his fault.

But I knew better.  And I seriously needed to stop denying things.

_Quit being so stupid, Leo.  You know damn well that he didn’t deserve that attack._

_But he was being an ass!!_

_Oh please.  If anyone’s an asshole here, it’s you._

_I am not!! I’m the alpha!! It’s in my blood to be aggressive when others defy my orders._

_But he’s not just another wolf to you._

I frowned.  I hated when my conscience was right.  I sighed, heading back to camp.

_Alright, when you get there, what’s the first thing you’re gonna do?_

_I’m gonna go to my tent._

_And if he’s not there?_

_He_ better _be there!_

 _Well, would_ you _be?_

I frowned, kicking some melted snow as I walked. 

 _That’s not the same thing_ , I argued with myself.

_And why not?_

_Because I’m the—_

_Yeah, yeah, we know.  ‘I’m the alpha, I’m the alpha.  Big, scary alpha! Obey me, obey me, you pathetic pieces of meat!’_

_Shut up! I am not like that._

_Mmhmm._

_I’m not!!..._

_....am I?_

I frowned, stopping in front of my tent.  I didn’t hear any noises coming from inside, and my irritation started up. 

_Relax, Leo.  Use your senses..._

_No, literally, use them._

I closed my eyes and sniffed.  I felt my body instantly relax when his familiar scent filled my nose, and it was coming from inside my tent.  And he was alone.

I tried to push the images of him kissing his friend out of my head and rolled my spine, trying to keep my wolf submerged.

_Easy, Leo.  He’s alone.  That stupid lover of his is stuck with Hongbin now.  You made a promise to Hongbin, and you better keep it if you value what little amount of family you have now._

I shifted to human form and sighed, opening the tent and walking through the door.  Inside, laying on the floor was the small human body I had come to adore curled in a ball and facing away from me.  At first, I thought he might have fallen asleep, but a noticeable shudder went through his body when I set foot behind him.  I had scared him again.  I couldn’t help but feel the flash of pain in my heart at that fact. 

 _And right after you promised to protect him and_ not _hurt him.  Smooth, Leo.  Real smooth._

_Shut up!! I didn’t hurt him...physically..._

I frowned and crouched down, placing my hand gently on his side.  My heart hurt when he went rigid underneath my touch. 

_He’s fragile right now, Leo.  You have to be gentle._

“Hakyeon...?” I said softly, keeping my voice calm.  I missed calling him baby, but I decided to stick with something more neutral for now.  At least until we were safely back off this very thin ice.

“Hakyeon...” I tried again, but still no answer.  I sighed softly, trying to ignore how much his silence was getting to me.

“Are you hungry?”

Nothing.

I bit my lip, softly patting his side.  “Ok,” I answered my own question.

I stood back up, leaning out of the tent.  I saw Taehyung and signaled the blonde wolf over.  He quickly shifted and walked over to me.

“What is it, hyung?”

“How many rabbits tonight?”  I asked quietly.

“Nine.”

“Good.  Bring me the largest one.  And some water.”

He nodded and went to get the items as I went back inside my tent.  I sat down on the floor behind my mate’s back and didn’t make any more moves to talk to him just yet.  A few minutes later, the flap opened, and Taehyung set the required items on the floor beside me.

“Anything else?” he said quietly.

I shook my head.  “No.  Thank you, Taehyung.  Tell the others that we want to be alone tonight, ok?”

He nodded.  “You got it.  Good night, hyung.”

“Good night,” I half-smiled as he nodded and left.  I shut the flap behind him and looked at my mate, who hadn’t turned around.

“Hakyeon...” I spoke softly.  “Dinnertime.”

When he didn’t make a move, I huffed softly.  I tried to keep my agitation down, but my voice came out a little gruffer this time.

“That is an order.”

I saw him stiffen subtly, and after a moment, he slowly sat up and turned around.  He sat up but didn’t look at me.  I sighed softly.

_Choose your battles, Leo._

I decided to let this one slide and took the water bowl, placing it in his hands.  He quickly gulped it down, and as stubborn as he was being, I knew that he was parched and starving.  That made my stomach hurt, and I looked down at the dead rabbit in front of us.  I had initially planned on sharing it with him, but I needed to make some sort of peace-offering if we were going to call a truce.  I figured this would be a good gesture to get the ball rolling.

I got up and climbed onto my bed, laying down and watching him.  When he made no move for the food, I reached down and lifted the rabbit, handing it to him.  He set the empty bowl aside and took the carcass.  His gaze didn’t stray from it, but I could see the question in his eyes as he licked his lips.

“It’s yours,” I said softly, laying on my side, using my arm as a pillow as I studied him. 

When I saw the tiny flicker of relief in his eyes as he dug into the meat, devouring it, I had the suddenly intense urge to yank him into my arms and kiss him passionately. 

_You can’t, Leo.  You gotta take it slow.  You can’t scare him off._

I frowned and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling.  I knew I was right, and for the first time in a long time, I hated it.  I closed my eyes and tried not to acknowledge the truth, but it was impossible.  I had the terrible feeling that if I scared him again...

...this time, it might be too far.

 

**~:~**

 

I was starting to get irritated. 

After dinner, we had gone to bed.  Hakyeon had chosen to sleep on the floor, which annoyed me, but I let it go.  It had been a long day for both of us, and we needed to get some sleep.  I had hoped things would be better in the morning.

I was wrong.

 

All day long, I couldn’t get more than an _ok_ , _yes_ , or _no_ out of him.  He stayed a good ten feet away from me when we went to the bathroom, he kept his eyes down when I fed him, and he pulled away when my hand brushed against him.  He never once looked at me, and his occasional huffs and eye-rolls didn’t exactly slip by me unnoticed.  He still had an attitude, and I was seriously getting fed up with it.

It was starting to get dark again, and I had just returned to my tent after hunting with Jimin and Jaehwan.  When I got inside, Hakyeon was laying on the floor, his back to me.  I sat down with the fresh trout in my hand and cleared my throat, speaking firmly.

“Time to eat.”

When he didn’t move, I felt my agitation stirring up again.  “I said it’s time to eat.  _Now_.”

After a few seconds, I heard him huff as he turned over and sat up.  I tried to push down my irritation, but when I went to put a piece of fish in his mouth and he spit it out, I had finally had enough.

I growled and slammed the fish down in anger, not completely missing the way that he flinched at the movement.

“Alright, that is _IT_ ,” I growled.  “I am done playing games with you.  I tried to be kind.  I tried to be patient.  But my patience is wearing thin.  So, this is it.  From now on, no more privileges.  No more food, no more water.  You will sleep on the floor _every night_ , and I will no longer speak to you until you apologize to me.  You’re just gonna have to suffer until you learn your place around here.  How long that takes is up to you.”

I saw tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the ground, and it made my stomach hurt.  But as much as I wanted to stop, as much as I wanted to just give in, I knew that I couldn’t. 

 _This time_ I’m _right, damn it.  He needs to learn that._

I narrowed my eyes at him, keeping my voice calm but firm.

“I know that I took you in against your will, and I sincerely do apologize for my harsh behavior lately, but you know what...? You hurt me.  You _betrayed_ me.”

I saw him wince at my words, but I kept going. 

“You’ve betrayed my trust, Hakyeon.  You need to earn it back if you want any chance at a happy life here.”

I cupped his chin, lifting his face to look at me.

“Because you’re not leaving.  _Ever_.  You are my mate, and you belong with me now.  Me and only me.  And I’m trying to make this as good of a relationship as possible for the both of us, but first, you need to learn a few things.  I am the alpha in this pack.  _And_ in this relationship.  Is that understood?”

He sniffed and nodded slowly as a tear rolled down his cheek.  He looked up at me with those wet brown eyes, and I almost lost it right then.  I wanted nothing more than to drop all my defenses and just hug and kiss the life out of him.  But I wasn’t standing down this time. 

_Don’t let him get to you, Leo.  He was wrong, and he needs to acknowledge that._

I growled, letting go of his chin.  “No more babying.  I’m done taking care of you.”

I jerked away from him and stormed out of the tent, making sure Taehyung was guarding it before I grabbed Jaehwan and dragged him off to the woods.

 

**~:~**

 

 ** _Do you think I was too hard on him, Jae?_**   I asked as we padded through the woods on our big paws, sniffing around for dinner.

 ** _You’re the alpha.  It’s in your nature to be tough on the pack,_** he replied before he froze.

I froze beside him.  **_Where is it?_**

His eyes searched around a little before we saw it.  A large brown rabbit went bounding by us, and Jaehwan and I both tore off after it.

Using our wolf teamwork, Jaehwan ran in front of it, which made it flip around and barrel straight into my arms.  I smirked, catching it with my paws.  I bared my fangs, but just as I was about to bite, something happened.

I looked down at the trembling, shaking creature in my paws.  So soft...so fragile...  Its wide, scared eyes looked up at me, and my heart stopped.  That’s how _he_ looks at me.  Like a terrified little bunny rabbit. 

My prey.

My stomach churned, and I hesitated for a minute, causing the rabbit to race out of my hold and back into the woods.  Jaehwan frowned and ran up to me.

**_Hey, you ok? ...Hyung?_ **

I blinked, snapping out of it.  **_Huh?_**

**_You were like...zoned out.  And you let it get away.  Is everything ok?_ **

I saw him tilt his head curiously, his eyes concerned.

**_Huh?  Oh, no, I’m fine.  I just...I don’t know.  I was gonna kill it, but then it looked up at me like...and it was shaking and scared and...it reminded me of..._ **

**_Him?_** he smirked softly.

My eyes flew up to his, which were glittering with amusement. 

 ** _Someone’s got it badddddd_** , he teased, nudging me with his shoulder.

 ** _Shut up_** , I growled halfheartedly, but he just smiled.

I sighed and stood up, walking with him again as we searched for more game.

 ** _Do you think I was too hard on him though?_** I asked again.

**_Mmmm...maybe a little.  But honestly?  He kinda deserves it.  He DID kiss another wolf..._ **

I growled as the memory filled my head, my claws digging into the dirt a little as we walked.  **_Right??  It’s like he has zero concept of what loyalty is!!_**

Jaehwan went quiet for a minute, his eyes spotting a wild deer.  A few seconds later, he bounded off after it, pouncing on it and taking it down.  He dug his fangs into the neck, snapping it, and the body went still beneath him.

**_I don’t think it’s that, hyung._ **

I frowned, my eyes half-watching as he gripped the carcass in his fangs and we started the slow walk back to camp.

**_What do you mean?_ **

He was quiet for a minute before he answered.

**_I don’t think he’s in love with his friend.  I think it might be the other way around._ **

I frowned, not saying anything else on the way back.  I also didn’t say anything through the whole night.  Sometime late in the night, I crawled up onto my bed and laid down on my side, watching my mate as he curled up in a shivering ball in the corner of the tent with his back to me.  I finally fell asleep with the memory in my mind of my mate licking his lips hungrily and his wet eyes watching me as I ate in front of him.

That was the first night I’d had a nightmare in three years.

 

 


	10. No Greater Pain

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

**_HANA!!!!_ **

I screamed in horror as the scene unfolded before me.

Blood.  Blood everywhere.

Screaming.  Howling.

My heart pounded as I held the frail, weak body in my arms.

Her blood was covering me...

 

I sat up with a startled gasp, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath.  I looked around quickly, trying to understand my surroundings.  It took me a minute to remember where I was until I saw the blankets I was laying on and sighed heavily in relief.  My mind was filled with the images of two white wolves covered in blood and thinking about it made my stomach hurt.  I shook my head and closed my eyes, willing my heart to slow down.  When I opened them again, I saw Hakyeon laying on the floor.  He didn’t say a word, but he was staring up at me with sad, questioning eyes.

I sat up and was rubbing my eyes when I heard the flap door open.

“You ok?”

I looked up to see Seokjin staring at me in concern.  It must have been the middle of the night, because I could see a large crescent moon out.

“Yeah... Just a bad dream...”

He bit his lip, speaking softly.  “About the girls...?”

I sighed and nodded.  Seokjin smiled in sad empathy as he nodded.

“Ok, boss.  I just wanted to check on you, because I heard you crying...”

I frowned, my hand lifting to touch my face.  I was surprised to find my cheeks wet.  “Oh...um...yeah, I’m alright.  Thank you, Seokjin.”

He nodded in understanding and left, letting the flap fall back into place.  I sighed and scrubbed my face with my palms.  When I looked up, I saw Hakyeon fidgeting with his thumbs, looking at me nervously.

“Are...are you ok, Master...?”  he asked carefully.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair.  I almost gave in and told him what was wrong, but I was being stubborn.  Plus, I didn’t want to tell him the truth, because then I’d have to face it myself.  So, instead of answering, I laid back down and turned over with my back to him.

I heard him whimper softly at my blatant rejection as he laid back down on the floor.  I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind go blank.  But all I could think about was how my bed felt cold for the first time.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hongbin’s POV*_ **

 

I sighed, running my fingers through the cool river water.  It had been 2 days since my fight with Leo, and my mind was still reeling with the fact that I had stood up to him.  We had been best friends since we were practically pups, and we had never had a single argument.  Yes, we bicker, and I tease him, but he is my alpha, and I will always respect him.  I know my place in this pack.

But the other day...I just...lost it. 

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The sudden image of a tall and lanky brown wolf flooded my mind, and I lost my footing on the slippery rocks and fell into the water.  I growled, walking back onto the riverbank, shaking the water out of my fur.

_You know exactly what’s wrong with you, Hongbin._

_Shut up._

_You have a new mate now._

_I said shut up._

_You must go to him.  Hana would want you to—_

_SHUT! UP!!!_   I screamed at my conscience.  I growled and swiped my paw angrily at the water, snagging a trout on my claws before tossing it into the bucket.

_Don’t you ever think that again._

_Why not?  Hana would want you to go on_ —

I closed my eyes, willing my conscience to shut the hell up and leave me alone.  For a few peaceful moments, all I heard was the chirping of the birds and the rushing of the water.  I sighed, finally relaxing.  And then—

_You know I’m right._

I sighed in exasperation, grabbed the bucket of fish with my fangs and headed back to camp.

 

**~:~**

 

When I reached the camp, I set the bucket down in the center circle and let out my usual “dinner” howl for the others.  I dunked my head inside and pulled out two large trout with my mouth, carrying them back to my tent as my pack mates descended on the catch of the day.

When I pushed my flap open and stepped inside, I saw the familiar, tall, beautiful boy with white-blonde hair and deep brown eyes laying naked on my bed where I had left him.  Ever since I took him in, I let him have the bed.  I slept on the floor because I was being polite.  Or at least that’s what I told myself.

_You need him, Hongbin.  You need THIS again._

_I told you to shut up._

_You know that Hana would say to—_

_I’M NOT LISTENING LALALALALALALALA_

_You can’t ignore_ yourself _, Hongbin._

I huffed, knowing I was right and hated it.  When I dropped the fish on the floor, the big mop of blonde locks lifted to look at me.

“You’re back,” the deep voice rattled through to my bones. “Where did you go?”

I cleared my throat and shifted back to human form. 

“Where does it look like?” I said, my voice snapping harder than I meant it to. 

He flinched and immediately dropped his eyes in submission.  “I-I’m sorry...”  he mumbled.  “I was only worried about you...”

I blinked, taken a little aback by the small confession.  I bit my lip, suddenly feeling guilty.  Which threw me off, because I _never_ feel guilty.  I was the beta wolf.  Practically the alpha.  Second in command.  The others bowed to me and followed my orders.  That’s just how things were as a wolf.  Your position in the pack was everything.

So why did I suddenly have the urge to lower myself to the ground for this wolf?  The need to protect him at all costs?  I would die for him, I suddenly realized.  This scared the hell out of me.

I blinked again.  “Oh...Um... It’s ok.  I’m sorry I snapped at you.  I didn’t mean to frighten you...”

My heart thumped when a small smile appeared on his face as he nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’m alright.  I’m tough,” he smirked proudly, pointing to the battle scars all over his face and chest.  My chest ached in pain and anger at what happened to my mate.

“I uh...I brought dinner,” I mumbled intelligently, and he slid down to the floor in front of me.

He bit his lip, looking at me nervously.  “Um...M-May I eat, Master...?”

I nodded.  “Yes, of course.  As much as you want,” I said, pushing the fish towards him.  He looked at me, and there was something new in his eyes that I couldn’t quite place. 

“Thank you...” he said softly as he took a fish and started eating it.

I just leaned against my bed and stayed quiet, watching my mate eat, observing his every move.  Everything about him was beautiful; from the way he licked his lips to the way his long hands gripped the scaly carcass to the way his shoulders rippled when he stretched his back.  He was so graceful...

“Master...?”  his deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  I looked up to see him staring at me.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said...So are you ever gonna tell me what happened?  Like why I’m here...? With you...?”

I blinked.  “What?”

I saw a slight blush fill his cheeks as he looked away.

“I’m sorry, I...I just meant... Well... Ok, that day you hated me, but then you _saved_ me...” he shook his head in confusion before taking a deep breath and blurting out, “And something happened between you and your alpha.  Like you were growling and communicating and he got angry and I got scared and confused but then you helped me down and now I’m here and you’re all kind and taking care of me and what I’m asking is what did you say to the alpha?”

I stayed quiet for a minute.

“I’m...not quite sure what to say...” I started, “but I guess the truth is the best thing, so I’ll just tell you.  You belong to me now.”

I saw the fish fall from his hands into his lap and his eyes widen a little in fear.

“W-what??” he choked out.  “W-What do you mean??”

I sighed.  “That was the deal.  I wanted you alive.  I told Leo that.  He finally agreed, but only under the condition that you belong to me and that you can never...see your friend again,” I said as gently as I could.

But my heart broke when I saw the tears fill his eyes.

“What...?” he whispered, a few tears falling down his cheeks. “But...b-but...”

Suddenly I needed to fix this, and I couldn’t think of any other way besides kissing him. 

 

So, I did.

 

* * *

****

**_*Sanghyuk’s POV*_ **

 

I gasped as the soft, warm lips pressed against mine.  Never had I ever felt something so...sweet.  Kissing Hakyeon was amazing, but this...this was _indescribable_.

I moaned softly, kissing back.  He pressed his chest against mine and ran his fingers over my arm, and I practically turned to mush under the fire of his touch. Normally, I was the aggressor in all my prior relationships.  But as his hot, wet tongue pushed itself into my mouth and caressed mine, every dominant bone in my body burst into ash, and I melted into full submission.  Never had anything felt so right.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hongbin’s POV*_ **

****

I moaned, kissing him deeply, reveling in his soft moans as I explored his mouth and tasted his tongue against mine.  I could feel that he was used to dominating, but I wouldn't allow it.  In this relationship, I was in charge.  Before I had the chance to tell him so, I heard his soft whimper and felt him submit to me.  I groaned, feeling my cock twitch at the realization that this tall, muscular, beautiful creature was giving himself over to me.

_He trusts me._

_He shouldn't._

_Why the hell not?_

_...Because you don’t deserve to be loved, Hongbin.  Not after what you did._

 

That last thought snapped me back to reality, and I yanked away, sitting back and looking away. 

 

* * *

 

**_*Sanghyuk’s POV*_ **

 

I gasped when I felt him yank back.  My heart hurt watching him look away from me as if he was disgusted by me.  I frowned and tried to sound normal, but my voice came out weak.

“Master...? …Why do you hate me?”

The beautiful brunette with sculpted abs blinked his gorgeous brown eyes and looked at me pensively for a moment before speaking softly.

“I don’t hate you, Sanghyuk...”

I frowned, dropping my gaze to the blanket, blurting out, “I’m sorry that I kissed Hakyeon.  It’s just that we grew up together, and I was kinda in love with him, but now after kissing you, I feel—”

“What?!”  His shout startled me so bad, I fell off the bed.  I looked up at him frightened.

“W-What’s wrong...?”  I asked nervously.

Suddenly his eyes turned red with anger, and his fists clenched into the bed.  His voice came out in a deadly calm tone.

“What do you mean _you_. _kissed_. _Hakyeon?_ ” he hissed.

I swallowed hard at the anger in his eyes, and my body started to tremble.

“I...I-I...T-The other day...I k-kissed him... That’s why Leo—I-I mean Alpha—was so angry with m-me...I-I thought you knew...”

I whimpered when I saw his rage building and his fangs and claws extending.

“M-Master, it was only one little kiss!! I swear!!  I-It wasn’t—”

My words were cut off when the furious beta wolf jumped off the bed.

“I’ll kill him!!! I swear he’s gonna pay for kissing my mate!!”

I gasped as he shifted into wolf form and started to run for the tent door.

“WAIT!!!”  I screamed.  Without thinking, I threw myself onto his body, wrapping my long arms around him tightly.  I felt him stop moving and he turned to try to look at me, growling.  I knew he wanted me to let go, but I couldn’t.  All I could do was hold him tightly and cry.

“M-Master, please!!!  It wasn’t his fault! It was mine!! I-I was the one who kissed _him_!”

He growled and narrowed his eyes at me.  I felt his anger shift onto me, and I whimpered, pulling back a little.

“Master, I-I didn’t mean to hurt you.  I swear it.  My romantic feelings for him are gone.  _Gone_.  Completely.”

I didn’t have time to think about just how true those words were before I was grabbing the sides of his face and smashing my lips against his mouth.  I felt him growl softly and tense for a minute before the muzzle I was kissing turned into a warm pair of human lips, and the furry body I was hugging was now a pair of strong arms that were throwing me up onto the bed.

I gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes as he pounced on me, pinning my arms to each side of my head.  His red eyes glared down at me angrily, and for a second, I had the craziest thought that he was jealous before my inner voice shoved that insanity out of my head.

“M-Master...?” I spoke carefully.

He growled and watched me with narrowed eyes.

“ _You kissed another wolf_...” he said in a calm, dangerous tone.

I whimpered softly, my eyes and cheeks wet with tears.

“I’m sorry...” I said quietly.  “I’ll never do it again.  Honest.”

I sniffed, looking at him sadly, whispering.  “Please forgive me, Master... _please_...”

He went quiet and watched me for a few minutes before slowly pulling away.  But before he could get off me, I grabbed his arms, making him look at me.

“Master...”

“What.”

I swallowed, taking a deep breath before I spoke softly.

“You said I was your mate.”

I noticed a slight flicker of something flash in his eyes before he spoke quietly.

“Yes.”

“And...you said I belong to you...”

“You do.”

I frowned.  “But... I’m your mate...?”

“Mmm.”

“Then why.......Why do you reject me?”

He sighed and pulled out of my grip, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me.  I laid behind him, watching him intensely as he sat there silently for a good ten minutes before answering.

“It’s not you I reject.  It’s having a mate.”

“Why...?  I heard that having a mate was the best thing anyone could ever ask for.  That there was no greater love than that.”

“There isn’t.  But there’s no greater _pain_ , either.”

I blinked, his words stinging my soul a little, but I wasn’t quite sure why.  Something deep down told me that I had struck a nerve.  I gently placed my hand on his back, and my heart broke when he flinched a little.  His eyes were glassy as he stared at the tent walls, and in that moment, I realized something— _I wasn’t the first_.

“Master...” I asked softly. “...what happened to your last mate?” 

It took him a few moments to answer, and when he did, my heart fell into my feet.

 

“I killed her.”

 

****

~

**_[Flashback, 3 years ago]_ **

****

Hongbin and Taehyung growled fiercely, pouncing on their attackers, ripping them from limb to limb.  Human screams of terror filled the camp, and warm blood sprayed all over the grass as the massacre continued.  Eight hunters had snuck into the V Pack's camp that night, set on taking them down.  Little did they know, Leo had gotten wind of the rumors and had been fully prepared by the time their pursuers had showed up.

Jaehwan let out a war howl as he took down the last human, burying his fangs in his throat, cutting the scream off at its source as the body fell limp.  Leo lifted his head from the body he was mauling, his muzzle dripping fresh blood as he looked around for more threats.

 ** _I think that was all of them, Alpha,_** Jimin said through their connection.

Leo nodded.  **_Good.  Well done, everyone,_** he said as the others gathered around. 

Everyone shifted back to human form, wiping the blood from their mouths.  Jaehwan, Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jimin started gathering the dead bodies and putting them in a pile to get ready for burning.  Hongbin ran to his tent and slipped inside, and a scream filled with agony pierced the air.

“ _NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_ ” 

Leo and the others gasped, bolting for Hongbin’s tent.  When they ran inside, they froze in horror.  Leo’s eyes widened with disbelief and terror at the sight before him.

In the middle of the tent floor, Hongbin was sitting on his knees.  In his arms was a beautiful white wolf, and in his lap lay the lifeless body of tiny white pup.  Both bodies were covered in blood, the red staining their angelic ivory fur.

Hongbin was shaking violently as he held onto the two bodies with everything he had.  The adult wolf was gasping weakly, looking up at him sadly.  She whined softly, and Hongbin whimpered, shaking his head.

“Shhhh, baby... It’s ok... W-we’re gonna be ok... Right, Junnie?”  he asked, looking down at the dead pup in his arms.  “You’re gonna be ok, Junnie.  Daddy’s got you...”

The others swallowed hard, watching with sad eyes as their friend started to become delusional.  They all knew that young Seojun was gone now, but no one had the heart to tell her father.

Leo’s legs felt like jello as he fell to his knees next to his best friend.  The white wolf looked over at him and whined weakly.  Leo shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, helping Hongbin hold her.  His throat burned, and his voice felt raw when he tried to speak.

“Shhh...It’s ok, Hana.  Hongbin’s right.  Everything’s gonna be ok.  You’re gonna be just fine,” he choked out, even though he knew it was a lie. 

He softly stroked her fur and kissed her forehead, whispering softly.  “I love you.”

The white wolf whimpered softly and licked both of their cheeks.  Her paw weakly touched Hongbin’s cheek, and he clutched it, holding it there, even after she stopped moving.  Leo sat there in disbelief at the two now-lifeless bodies in their arms.  Their blood was covering him and Hongbin now, but neither of them seemed to notice. 

Hongbin slowly rocked the pup in his arms, his hand still holding Hana’s lifeless paw against his cheek.  His voice was quiet and shaky.

“Shhh...It’s ok, baby... Daddy’s here... Daddy’s got you...”  he sniffed.

“ _Run through the meadows and chase the wind... Ride the clouds till I see you again...  Your smiles shine like a string of pearls...  I’ll protect you, Daddy’s girls_...”

Hongbin sang his familiar nightly lullaby quietly, and Leo felt his heart snap in two.  He looked at the others who bowed their heads in respect and left the tent, letting him and Hongbin be alone with their misery.

Leo leaned in, gently closing Hana’s eyes.  Hongbin growled and slapped his hand away.

“YOU’RE GONNA HURT HER!!” he shouted. 

Leo looked at him sadly.  “Binnie...”

Hongbin shook his head violently, as if not hearing the words would make them not true.

“Bin, they’re...”

“NO!!!”  Hongbin screamed, glaring at Leo.  “NO!!”

Leo’s heart clenched tightly, and he swallowed hard, cupping Hongbin’s cheeks, pushing through the barrier.  “They’re gone, Bin.”

Hongbin cried out in agony at the words, his body shaking hard.

“NO, THEY’RE NOT!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT??”

Leo whimpered softly.  “Yes, they are, Binnie.  Look at me. They’re not here with us anymore...”

Hongbin shook his head hard.  “Shut up...Shut UP...  SHUT UP SHUT UP _SHUT UP_ _SHUT UP SHUT UP_!!”

Leo took the two bodies from Hongbin’s arms, setting them aside carefully and yanked his best friend into his arms.  Hongbin started hitting and scratching him, and Leo let him.  He knew he needed this.  Hongbin screamed in anger, slashing at Leo’s chest and biting his shoulders and arms in fury.  Leo held back his hisses and let his friend get everything out.  Suddenly, Hongbin stopped and collapsed against his chest in defeat.  He clutched onto Leo’s shoulders tightly and started sobbing into his neck.  Leo wrapped his long arms around his best friend, hugging him in a vice grip.

“They’re gone, hyung... Oh my god… _my babies_... _oh_ _god_...”  Hongbin sobbed.

“I know...”  Leo whimpered, hugging him tightly, rocking him.  “I know...Shhh...It’s ok, buddy...I got you...I’m here...”

Leo held onto Hongbin and kept holding onto him as he cried his heart out for the next year.

 

~

 

**_*Present Day*_ **

****

I swallowed hard at his last words.

“K-killed her...?” I choked out softly.

He looked away and didn’t speak for a few minutes.  I could tell he was lost in thought, because he jumped a little when I touched his arm.  When he looked back at me, there were tears in his eyes.

“Master...?”

Instead of replying, he laid down on the bed beside me and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall.  My heart ached seeing him like this, and I laid down beside him, curling up against him as I heard him whispering to himself.

“It’s my fault... I should’ve been there... I thought they were safe... I should’ve protected them better... My girls... It’s all my fault...”

I knew he didn’t expect me to answer him, and to be honest, I wouldn’t have known what to say.  My chest burned with the need to comfort him, so I burrowed myself against him and let his arms wrap around me tightly.  I could tell he just needed to hold me right now, so I hid my face in his chest and stayed in his embrace as he cried himself to sleep.

 

 


	11. What I Need

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

5 days.

 

5 days since he’d spoken one word to me.

5 days of silence and cold shoulders.

5 days of hunger and thirst.

Emptiness... 

Loneliness...

 

Torture.

 

With every minute that passed by, my heart ached more and more.  I sat back against the tree and sniffed, feeling a few tears fall down my cheeks.  I had snuck away when Taehyung wasn’t looking, and I knew Leo would punish me when he found out.  But to be honest, I kinda hoped he would.  At least then he wouldn’t be ignoring me.  Anything was better than that.  Seeing him look away every time I spoke to him was breaking my heart.  Not to mention how insanely hard it was not to drool when I smelled the fresh game that he would eat in front of me.  I saw the guilt in his eyes, but I couldn’t really be mad at him.  This was all my own doing.  I was being stubborn, and I knew it.  But I had my reasons.

I hissed as I dug my long nails into my wrist and slowly dragged them up, leaving behind a new set of deep, bloody scratches to match the others that littered my arms and legs. They hurt like hell, but I was punishing myself.  I deserved every bit of the pain after what I did.  The guilt was eating me alive, and I wasn’t sure how much more silence I could take.

“ _Where is he_?!?!”

I cringed when I heard his voice in the distance.  I knew he was pissed.  I sniffed and stood up quickly, taking a deep breath before heading back to camp.

_I have to fix this._

_I need to get him back._

_I need to make him see me again..._

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I wrapped my hands around the soft flesh of the deer’s neck and twisted until I heard a loud snap as the body fell limp underneath me.  I sighed and stood up, grabbing the carcass and dragging it back to camp.  My stomach growled, and it reminded me of my mate.  I wanted nothing more than to feed him right now and take care of him.  I wasn’t sure how much more of this I could take. 

It had only been five days, but it felt like a lifetime.  Eating and drinking in front of him was getting harder and harder.  My mind was screaming at me to give in, but I knew I couldn’t if I wanted to establish my place as Alpha.  I was being stubborn, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t getting harder and harder every day.  My heart was breaking with every tear-filled look he gave me and every hungry swipe of his tongue over his dry lips. 

_Why the hell won’t you just give in to me, Yeonnie?_

I sighed and walked into the camp, dropping tonight’s dinner in the circle before heading over to my tent.  I frowned when I didn’t immediately smell his presence.  I saw Taehyung walking around in human form, sniffing the air frantically, and I growled.

“ _Where is he_?!”  I shouted, making Taehyung jump. 

He looked at me worried and shook his head.  “I-I don’t know... He must have run off when I went to the bathroom.  I was only gone for a minute!! I’m so sorry, Alpha.  I didn’t mean to lose him...”

I huffed angrily and looked around, searching for some kind of sign of his presence when suddenly my nose was filled again by that familiar heady and delicious scent.  My head jerked up, and I saw him.  Standing about 20 yards ahead of me, between some trees, was his small, shivering body.  He watched me with wary eyes and rubbed his arms as he shivered from the cold.  It had snowed again yesterday, and I knew he had been freezing sleeping on the ground.  My heart ached at that knowledge, but I ignored it, choosing instead to be angry.

I stormed over to him, and he gasped, quickly backing up as I got closer.  My heart clenched when I saw that he had been crying, but I pursued anyway.  Suddenly his foot caught on a tree root, and he stumbled, falling onto the ground.  He whimpered and looked up at me, trying to cover his face.

“M-Master, please don’t hurt me!! I-I wasn’t running away, I swear!!”

I stopped and stood over him, growling angrily.  “Where the hell did you run off to?!”

He cringed and looked at me with sad eyes, but my heart pounded when I saw something else there too: _hope_.

“Y-You’re talking to me...” he said.

I mentally cursed myself when I realized he was right.

 _Guess you_ are _the first to break, Leo._

I growled softly.  “Answer me.”

He swallowed and spoke quietly.  “I’m sorry... I just...needed a moment alone...”

It was then that I noticed the scratches covering his arms and legs.  My eyes widened, and I crouched down, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm out so I could look at it better.

“Who did this to you?!”  I shouted furiously.

_Whoever did this is going to pay..._

He gasped and tried pulling his arm back, but I held firm.  “N-N-Nobody...”  he answered shakily.

“Lies!!”  I snarled.  “Tell me who did this to you, damn it!  Who hurt you?!”

“No one!!”

“Hakyeon, I swear to god—”

“ME!!” he shouted, stopping me in my tracks.  “ _I_ did it, ok?!”

I blinked in shock, startled by his answer.

“What?”  I replied, staring at him in confusion.  “What do you mean you did it?  Yeonnie, why...why would you hurt yourself?”

He sniffed, and I finally released his hand, letting him pull his arm back.  He looked away as he cradled it.

“Because I deserve to be punished for betraying you...”  he sniffed.

I swear in that moment I felt my heart crack.  I hadn’t felt that much guilt in three years.  Not since the day that I wasn’t able to save Hana and Seojun...

I frowned.  “Yeonnie...”  I lifted my hand to his face, and my heart thudded guiltily when he flinched.  He looked up at me with teary eyes and whispered.

“I’m sorry, Master...”

“What...?”  I asked, confused.

He sniffed.  “I’m so sorry for what I did to you.  I’m sorry for hurting you...for betraying you...for disobeying you...”  He whimpered.  “I know I don’t deserve it, but please give me another chance.  I’m so hungry and thirsty and cold and...”

He shook visibly, and in that second, I couldn’t hold back any longer.  I lurched forward and scooped him up, standing up so that he was cradled in my arms.  He gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around my neck as I carried him back to camp.  When I stepped inside the tent, I set him on the bed gently.  I cupped his cheek, speaking softly.

“Stay here...”

He nodded and sniffed softly as I left the tent.  I immediately went and grabbed the bucket full of rainwater and a large slab of meat from the pile and headed back.  When I entered my tent again, he was still sitting on the bed, and my heart pounded in relief. 

His eyes widened, and he licked his lips but made no attempt to move for the food.  I set the large bucket and meat on the ground and gestured to it.

“Come and eat.”

He blinked and looked at me with unsure eyes, but I reached out my hand for his.  He swallowed and after a moment, his delicate fingers slid into mine.  I had forgotten how perfect they fit in mine.  I gently pulled him, and he slid to his knees on the ground.  He seemed to finally understand that his punishment was over, and he shoved his head into the bucket, gulping down the cold water, alternating between taking huge drinks and practically inhaling the fresh meat.  I frowned, feeling guiltier than ever at his desperation.  I didn’t realize just how tough I had been on him.

_Never again, Leo._

I kneeled beside him and gently placed my hand on his back, rubbing the soft skin soothingly.  He flinched under my touch, but then started to relax and continue eating.  His eyes watched me nervously, as if he was scared that I would change my mind and take it all back.  I looked at him and softly brushed his hair from his face.

“It’s done, Yeonnie.  It’s over.  No more punishment.”

He sniffed, still watching me as he carefully lowered the meat from his mouth.

“R-Really...?”

I bit back a smile when I saw the mess of blood on his cheeks, and I gently wiped it away with my thumb.

“Really, angel.”

 

**~:~**

 

I softly ran my fingers through his hair, lightly brushing his bangs from his face as he snored softly.  We were laying on my bed now, and he was curled up beside me, sleeping soundly for the first time in days.  After he had finished his meal, I had seen the exhaustion in his eyes and had told him to get some rest.  The sun had already gone down, and it was starting to get dark. 

I had crawled up onto my bed and gestured for him to join me, to which he didn’t even hesitate.  He immediately laid down beside me and curled up against me, which made my heart feel good and bad at the same time.  I felt guilty for what I had put him through, but it felt so good to have him back in my arms once again.

I realized just how tired he was when he fell into a deep sleep not five minutes later.  An hour had passed, and I was now watching him sleep, enraptured by his every move.  I loved to watch him and caught myself fascinated by every small breath, every rise and fall of his chest... 

His eyes fluttered behind his eyelids, and I knew he was dreaming.  I smiled softly.  I wanted to stay here forever, but my bladder was insisting that I get up.  I sighed and sat up slowly.

My breath caught in my throat when he instinctively clutched my arms and whined in his sleep, not wanting me to leave.  I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, whispering, “I’ll be right back, angel,” before carefully peeling away and getting up.  I smiled softly to myself when he whined cutely and turned over, snoring softly again.  I chuckled and left the tent, walking quickly to the woods, intent on returning as fast as possible.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I panted, running as fast as I could.  I was so close to the water that I could smell the mud on the riverbank.  My chest and legs burned from all the cuts and scratches, and my broken ribs were screaming at me, but I couldn’t give up.  I _had_ to make it this time.

I looked back at the danger chasing me, but there was nothing.  I froze, standing there confused.

_What...?_

I turned back around and let out a startled cry when I saw the large gray wolf standing in front of me.  The wolf that I had known all my life.  The one who raised me...

I whimpered as I fell onto the ground, crawling backwards as he walked towards me.  Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks as I pleaded with him.

“Father, please... Not again... Please...”  I whimpered when he snarled, his dangerous, cocky smirk sending chills down to my bones.

“Daddy, _please_... No more... It hurts...”

I saw him suddenly bolt towards me, and I screamed.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

****

As soon as I was done answering nature’s call, I quickly headed back towards the camp, my arms desperately wanting to hold that lean warm body again.  It was dark now, so I used my sense of smell to find my way back.  As I passed the tents, I could feel that most of the others were asleep, and I smirked at Taehyung’s loud snoring. 

When I passed Hongbin’s tent, I could hear him and his new mate talking quietly.  The hair on my arms raised a little when I heard that deep voice, but I ignored it, pushing the memories of last week out of my mind.  As much as the new wolf annoyed me, I was glad that my best friend had found another mate.  It’s hard enough just to find one, but _two_ was nearly unheard of.

After what Hongbin had gone through, I honestly thought that he would never be happy again.  But after I saw the way he protected Sanghyuk from me, I knew that this was it.  The universe had given him a second chance at love, and I was not going to stand in the way.  I had told him that if he wanted his mate to live, then Sanghyuk was to stay with him and never speak to Hakyeon again.  I was being cold, I knew, but I was still furious about what had happened.  I had felt betrayed and wanted Sanghyuk to pay, but I couldn’t do that to Hongbin.  Not after he had already lost everything.

I sighed, heading back to my tent when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold. 

“LEO!!!”

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I screamed as the gray wolf pounced at me, and I kicked my legs and flailed my arms, trying to keep him off me when suddenly I hit something hard.  Pain shot through me, and I cried out, my eyes flying open to see the roof of the tent above me instead of my father’s sinister eyes looking down at me.  I whimpered, seeing the wooden tent pole I had hit my hand on, and I turned over, reaching for the tall, warm body for the comfort I desperately needed right now.  But instead of a hard, warm chest, I only felt blankets.  I sat up, looking around frantically.

_Was it all I dream??  Am I still being punished??_

Tears burned in my eyes at the sudden fear that maybe I had only _imagined_ making up with the alpha.  My heart raced, and I shivered, my body freezing.

“LEO!!!”  I cried out, hoping against hope that I hadn’t dreamed it all, and that he really _had_ let me back in last night.

I gasped when the tent flap yanked open, and the tall, muscular alpha with jet-black hair stood there in the moonlight, his chest heaving and his bright golden eyes swirling with worry.

“What’s wrong?!”  he shouted.

“Leo, help me!!” I cried out as I ran to him and threw my arms around him, clutching onto him for dear life.  “D-don’t let him h-hurt me…” I whimpered.  Part of me knew that it was only a nightmare, but it felt very real to me.

“Who??” he asked, his voice frantic as he hugged me tightly.  The minute he put his arms around me, I felt safer.

“My f-father...”  I sniffed.  I felt him sigh heavily in relief, and his voice got soft and gentle.

“Oh Yeonnie...shhhh...It’s ok...It was only a nightmare...”

My body was shaking, and he scooped me up, laying me down in bed.  When he crawled in and laid beside me, I immediately burrowed against him, burying my face in his neck.  I felt him wrap his long arms around me protectively, and my body slowly began to relax.  But I was still shaken up, and I no longer cared about decorum as I fell apart in his arms, sobbing into his neck.

“Shhhh...”  he spoke softly, holding me close.  “It’s ok, baby... It was just a bad dream.  He’s not here.  He can’t hurt you anymore, angel...”

I didn’t answer, still sobbing as he rocked me softly, running his hands over my back.

“Shhh...I’ve got you, baby.  I won’t let anyone hurt you.  I promise... you’re safe now.  I’m gonna protect you, sweetheart...  Shhhh...It’s ok...”  he said, stroking my back soothingly.  “I’m here, baby...”

I sniffed, trembling in his arms.  I clutched onto his back tightly, too scared to let go.

“Don’t leave me...” I whispered.

He hugged me tighter, and I could hear his heart beating under my ear, the steady rhythm soothing me.

“I won’t, angel.  I’m not going anywhere,” he said softly.  The deepness of his voice seemed to have a magical effect on my nerves, and I closed my eyes, feeling worn out.

“Master...” I whispered sleepily.

“Taekwoon,” he replied softly.

I smiled sadly and sniffed softly, kissing his neck tenderly.

“Thank you, Taekwoon...”  I whispered, snuggling against him.  The last thing my mind registered before I passed out was the sound of his voice softly singing me to sleep.

 

**~:~**

 

That was the first time I slept truly peacefully in a long time.  When I slowly returned to consciousness, my eyes were still closed, but I could feel a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and a smooth body pressed against mine.  I sighed, scooting closer to his chest, nuzzling my face in his neck.  I could tell he was awake by the slight catch in his breathing.

“You’re so warm...” I mumbled sleepily.

I felt his soft fingers stroking lazily up and down my back, and despite being warm, I shivered a little under his touch.

“I’m sorry, baby...” he said softly.

My heart skipped a beat at the loving endearment.  I was still getting used to it.  “For what...?”

He was quiet for a minute before answering.  “For everything I put you through...I was wrong for doing that to you and—”

“Stop,” I interrupted, pulling back, looking at him.  “No, Taekwoon.  I was the one who was wrong.  I disobeyed your orders, and I deserved what I got.”

He shook his head.  “No, you didn’t.  “Hakyeon...I didn’t do it to hurt you.  I did it for _us_.  I want us to have a good—no, _great_ —relationship.  But you need to learn to respect me, or we will constantly be at each other’s throats.  There is a hierarchy in a pack, and I’m sure that you’re aware of it.  The pack respects the alpha’s authority, and in return, the alpha protects his pack.  You know this.”

I sniffed softly at the sudden memory of my dead friends and looked down, whispering, “Actually, I’ve never really had my own pack before...”

He frowned.  “What do you mean?  You said your pack was...the attack last week... I thought...”

I nodded, keeping my eyes down.  “They were my best friends...practically my family...but never really my _pack_.  I mean, I wasn’t born into it.  They took me in.”

He bit his lip, and I knew that he knew that I was still hiding things from him.  He gently brushed my hair from my face.

“Do you want to talk about it...?”

He was silent for a minute as if thinking it over, but then spoke softly, his voice lined with sorrow.  “I’m so sorry, Taekwoon...I’ve been so wrong to you.  I disrespected you as my alpha...and as my mate.  I let Sanghyuk kiss me.  I could’ve stopped him, but I didn’t.  In fact, I kissed him back.  I lov—.”

I saw his teeth clench slightly, but he stayed quiet as I looked into his eyes and continued carefully. 

“I love him, Leo.  But only as a friend.  I swear it.  It’s just that he and I have been through so much this past week and...”  I shook my head, looking down sadly.  “I thought it was what I needed...”

I was met with silence for a few minutes, and my heart started to pound nervously, waiting for a reply.  After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke softly.  “Was it?”

I looked at him confused. “What?”  

“Was it what you needed?”  he said, softly stroking my cheek.

My heart ached at the sorrow in his eyes, and for the first time, I saw a glimpse of something else: _fear_.

I shook my head, answering honestly.  “No...”  I leaned my forehead on his, whispering, “What I needed was _you_...  I _still_ need you.”

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I felt my heart stutter at his words, and he softly pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slow and deep.  I groaned, sliding my fingers into his hair, fisting it softly, catching his soft whimper in my mouth.  My tongue prodded his lips, and he opened them immediately, letting me in.  He moaned as I stroked his tongue with mine, and I pressed my body closer to his, molding our chests together.  After making out for a few minutes, I gently pulled back, panting softly on his lips.

“I’m sorry...”  I whispered, my guilt returning.

He frowned adorably, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss it away.  “Why are you sorry, Master...?”

I shook my head, stroking his cheek softly with my thumb. 

“I’m sorry for pushing you into this.  For making you feel pressured...  I know what happened with your father, and I don’t want to scare you away...”

I felt him tense a little at the mention of his father, and my stomach churned when I saw tears forming in his eyes.

“Oh Yeonnie... No... Don’t cry, baby.  Please... I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Stop talking,” he said as he sniffed cutely.

I bit my lip, looking at him regretfully, but he just cupped my cheek and spoke softly, letting his tears fall.  “When I was little, my mother died of infection.  My father was a loving, caring man before that, but after she passed...he changed.  He became cold...heartless.  Little by little, he started to smack me around.  Kicking, hitting, biting...” he shook his head, and my heart ached, but I stayed quiet and let him speak.

“Before she died, I was their pride and joy.  Afterwards...it was like I couldn’t do anything right.  My father hated me,” he sniffed, stopping for a minute, and I leaned down, kissing his tears gently.

He looked up at me, biting his lip.  “One day, he...he started talking about how he missed my mother’s touch...her kisses...” he swallowed.  “And then one day, he...he touched me.”

I swallowed hard, fighting back my rage as I watched his wet eyes. 

“He touched me, and...I tried to fight him off... That’s when he got angry.  And he...he pinned me down and...he _forced_ me...” he choked out on a sob, his tears falling freely now.  “While he was raping me, he told me that it...” he whimpered, having a hard time getting the words out. “...that it s-should have been me and not her that...d-died...”

My heart clenched painfully when he buried his face in my neck and started sobbing.  “H-He was right... I-I-It s-should have b-been m-m-me, L-Leo...”

I gasped, hugging him tightly, my protective mode coming in full-force.  “ _NO_ , angel... Don’t you dare say that.  Your mother would never want you to think that.  Your father was a horrible man, baby.  He was so, _so_ wrong, and if he wasn’t dead already, I’d rip his god damn dick off and shove it down his fucking throat.”

He whimpered, and I held him close, letting him cry into my chest.

“You’ve been hurt so bad, my angel,” I said softly, rubbing his back. “Let it out...”

He cried harder, and in that moment, I realized I would give anything in the world to make him happy again. 

Even if that meant not being with me.

I stroked his hair as he cried in my arms, and an onslaught of feelings crashed through me.  I had been changing, little by little, every day that he was with me, and I had never understood why.  Why I worried when he had the slightest frown on his face.  Why I tried so hard not to let that happen.  Why I felt so guilty when it did.

I swallowed hard as my brain finally understood what my heart had been trying to tell it. 

I was in love.

 

 


	12. Yours

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

After a while, he had finally started to calm down, his sobs turning to soft whimpers and sniffles.  His body trembled slightly, and I caressed his back soothingly, humming softly in his ear.  He sighed softly and pulled back, looking at me.  His brown eyes were bright and wet, the skin around them red and puffy.  Tear tracks ran down his cheeks, and my heart thudded at the sight. 

I softly ran my thumb over his bottom lip, and he shuddered.

“You are so beautiful, my angel,” I said softly.  His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes watching me carefully.

“Why do you lie to me like that?”

I frowned, my heart aching.  “I’m not lying, baby.  You are the most beautiful, most glorious creature I have ever laid eyes upon.  Your smile lights up a room... Your eyes glow and sparkle... And your laugh...?”  I shook my head in amazement.  “Now that I’ve heard it, I don’t ever want to live without it again.”

He sniffed, a few fresh tears falling down his cheeks.  “Taekwoon...”  he whispered.

“Yes, angel?”

He stayed quiet for a minute and took a deep breath as if gathering his courage.  “Ever since my father... Ever since what happened to me, I hated sex.  I hated the idea of letting someone else touch me, so I never let them.”

I frowned.  “But...I thought Sanghyuk...”

“Was my lover?”

I nodded.  He chuckled sadly and shook his head.  “Oh Leo...Is that what you thought? No wonder you were so angry...”

I bit my lip, watching him, trying not to get my hopes up.

“He’s my best friend, Leo.  But we never did anything.  Ever.  The day I met you...the day I came for the elixir...?  He thought he was going to die, so he...he told me that he was in love with me.  I always knew, and I think a part of me loved him like that too, but...” he looked down.  “I couldn’t bring myself to get close enough to him.  I was too scared...”

I nodded, running my fingers through his hair.  “So...that was the first time you kissed him...?”

He sniffed, lifting his sad eyes back to mine.  “Yeah...  I’m sorry, Leo.  I didn’t do it to hurt you.  I just...It felt good.  And I wanted to make him happy.  I saw how heartbroken he was when he found out that I was your mate.  I felt so incredibly guilty...”

I shook my head.  “No...  I’m the one who’s sorry.  I completely overreacted.  I should have let you explain...  I should have trusted you...”  I bit my lip, remembering something.  “Baby...?”

“Yes...?”

“You’re so scared to let anyone touch you....”

“Yes...” he answered quietly, looking at me, unsure of what I was getting at.

“Then....why did you let _me_?”

He frowned.  “What?”

“That day in the woods...when I...made you pleasure me...” I swallowed thickly past my guilt.  “Why did you go along with it?  Why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

He bit his lip, and I noticed a blush filling his cheeks.  “I...”  he looked down, whispering.  “I think it’s different with you...”

My heart leapt, but I ignored it.  “Different...?”

He nodded, looking up at me again.  “Yeah.... With you, I feel...safe.  I can’t really explain it.  It’s like...I knew you were mad, and you were being rough, but...I felt that you would never truly hurt me.”

I shook my head quickly.  “I wouldn’t.”

He smiled sadly.  “I know.”  He reached up and stroked my cheek softly.  “Leo...”

“Hmmm?”

I saw him hesitate for a moment before speaking quietly.  “I don’t want to be scared anymore...”

“I’m gonna protect you, baby...”

“I know.  That’s not what I mean...”

I tilted my head. “Then what is it...?”

“Leo, I... I’m your mate.  And even though I’m still frightened, every fiber of my being is screaming at me to please you.”

I felt my cock twitch.  I knew he felt it too, but neither of us acknowledged it.

“You don’t have to do anything, Yeonnie...”

“I know.  But...I kinda...”

I brushed a hair from his eyes.  “What, baby?  Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

I saw his blush deepen as he answered.  “I want to feel pleasure, too.  I’ve never had it before. Last week, when you...when you touched me...?  When you stroked me...? And...and the second time, when you...put your fingers inside of me...?” he choked out awkwardly. 

My cock twitched again at the memories, and I nodded.  “I remember.  You looked so beautiful...”

He bit his lip, closing his eyes, his confession coming out on a whisper.  “That was...those were the first orgasms I’d ever had...”

I blinked.  “Really...?”  I felt sad at that fact, but I also couldn’t help but feel proud that I was the first one to give him such great pleasure.

He nodded, keeping his eyes shut.  I smiled softly and leaned down, pressing my lips against his temple, whispering softly.  “Did you enjoy it?”

I felt his face growing warm, and he opened his eyes, which were now bright red.  Since he wasn’t furious, I knew that it could only be lust I was seeing there, and it turned me on.

“Yes...”  He took my hand and placed it on his chest.  “I don’t want to be scared anymore, Leo.  I want to enjoy what other mates get to.  I want...”  he hesitated, looking at me nervously.

“Tell me exactly what you want, my love.  I won’t do anything unless you ask me to,” I said softly, dropping my hand and running it over his hip, feeling him shudder beneath me. 

His eyes blazed a little brighter as he looked up at me. 

“Help me forget.  I...I don’t want to be scared of sex anymore.  I want you to turn it into a good thing.  Something I’ll actually enjoy.”  He swallowed.  “I...I want you, Taekwoon.”

“You have me, baby.”

“No...”  he reached down and gently wrapped his long, delicate fingers around my cock, making my breath catch.  “I want _all_ of you.  I want you inside of me.  I want to make you feel good.  I want you to make _me_ feel good.”

I groaned as he softly ran his thumb over my tip.  He leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine, whispering on my lips, his words stopping my heart.

“Make love to me, Taekwoon.  Make me yours.”

 

**~:~**

 

I groaned, my cock throbbing inside his smooth fist.

“Are you sure, baby?”  I choked out, my voice raspy with lust.

He smiled softly and nodded.  “I’m sure, Taekwoon.  Just...be gentle...”

I nodded.  “Of course.” 

I leaned down, sealing our lips together, catching his soft moan as I kissed him deeply.  My cock twitched again when he jerked it slightly, and I panted softly on his lips, gripping his wrist.  “Baby, stop...”

He frowned, letting go.  “D-did I do something wrong...?” he asked, looking at me worried. 

I shook my head quickly.  “No! No no no... It’s just... It feels really good, baby.  If you keep doing that, I might.... I don’t want it to be over so soon.” 

He blinked, taking a minute to understand.  When realization hit him, he blushed brightly, smiling cutely.  “Oh...  I see.” 

He giggled softly, and my heart almost beat its way out of my ribcage.  “I turn you on that much, huh?” he smirked teasingly, and my cock hardened even more than I thought possible.

“Damn right, you do.”  I leaned down, kissing him passionately, making him gasp softly and arch into my chest, his small hands flying up to grip my arms.

“Oh Taekwoon...” he breathed out.  

I moaned, my mind cloudy with lust as I slipped my tongue between his lips, exploding his mouth again.  I felt him submit to me, and that fact made me heady with power.  Normally, I would take control and be somewhat aggressive, but I knew that he was still a little frightened, and the last thing I wanted to do was scare him off.

I pulled back and looked down at his red eyes, both our hearts pounding together.  He looked up at me, panting softly on my lips.

“Leo...”

“Yeah, baby doll?”

He smiled and bit his lip shyly.  “Last time, when you were...kissing my neck...?  I um...I-I really liked that...”

I smiled, nuzzling his temple with mine in a form of wolf affection.  “Would you like me to do it again, love?”

He nodded.  “Please...”

I smiled and immediately started kissing down his jaw to his neck, pecking and nipping gently all over his throat, running my tongue slowly over his Adam’s apple, reveling in his groan as it vibrated under my lips.  I kissed back over to the side of his neck, searching for his sweet spot.  When I found it, his back arched underneath me, and his hands clutched my biceps.

“There...”  he whispered breathlessly. 

I smiled to myself and settled against him, latching my mouth onto that spot and sucking deeply.   He whined sexily, running his fingers over my arms.  I felt one of his hands slide into my hair and tug softly, and my heart surged with pride, knowing I was making him feel this way.

“Does that feel good, baby?”  I rasped against his neck, nibbling softly.

“Yes...” he moaned.  I kissed the sensitive skin softly and almost lost it right then and there when the next words came out of his mouth.

“Mark me,” he rasped breathlessly.

I lifted my head, staring down at him.  “What...?”

He lay there, looking up at me.  His pupils were blown with lust, his lips swollen from my kisses, and he’d never looked sexier.

“I want you to mark me, Leo.  Please.”

I bit my lip.  I didn’t have to ask what he meant.  In a pack, it is tradition for the alpha to claim his mate by sinking his fangs into the soft skin of her—or in this case, _his_ —neck, leaving a bite mark for all to see.  Unlike a normal bite, the bite of an alpha was permanent and stayed on the skin for life.  Its purpose is to let all other wolves know who the mate belongs to, and it keeps others away.  It’s a sign of dominance made by the alpha and is typically worn proudly by his mate.

My heart pounded hard with the thought of marking him.  The fact that he _wanted_ me to.

“Are you sure...?” I asked carefully.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding slowly.  “I want this, Leo.  I want to be a part of your pack.  Your family...”  He cupped my cheek, whispering.  “I belong to you, and I want to be with you.  Forever.  Mark me, Leo.  Claim me for everyone to see.  I want the whole world to know that I’m yours.”

I swallowed hard and hesitated for a second.  But then he lifted his head and kissed me deeply, whispering on my lips.

“Make me yours, Taekwoon.”

I groaned and immediately dropped my head to his neck, sinking my fangs into the tender skin.  He cried out and arched his chest against mine but made no attempt to push me away.  Instead, he whimpered and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  I kept my fangs in, moaning softly as his warm blood trickled onto my tongue, and I licked it gently.  His nails dig slightly into my back, and I felt his pulse quicken as he whispered in my ear.

“ _I love you_.”

 

I swear I felt my heart stop.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I held my breath, waiting on pins and needles for some kind of reply.  I had just put my heart on the line for the first time in my entire life, and I was starting to think it was way too soon, because he froze in my arms and didn’t speak.

I swallowed hard.  “T-Taekwoon...?”

After a few seconds, I felt his fangs leave my neck, and I whimpered softly at the loss as he lifted his head and looked down at me.  His eyes were a bright golden fire, and I started to get nervous as he stared at me.

“Is... I-Is it too fast?  I didn’t want...I mean, I wasn’t sure if—”

My words were suddenly cut off when his warm wet lips pressed against mine.  But instead of the hard passion, I was expecting, this kiss was sweet.  Gentle.  My heart almost exploded from the tenderness, and then I suddenly his voice whisper in my head.

**_I love you, too._ **

I gasped, pulling back, staring at him in shock.  **_H-How did you do that...?  I thought only pack members could communicate._**

He smiled a big cute smile, and I would have laughed at how adorable he looked if I wasn’t in total shock right now.

 ** _That’s right_** , he answered.

I frowned in confusion.  **_But...how..._** My eyes widened as I started to understand.  **_I’m part of your pack now...?_**

He smiled softly.  **_Mmhmm._**   **_The bond makes it official, remember?_**

 ** _Oh…right.  I forgot about that.  Wow…so…I have a pack now..._** I realized.

**_Mmhmm... How does it feel?_ **

**_It feels..._** I sniffed, shaking my head, at a loss for words.  I suddenly blinked as his earlier words finally got through to me.  **_You love me...?_**

He smiled softly, stroking my cheek.  **_Yes... I think I have since the moment I met you._**

I went quiet as the emotions flooded through me, tears springing to my eyes as I looked up at my mate.  

He frowned.  **_Hey..._** he said softly, leaning down to kiss my forehead.  **_Don’t cry, sweetheart.  This is a good thing...Right?_**   He pulled back, looking at me worried.

I suddenly laughed softly, sniffing.  **_They’re happy tears, Leo..._**

He smiled brightly and bent down, kissing me slow and deeply.  After a few seconds, I shifted and heard him groan.  It was then that I realized our bodies were still pressed together, and I moaned as I felt his hard cock slide against my own.  I gasped softly into his mouth.  Suddenly, the importance of everything that had happened tonight hit me like ton of bricks, and I had the intense urge to skip all the foreplay and get right to it.

“Leo, I need you.  _NOW_ ,” I rasped.

He panted softly, looking down at me.  His eyes blazed a beautiful red, and I knew mine were matching his.  “But you aren’t ready,” he rasped.

I nodded, cupping his cheeks.  “Yes, I am.  I’m _more_ than ready.  Please, Taekwoon.  I can’t wait any longer.”  He looked at me unsure, so I lifted my head, rasping softly on his lips.  “ _Baby,_ _take me_...”

 

* * *

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I groaned, my heart skipping when he spoke those words.  His voice sounded so needy, his eyes were desperate, and it was the first time he had ever called me baby.  I swear, I had never been more turned on in my life.  But I was still worried about scaring him, so I hesitated.  Only when he let out a high-pitched whine and dropped his hand to squeeze my cock did I finally give in. 

I kissed him hard, kicking his legs apart with mine, kneeling between them.  He sat up on his elbows, panting heavily as he watched me.  His sparkling red eyes followed my hand as I jerked myself off for a minute, using my pre-cum to lube up my cock.  He licked his small lips, and I groaned, remembering how they felt wrapped around my cock. 

I bent down and kissed him passionately, catching his moans in my mouth. **_Open your legs for me, angel._**

I felt him hesitate for a second, but then he slowly spread his legs wide for me, whimpering in my mouth when I carefully slipped a finger inside of him.  I pumped it slowly as I distracted him with heated kisses.  When I added a second finger, I felt him tense up, groaning when he clenched down on my fingers.

**_Easy, love. Just relax…_ **

**_W-what are you doing..?_ **

I heard him moan when I kissed down his jaw, biting the skin softly as I started scissoring my fingers.

**_I need to prepare you, darling.  I don’t want to hurt you._ **

I felt the confusion in his tone at his next words.

**_But…my father never prepared me. He just….oh…_ **

A flash of rage washed through me at his revelation and I lifted my head to look at him.

“I’m not him, Hakyeon. I would _never_ -”

Suddenly, he covered my mouth with his, kissing me softly before whispering.

“I know. You’re already different in so many ways, and I’m incredibly grateful.”

I smiled softly, pressing my lips to his, catching his moan when I gently pushed a third finger in. I pumped and twisted them carefully, stretching him out as best as I could. I knew I wasn’t small, and I seriously didn’t want to hurt him. I wanted to make this special for him.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you, sweetheart,” I whispered against his lips.

He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine.  **_Take me, Taekwoon.  I’m ready..._**

I moaned and kissed him deeply before sitting back and gently removing my fingers. My cock twitched when his hole clenched at the air, instinctively wanting to be filled. I groaned, “God, you’re beautiful,” and leaned down to kiss him as I slowly moved forward, pushing the tip of my cock in until it slipped past the ring of muscles.  He tensed underneath me, his fingers digging into my arms, and I hissed when he bit down on my lip.

“I-I’m sorry, Master,” he whimpered.  “Y-You’re just so big...”

I nodded.  “It’s ok, baby.  I’m not mad.”  I kissed his forehead softly.  “Don’t call me Master anymore, ok?  You’re not my slave.  You’re my mate.”

He groaned softly, kissing me slow and passionately.  I held my breath and slowly pushed in all the way until my hips rested against his soft bottom.  He whimpered and laid back on the bed, his eyes closing tightly.  I held perfectly still, trying to let him adjust.

“Easy, baby...”  I whispered on his lips as he panted softly. 

“I-It hurts, Taekwoon...” he whimpered, opening his eyes and looking up at me.  My heart ached when I saw tears there.

“I know, baby... I know... I’m so sorry... It’ll only hurt for a minute.  I promise.  Just try to relax...”  I peppered soft kisses all over his face, trying to calm him.

He slid his hands up and gripped my hair gently, pulling me back up to his face. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered. 

I smiled softly.  “I would love to, angel.”

I leaned down, pressing my lips against his tenderly, taking my time as I kissed him deeply.  He moaned and ran his fingers through my hair, tugging softly.

**_Tell me you love me, Taekwoon.  Get me through this..._ **

**_I love you so much, baby.  I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.  You mean the world to me, and I promise that no one’s ever gonna hurt you again, ok?_ **

He pulled away, and my heart sank when I saw tears running down his face.

“What’s wrong??” I asked worriedly.

He whimpered.  “I broke my promise...”

I frowned, shaking my head.  “What promise?”

“Last week...” he sniffed.  “I promised that I would never disobey you again...but then I kissed Sanghyuk...” he cried softly, and the look of guilt on his face broke my heart.

I shook my head quickly, kissing him deeply.  **_Shhhh...Baby, it’s over.  I’m not even mad anymore..._**  I whispered.

**_B-But I still did it... I still betrayed you..._ **

I pulled back, looking at him.  “I already forgave you, Yeonnie.  Besides, I kidnapped you, which is worse.  I mean, it was so...movie villain-like,” I smiled teasingly, trying to cheer him up.

He laughed a little, wiping his eyes.  “Oh Leo...”

I kissed him again, sliding my tongue in his mouth.  **_I love you, baby._**

 **_I love you, too, Taekwoon.  More than I thought it was possible_ ** **to _love someone.  Oh god... Baby, move.  Please...  I’m ready._**

I groaned. ** _Are you sure? I can wait..._**

He panted softly on my lips.  “I’m sure, baby.  Make love to me.”

I moaned, my cock throbbing in his tight heat as I leaned on my elbows above him, slowly pulling back and sliding back in.  He groaned, gripping my arms, watching me with that intense red fire.  I repeated the movement a few times, building a slow and steady rhythm with my hips.

“H-How do I feel...?” he asked shyly.

“You feel incredible, my love,” I said softly, kissing all over his face.  “How do _I_ feel?”

He mewled adorably and arched his back when my cock brushed against his sensitive prostate.  “S-s-so good...” he stuttered.

I smiled proudly and latched onto his neck, sucking his weak spot again as I rocked into his body slowly for a while.  After I began to repeatedly hit against his prostate but not quite hard enough, his hips lifted, and he whined.

“Baby...more...”

I panted softly against his neck.  “More what, angel?”

He groaned, tugging my hair, and I felt his need growing.  “Harder...faster... _anything_...just... _more_...”  he begged.  “ _Please_...”

I moaned, lifting my head to look down at him as I experimentally pulled my hips back and gave a sharp thrust against his prostate.  He cried out and threw his head back.

“Fuck!” he whimpered, thrusting his hips up instinctively to meet mine.  “Again!” he pleaded.  “Leo, please... Do it again...”

I groaned and pulled almost all the way out, shoving back in.  He keened loudly, arching his back.  I decided that it was time for a change of pace.  I leaned down and bit his throat gently as I started to pick up speed until I was fucking him in earnest.  He gasped and whimpered, clawing at my back as his heels dug into my ass.

“Yesss...” he whined.  “Yes, baby, yes!  Just like that!! Oh fuck!!  That feels so good, baby!!”

I growled lovingly against his throat and thrust harder, hissing in pleasure at his nails raked down my back.  I angled my hips a little to thrust deeper, hitting his sweet spot dead-on, and his throat made the sexiest whine I had ever heard.

“Taekwoooon!!! Right there!! Oh god, don’t stop!! _Please_ don’t stop!!”

I moaned, thrusting harder and faster, lifting my head to look down at him.  He looked wrecked with his swollen lips, red eyes, and sweaty hair clinging to his forehead. 

I leaned down, pressing my forehead to his, rasping on his lips.  “Am I gonna make you cum, baby?”

He whimpered, nodding furiously.  “Yes!! I’m so close, baby... Taekwoon, please!! I-I want to cum.  Please…please help me cum…make me feel good, alpha… _please_ ,” he begged.

I groaned at his words, my cock becoming impossibly hard at his natural submission. I reached down between us and gripped his cock, stroking him hard and fast and rubbing the leaking tip with my thumb.  “Cum for me, angel...”

He cried out and thrust up into my hand.  “O-oh god!! T-Taekwoon…I-I'm cumming!  I’m cumming!! Fuck!!”

I kissed him hard when I felt him tense up beneath me, and he screamed into my mouth as he came hard all over our chests.  I groaned when I felt his cock throb in my fist and his hot liquid seeping down over my fingers.  His hips bucked, and he whimpered, looking up at me desperately.  His tight heat spasmed around me, squeezing me hard.

 ** _Fuck!!_**   I growled, thrusting faster.  I felt my knot swelling as I grew close to my orgasm.  My inner wolf growled slightly, trying to push it inside of my mate.  My lover gasped and grabbed my arms, his eyes wide with fear.

“Leo, w-what are you doing??” 

I groaned.  “I’m knotting with you, baby... It’s ok.  It’s normal...”

He whimpered, squirming a little.  “I know, b-but...i-it’s so big...I-I don’t think it’ll fit...”

I panted, nodding.  “It will, baby.  I promise.  Just don’t move, ok?”

He looked up at me with unsure eyes, and I groaned, my hips stuttering.  I was so close, but I wouldn’t do this without his consent.  I gathered up all my willpower and held still, willing myself not to cum.

“Baby... ** _”_** I rasped breathlessly.  “I love you... And I want to do this with you more than anything... But if you say stop, then I’ll stop.”

He bit his lip, quiet for a minute, considering my words.  After a few moments, he slowly nodded.  “Ok, let’s try it,” he said softly.

“Yeah...?” I asked hopefully.

He smiled softly, brushing my bangs back, nodding.  I sighed heavily in relief and started pumping my hips again.  He gasped, clutching my shoulders tightly.

 ** _Oh fuck, Yeonnie,_** I groaned.  **_I’m so close..._**

 ** _Do it, baby..._** he whimpered, locking his legs around me tightly.  He pulled me down and kissed me passionately, tugging my hair as my thrusts grew erratic.  **_Knot with me, Taekwoon..._**

That was all it took, and I thrust in deeply, pushing my knot inside of him, stretching him out.  He yelped, throwing his head back, and I hissed as intense pleasure wracked my body, holding still as my muscles tensed.  I gripped the blanket and buried my face in his neck, letting out a feral growl as I came hard inside of my lover.  He whimpered and held me tightly as my hips bucked hard, emptying myself in his warmth.  My body trembled as the last few drops shot out, and my arms and legs turned to jelly as I collapsed on top of him, panting hard into his neck.

Neither of us spoke for a long time, both just listening as the sounds of our heavy breathing and pounding hearts filled the tent.  After a while, our breathing had finally slowed and the swelling in my knot had gone down.  I suddenly remembered how heavy I was and lifted my head, frowning.  “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.  I’m totally crushing you...” 

I started to get up, but he grabbed my arms, stopping me.  “It’s ok... I like it,” he blushed.  I smiled softly and started to pull out.  “Ok, but let me just—”

“No,” he rasped, keeping his legs locked around me.  He looked up at me, his eyes now a beautiful brown.  “Stay inside me,” he whispered.

I moaned softly.  I shifted my weight onto my elbows but made no attempt to move away.  “Ok, baby,” I whispered back, kissing him soft and slow.  He groaned and kissed back, running his fingers through my hair.

 ** _Now you’re officially mine._** I said softly.

He lifted his head and nuzzled his nose against mine affectionately.

**_I’m yours._ **

 

 


	13. Man Of My Word

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping cheerfully.  My eyes were still shut but I knew it was morning, because I could feel the warmth of the sun through the tent.  I yawned, extending my arms and legs, stretching out the kinks in my muscles.  My backside throbbed a little, and all the memories of last night came flooding back to me in a rush, making my face hot.  I remembered every little touch...every kiss...every thrust of his—

“Good morning,” a soft voice startled me. 

My eyes flew open to see him lying on his side next to me, his head propped on his hand, his beautiful golden eyes looking down at me.  He was smiling softly, and my heart fluttered.

“Good morning,” I answered, biting my lip shyly.  “How long have you been awake...?”

“Awhile.”

I blinked.  “You were watching me sleep?” 

“Mmhmm... You look so cute when you sleep.  And you babble a lot.  Did you know you do that?”

I blushed, looking down.  “So I’ve been told...”

He chuckled, kissing my temple.  “You’re so adorable, my prince.”

I felt my chest warm at the endearment, and I scooted closer, cuddling against him.  He wrapped his arm around me, stroking my back languidly. I belatedly realized that our chests were no longer sticky, and my heart warmed with the fact that he must have cleaned me once I'd fallen asleep.

“How do you feel...?” he asked softly.

“Mmmm...a little sore.  But it’s a pleasant soreness.” I smiled cutely.  I expected him to smile back, but he just looked me for a minute.

“Yeonnie...how....how was I?” he asked quietly, and I smiled softly at the rare insecurity in his voice.

I softly pressed my lips to his collarbone, kissing it slowly.  **_You were perfect..._**

I felt him sigh in relief as his hand moved up to play with my hair.

 ** _So were you_** , he replied.  He was quiet for a minute, stroking my hair softly.

 ** _You still love me...?_**  he asked teasingly.  His voice was light, but I could feel the worry buried underneath.

I smiled against his chest, biting his neck tenderly in affection.  **_Yes._**

He gently tugged my hair, making my head bend back to look up at him.  He lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slow and deep.  I moaned softly, kissing back, letting him take dominance over me.  He slowly turned me to lay on my back and rolled on top of me.  He rocked his body against mine, making me gasp softly in his mouth at the sudden contact.

He rested his heavy warmth on top of me and began kissing his way down to my neck, stopping to nibble and kiss the bite mark that he had branded me with.

“Mine...” he whispered against it, and my heart thudded in response.

“Yours,” I whispered back, running my hands over his back, scraping the taut muscles gently with my nails.

After a few moments at my neck, I felt him scoot down, slowly kissing down my body.  He stopped at my nipple and swirled his hot tongue around it before taking it into his mouth.  I moaned, arching a little. 

“Oh Taekwoon...” I moaned as he nibbled it gently then moved to repeat the gesture with my other one.  I ran my hands up and down his arms as they cradled my hips.  I licked my lips and lay my head back, closing my eyes, concentrating on the amazing new feelings.  I felt his kisses slowly trailing down my stomach, and my eyes flew open, looking down at him questioningly.

“Taekwoon...?”

Instead of replying, his kisses slowly got lower and lower, and I felt my cock twitch in need.  I blushed when I saw myself hardening.  But instead of going where I thought he was going, he moved around my cock and started kissing his way down my inner thigh, avoiding me.  I panted softly, sitting up on my elbows as I watched him.

“Leo, why are you teasing me...?” I whined.

“Shhh...” was all he said as he sat back on his heels and lifted my leg, hooking it over his shoulder, slowly kissing his way down the inside of it until he reached my foot.  I squeaked softly when he wrapped his lips around my toe and sucked, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to my cock.  I groaned as he bit my toe gently before taking my other foot and doing the same.

“Oh god,” I whimpered, my cock red and throbbing now.  I watched as he smirked sexily and began the slow trail of kisses back up the opposite leg.  My heart pounded with every soft, loving press of his lips against my skin.  He was treating me as if I were a priceless treasure, and I had to bite back the tears.

When he finally reached my inner thigh again, I held my breath.  I gasped softly when he gently bit the sensitive skin, leaving a small love bite.  His eyes flickered up to mine as his kisses grew closer to the place I needed him the most. 

“Taekwoon, please...” I rasped out. 

“Please what, my love?” he teased, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

I huffed, puffing my bottom lip out cutely, but he just chuckled.

“Sorry, baby,” he said softly, and my heart almost broke free of my chest when he licked a slow stripe up the underside of my cock. 

I gasped, gripping the blanket, squeezing my eyes shut tight.  I exhaled sharply when I felt his hot wet tongue swirl slowly around my tip.

**_Open your eyes, angel.  I want you to watch me as I pleasure you._ **

I groaned, peeling my eyes open.  My blood rushed loudly in my ears as he looked up at me, locking eyes with me as he wrapped his lips around my tip and slowly lowered his head, taking me into his mouth inch by inch.  I cried out softly when his lips pressed against my abs, my cock fully embedded in his throat.  He watched me with intense eyes as he swallowed hard around me, and I gasped sharply, thrusting my hips up instinctively.  He moaned, gripping my hips and holding them down.

**_Easy, love..._ **

I whimpered, nodding.  **_I-I’m sorry, baby... It just feels s-so fucking amazing..._**

He chuckled and hummed appreciatively, the sounds vibrating around my cock.  I whined, digging my nails into the blanket. 

“Leo, please,” I begged.  “ _Please_ don’t tease me... I’m begging you...”

He seemed to consider it for only a moment before he nodded and started to bob his head.  I panted, laying back down, my arms too weak to hold me up any longer.  I reached down and tangled my hands in his hair, tugging a little hard, but he didn’t seem to mind.  In fact, he purred, which made my cock twitch inside his throat.  He swallowed again, and my body began to tremble from the overwhelming pleasure.

“T-Taekwoon, it feels s-so good...”

He moaned, bobbing his head a little faster.  I whined loudly when he suddenly pulled off me.  “N-No, Taekwoon, please d-don’t stop—”

My words were cut off when his large hand wrapped around me and started jerking me off hard.  My hips came off the bed, and I tried to thrust up into his fist, my breath coming out in gasps.  Suddenly, I felt his other fingers sliding into my mouth, and I moaned, instinctively sucking them.  He growled sexily and pulled them out after a minute.  For a moment, I was confused, but then realization dawned on me as I felt his wet finger slide deep inside of me.  I arched my back high, whimpering. 

“Oh god... Leo...baby...”

“Yes, my love...?” he asked teasingly.

“M-more...” I whined.

He smirked, and I felt a second finger slip inside of me as he scissored them, stretching me out.  I panted heavily

“Fuck!!” I whimpered, looking down at him. 

His eyes were red with lust now, and his chest was heaving sexily as he panted.  His cock was rock hard and almost purple with need, and I wanted desperately to touch him, but my vision went white when he crooked his fingers, rubbing against my sweet spot hard.

“Leo!!!” I gasped, thrusting my hips down hard on his fingers and up into his fist at the same time, trying to get more friction.  Tears filled my eyes from the intensity of the pleasure, and I suddenly felt myself on the precipice.

“L-Leo...I-I’m...I’m...”

“Cum, baby.  Give it to me...”

Suddenly I felt his hot wet mouth slide down over me again, taking me deeply into his throat again.  I pulled his hair roughly as he started bobbing his head, sucking me as hard as he could.  The hot, wet suction combined with the feeling of his thick fingers constantly rubbing my prostate was too much for me, and I arched my back.

“ _Fuckkk!!_ ” I cried out, my toes curling violently and my legs thrashing as I exploded into his mouth.

He groaned, holding my hips still as he swallowed hard.  He choked slightly but managed to get it all down his throat.

My body was trembling as I collapsed against the bed, my limbs tingling with the aftershocks, and I could barely hear my thoughts over the pounding of my heart.  I felt him suckling on my super sensitive tip, and my hips jerked.

“Nnghh!! Leo, stop!  Baby, stop... No more... I-I can’t... It’s too much...”

I heard a low chuckle as he lifted up and crawled up over me.  He laid on his elbows, caging me between his arms, looking down at me.  His eyes blazed brightly, and I could feel his cock throbbing against my stomach.  I panted softly onto his lips.

“Leo...”  I whispered.

I moaned as he nibbled my jaw a little.  “Hmmm?”

I opened my legs underneath him and whispered in his ear.  “Use me.”

He frowned, looking at me.  “What?”

“I can feel how hard you are, Leo.  I know how badly you want to cum, and I want that too.  I want you to use my body for your pleasure...Dominate me, Taekwoon...”

I could feel him growing harder as I spoke, and I felt heady with power.  I smirked, lifting my head, whispering on his lips as I reached down and squeezed his ass to emphasize my words.  “ _Fuck me_...”

I felt his deep groan rumble through his chest, and I cried out against his lips as he thrust his cock all the way into me in one quick push.  I mewled, arching my back as he immediately began to fuck me, not giving me any time to adjust.  I panted, my heart thudding as I felt the wolf inside him taking over.  I whined, clawing at his back as he thrust wildly.

“That’s it, baby!! Take me... Show me who I belong to...”

He growled dominantly, and I felt a chill run down my spine.  But I wasn’t afraid.  I knew he would never hurt me, and my heart swelled with the memory of all his confessions last night.

He loved me. 

This beautiful, glorious, wild animal above me loved me.

And I loved him back with every fiber of my being.

I was torn from my thoughts when I felt a particularly hard jab against my prostate, and I whined as my cock came back to life, hardening quickly under the friction of his stomach sliding back and forth against it.  I gripped his biceps and lifted my face to his, staring deeply into those animalistic red eyes.  I kissed his fangs lovingly, panting softly on his lips.

“I love you, Taekwoon...”  I whimpered.

Suddenly he growled and kissed me hard, pressing my head down into the bed with his own, invading my mouth with his tongue as his cock invaded my body.  **_Say it again._**

I gasped and cried out as he bit my neck dominantly.  “I love you!!!  Oh god, Taekwoon, I love you!!”

He growled, thrusting faster, kissing me passionately.  **_I love you, too, my prince._**

I cried out into his mouth as the friction became too much, and I came hard once again.  I dug my nails into his arms and whimpered on his lips as my cock pulsed, shooting my warmth onto my chest.  He groaned and pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine as his thrusts got sloppier. 

“I’m gonna cum, Yeonnie...” he rasped, his voice raw with lust.

I moaned and nodded, opening my legs as wide as they could go, letting him go deeper.  I panted heavily on his lips.  “Cum for me, baby...  I-I want you to knot me again...”

He groaned and thrust harder.  I whimpered, feeling his knot pushing inside of me.  This time, I was ready, and it went in a little easier. 

“Fuck!! Baby!!” he cried out.  I moaned when I felt his cock pulse inside of me, his hot cum shooting deep.  I gripped his hair, pulling him down to me and kissing him hard, catching his groans in my mouth as his hips jerked.

**_That’s it, baby.  Fill me..._ **

His hips bucked one last time before he collapsed on me.  He buried his face in my neck, panting hard, and I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair.  We stayed quiet for a minute, both trying to catch our breath.

“Oh baby...”  I rasped breathlessly.  “That was incredible...”

He moaned against my shoulder.  “ _You_ are incredible.”

I smiled, stroking the back of his neck.  “You wanna know something, baby?”

“Hmmm?”

I was quiet for a minute, thinking about everything.  He lifted his head, looking at me curiously.

“What is it, angel?” he asked softly, kissing my nose tenderly.

I smiled softly, looking up at him lovingly before I whispered.  “I’m not afraid anymore...”

He looked at me for a minute before that familiar cute smile lit up his face.  He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slow and deep. And in that moment, I swore that I could feel my heart healing.

 

* * *

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

After we had cleaned up, I had laid down behind my lover, pulling his back against me and spooning with him.  I was propping my head on one hand and had my other arm wrapped around him.  My hand was resting on the bed in front of him, and he was laying his cheek on it like a pillow.  We had been laying in this position for a good hour, not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s company. 

I smiled softly, pressing tender kisses to his shoulder.  He moaned softly in contentment, making my heart flutter.

“Baby...” I whispered.

“Hmmm?”

I stayed quiet for a minute, trying to decide how to say this.  In the end, I decided to just come out with it.

“Are you happy?” I asked softly. 

He didn’t respond for a minute, and I started to get worried, but then he exhaled slowly and answered carefully.  “I’m happy with _you_ , Taekwoon.”

I bit my lip.  I wanted to jump for joy, but I could feel there was more to that sentence than he let on.

“Yeonnie, look at me...”

He didn’t move, and I frowned, turning him onto his back, so I could see him.  When I looked down at him, I saw tears in his eyes, and my heart broke.

“Baby, what’s wrong??” I asked worriedly, starting to panic.  “Oh god, did I hurt you? Was I too rough? I knew I was too rough.  Damn it!”

He shook his head quickly.  “No, no!! You were fine!”  He cupped my cheek, looking at me.  “Baby, you didn’t hurt me.”

I frowned, still feeling unsure until he pulled me down, kissing me tenderly. 

“You were wonderful, Taekwoon,” he said softly on my lips, and I sighed, relaxing a little.

“Then what is it...?”

He bit his lip, looking down.  “It’s just...it’s Sanghyuk...” he whispered.

My hair stood up a little on my arms, but I ignored it, willing myself to stay calm.

“What about him...?” I asked calmly, trying not to show my annoyance.  He must have noticed it anyway though because he looked up at me sadly.

“I’m sorry, Taekwoon...” he whispered.  “I don’t mean to upset you.  I just...I-I feel so guilty about what I did to him... When I kissed him and then went back to you, he must have been so confused.”  He sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek.  “I betrayed you, Taekwoon.  I know that.  And it kills me... But...I feel like I betrayed him, too.  And it’s breaking my heart...” he whimpered softly, hiding his face in my neck.  “P-please forgive me, baby...” 

I frowned and ran my hand through his hair soothingly.

“Heeeey...”  I spoke softly.  “Baby, there’s nothing to forgive.  _I’m_ sorry for making you feel so bad about this.  I...I made you choose between us, and it wasn’t fair...”

He whimpered, shaking his head.  “No... It was never a choice.  I love _you_ , Taekwoon.  I want _you_.  But now he’s been taken away from me and...I-I never got the chance to tell him...that I’m s-sorry...” he choked out, his voice breaking as he started crying into my chest.

My heart ached as a heavy wave of guilt crashed through me.  I knew that I was the reason for his pain.  I had forbidden them to ever see each other again, and now I was finally starting to see how hard it had been on him.

“Oh baby...This is all my fault...” I said, rubbing his back.  I bit my lip, speaking softly.  “You really miss him, huh?”

He sniffed, nodding sadly, looking up at me with heartbreaking eyes, and I never felt like more of a bastard in my entire life.  I cupped his cheek and kissed his tears away tenderly.

“Then...if it will make you happy... you have my permission to see him again.”

He gasped softly, looking at me unsure, his wet eyes tinged with hope.  “R-Really...?”

I kissed his forehead.  “Really.  But...I want to have a talk with him first.”

He swallowed hard, chewing his lip nervously.  I stroked his cheek softly, trying to ease his fears.  “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt him.  I just want to speak with him.”

“You promise...?”

“I promise.”

That seemed to relax him a little, and he nodded.  “Ok...”  He leaned up, kissing me deeply.  **_Thank you, Taekwoon..._**

 ** _You’re welcome, angel,_** I replied. I kissed him lovingly, nuzzling his temple with mine to show my affection.

 

* * *

 

**_*Sanghyuk’s POV*_ **

 

“Ok, I’ll show you one last time.  Now watch _closely_ this time,” he said, dipping his hands in the river.

I sat down on the large rock, watching as my mate trailed his fingers through the cool water.  He had been showing me how to catch fish for the last three hours, and so far, I had only caught two.  It wasn’t that I couldn’t figure it out or that I didn’t want to.  It’s just that every time he got into teaching mode, I got distracted and ended up watching _him_ instead of what he was doing.  I was mesmerized by the intensity in his eyes as he concentrated and the smooth bone structure in his wrists as he dragged them slowly through the water.  My eyes flickered to the flex of his abs as he lurched forward, yanking his ninth trout from the water, tossing it in the bucket.

“There!! Did you see it this time??” he beamed, looking at me expectantly.

I blinked, biting my lip.  “Uh...”

He sighed, running his wet hands through his soft brown hair.  “Ughhhh... Sanghyuk, how am I supposed to teach you if you won’t pay attention?”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled lamely, looking down, not being able to stop my tongue before I blurted out. “You’re just so beautiful that I can’t concentrate on the fish...”

He didn’t respond, and I looked up to see him staring at me in wonder.  “Really...?” he asked quietly.

I blushed bright red and nodded slowly.  He walked over and sat beside me on the rock, looking at me.  “You know...you’re not so bad yourself...” he said softly.

I looked at him with wide, dumbfounded eyes, and he laughed a little, shaking his head.  “What am I gonna do with you?” he whispered rhetorically before he leaned in and kissed me softly, taking my breath away.  I moaned a little, kissing him back, and I felt his heart thud when I placed my hand on his smooth chest.

But before I could do anything else, I heard a twig snap nearby, and he yanked away from me, turning towards the sound.  I blinked, trying to get my thoughts together.  I followed his gaze to something behind me, and the sight made my blood run cold.  Standing about ten feet from us was the tall, black-haired Alpha who had almost taken my life.  Twice. 

I whimpered, scampering to hide behind my mate, who got up to stand in front of me protectively.  He growled dangerously at Leo, his fists clenched and eyes red.

“Take it easy, Hongbin.  I’m not here to cause trouble,” the alpha said calmly.

My mate growled again, keeping his eyes locked on the threat.

''And why should I believe you, huh? The last time you got near him, you tried to _kill_ _him_!''

Leo huffed in irritation. ''Not without good reason! He kissed my mate!'' he huffed, glaring at me.  I saw jealousy in his eyes, and I felt a pang of guilt. 

My mate narrowed his eyes. ''That didn't give you the right to maul him the way you did!''

Leo growled. ''You're quite the hypocrite, aren't you, Hongbin?  Who gave him that scar on his leg?''

My mate flinched almost non-perceptively, but I caught it, and I felt anger towards the alpha for hurting him.  Leo must have noticed him too, because his stance suddenly relaxed, and his face softened as he sighed.

''Hongbin, I'm not going to do anything.  I only want to talk to him for a minute.''

''Absolutely not!'' my mate countered.

Leo frowned. ''Hongbin... You know you can trust me.''

My mate gave a skeptical snort, looking the alpha over with unsure eyes until Leo spoke gently.

''I’m not gonna hurt him, Binnie.''

The shorter brunette stayed quiet for a minute, as if trying to decide if Leo was telling the truth.  I saw something in the alpha’s eyes as he looked at him, almost some kind of secret look they shared, and Hongbin’s shoulders relaxed a little.

“Fine,” he sighed.

He looked back at me, and my heart tightened.  “Y-you’re leaving...?” I asked him nervously. 

He gently cupped my neck and pulled me close, giving me a tender kiss, whispering on my lips, “It’s ok.  I’ll protect you.  If he tries anything, you yell for me, alright?  I'll only be a few yards away.  I promise.”

I relaxed a little at that knowledge and sighed, nodding.  He gently pulled away, looking at Leo.

''I better get him back without one new scratch, hyung.''

''You have my word, Bin.''

That seemed to convince him, and he nodded once, looking back at me.  He leaned in and kissed me one last time before gently pulling away and watching us warily as he walked off.  I had gotten closer to him these past few days and had grown to trust him.  I knew he would protect me from danger.  He was out of sight, but I knew he would hear me if I yelled, so I calmed a little.  

That is, until the alpha suddenly strode toward me. 

 

**~:~**

 

I gasped and jumped back, stumbling and falling onto the large rock.  I whimpered and threw my arms over my face to protect it.  When the blow didn’t come, I slowly peeled my eyes open and peeked through my arms to see him sitting beside me, watching me. 

“I’m a man of my word, Sanghyuk,” he said quietly.  “I told Hongbin I wouldn’t hurt you, and I won’t.”

I swallowed hard, still unsure, but I slowly lowered my arms and wrapped them around my knees, watching him nervously.

“W-what do you want from me...?  I’ve done what I was told.  I-I stayed away from...from Yeonnie...” I sniffed, unsuccessfully holding my tears back at the thought of my best friend.

“I know...” Leo said softly, and I swore I saw something like guilt in his eyes, but I think I must have been imagining things.

He stayed quiet for a minute, turning to look at the trees in the distance instead.

“I’ve been a real asshole, haven’t I?” he asked, more to himself than to me.  I was too scared to say the wrong thing, so I just stayed silent.

He sighed softly.  “I came to tell you something, Sanghyuk.”

I blinked, looking at him in confusion.  “W-what is it...?”

He turned to look at me, this time with a sad look on his face.  “You...you can come back.  I’m...I’m...sor...ry.” he choked out awkwardly. 

I blinked in shock, not quite sure that I had heard him right.  I stared at him with my mouth open like an idiot.  “You...you’re...what?”

He groaned, rolling his eyes.  “Don’t make me say it _agaiiin_...” he actually _whined_.

And in that moment, all the anger, fear, and resentment I had been harboring for him washed away like sand in the tide.

A huge, idiotic smile filled my face, and I threw myself onto him, hugging him as tightly as I could.  He gasped, stiffening underneath my hold, but I didn’t let go.  After a few moments, he stiffly pat my back.

“Thank you thank you thank you!!” I whimpered into his shoulder, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away.  My eyes were teary, but I was happier than I had been in days.  My heart felt like it was going to explode from relief.

Leo smiled sadly at me, patting my arm.  I could feel he wasn’t used to be overly-affectionate with people, but I didn’t care.  I lurched forward, hugging him tightly again. 

He grunted with a half-smile, “Ok, ok, I get it, kid. Yah, Bin, come get your dog off me!”

I laughed, pulling away as my mate ran back into view, looking worried.  When he saw what was happening, he froze and stared in bewilderment, but I just smiled brightly and ran over to him, lifting him up in my arms and twirling him around. 

“Sanghyuk, what—”

“He’s letting me back in!!!” I yelled excitedly before dropping him back to his feet and cupping his cheeks, kissing him hard on the mouth.  He gasped but moaned, kissing me back.  I pulled away, too happy to concentrate right now.  I stared at Leo eagerly, practically bouncing on my toes.

“Can I go right now??”

Leo smirked a little at Hongbin’s reaction, then looked at me and nodded, speaking calmly.  “Go.  Have fun...but _behave_!” he added.

I squealed happily and wasted no time bolting off towards the camp to reunite with my best friend.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hongbin’s POV*_ **

 

I blinked, standing there in shock.  When I heard Leo yell, I had run back to the river, fully prepared to attack someone.  When I got there, I had been floored to see what looked to be my very flustered Alpha being tackle-hugged by my mate who had a large dorky smile on his face.  When he turned that smile on me, my heart clenched. 

When he came bounding over to me like a newborn giraffe and lifted me up to twirl me around, I let out a surprised yelp, my mind swirling with confusion.  I had no idea what was going on, but I was just thankful that Leo wasn’t ripping his throat out.  When he told me that Leo was letting him back into the group, I saw the happiness that had lit up his eyes.

I lifted my hand to touch my lips which were now burning from the intensity of that kiss.  I could feel my heart pounding abnormally hard, and my heart ached for him.  I hadn’t been this affected by someone since....

I shook the thoughts from my head, turning to look at Leo who was… _laughing_.  I couldn’t recall the last time I had heard him laugh like that.  I sat down beside him on the rock, my eyes still wide as I stared at the trees Sanghyuk had just disappeared through.

“What...just...happened?”

He chuckled, sighing heavily.  “I changed my mind,” he said calmly.

I blinked, looking at him.  “About what...” I said cautiously.

“About your mate.”

I frowned.  “Meaning...”

“Meaning I don’t want to kill him anymore.”  He sighed.  “I’m sorry, Bin.  Things got out of hand.”

“You mean _you_ got out of hand.”

He took a few moments to answer.  “Yeah.”

I watched him for a minute, chewing my lip.  “You really think I can do this again, hyung...?”

He looked at me, quiet for a minute before rubbing my arm affectionately.  “Yes.  I think it’ll take some getting used to... But I do believe that you’ll find happiness once again, Binnie.”

I frowned, looking at the distance again, swallowing hard.  “I promised her, you know.  Hana told me once that...if something ever happened to her... She told me to look for love again.  To not live an unhappy life.”  I sniffed, tears burning my eyes.  “But I said no.  I promised her that I would never love another soul ever again.  That she was it for me.”

He rubbed my back soothingly, pulling me to lay my head on his shoulder.  “She wouldn’t be mad at you, Bin.  She wanted you to be happy.  She wouldn’t want you to keep that promise if it meant you being lonely and miserable for the rest of your life.”

I stayed quiet, thoughts of my family running rampant in my mind until his voice broke the silence. 

“You’ll always love her, Bin.  Just like I will.  But you’ve been given another mate...”  He rubbed my arm reassuringly.  “You know how rare that is.  Hana wouldn’t want you to miss out.  And I don’t want you to, either.”

I lifted my head, looking at him sadly before wiping my eyes and sighing.  “Maybe you’re right...”

He smiled softly.  “I’m always right.”  He winked, making me laugh a little, sniffing softly.

He kissed my temple affectionately and got up, heading back to camp, leaving me with my thoughts.  I stayed in that spot for over an hour, arguing with myself about what I should do.  I had loved Hana with everything I had.  When she and Junnie died, I was convinced that my heart had died along with them.  But the moment I saw Sanghyuk tied to that tree...the moment his eyes looked at me... I realized that my heart wasn’t dead at all.  It was just shattered.  And with every playful smile he gave me...every shy kiss...I could feel a tiny shard being put back into place. 

I needed this.  I needed to get better.  I had been walking around lifelessly for the past three years.  A beating heart inside an empty shell.  Leo was right.  I shouldn’t let this rare chance at happiness get away from me.  I wanted to live again.  I needed to.  If not for me, then for Hana.  For Seojun.  For Sanghyuk. 

I lightly ran my fingers over the small red heart tattoo on my heel, the one that Hana and I had both gotten on our first anniversary.  The one I had never gotten removed, and I never will.  But it was time to let go now...

I lifted my fingers to my lips, closing my eyes and kissing them tenderly before touching them to the tattoo and smiling sadly.

_Goodbye, my love._

 

 


	14. Healing

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

****

I paced the tent, wringing my hands nervously.   It had been half an hour since Leo left me here alone, and I was waiting anxiously for him to return.  I had no idea why he wanted to meet with Sanghyuk, but he _did_ tell me that I could see him again.  Which could only mean he had forgiven us...right?

I heard rustling outside my tent, and my head jerked up, looking at the flap door. 

“Seokjin?  Is it Leo?  Is he back?” I called out, heading towards the door. 

Before I could get there, it opened, and standing before me was the most glorious sight I had seen in days.  The tall boy that was all arms and legs loomed over me with his striking blonde hair hanging over a pair of sparkling eyes and a huge dumb smile.

“Hyukkie!!!” I cried, throwing myself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as I could.  My heart melted when he bellowed out his familiar deep laugh and hugged me back.

“Hyung, I can’t breathe...” he choked playfully.

I laughed a little, letting him go.  “Sorry.”

I smiled brightly, not being able to hold back the tears as they flowed down my face.

“What happened??” I asked eagerly.

His smile brightened even more as he spoke.  “He said it’s over!  That I could be part of the pack!”

I gasped, my heart not wanting to believe it.  “R-Really…??  When he told me that I could see you again, I...I thought that maybe it was just a one-time thing...”

He shook his head.  “Nope.  I think I’m back for good.  If I can behave, that is.”

I nodded. Suddenly my guilt returned, and my face fell as I remembered why I had wanted to see him in the first place.

“Hyukkie, I...I’m so sorry for what I did to you...”

He frowned, tilting his head.  “What do you mean...?”

“For...for leading you on... For making you think that I felt the same way about you that you do for me...” I sniffed, sitting on the bed.  “Hyuk, I love you.  I really do.  But...”

“But not the way you love Leo,” he finished for me, sitting beside me on the bed.

I swallowed hard, watching him unsurely.  He didn’t seem nearly as surprised or upset by the statement as I thought he’d be.

“You...you’re not mad...?”

He shook his head, smiling softly.  “No... not anymore...”

I winced, looking down.  “I’m sorry, Hyukkie...I really am...”

“I know,” he said calmly.  I leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  “It’s ok now.”

“But...why?”

“Because of Hongbin.”

I blinked, lifting my head.  “Hongbin...?  What does he have to do with this...?”

He half-smiled, brushing my hair from my face.  “That’s where I’ve been these last few days.  With him.”

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.  _Well, I didn’t see_ that _coming..._

“Why?”

His smile turned sardonic as he stared at the tent walls, rubbing my arm absently.  “Turns out he doesn’t hate me after all.”

I frowned but stayed quiet, letting him continue.

“You remember what happened…? During…”

I bit my lip, knowing what he was referring to.

“He stopped Leo...” I said softly, remembering the way the beta wolf had knocked my mate off his killing path and had stood between him and Sanghyuk.

“He saved my life, Yeonnie.”

“But...why?  I thought he couldn’t stand you...”

“I thought that, too.  Turns out what he really couldn’t stand was having another mate...”

I blinked, sitting up, gawking at him.  “You’re his mate??”

“I know.  Crazy, right?”  he said with a sad smile on his face.

“But...that’s great!! Why are you so sad?  Wait...It’s because of me, isn’t it?”

“No, hyung, it’s not you.”

“Are you sure...?”

“I’m sure...” He smiled a little ruefully.  “He kissed me, hyung.”

My eyes widened.  “He did?”

“Yeah...and you wanna know the craziest thing about it?  When he did, I...I no longer felt like I was in love with you.  Like all my romantic feelings for you just...vanished.”

“Gee thanks,” I said teasingly, nudging him.  He half-smiled, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry.  I just... Don’t get mad, but...I’m kinda relieved.”

I smiled a little, nodding.  “I’m not mad, Hyuk.  I’m happy for you.  All I ever wanted was for you to find someone who loves you back.  Someone who will treat you like a king...who will be everything you deserve and more.  I couldn’t give that to you, Hyuk... I wanted to, but…I just...”

“I know...” he said softly.  “And I’m ok with it.  You belong with Leo.  I see that now...”

I bit my lip.  “So...why are you sad then?”

He went quiet, looking away again, and his other words finally sunk in.  “Wait... _another_ mate?  What happened to his first one?”

I saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, his eyes glazing with a forlorn look as he stared at the floor.

“He told me that…he killed her...”

My eyes widened in shock.  “He _what_??”

He nodded.  “But I found out that wasn’t exactly true.  The night that he told me that, he ended up just crying and falling asleep.  I felt horrible... He finally told me what happened a couple days later...” He shook his head, looking at me sadly.  “They were killed, hyung.  By hunters...”

I bit my lip.  “They...?”

“His family...”

My heart ached for the beta wolf who had been so good to me.  “Family...?”

He sniffed, nodding.  “His mate, Hana...and their daughter, Seojun.  She was only 3 months old, Yeonnie...  It practically destroyed him...”

I saw tears in his eyes, and I pulled him in for a hug.  He buried his face in my chest and started crying for his mate.  I felt terrible, and I stayed quiet, letting him get it all out as I rubbed his back soothingly.  After about ten minutes, he had calmed down some and sat up again, wiping his eyes. 

He cleared his throat.  “There’s something else he said that I think you should know...”

I frowned.  “What is it...?”

“He kept saying that it had been extremely hard on him and...Leo.  That Leo never got over it.”  He looked up at me.  “Leo was involved somehow, hyung...”

I felt my heart thump with sorrow.

“He said that’s why Leo was so cold to you... Why he punished you so badly and why he flipped out when I kissed you.... He’s scared to lose someone else that he loves.”

“Oh god...” I whispered.  “I’m a terrible mate... I hurt him so badly.  I betrayed him, I disobeyed him, I fought him...” I shook my head, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

“It’s not your fault, Yeonnie.  You didn’t know...”

“Still...” I looked down, my heart hurting.  “I need to make it up to him...”

He bit his lip, rubbing my back.  “I think you’ll get that chance in a minute.  I can hear him outside.”

I blinked, my head jerking up.  I had been so lost in thought that I hadn’t smelled him.  He was right outside the tent.

 ** _Taekwoon...?_**   I asked tentatively.

**_Yes, my love...?_ **

I swallowed, feeling so much love for him when I realized that he wouldn’t come in without my permission.  I cleared my throat. 

“You...you can come in...” I spoke loudly enough for him to hear me.

The tent flap opened, and he stepped inside, standing there tall and unabashed in all his nude glory.  His beautiful muscles rippled in the sunlight, making my throat go dry.

Sanghyuk bit his lip, smiling slightly at him with a bow of his head.  “Alpha...”

Leo nodded.  “Sanghyuk.”  He then looked at me and smiled softly, making my heart thump.  “How are things going...?” he asked.

“Great!” Sanghyuk chirped happily, his bright mood returning.  Leo looked at me to see if I agreed, and I smiled weakly.

“It’s wonderful, Leo.  Thank you so much...” I said softly.

His smile faltered a little, and I knew that he could sense that something was bothering me.

“Sanghyuk, now that you’ve had some time to get reacquainted with Hakyeon, do you mind if I ask for some alone time?  It’s time for our afternoon nap, and we like to spend it together.  You can return later tonight if you’d like.”

“Nap, huh?” Hyuk waggled his eyebrows at me, giggling when I turned red and lightly slugged his shoulder.

“Zip it, dongsaeng,” I mumbled, to which he stuck out his tongue, and I returned the gesture maturely.

Sanghyuk chuckled and stood up, bowing to Leo.  “Of course.  Anything for my alpha.”

Leo smiled a little.  “Thank you... You’re a good wolf, Sanghyuk.  I’m glad that you’re part of our pack.”

Sanghyuk beamed proudly. “Thanks, hyung.  And…and you’re a good alpha.”

Leo smirked and shook his head in amusement. Sanghyuk then turned to me and hugged me tightly.  “I’ll see you tonight, hyung.”

I sighed softly, hugging him tightly.  “Ok. Bye, Hyukkie.”

He squeezed me one last time before heading to the door.  He stopped when he reached it and turned to look at me.  “Love you.”

I smiled a little.  “Love you, too.”

He must have suddenly felt like he was crossing a line, because his eyes flashed to look at Leo apologetically, but Leo just nodded.  Sanghyuk quickly slipped out of the tent while he still could and ran off—to meet up with Hongbin, I assumed.  I really was happy for Sanghyuk.  He deserved the best.  So did his mate.

And so did mine.

 

* * *

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I turned around, fastening the tent door shut to give us privacy.  When I turned back around, I saw that Hakyeon had tears in his eyes, and I frowned.

“Baby, what’s wrong??” I asked worriedly, walking to him and sitting beside him on the bed.  He sniffed and shook his head.

“Nothing, Leo.  It’s ok.  I’m just a little overwhelmed is all...”

I frowned, cupping his cheek.  “Sweetheart...”

He smiled sadly up at me, sniffling cutely.  “Thank you, Taekwoon...” he whispered.  “That meant everything to me...”

My heart surged with love for him. I leaned in to kiss him, but he placed his hands on my chest to stop me.  I frowned, trying not to feel rejected.

“Baby...?”  I asked confusedly, but he just shook his head.

“There’s something I want to do, Leo.”

I raised my eyebrow.  “What is it...?”

Suddenly, my small mate got off the bed and sunk to his knees in front of me, spreading my legs and scooting in between them.  My eyes widened, and I couldn’t help but get turned on at the sight. 

“Babe, what are you—”

“Shhh.  Let me do this for you, Taekwoon.  I need to do this...”

I blinked.  “Do what—oh god!”  I looked down to see his small wet lips wrapped tightly around the head of my cock, and I hissed when I felt his hot tongue laving over my slit, my cock instantly growing to full hardness.

“Shit...Yeonnie...Baby, you don’t have to—”

I lost all train of thought when he swiftly pushed his head down, taking me deep.  I moaned loudly when my tip hit the back of his throat, and my hands gripped his hair.  I heard him gagging and choking, and my heart ached when I saw him keep trying to take me in anyway.

“Baby, don’t hurt yourself...” I frowned, gently trying to pull him back, but he refused to let go and only pushed down further.  I gasped when he swallowed around my cock, his throat muscles squeezing my tip in a vice grip.

“Fuck!!”  I groaned, looking down at him.  He lifted his eyes and looked up at me.  There were tears in his beautiful brown eyes, and it made my stomach hurt.

“Baby, stop...”  This time, I pulled his hair hard enough to make him whimper in pain and release me.  He sat there panting and watching me.

“Leo, I want to do this.  Please...” 

I frowned down at him in confusion, shaking my head in bewilderment.  “But you’re in pain...”

“No, I’m not.  I’m just trying to adjust to your size.  You’re so big, Master...” he smirked through his wet eyes and gripped my cock, sliding his beautiful long fingers up and down in quick strokes. 

I moaned, bucking my hips a little.  “Y-Yeonnie... Why...”

“Because I love you, and I want to pleasure you,” he stated matter-of-factly, and once he swallowed half my cock again, I gave up on trying to get my brain to form coherent thoughts.

I panted heavily, tangling my fingers in his soft black locks, tugging gently as I watched him.  He kept his eyes on me as he bobbed his head, taking as much of me into his throat as he could.  My heart pounded with the look I saw in his eyes, knowing that he was doing this because he really did love me. 

“Oh baby...I love you, too...” I whispered, massaging his scalp with my fingers. He moaned in appreciation, the sound vibrating through my cock.

“Fuckkkk...” I hissed, feeling his delicate hand wrap around the base of my cock, stroking it in sync with the bobbing of his head. 

His other hand lightly cupped my balls and massaged them, making my hips buck again.  He choked slightly, and I winced. 

“Sorry, baby,” I panted, but he just winked.  He then hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking as hard as he could. He sped up his pace, and I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Babe...Babe, stop, I’m gonna cum...” I warned.

I tried to pull him off, but he shook his head and shoved down as far as he could, sliding my cock into his tight throat.

**_Cum, Taekwoon.  Cum in my mouth..._ **

I groaned, my grip in his hair tightening as I barely held back.  “Fuck!! Babyyyyy...” I whined.

When he squeezed my balls and swallowed hard around my tip, it pushed me over the edge, and I threw my head back, growling loudly as I came hard.  I instinctively pulled his head closer, my hips fucking his mouth.  He whimpered, panting through his nose and digging his nails into my thighs as he choked and struggled to swallow.  I groaned as I felt my hot liquid pulsing down his wet throat, his eyes looking up at me desperately.  When I finally finished, I let go of him, and he pulled off me with a lewd _pop_ , gasping for air and coughing a few times.I leaned back on my hands, looking down at him. 

His chest heaved as he panted, and his eyes were wet.  I groaned in pleasure when I saw some of my cum dribbling down his chin, my cock twitching at the incredibly sexy sight.  I lowered my hand to his face and wiped it off with my thumb, pushing it back into his mouth.  He groaned, licking it clean, keeping his eyes on me as he sucked on my thumb.

My heart was pounding as I watched him.  “God, you are beautiful...”  I whispered reverently, and I saw a slight blush tint his cheeks.

He softly released my thumb and leaned forward, placing loving kisses all over my abs.  I bit my lip, running my hands through his hair.

“Why did you do this for me, my love?”

He looked up at me.  “Did you enjoy it...?” he asked nervously.  “I tried my hardest to do it right, Master.  I really did...”

“Of course, I enjoyed it, baby.  It was incredible.  But why did you do it...?”

He stilled and lowered his eyes as he spoke quietly.  “Because I have been nothing but a horrible mate to you, and I wanted to make it up to you.   I...I wanted to make you happy, Master.  I wanted you to see that I can be a good mate.  And I _can_ be! I promise!” He looked up at me sadly with fresh tears in his eyes, and I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut.

“Just give me another chance.  Please!! I promise I can be a good mate for you.  I’ll be so obedient.  I swear it!”

I frowned.  “Yeonnie, what are you talking about?”

He swallowed hard, looking down.  “I....I know that you’ve been hurting, Master—”

“Taekwoon,” I interrupted.

He kept his eyes down, biting his lip, hesitating.  “...Taekwoon...”

“What do you mean you know I’ve been hurting?”

He went silent as if too afraid to continue.

“Answer me, Hakyeon,” I said firmly.

He winced a little before mumbling, “Sanghyuk told...” The rest was inaudible.

“What?” I said with a sigh.  “Speak up.”

“I said...Sanghyuk told me about...about Hana.”

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I felt him freeze, and I was too scared to look up. 

“He _what_?” he hissed, and my heart started to race.

I took a chance and raised my eyes, my face paling when I saw the anger in his eyes.

 _Oh no..._ I thought.  _I’ve already blown it..._

I shook my head quickly, grabbing his arms.  “Master, don’t be angry!! Please!!! I-It wasn’t his fault!  It was mine!”

He frowned.  “What are you talking about?”

I swallowed hard, my words coming out in a rush before I could stop them. 

“I just asked him why he’d been staying with Hongbin and he said that it was because Hongbin didn’t hate him anymore and I asked why and he said he was his mate and he rejected having another mate because his first one was killed by hunters and so was his daughter and then Sanghyuk said that Hongbin said you never got over Hana’s death and oh Master please don’t be angry!!!” I whimpered, burying my face in his stomach, my body trembling.

I felt him stiffen underneath me, but he made no attempt to get up like I thought he would.  Eventually, I felt him relax, and then I felt his hand running through my hair.  I cried softly into his lap, hoping to god that I hadn’t just ruined everything.

“Hakyeon...” he spoke quietly after a minute.  “Yeonnie, sit up.”

I sniffed, sitting back obediently, swiping at my eyes.

“Y-yes, Master...?”

“Taekwoon,” he frowned.

“T-Taekwoon...” I swallowed.  “Please, Taekwoon...Don’t take him away from me again.  _Please_.  I’ll do anything...”

I saw something flicker through his eyes before they softened, and he shook his head.

“Oh baby... I’m not gonna take him away from you.  I know what he means to you, and I’m so sorry that I ever did that in the first place.”

He cupped my cheek, wiping my tears with his thumb.

“I’ll never do that again, alright?  I promise.”

I sniffed, nodding slowly.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry that I b-brought it up, T-Taekwoon... I-I w-was just c-curious about who she w-was...” I hiccupped, and he smiled sadly, patting his lap. 

“Come here,” he said softly, all anger gone from his voice.

I took a shaky breath and stood up, sitting sideways on his lap, looking at him.  He cupped my cheek and watched with me sad eyes.

“Do you know what you mean to me, angel?” he said quietly.

I bit my lip, hiccupping again.  “Y-you love me...?”

He smiled softly, running his thumb over my bottom lip, making me shiver.  “More than anything.”

I teared up again, this time for a different reason, and I leaned in, pressing my lips to his softly.  He moaned softly, cupping my neck and kissing me back slowly and lovingly.  I gently pulled away, laying my head on his shoulder.  He wrapped his long arms around me, and I sighed quietly, loving his warmth.

“Taekwoon...?”  I whispered.

“Yes, baby?”  he answered, holding me close.

I bit my lip.  “You don’t have to tell me...”

He stayed silent for a few minutes, seeming to consider my words.  I laid cocooned in his warm embrace and closed my eyes, listening to the gentle thrum of his heart beating.  After what seemed like an eternity, he answered me softly.

 

“She was my sister.”

 

* * *

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

“I’m so sorry, Taekwoon...” Hakyeon whispered.

I shook my head, rubbing his back softly.  “Don’t be.  It was a long time ago.”

He frowned, and I felt him kiss my shoulder softly.  “Lay down with me, Leo.”

I nodded and laid back on the bed, pulling him to lay against me.  He curled up on my chest, laying his head over my heart.  I heard him sigh softly in content when I began running my fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp.

“Tell me about her, Leo...”

“What do you wanna know...?” I said softly.

“What was she like?  Was she pretty?”

I smiled sadly.  “Beautiful,” I spoke quietly.  “She had beautiful brown eyes, and long black hair, though when she was a wolf, she had the most ethereal, ivory fur.  Seojun got that from her... Hana’s smile could light up a whole room, and her laugh was infectious.  If you were in a bad mood, she could flip it in a heartbeat.  She was the sweetest girl I ever knew...”

He stayed quiet, running his thumb over my chest as I continued.

“She was such a gentle soul.  She never hurt a fly.  And she hated whenever the guys and I would fight.  Even when our play-wrestling got too rough, she’d put us in timeouts.”  I laughed softly at the memory.

“She sounds like she was an amazing woman,” he said softly.

“She was.  You would have loved her, baby.”

He smiled softly.  “Of course, I would have...”

I brushed his bangs from his face.  “I really wish you could have met her...And she was so good with Hongbin.  So loving.  And he loved _her_ more than anything in the world.  I swear he never took his eyes off her.  He still sports the heart tattoo they got for their first anniversary.”

Hakyeon lifted his head, resting his chin on my chest, looking up at me.

“How did they meet?” he asked.

I ran my fingers through his soft locks, staying quiet for a minute, frowning at the memories wracking my brain.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked softly, kissing my chest. 

I took a minute to answer.  “Well...I should start from the beginning.  You see... It was me, my mom, dad, and two siblings.  I was the oldest.  Hana was the baby, and our brother J was the middle child.”

He tilted his head.  “You have a brother...?”

I bit my lip.  “I did...”

I saw sorrow fill his eyes.  “Leo...”

I ignored him, speaking softly.  “It was us five in our small little family and the guys.  Jaehwan and Taehyung are my cousins, and Jimin and Seokjin were their mates.  Eventually, I became good friends with those two, but Hongbin had been my childhood friend.  He was abandoned as a pup, and my family took him in, so we’re as close as real brothers.  When he hit puberty, he and my sister discovered that they were mates, which worked out well for all of us.  I couldn’t have been happier.”

“So, who all was in your pack?”

“Just my family, Hongbin, my two cousins, and eventually their mates joined us.  But...”

“What is it...?”

I bit my lip.  “When we were young, my mother was teaching me and J how to hunt.  One day, we were out in the woods and...we came across some humans.  Hunters.”

He swallowed, watching me nervously.  “W-what happened...?”

“...They caught J and my mother in a trap...and they took them away.  I was able to get away, but...” I stopped talking, my throat closing.  I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

“Oh baby...” he whispered, and I felt his soft lips on my chest.  “You don’t have to say anymore...”

I inhaled sharply, shaking my head, opening my eyes.  “No.  It’s ok...”

“Are you sure...?” he looked at me worriedly.

I nodded, stroking his hair.  “Yeah... So...that was the last time I saw them.  A few years later, our father died of a heart attack.  He was the alpha, and since I was the first born, I took his place.”

He nodded, smiling sadly at me.  “You’re a really good alpha, Taekwoon.”

I half-smiled.  “Thank you, baby...  That means a lot to me.”

“I know,” he said softly and kissed me tenderly.

I sighed softly, kissing him back, whispering on his lips.  “I love you.”

He smiled softly, nuzzling my nose with his.  “I love you more.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

He chuckled softly, scooting up, burying his face in my neck.  “Tell me more.”

“Mmm...Well, after the death of J and our parents, Hana needed a change in scenery.  She wanted to move to a new territory and start over.  I agreed.  So, I herded up the pack, and we moved east.  For years, we traveled, never staying in one spot for too long.  We became nomads, so to speak.”

“How did the famous legend start...?”

“Oh...well...There’s something I did, Yeonnie... Something I’m ashamed of.”

He didn’t respond for a minute, softly running his fingertips along my chest.

“Tell me, Taekwoon...”

I chewed my lip, hesitating for a minute.  “I... After Hana and Seojun died...Hongbin and I went through a really rough time.  We were aggressive...angry...violent.”

He stayed quiet, letting me continue.

“I...”  I sighed.  “One day, some humans stumbled upon our camp, and...” I hesitated.

“You and Hongbin...” he said quietly.

I swallowed.  “We lost control... By the time we were done with them, there was nothing left.  Just blood...everywhere.  Then we found out that...that they weren’t hunters.  That they were innocent people...”

I sniffed, not being able to hold my tears back any longer.  I cleared my throat, trying to ignore the burn as they slid down my cheeks.

“We were in town the next day, and we saw it on the news.  Some campers had found the scene, and our camp was being investigated by a swarm of police.  We couldn’t even return to get our things.  We just had to run.  We moved to a new territory, and we found out that several other packs had gotten wind of what happened.  From then on, we were known as the ‘most bloodthirsty pack in the east.’”

He shivered a little in my arms, and my stomach clenched.  “Yeonnie...I won’t hurt you...”

He lifted his head, looking down at me sadly.  “Is that what you think?  That I’m scared of you...?”

I frowned.  “You shuddered...”

I saw his face fall.  “Oh baby...” he whispered, cupping my cheek.  “Not because I’m afraid of you.  I shuddered because I hate thinking about how horrible that all must have been for you.  I shuddered because it’s breaking my heart to think of everything you’ve been through...”

“Oh Yeonnie...” I swallowed. 

He shook his head, stroking my cheek.  “My poor baby,” he said softly.  “My sweet, sweet alpha.  You’ve had the hardest life... I’m so sorry...”

I frowned.  “Yours was bad too, Yeonnie...”

He laughed slightly, though his eyes were full of sorrow.  “Guess we’re a couple of messed up peas in a pod, aren’t we?” 

He leaned down, kissing me tenderly before resting his forehead on mine.  He closed his eyes and whispered, “We can protect each other now... We can heal each other’s pain...”

I cupped his neck, whispering back on his lips.  “You’re already healing me, baby.”

I kissed him soft and slow, my heart pounding when he moaned gently into my mouth.  I sighed softly as he gently pulled away, biting his lip.

“Leo...?  There’s something I need to ask you... Something that’s been bothering me...”

“What is it, baby?”

He chewed his lip for a minute, looking nervous before he finally spoke carefully.

“Why did you steal our elixir?”

 

 


	15. All The Stars In The Sky

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

“Why did you steal our elixir...?” he asked timidly. 

I could see the nervousness in his eyes as if he thought I might hurt him for asking.  It made my stomach hurt knowing that he still was slightly afraid of me.  But I supposed I deserved it after the way I treated him.

I sighed.  “...Because I’m a selfish bastard.”

He blinked, and I could tell he didn’t expect that answer.  “What...?”

I rubbed my eyes.  “I was hurt,” I mumbled.

“What??”

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me worriedly, which made my heart clench.

“What do you mean??”

I hesitated but then rolled over onto my side, letting him see the long, jagged scars that ran across my spine.  He gasped, and I felt soft tentative fingertips running over them.

“Baby, what happened...?” he whispered.

“I got in a fight with another pack...”

I heard him whimper softly.  “Why...?”

“Because their alpha was attacking a stray female, and I needed to put a stop to it.  I couldn’t let it go on... I may be cold, but I’m not a monster.  I won’t just stand by and let an innocent woman get hurt.”

He stayed quiet, his head resting on my shoulder.  His arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and I sighed softly in content.  “What did you do?” he asked.

“I tried to stop him... The woman was able to escape, and it made their alpha furious.  It turns out he was stronger than me, and my pack ended up having to retreat.  We all got out, but not without a few injuries.  Mine was the worst.”  I sighed.  “I know how hideous they must be...” I said in reference to my scars.

My heart skipped when I felt him placing soft kisses all over my back.  “No,” he spoke softly.  They’re beautiful.”

I swallowed hard, closing my eyes.  “Why do you say that...?”

“Because you got them from saving a woman’s life.  You’re a hero, Leo.”

My heart squeezed painfully in sorrow.  “Right,” I said.  “I got hurt and stole _your_ elixir to heal _myself_ , and your pack paid for it... Some hero,” I scoffed.

He cupped my cheek, turning my head back to face him.  I swallowed, feeling annoyed with myself for letting him see the tears in my eyes.

“You didn’t know that would happen, Leo.  And in the end, you gave it back to save Sanghyuk’s life.  That makes you a hero in my book.”

“Yeah?” I asked bitterly, hating that my tears were falling now.  “What kind of hero is that?”

He stroked my cheek softly, smiling tenderly, and my heart ached when I saw the love in his eyes.

“ _My_ hero,” he answered, gently pressing his lips to mine. 

I kissed him back a little, sniffing as he nuzzled my forehead with his.

“I don’t deserve you, angel...” I whispered.

He smiled softly, kissing my tears.  “If anyone deserves my love, Taekwoon, it’s you.”

I blinked slowly, feeling a few more tears fall.  “Why are you so good to me?  Why do you stand beside me after all I’ve done to you and Sanghyuk?  After everything I’ve told you?”

He just smiled softly and laid down on his back, opening his arms.  “Come here.”

I felt my heart tremble as I crawled over him, resting my weight on my forearms as I settled my body over his.  His eyes were a beautiful deep chocolate as he looked up at me, softly running his fingers through my hair.

“Because I’m madly in love with you, Taekwoon.  That’s why.  You are the only one who has ever _had_ my love, and you are the only one who ever _will_ have it.  For the rest of my life, I will love no one else.  I will want to _be_ with no one else...”

He softly brushed my bangs from my wet cheeks.  “I will cherish _no_ _one_ _else_.  You are _it_ for me, my alpha.  My king.”

“Never say never, Yeonnie.  You don’t know if something will happen to me... Look what happened to Hongbin...”

“I know,” he said softly.  “But I _can_ say _this_.  No matter what happens, I will never. _ever_. stop loving you.”

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

He sniffed, and I could feel his heart racing as he looked at me sadly.  I stroked his cheek softly, smiling at him.  I kissed him tenderly and placed my hand on his neck, bringing his head down.  He sighed and buried his face in my neck, his breathing shaky against my skin.  I trailed my fingers through his hair while my other hand massaged the scars on his back.  My heart ached so badly when I had seen them.  I had never wanted to hurt someone so badly in my entire life.  Every part of me wanted to find who did this to him and rip him apart.  I wanted to—

“Yeonnie...?” he asked quietly, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Yes, my king?”

He stayed silent for a minute, but I could feel his heart speed up at the sentiment, and I kissed his shoulder gently.  “You can ask me anything, Taekwoon.”

I felt him hesitate, and I think I knew in my heart what he was going to say before he even said it.

“How did...How did your father die?”

I didn’t answer him right away, my mind drifting to thoughts of my past.

“You don’t have to tell me, Yeonnie.  I know it bothers you to talk about him...”

I shook my head, speaking softly.  “It’s fine, Leo.  You have a right to know.  You told me all about your life.  It’s only fair that I open up about mine.”

I took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling as I continued.

“My mother died when I was 8 years old.  As I said earlier, my father turned on me after that, when I was about 10.  I was 11 the first time he touched me... At that point, it was only touching.  He didn’t actually rape me until I was 14.”

“Yeonnie...” he said sadly, but I continued.

“Before I tell you anymore, you should know that we were lone wolves, my family.  My pack—well, the one I was with last week?... They weren’t my pack at that time.  They were our neighbors.  They lived right nearby to us, a long river being the border to their territory.  Their alpha was a man named Lee Hyun Ki.  He was a wise and kind old man who had two sons, Jungkook and Hoseok... and his nephew Sanghyuk.”

“Sanghyuk?  Your friend Sanghyuk?”

“Mmhmm.  When I was young, Hyun Ki would sit me on his lap and tell me stories.  He was like a second father to me... He told me that he had found an abandoned wolf pup and took him in.  He nicknamed him RM.  Another time, he found another stray named Wonsik and took him in, too.  Hyun Ki deemed them his pack, and he kept offering my family the chance to join them, but my father always refused.  He was so stubborn... Anyway, Hyun Ki eventually gave up and stayed with his 5 members.  He called them Ro, which he said had been RM’s idea.  It was after the great wolf, Rovix.”

I felt Leo stiffen in my arms, and I frowned.  “What is it, baby?”

“I named this pack after him, too.”

“Really?”

He stayed quiet for a minute.  “Mmm. I just chose the ‘V’ from his name. The rumors say that it stands for ‘vicious’ or ‘victory’, but in all honesty, I chose the V because I just thought it made us sound mysterious or something,” he said with a soft, sarcastic snort. “But yeah, it was inspired by him.”

“Oh...Weird.  I guess a lot of packs name themselves after him though, right?  I mean, he’s pretty legendary...”

“I suppose...”

“Speaking of legends, how does it go again?”

“Are you asking me tell you a story, Yeonnie?”

I chuckled.  “Maybe... Please?”

“Mmm... Fiiiine. I’ll tell you how it was told to me by my father,” he said, clearing his throat. “The legend states that Rovix was a valiant warrior who had protected many wolf tribes from being slaughtered and had won many battles.  It was said that he never shed a single tear his entire life, not even when he was caught by the enemy and tortured for information...”

I stayed quiet, feeling myself enraptured in his story-telling, my heart pounding with the thrum of his voice against my neck.

“Then one day his mate was captured and killed by humans.  The great Rovix wept over her body that day, his heart destroyed by the loss.  They say that in that moment, all the pain and suffering he had been holding in his entire life collided with the intense love he had for his mate, and his tears became those of magic.  They could heal.  And when he cried upon her body, the tears fell into her wounds, and his mate gasped with fresh breath, her eyes flying open as life filled her once again.  It is said that eventually they had a child together, a boy.  And that the first-born in every generation of his would carry the magic tears of healing within himself.  And if their mate ever got hurt, and if he could only let down his sense of pride and cry for her, then she would live again, and he would never know the sorrow of losing her.”

I smiled softly.  “I love that story.”

He snorted softly.  “Yes, but it _is_ just a story _.”_

“I like to believe that it isn’t.”

“You believe in fairy tales?” he asked sarcastically.

I smirked.  “I met my Prince Charming, didn’t I?”

He snorted again, and I smiled, playing with his hair. 

“Yeonnie...You do realize that if I’m Prince Charming, that makes you Cinderella.”

I pouted.  “Shut up!!”

He laughed, and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

“You’re an ass,” I grumbled.

“But you love me,” he answered, kissing my neck softly, and my heart pounded, remembering the mark he had left there.

“I do,” I whispered.

He was quiet for a minute before he spoke again, all humor gone from his voice now.

“You didn’t finish your story...”

I blinked.  “Oh...right...” I chewed my lip for a minute.  “Well...as I said, the raping began when I was 14.  It happened on and off for three years until I couldn’t bear it any longer.  When I was 17, I fought back, as I had many times before, but by then I had grown strong enough to overpower him.  We got into a bad fight, and I was able to throw him off me but not without some marks to show for it.  He had clawed into my stomach, and I was covered in blood... I had a black eye, and he had broken a few of my ribs...”

“Oh god, Yeonnie...”

“It’s ok... I was able to get away.  And I ran.  I ran as fast as I possibly could towards that river.  I knew that if only I could make it across, then I would be in their territory, and I would be safe.  Hyun Ki died when I was 16, and it broke my heart.  But I grew up side-by-side with the others, and they were practically brothers to me at that point.  Especially Sanghyuk... Anyway, I ran for the river, but...”

“But what...?” he asked worriedly.

“I didn’t make it.  Right as I was about to cross it, my father caught up with me...”

I felt him swallow against my neck, and I stroked his hair soothingly.

“But I screamed and...and I saw my friends across the river.  They saw my father.... They...They saw him raping me...” I said thickly, my throat clogging.

“Baby, stop...” he said, lifting his head, looking at me.  “You don’t have to say anymore...”

I shook my head, not caring that there were tears in my eyes now.

“No, Leo.  I want to finish the story.  I _need_ to.  Please...”

He bit his lip unsurely, but slowly nodded, kissing my eyes softly.

“Ok, baby,” he said gently.  “I’m here for you... I’m right here...”

I smiled sadly, nodding before I continued.  “They weren’t supposed to cross the river.  It was the deal my father had made with Hyun Ki before he died... But Sanghyuk was stubborn like always.”  I laughed sadly, wiping my eyes.  “And I’m forever grateful to him...”

“What did he do...?”

“He ran across and attacked my father.”

“Was Sanghyuk the alpha...?”

“No, actually, RM was.  I know he wasn’t Hyun Ki’s heir, but his sons didn’t want the position, and RM was the oldest.  Besides, he wanted it desperately, so they let him have it...”  I sniffed, my heart aching for my lost friends.  “He was a great leader, Leo.  And an amazing friend. They all were...”

He kissed my neck and collarbone lovingly, trying to relax me.  I sighed softly.  “Sanghyuk killed my father that day...”

Leo lifted his head, looking at me in surprise, but I just nodded.

“Yeah...He’s always protected me.  Every time my father...did things to me...I’d run to their side afterwards, and Hyukkie would comfort me.  He would tell me stories about how I was strong-hearted and brave and how I would escape one day.  He told me that life would get better for me...but I never believed him.”  I sniffed, shaking my head. 

“Anyway,” I continued.  “After my father died, I was all alone.  So, RM and his pack took me in.  I was so grateful for them... It felt good to be part of something for once.  To have a real family.  They were so good to me. They were basically my brothers.”

He bit his lip, running his fingers over the star charm hanging around my neck.

“Who gave you this?”

“Sanghyuk.  He made it for me... He gave it to me after my father’s first...attack.  He said...He said he chose a star because my ‘smile shined like all the stars in the sky'.”  I laughed a little as a few tears fell.  “Silly, right?  But I kept it all these years... It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.”

“Oh baby...”  He leaned down, nuzzling my temple lovingly.  My heart raced at the intimate notion.  That specific gesture represented pure love and affection between wolves, and it brought tears to my eyes.

“Taekwoon, kiss me...” I whispered brokenly, and I immediately felt him press his lips to mine.

I whimpered, tangling my fingers in his hair as his tongue slid in my mouth.  I lifted my head, kissing him back desperately.  He was my greatest comfort, and I needed him more than anything right now.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, gasping into his mouth when I felt his cock thrust deep inside of me.  There was a slight burn, but I didn’t care.  I welcomed it. Besides, I was already starting to get slick from the way his naked body had been pressed tightly against mine while we were talking, so I was more than ready for him. I gripped his hair tighter and kissed him harder as he started thrusting his hips, making love to me passionately. 

It was different this time... It wasn’t sex, it was...a mating.  A mating of two souls.  A melding of two broken hearts into one that was slowly starting to heal...

He moaned into my mouth and gripped the blanket as I ran my hands all over his body, clawing his back gently.  At a particularly hard thrust, I whimpered loudly and pressed my forehead up against his, crying softly. 

“Don’t stop...” I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.  “Don’t ever stop...”

He kissed me deeply, and when he looked at me, his eyes turned a bright golden with swirls of red fire.  “Never, angel...” he rasped softly.  “I’ll never stop.  I promise.”

And in that moment, we both knew that we were talking about something much deeper than sex.

 

* * *

 

**_*Sanghyuk’s POV*_ **

****

I shivered as a cold wind rushed over my naked body.  I was sitting outside of my master’s tent, waiting for his return.  Hongbin had gone off hunting for dinner with Jimin, and I had been sitting in the tent for two hours, growing more bored and lonely by the minute.  Eventually, I couldn’t take it anymore, so I had left the comfort of the large brown tepee and was now sitting outside of it, entertaining myself with watching Taehyung and Jaehwan play-wrestle while Seokjin sat beside them passively, an amused look on his face as he stirred some ramen noodles in a pot over the campfire.

I wrapped my arms around my knees as another cold wind blew through the camp.  I looked up at the sky and frowned.  It was starting to get dark.  I had planned on hanging out with Hakyeon tonight, but if the soft moans coming from his tent were any indication, I wouldn’t be seeing him until morning.  I was disappointed, but I knew that he needed this.  He was deeply in love with the alpha.  It was so obvious. 

I could see it in his eyes every time he talked about him.  I smiled sadly, feeling a little jealous.  Not jealous of the alpha, though.  I was jealous of what they _had_. I wanted desperately to have even a tenth of that kind of connection with the beta wolf.  I had only known him a week, but I was already head over heels for him.  The only problem was that I had no idea how he felt about _me_.  Sometimes I would catch him watching me when he thought I wasn’t looking, but he never came any closer.  We had shared a few kisses, but nothing more.  He barely touched me, even when I tried snuggling with him at night. 

I cursed myself for my thoughts.  I knew in my heart that he had suffered great loss and was wary about diving into a new relationship, and I always felt guilty when I saw him subconsciously touching his tattoo.  I knew this whole thing wasn't easy for him, and it made my heart ache.  I just wanted to comfort him, but he never let me close enough.

“Hey Sanghyuk...?”

I blinked, looking up to see Seokjin watching me.  “Huh?” I asked.

He smiled, waving me over.  “Come help me stir...?”

I obediently crawled over to him and sat beside him, taking one of the empty pots.

“Sure,” I replied, pouring water and noodles into the pot, holding it over the fire and stirring it absently with a spoon.

“You just looked like you needed someone to help you escape your thoughts,” he said.

I blinked, looking at him in surprise.  “Oh...Yeah...”

He just smiled and stirred his noodles, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come around.  He just needs time.  Eventually, he’ll see what I see.”

I stayed quiet for a minute, considering his words.  “What _do_ you see...?”

His eyes looked thoughtful as he poured his cooked ramen into a large bowl.  “I see an omega that has the heart and fierce courage of an alpha.  One who has sacrificed so much...who has suffered great pain.  Someone who thought he found love, but then it slipped through his fingers...”

I swallowed hard when I saw his eyes flicker over to the tent where my best friend’s whimpers were emerging before he looked back at me.

“I see a boy who is wise beyond his years...  Someone who has fallen in love with the young and beautiful, yet severely broken beta wolf.”

I blushed, looking back at my pot, stirring absently.  “It’s that obvious, huh?” I mumbled.

He smiled softly.  “No...I’m just more perceptive than the others.”

“Ahh,” I answered intelligently, but he just chuckled softly, and I got the feeling that he was an old soul trapped in a young body.

I noticed that his eyes sparkled every time he looked at Jaehwan, and I bit my lip, speaking softly.  “You really love him, huh?”

“More than anything,” he answered, not even having to ask who I meant.

“What’s it like...?  Having a mate...”

He smiled wistfully, not replying for a minute, as if trying to come up with the perfect answer. 

“Like nothing else,” he finally said.

I stayed quiet, letting his words roll around in my mind.  I glanced over at the woods, my thoughts going back to the beautiful brown wolf who had disappeared into them earlier.

“Like I said...” Seokjin said softly.  “Give him time.  Eventually, he’ll realize that what he’s feeling for you is as strong of a love as you feel for him.”

I chewed my lip, my heart aching a little in need.  “I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” he smirked and winked at me.

I laughed softly, and for the next hour, we laughed and shared stories and talked as if we had known each other for years.

For the first time since I came into this pack, I was finally starting to feel like I belonged.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hongbin’s POV*_ **

 

 ** _On your left!!_**   Jimin shouted behind me. 

I saw the blur of brown fur on my left side, and I turned and lunged, knocking my heavy prey off its feet.  The large buck squirmed underneath me as I sunk my fangs into its throat and twisted.  The loud snapping of bone filled the air, and the body fell limp.  I pulled back, panting as my hunting partner caught up with me.

 ** _Damnnn.  He’s huge!_** he laughed, smiling at me.

 ** _Biggest catch we’ve had all winter_** , I smiled proudly. 

I loved to hunt.  It was a sense of accomplishment for me when I was able to drag in large, delicious meals every night for my family.  It gave me a feeling of worth.

 ** _Come on, let’s head back_** , he said.  I nodded and we both shifted to our human forms, lifting the large body. 

I saw that it was getting dark early, but I hadn’t noticed why until a loud crack of thunder filled the sky.  I looked up and saw a fleet of storm clouds above us.

“Crap...  Let’s hurry.  I wanna get back before the meat gets wet.”

Jimin nodded, and we set off back to camp in a brisk pace.  By the time we arrived, it was pouring down hard.  Thunder boomed loudly, and a bolt of strike lightning skittered brightly across the sky, lighting up the dark camp.  Jimin and I quickly brought the carcass inside of his tent, and Taehyung stood up, helping us set it on the ground.

“We’ll save it for after the storm when we can roast it on the fire,” I said. 

The others nodded and climbed onto their bed, cuddling together.  I sighed, hearing the thunder crash loudly again and the winds howling intensely, making the tent walls flap a little.  I knew that this was gonna be a long one.

“I’m kinda worn out today, so I’m gonna call it an early night.  If it stops raining, go ahead and eat.  I’ll just have some ramen later.  But make sure you save some meat for Sanghyuk.” 

They nodded, and I ducked out of their tent, fastening the door behind me.  I noticed that I was alone and figured everyone was in their own tents, so I started to head back to my own.  When I walked past Leo’s tepee, I saw Hakyeon standing outside of it, a blanket wrapped around his naked body.  He shivered, and his eyes looked nervous.

“What’s wrong??” I shouted over the storm.

“Where’s Hyukkie??” he yelled back.

“I left him in my tent earlier! Why??”

“Get to him quickly!! Please!!” he yelled, and I saw a mix of fear and sorrow in his eyes that made my heart tighten.

“Is everything ok??” I shouted, but the small omega just looked even more forlorn.

“Just go find him!” he answered. “... _Hongbin, please_ …”

“Hakyeon, get back in here!!  You’re getting soaked!!” I heard Leo shout from inside the tent.

Hakyeon looked at me with genuine concern, silently begging me to go to Sanghyuk.  I nodded, and he mouthed a relieved ‘ _thank_ _you_ ’ before quickly ducking back inside his tent and securing the flap behind him.

I frowned.  The look in his eyes had made my stomach knot, and I felt the sudden urge to run to my tent.  When I opened the flap, I stepped inside, securing the flap tightly to block out the cold wind.  I shook out my hair, letting all the water fly out of it.  When I opened my eyes and looked around, I was surprised to see that I was alone. 

“Sanghyuk...?” I asked, my worry growing.  “Are you here...?”

Suddenly an extra loud bang of thunder shook the ground, and I heard a scream hidden within it, sending a bolt of dread through me as I recognized its source.

“Sanghyuk?!” I shouted.

It was then that I saw a long, lanky human leg sticking out from underneath the pile of blankets I used as a bed, and I sighed in relief.

“Sanghyuk, what on earth...” I chuckled, lifting a corner of the blanket bundle, exposing his face.

My smile immediately vanished when I saw the tall trembling body curled up in a ball, looking up at me with wet, terror-filled eyes.

 

 


	16. The Storm

**_*Hongbin’s POV*_ **

“Sanghyuk?? What’s wrong??” 

Before I could get an answer, a loud crash of thunder vibrated the earth, and a flash of lightning lit up the tent.  Sanghyuk screamed in terror and yanked the blankets back over his head.  I gasped at his reaction.

“Sanghyuk!!” I tried to pull the blanket off him, but he had a death grip on it.  I frowned, kneeling beside the shaking pile.

“What’s wrong?  You hate storms...?”

Thunder boomed once again, and another deep-throated cry filled my ears, making my heart ache.

“M-M-M-Master, d-d-d-don’t l-l-let it get m-m-m-me!!!” he yelled from under the pile, and I heard the raw fear in his voice.

“Sanghyuk...” I tried once more to open the blanket, but it wouldn’t budge.  “Let me in.”

He whimpered loudly but relented and lifted the blanket a little, so I could crawl in.  I scooted inside and lay down beside him, watching as he yanked the blanket back down, enclosing us inside the makeshift fort.  He immediately burrowed into my arms and started sobbing, which nearly broke my heart in half because I felt so damn helpless.

“Heeey...”  I said softly, wrapping my arms around him tightly.  “Shhhh...It’s ok, Sanghyuk... It’s not gonna hurt you.  It’s just a storm...”

He sobbed harder into my chest, his long arms grasping at my back desperately for comfort. 

“It’s ok, kiddo.  I’ve got you...”  I whispered, holding him close.

“D-d-don’t l-l-l-leave m-m-me...” he cried.

“Nooo...”  I said softly, rubbing his back.  “I’m not going anywhere, ok?  I’m right here.  I’ll protect you.” 

I kissed his temple, and I felt him relax a tiny bit but not nearly enough.  His body shook hard, and he cried out every time thunder crashed. 

“I’ve got you...” I whispered.  “You’re safe.”

Lightning lit up the camp again, and he screamed.  I pulled back, cupping his cheeks.

“Sanghyuk, look at me,” I said, but to no avail.  His eyes were shut tight.  “Look at me!”  I said louder, using a tone of dominance in hopes that it would trigger his natural obedience.  He gasped, and his eyes cracked open a tiny amount.  I locked eyes with him, keeping my voice firm, but kind.

“Sanghyuk, listen to me.  You. Are. Safe.  Do you understand me?”

He whimpered, but then his attention was once again focused on the rain crashing loudly onto the roof of our tepee.

“ _Sanghyuk_.”

He sniffed, his eyes darting around wildly.  I sighed, realizing it was no use trying to get his attention this way, so I did the first thing that popped into my head.

I leaned in, smashing my lips against his.  He gasped, finally focusing.  He pulled away in confusion at first, but I just pulled him closer, kissing him again and again until he finally started to relax in my hold.  After a few minutes of my persistence, he started to kiss me back.

He whimpered as I rolled over on top of him, deepening the kiss.  I moaned when I felt his cock under mine, and I rolled my hips, catching his gasp in my mouth.  Thunder crashed again, and he whimpered a little softer this time.

“Shhhh...” I whispered against his skin as I kissed my way down his jaw to his neck. 

He groaned when I began sucking hard on his sweet spot.  I felt him arch underneath me as his hands slid up my back, grasping my skin.  He whimpered when the blankets we were hiding under lit up with the lightning.

“Master...”

“Hush, baby... Just keep your eyes on me, ok?  Focus on me...”  I said, kissing and nibbling his jaw.

“Master...” He moaned, scraping my arms softly.  “Let me bond with you... _Please_... I need it so badly...”

My heart skipped a beat, thinking about the powerful meaning behind his words. I knew that bonding with him meant crossing that line.  We could never go back.

But suddenly I realized...I didn’t _want_ to go back.

I leaned down and bit into his neck hard, drawing blood.  He cried out, digging his nails into my arms.  I groaned, licking the trickles of red seeping from his throat.

“So good...” I whispered, kissing his throat lovingly. “You're such a good boy for me, Hyukkie. _My_ Hyukkie…”

My heart flooded with so many intense emotions that it physically ached.  I lifted my head, looking down at my mate.  His eyes were now bright red with lust, and his lips were swollen from my kisses.

 ** _You are unbelievably beautiful_** , I said mentally, and he gasped softly at hearing my voice in his head.  Even though it was somewhat dark under the blanket, I could still see the blush on his cheeks.

**_Master, please..._ **

“Hongbin.”

He blinked.  “What?”

“We’re bonded now.  The least you can do is call me by my name.  I’m not your master, Sanghyuk.  I’m your mate.  Now say my name.”

He smiled a little.  “Hongbin...” he whispered.

I shivered, the sound of my name rolling off his tongue sending a bolt of lust through my body.  He groaned, and I could feel his cock fully hard under me.

“Hongbin... Take me,” he said on my lips.

“Are you sure that’s what you want...?”

He nodded quickly.  “Oh Hongbin, yes.  _Please_.  I’ve wanted you for so long.  Every night, I’ve been dreaming about you.  About what it’s like to have you inside me…touching me... _fucking_ me...”

I groaned and thrust my hips forward, sliding our cocks together, and he whined, arching into my touch.  “P-please, Hongbin... I need you...”

The thunder boomed loudly again, and he trembled, his eyes clouded with lust but also fear.  I slipped my fingers into his mouth.

“Suck.”

He moaned, quickly sucking on my fingers, rolling his tongue over them until they were soaked.  I pulled them out and lowered my hand.

“Open your legs for me, baby.”

He swallowed hard and slowly spread his legs open, watching me intensely.  He flinched when lightning flashed again but kept his eyes locked on me.

“It’s ok, baby.  It’s gonna be ok...” I said gently.

I slipped one finger deep inside of him, and he gasped, pulling back a little at the intrusion.

“Ow!” he whined, and I winced. 

“I’m sorry, baby... Are you a virgin?”

“I...um...well, no, but...I...I’ve always...”

“Topped,” I finished for him, and he nodded shyly.

I raised my eyebrow.  “Are you ok with this?”

He swallowed nervously and slowly nodded.  “Yes... Normally, I wouldn’t be, but...something about you taking me just feels...right.”

I smirked, my pride glowing a little.  “Yeah...?”

He bit his lip and blushed brighter.  “Yeah...”

I chuckled softly and pushed another finger inside of him, making him squeak. 

“Easy...” I said softly. 

“I-It hurts...”

“I know, baby... It’ll get better.  I promise...”

I slowly pumped my fingers in and out, scissoring them until there was little resistance.  He moaned and looked down, watching me finger him.

“Oh god, Hongbin... More...” he groaned.  “I-I need more... Please...”

I smirked and curled my fingers up, finding his prostate and rubbing hard.  He gasped, and his hips bucked up as he cried out.  “Fuck!!”

I chuckled, rubbing it more, making him writhe and whimper.

“Does that feel good, baby?”

“Hongbin, please!!”

“Please what?”

“Please, I need you...Binnieee...” he whined, gripping my arms.  He lifted his head and rasped on my lips.  “Fuck me...”

I groaned, my cock growing impossibly hard with his words until I couldn’t take it anymore.  I slid my fingers out, making him whine at the loss of contact.  I scooted up, lowering my body on top of his and kissed him passionately.  He groaned, kissing me back, running his fingers through my hair as I reached down and gripped my cock, lining myself up at his entrance.

“You ready for me, baby?” I whispered on his lips.

I saw the red fire in his eyes flare brightly as he nodded.  I kissed him hard and pushed my whole cock into him in one quick thrust, making him cry out into my mouth.  His claw-like nails scratched down my back, and I hissed at the pleasurable pain.  I held my hips still and placed soft kisses all over his chest and collarbone as I let him adjust.  After a few minutes, he panted softly, cupping my cheeks to lift my head so I could look at him.

“Move,” he rasped.

“You sure?”

“Damn it, Hongbin, _move!_ ” he whined, thrusting his hips up, taking more of me inside of him. 

I groaned and pulled my hips back, snapping them forward.  He cried out, arching his back and gripping my biceps.  I groaned and set up a steady pace, fucking him into the floor.  He whimpered and writhed beneath me, panting heavily as I kissed and bit all over his neck and shoulders.

A particularly powerful crash of thunder rocked the ground around us, and he screamed a little, his body stiffening in fear again.

He slid his hands into my hair, tugging hard, and I lifted my head, looking down at him.  “It’s ok, baby.  I’m here... Just concentrate on me, ok?  Look at me, baby...”

He whimpered but looked up at me this time.  I smiled softly, nuzzling his nose with mine.  “I’m here...”

I felt him start to relax once more, and he lifted his face to mine.  “Kiss me,” he rasped, and I obliged.

I kissed him hard and deep, pressing his head into the floor as he whined, opening his mouth for me to invade with my tongue.  I massaged his tongue with mine and scraped it along his teeth, making him groan, his nails digging into my scalp.

**_Hongbin, h-harder...please..._ **

I groaned, lifting up above him, resting my weight on my hands as I increased the intensity of my thrusts.  I began slamming into him hard, my balls slapping off his soft ass loudly.  He whimpered, arching his back, clawing my shoulders.

“F-fuck!! H-Hongbin!! Oh god! D-don't stop!! Ahhahaahaa, _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ,” he rambled intelligently from the onslaught of pleasure as I rammed my cock into his prostate relentlessly.

I smirked proudly at the knowledge that I was the one turning this beautiful boy into a babbling mess. I leaned down, biting his shoulder as I sped up my pace, my hips jackhammering into my sweet lover.

“You like that, baby boy?” I growled in his ear. “Is my cock making your sweet, sexy little omega ass feel good? Hmm?”

My mate let out a guttural sob and clutched me tighter, arching into me.

“YES!! _YES_ … Your cock feels so good… Fuck!! Hongbin, I’m sooo close!! Please!! C-can I…?? _Please_?!” his deep voice cried out, sounding utterly wrecked and needy, and I felt my stomach tighten at the sound.

I groaned and shifted my weight to one elbow, reaching my free hand down and wrapping it around his stiff cock, tugging it hard. 

“Fuck!!” he whined, thrusting his hips up.  “Hongbin, I...I-I...”

“Cum for me, baby...” I rasped, kissing him hard.

I jabbed my cock into his prostate sharply, sending him over the edge.  He threw his head back and keened loudly as his body convulsed under me, his hot cum shooting out over his stomach.  I bit his neck and groaned, feeling his hole squeeze my cock tightly.

“Fuckin hell, baby. You’re so hot, you know that...?” I moaned against his neck. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum...”

He whimpered, gripping my hair.  “Cum inside me, Hongbin...” he rasped.  “Take me... Own me...”

I groaned, kissing him deeply as he squeezed my ass with his hands and clenched down hard on my cock.  I gasped into his mouth as I felt my cock throb and pulse, and I thrust forward, filling him with my hot liquid.  He arched his head back into the blanket and let out the sexiest mewl I’d ever heard, and my hips bucked a few times before I finally collapsed on top of him, panting into his neck.  His chest heaved up and down under me, his hand clutching my sweaty hair tiredly as we lay like that for a while, listening to each other’s hearts pounding.

After a little time had passed, my eyes fluttered open.

“Mmm...How long was I asleep?” I mumbled.

“Not long. Like 20 minutes or something...” he answered quietly, softly playing with my hair.

I lifted my head, placing tender kisses along his collarbone, loving when he hummed softly in content.  It took me a few seconds to notice the silence around us.  I lifted my head, pulling the blanket off us.

“It stopped raining...” I said.

He blinked, looking around to see the tent no longer flapping in the wind, the camp now quiet and still.

“I didn’t even notice...” he said quietly, his eyes looking at me in surprise.  He bit his lip.  “Thank you for protecting me, Hongbin...”

I smiled softly, stroking his cheek.  “I’ll always protect you, baby.”

I gently pulled out of him, hearing him hiss softly.  I sat up, grabbing a towel near my bed and wiping his body tenderly. 

“Are you ok?  Does it hurt?”

“No... Just a little sore.  But...I kinda like it,” he mumbled, blushing adorably.

I smirked softly and tossed the towel aside, kissing him gently.  We stood up, so I could fix my blankets into a makeshift bed again, and I laid down on my back on it, patting my chest.  “Come here.”

He swallowed hard and crawled onto it, laying down beside me.  He curled up in my arms, laying his head on my chest, and sighed softly.  I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, but then I remembered something that made my stomach hurt.

“Sanghyuk...” I hesitated, and he looked up at me.

“Hmmm?”

“Why...why were you so afraid of the storm?”

I saw a pain flicker though his eyes before he laid his head back down on my chest, staying silent for a minute before answering.

“When I was a pup, I was playing...and it started storming.  It was the worst storm in recorded history where we had been living...”

He stayed quiet for a minute, hesitating.  I softly stroked his back, and he sighed.

“I was playing underneath a large oak tree when a freak lightning bolt hit it and split it in half which caused it to fall...”

I swallowed hard, dreading what he was about to say.

“It would have fallen on me, but my mother pushed me out of the way just in time...”

My throat tightened as I listened to him, softly brushing his hair from his eyes.

“It crushed her, Hongbin.  It broke almost every bone in her body...”

He sniffed, and my heart broke when I felt his tears on my chest.

“She gave her life for me that day.  All because of that stupid storm... All because of _me_...”

“Nooo...” I protested. “Baby, no.  That isn’t true.  You were just a pup.”

He sniffed again, and I lifted his face to look at me though his eyes were closed.

“Sanghyuk, look at me.”  I stroked his cheek as his eyes slowly opened.

“It was _not_ your fault, baby.  It was an accident.”

He looked at me sadly, and I softly kissed his tears away.

“I hate storms, Hongbin...” he whispered on my lips.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.  Whenever there’s a storm, all you have to do is crawl into my arms, and I’ll protect you.  I’ll help you through it.”

“Promise?”

I nodded.  “I promise.  I’ll always keep you safe.  You’re mine now.”

He smiled sadly and leaned in, kissing me softly.

**_Don’t ever let me go, Hongbin..._ **

I shook my head, kissing his forehead. 

**_Never._ **

 

 


	17. The Abyss

* * *

  ****Two Weeks Later****

* * *

 

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I lowered my furry body down until it was hidden within the fresh grass.  The snow had finally let up, and the tall grass was uncovered again, giving me plenty of room to hide.  I lay in wait, not moving an inch as I watched the long brown hooves slowly move around 20 yards ahead of me.

**_Ok, good.  You got him right where you want him.  Now don’t move until I give the signal..._ **

**_I won’t_** , I answered, my eyes flickering to the black alpha wolf crouched on my right.  I winked playfully at him.

**_Stop looking at me and watch your prey, pup._ **

I had to hold myself back from grumbling as my eyes drifted back to the buck.

 ** _Stop calling me that_** , I whined.

**_Why?  I think it’s cute. You’re like a cute little growly puppy._ **

I rolled my eyes.  **_You’re annoying, you know that?_**

I felt him chuckle in his head, but before he could reply, a flash of white fur bounded past us, startling the buck.

I groaned.  **_Damn rabbits!!_**   I growled as the buck started to bolt.

Leo stood up, looking at me.  **_Go!!_**

I jumped up and raced after the deer, Leo right on my heels as we chased it through the wide expanse of forest.  I panted, feeling exhilarated as I bounded after it on my light paws. 

 ** _Go go go!!!_** he cheered.  **_Get him, baby!!_**

I smirked as I finally caught up with the large buck, having trapped him in a corner of trees.  He quickly reared around and tried to charge at me with his antlers, but I was swift and ducked out of the way.

Leo came to stand a few feet behind me as the frightened buck paced back and forth. ** _Careful, baby._**.. he warned.

He was letting me take control, which boosted my pride, but I was also glad that he had my back in case anything went wrong.  I smirked at the buck who was now scraping the dirt with his hooves.

 ** _He’s gonna charge again_** , he said.  **_Get ready..._**

**_What do I do?_ **

**_When he comes at you, go around and attack his side.  Aim for his neck._ **

I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on the huge deer.  When he bolted forward, aiming his antlers at me again, I slipped out of the way and slammed my body into his side, using my weight to knock him off balance.  I wasn’t heavy enough to knock him down, but it didn’t matter.  I bared my fangs, quickly sinking them into his tender throat and bit down hard, making him squeal in pain and collapse on the ground.

**_There you go!!  Good!!  Now get on him!  Finish the job!_ **

I quickly straddled the squirming deer, my fangs still embedded in his neck.  I twisted my mouth to the side with a quick jerk until I heard a loud popping sound.  Suddenly the buck went limp underneath me, all life gone from his eyes.  I pulled my fangs free and smiled brightly at Leo.

**_I did it... Holy shit, I actually did it!!!_ **

Leo smiled, padding up to me.  **_I knew you could do it._**

He nudged his nose against mine. ** _Good job, angel._**

I smiled back and pressed my muzzle up against his, nuzzling him. 

**_Thanks for teaching me how to hunt, Leo._ **

**_What are you thanking me for?  You practically did this all on your own, love.  You didn’t even need my help._ **

I smiled, looking down at the deer excitedly.

 ** _My first real catch..._** I said proudly.

Leo smirked.  **_I thought_ I _was your first real catch._**

I snorted and suddenly he pushed me, making me fall over.

 ** _Hey!_**   I pouted, but his loud laugh filled my head, and I couldn’t stay mad at him.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

****

When we finally got the large buck back to camp, I helped Hakyeon lay it next to the pile of wood.  He and I had shifted back to be able to carry it, and I stood up, stretching my back.

“Damn, that thing was heavy.”

My mate smiled brightly, and I couldn’t help but feel so proud of him. 

“You did good, kid.”

He giggled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“Well, I learned from the best,” he smiled cheekily.

I smirked, wrapping my arms around him.  “Damn straight,” I mumbled on his lips, catching his small laugh in my mouth as I kissed him lovingly.

He moaned, kissing me back deeply, lightly dragging his nails over the back of my neck.  The way his very naked body was pressing against mine, I felt myself growing hard, but then I heard a throat clear.  I looked up to see Seokjin and Jaehwan watching us with amused looks on their faces.

“ _Ewwwww_...Get a tent!!” I heard a deep voice tease.

Hakyeon laughed, rolling his eyes.  “Oh, shut up, Hyukkie.  It’s not like we all don’t hear you and Hongbin every night.”

Hyuk's eyes went comically wide, and he blushed a deep shade of red.  “You...y-you...”

The beta wolf smirked and wrapped his arms around his mate from behind.

“At least _we_ do it in my tent and not in front of the whole pack,” he replied, biting Sanghyuk’s neck playfully, making the omega whimper.

I shrugged. “Hey, what can I say? I’m the alpha. Gotta establish dominance and all that—”

I let out a slight oof when my mate elbowed me in the chest and shot me a look.

“Whaaat? I was kidding,” I whined, rubbing my chest. “Sort of…”

Seokjin rolled his eyes and chuckled.  “Ok children, enough bickering.  Let’s get a fire going.  It’s gonna be dark soon, and I wanna get dinner cooking.”

“Yay!”  Taehyung yelled, bounding out of his tent, his ears perking up at the mention of food.  “I’m starving!!”

“You’re always starving,” we all replied in unison.

He pouted.  “Am not.”

Jimin came out of the same tent, laughing and shaking his head.

“Sorry, baby, but they’re right.”

Taehyung frowned at him, and was about to protest, but stopped immediately when his mate pecked his lips.  “Relax, babe.  No one’s saying it’s a bad thing.”

“I am,” I smirked, dodging a rock that Jimin threw at me.

Hakyeon stood in front of me, plastering an only half-fake annoyed face on.  “Hey!!  No attacking my mate!”

Jimin chuckled and held his hands up in defense.  “Ok ok, relax, Mrs. Pack Queen.”

I growled playfully and lifted my mate’s small body up, tossing him over my shoulder.

“Leo!!” he yelped. “Let me down!!”

I laughed, swatting his ass.  “Behave then.”

He squealed and kicked his legs.  “No!” he growled.

I slapped his ass harder this time, and I could tell he felt my dominance, because he immediately stopped squirming and relaxed his body, whimpering softly.

“Ok, I’m sorry...”

I smirked, lowering him back to his feet.  “Good boy,” I said.

“I’m not a puppy,” he whined.

“Yes, you are,” I smiled teasingly, lowering my forehead to press against his.  “ _My_ puppy.”

He stuck his bottom lip out in an adorable pout, but it quickly faded when I took his lip between mine, sucking it.  He moaned softly, kissing me deeply.

 ** _Leo..._** he whimpered in my head.

“ _A-hem_ ,” I heard a few throats clear again to remind us that we weren’t alone, and I chuckled, pulling away, much to my lover’s irritation. 

I narrowed my eyes at him dominantly, and he bit his lip nervously.  I kissed his forehead, turning back to the group.  “Get dinner started.  We’ll be back,” I smirked, gripping my mate’s hips, tossing him back over my shoulder again and carrying him back to our tent while he squeaked in embarrassment and our friends laughed and groaned dramatically behind us.  The last thing I heard before I got out of range was:

Jaehwan: “Wait, ‘Mrs. Pack Queen'? Is that like a ‘Ms. Pacman joke?”

Taehyung: “No, you idiot. It's because he's the queen of the pack?? Duh?”

Jaehwan: “Hey, no shaming, dude. We’re all gay here, anyway.”

Jimin: “What?? No! I meant, he's literally the _queen_ of the pack. Like, he's mated to the alpha? Like Leo’s the king—ugh, never mind.”

Taehyung: “…oh…”

Jaehwan: “…ah…but the Pacman joke is kinda funny.”

Hongbin: “Oh my god, I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Jae & Tae: “Hey!!”

Seokjin: *sighs* “Come here, baby.”

Jaehwan: *grumbles* “He called me an idiot, Jinnie.”

Seokjin: “And are you?”

Jaehwan: *mumbles* “No.”

Seokjin: “Then ignore him, love.”

Taehyung: *huffs* “Minnieeee. What about me?”

Jimin: *snorts* “What? You know you’re an idiot.”

Taehyung: *indignant squawk*

Hyuk: “I love this pack.”

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I tried not to show my limp as I accompanied the alpha back to the campfire after 20 intensely pleasurable minutes.  It had grown dark now, and all the others were sitting around the blazing campfire, holding sticks speared through deer meat over the flames.  Leo sat down on an empty log, and I squeaked softly when he pulled me to sit on his lap.

I squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable, and got some knowing smirks from Jaehwan and Hongbin.  I blushed, grabbing a stick and trying to distract myself as I put some meat on it.

“So how did the hunt go?”  Sanghyuk asked before smacking his own forehead, laughing.  “Well, I mean obviously, it went well...” He gestured to the meat.  “But I mean...How did it _go_?”

Leo smiled proudly, rubbing my back.  “Excellent.  My baby’s a quick study.”

I blushed more, smiling at him and pecking his lips.

“This was his catch, you know,” he said to the group.

“My first,” I added.

I chuckled as their eyes widened. 

“Really??”  Taehyung asked in surprise. 

“Dude, that’s impressive!  It took Taehyung two months to catch one this big!!”  Jimin said, laughing when Taehyung scowled at him.  “Sorry, baby, but it’s true.”

Taehyung huffed, and we all chuckled.

“It’s ok, Taehyung,” I said, trying to patch up his bruised ego.  “I bet you’re an amazing hunter.  I still have a lot to learn.  Maybe you could teach me some tricks sometime...?”

“Sure!!” He beamed at me, and I prided myself on being able to cheer him up.  I felt my mate kiss my shoulder blade in approval, and I smiled brighter.

“Anyone up for a ghost story?”  Jaehwan asked.

“Meeee!!”  Taehyung and Sanghyuk shouted eagerly.

The others laughed and shook their heads in amusement, and we all settled in as Jaehwan told us the tale of the great one-eyed wolf ghost “that haunts these very woods”.

I leaned back against Leo comfortably, eating my dinner.  For the next two hours, we each took turns telling scary stories and tales of our past adventures, making each other scream in terror and laugh ‘til our sides hurt.  When Sanghyuk jumped at the end of Leo’s ghost story and ended up dropping the rest of the noodles into the fire, we decided to call it a night.

As I lay in bed that night, wrapped up in my mate’s arms and listening to him snore softly, I realized something.

For the first time in years, I felt truly happy.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I yawned, stretching out my long limbs as my brain slowly started waking up.  I reached over to pull my mate against me only to grasp at air.  I frowned, opening my eyes to see that I was alone in my bed.

“Baby...?”  I said.

No answer.

I sat up and walked outside of my tent, looking around.  Taehyung was chasing Jimin until he was able to tackle him, and they rolled around in a playful wrestle which quickly evolved into a makeout session.

Seokjin was leaning against a log, enraptured in his favorite human novel and running his fingers absently through Jaehwan’s hair as he lay fast asleep in his lap.  Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and my mate were nowhere in sight.

“Hey,” I grumbled, my throat scratchy from sleep.

“Good morning,” Seokjin said cheerily, never lifting his eyes from the page. 

“Morning...”  I answered.  “Where are the others?”

“Woods,” he replied, still reading.  “Bin took them on a morning hunt.”

I nodded, feeling a little better knowing my beta was with them.  He would protect them.

“When did they leave?”

“About five chapters ago.”

I frowned.  “And they’re not back yet...?”

He finally looked up at me, a soft smile on his lips.  “They’ll be alright, Taek.  But if you’re concerned, why don’t you go after them?  They went that way.”

He pointed to the thick section of trees behind him, and I nodded.

“Thanks, Jin.”

“Mmhmm,” he said absently, going back to his book.

I headed off into the woods, navigating my way through the dense thicket of trees.  It took me a little while, but I eventually picked up the familiar scents of my mate and pack members.  I followed it for a while, back and forth, all over.  I chuckled as I smelled a trail of rabbit along with it, and I smirked as I imagined my mate chasing after it like the adorable pup that he is.

His scent got stronger as I went on, and my attention perked up when I heard voices.  I pushed a final thatch of brush aside and sighed in relief when I saw Hakyeon and Sanghyuk sitting beside a tree.  I was going to approach them, but they were so enraptured in their conversation that I decided to watch for a minute.

 _Watch_ , I convinced myself.  _Not eavesdrop._  

“Come on, Hyogiiii,” my mate whined, making me smirk. 

We both recently discovered that his aegyo was the first to have ever worked on me, and ever since then, he’d taken full advantage of it.  It was nice seeing someone else fall victim to his endless charms for once.

I hid lower as I watched them.  I wanted to see how Sanghyuk reacted to his puppy eyes and pouty lips.  It was just as I suspected. 

Sanghyuk whined, rolling his eyes.  “Hyunggg, I already told you I don’t think it’s a good idea... What if Leo finds out?”

I blinked, fully alert now.  I tensed nervously but didn’t reveal my position.  I wanted to see what they were talking about, but...

“He won’t,” Hakyeon said, and my stomach started to knot.  “Pleeaaase Hyukkie?  You know how important this is to me.”

Every hair on my body stood up, and a sense of dread washed over me, my nails clenching the dirt below me.

_What the hell are you doing, Yeonnie...?_

Sanghyuk sighed heavily, staying quiet for a minute.  I sat there on my heels, every muscle in my body so taut that they were about to snap.  I narrowed my eyes, watching his every move.

_Why are you looking at my mate like that?_

Sanghyuk bit his lip for a minute, looking unsure.  Then, Hakyeon gave him the most pathetically sad look, and he sighed.

What happened next sent a rage through me clear down to my bones.

Sanghyuk had puckered his lips and was leaning in, aiming right at my mate’s mouth.

 

* * *

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

****

“So, you puff your bottom lip out like that...?”  I asked, watching his lips.

I laughed when they came too close, and I pushed him back.  “Ok ok!  Too close, dude.  Hongbin will probably kill me if you actually touch my lips,” I chuckled, looking over at the beta wolf who was leaning against a tree with his arms folded. 

He had been keeping a watchful eye on us after I told him what I had wanted.  He was hesitant about my request at first but finally said it was ok as long as I kept my distance, which of course I had immediately agreed to.

Sanghyuk laughed, pulling back, shooting a look at his mate.  “I didn’t touch him, baby.”

Hongbin made a small ‘ _hmm_ ’ in his throat, and I smirked playfully at him.  My nose twitched up when I caught my mate’s scent approaching, and I smiled, turning to look.  When I saw him though, the sight made my heart stop.  Running towards us at full speed was my mate.

My _huge_. _black_. _alpha wolf_ mate.

And he looked furious.

Sanghyuk followed my gaze and let out a loud scream when he saw that the pissed-off, red-eyed wolf was headed straight towards _him_.

I gasped and jumped up in alarm.  “Leo, stop!!!  What are you—”

I didn’t get to finish my sentence, because I was knocked onto the ground by his large furry body as he ran past.  I cried out, sitting up quickly to see what was happening. 

“ _LEO, NO!!_ ”  I screamed again.

I saw Sanghyuk’s eyes widen in terror, and he shrieked as Leo gained on him.  But right before my mate could reach his target, the now-shifted, dark brown beta wolf barreled into his side, knocking him out of the way.  I gasped, getting a horrible sense of déjà vu as I watched Hongbin protect his lover from mine.

“Hongbin, don’t hurt him!!!” I shouted as I quickly ran over to check on Sanghyuk.

I yanked him out of the warpath, and we watched in horror as our mates launched into a vicious battle, rolling with each other through the grass, snapping and biting at each other.  My heart clenched when I heard the sharp yelp of my mate, and I couldn’t bear standing there so helpless.

“We have to do something!!”  I pleaded with Sanghyuk.

He nodded, looking just as scared as I felt.  “What do we do??”

I gasped when I heard another loud screech of pain.  “You go after yours, I’ll get mine!!”

He looked worried but agreed anyway.  I took a deep breath.  “Now!!”

We quickly bolted after the wrestling wolves and dove into the tangle of their bodies, using all our strength to tear them away from each other.

Miraculously, we were able to separate them for a minute, and I saw Sanghyuk pounce on Hongbin and pin him down.  The smaller wolf growled up at him, but stayed still, knowing he was outweighed.

 _My_ mate, on the other hand, was much bigger than _me_ and ended up shoving me down in a fit of rage.  I gasped when I saw his deadly fangs descending toward my vulnerable throat.

“LEO, IT’S ME!!!”  I shrieked, trying to get through to him, but the alpha’s hold on him was too powerful. 

I gasped when I felt his fangs sink into my neck, breaking the skin. 

“ _TAEKWOON_!!!” 

I felt him freeze, coming back to awareness, and I started sobbing as I realized how close I’d just come to being ripped apart.  He pulled his fangs out, luckily not having punctured my skin deep enough to cause any real damage.  He stared down at me, his eyes flaring with red fire as his mind tried to fight through the fog of his rage.

My body was wracked with sobs, and I trembled violently underneath him.

“G-g-get off me...”  I cried.

Suddenly his eyes went wide, and he jumped off me, shifting back to human form.

“Oh my god!! Baby, are you ok??  I-I didn’t realize it was you!!  Oh god...” he said worriedly, reaching out to cup my cheek.  “Baby, I—”

“ _DON’T_ _TOUCH_ _ME_!!”  I screamed, slapping his hand away hard, making him gasp and flinch as if he’d been burned.

“Hakyeon, what—”

“I HATE YOU!!!  I FUCKING HATE YOU!!”  I screamed at him, my fear now turning to anger as my tears burned a path down my cheeks.

I sat up, swiping my eyes.  “You’re a _horrible_ mate, and _I. Hate. You!!_ ”

I felt a wave of guilt when I saw the pain in his eyes, but I ignored it.  I was far too scared and angry right now to think about the consequences of my hurtful words.

“How _dare_ you try to hurt Hyuk again?!  How could you?!”

It was then that I saw that pain turn back to anger.  “How could _I_???  How could _you_?!?!”

“How could I _what_?!?!”  I glared.

“Kiss him again!!!” he bellowed.

“... _what??_ ”  I stared at him bewildered.  “You think I—”

“I saw you!!”  he barked.

I sat there gawking in bewilderment, trying to understand what on earth he was talking about.  Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks when I realized what had happened.  My mind swirled with a million different emotions, one of them being guilt.  Under any other circumstances, I would have apologized and tried to explain, but after what just occurred, I couldn’t bring myself to feel anything but resentment.

I leaned in close, growling on his lips.  “You. didn’t. see. _shit_.”

I heard him growl low and dangerously in his throat.  I knew it was a warning, but I didn’t care.  I staggered to my feet, trying my best not to show how distraught I truly felt as I grabbed Sanghyuk’s hand and started to storm off back toward camp with him.  Hongbin followed right behind us, now in human form, glaring back at Leo angrily.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

****

I blinked, standing there in shock as I watched the three of them walk away.   I shook my head, snapping out of it, and ran up to stand in front of my mate, glaring at him.

“Are you _fucking_ _kidding_ _me_?!”  I yelled, grabbing his hand away from Sanghyuk’s, pulling him against me.

I ignored the clench in my heart when he yanked his hand out of my grasp.

“I said _don’t. touch. me_.”

I growled.  “Don’t you dare talk to me like that, Hakyeon!  _You’re_ the one who—”

“You don’t trust me!!!”  he interrupted angrily.

“How can I trust you when you—”

“When I _what_??  When I ask Sanghyuk to show me how to pucker my lips so that I can be a better kisser??  For _you_??”

I blinked, his words startling me.  “What...?” 

He scoffed, shaking his head as he pulled away.  He started to walk again, but I grabbed his wrist. 

“Damn it, Yeonnie, what are you—”

My words caught in my throat when the ground suddenly trembled beneath our feet.  We all went silent and held very still, but the shaking got worse.

“What the...?”  Sanghyuk asked, looking confused.

Suddenly Hongbin gasped.  “ _EARTHQUAKE!!!  GET BACK TO CAMP!!_ ”

My eyes widened, and Sanghyuk yelled in fear, bolting back to camp with Hongbin in tow.  My mate stared up at me worriedly, having forgotten our fight at the moment.  Acting on instinct, I scooped him up in my arms, running after the others. 

Suddenly there was a thunderous crack as the ground fractured beneath us, causing me to trip over the suddenly uneven terrain.  My mate cried out as he was thrown from my arms, his body bouncing on the dirt as he rolled far away from me.  Sanghyuk’s head flipped around when he heard my mate’s cry and immediately ran back, ignoring Hongbin’s protests.

“Hyung!!!”  Sanghyuk cried, catching up with him, trying to help him up. 

I scrambled back to my feet and started to run after them when suddenly another earth-shattering snap filled the air, and the ground split open completely, creating a deep ravine between me and Hongbin.  Sanghyuk and Hakyeon were directly over the fault line, and my stomach dropped when I heard both Hakyeon and Hongbin’s cries as Sanghyuk fell straight into the chasm, his own scream mirroring theirs as he was swallowed up by the darkness below.

“ _HYUK_!!!”  Hongbin sobbed out, but I didn’t have time to think about it because my own mate was now hanging from the edge of the ravine.

Dangling by his fingertips, he was screaming and trying desperately to claw his way up.  Hongbin couldn’t reach him because he was on the wrong side.  I was his only hope. 

I raced as fast as my legs could carry me, sliding onto the ground hard as I reached the massive crack.  I heard my mate scream as I lunged forward, catching him just in time as he started falling.  I lay down on my stomach, leaning over the edge, clutching his fingers with mine as tightly as I could.  I looked down to see him staring up at me with wet, horror-filled eyes.

“ _Taekwoon, help me!!! Please!!_ ” he begged, tears falling down his face profusely, and I felt terror wrench through my heart.

“Hang on, baby!!!”  I yelled, trying hard to pull him up, but he was too far down.  I couldn’t lift him.

“ _TAEKWOON, I’M SLIPPING!!_ ”

“Hold on!!!”

“I c-can't!! Taekwoon, _I can't_!!” he whimpered, giving me a guilty look before sobbing out.

My heart stopped when I felt his fingers sliding out of mine, and I screamed.  “NO!!!!  HAKYEON!! _NOOOO_!!!”

“ _TAEKWOOOOON **!!!!**_ ”  he screeched in terror as he slipped out of my grasp.

The last thing I saw was the horror-stricken brown eyes of the love of my life disappearing into the black abyss.

 

 


	18. Darkness

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

The last thing I saw was the ethereal golden fire in my mate’s eyes.   Then I closed my own eyes and resigned myself to my fate.  If I was going to die, then I wanted the last thing on my mind to be his beautiful face.  I spread my arms and tried not to be scared.

 _Goodbye, my love_ , I thought to myself.  _I’m so sorry for everything..._

Before I could conjure up another thought, I landed on something hard.  And wet.

I heard a loud splash as half of my body went numb, and the next thing I knew, my lungs were filling with water.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hongbin’s POV*_ **

 

I was sitting on my knees, shaking violently as my lover’s screams still echoed in my head. 

“Yeonnie...Yeonnie...”

I looked up to see my brother-in-law on the other side of the massive split, leaning over the edge and staring down into the blackness.

His words were quiet and calm, and I knew that he was in shock, as was I.

Leo never took his eyes off the hole, and he was slowly rocking.  My brain vaguely registered that the earthquake had stopped before I heard him again.

“Yeonnie...”

I whimpered, trying not to think of my own mate.  I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

“I...I yelled at him...” he continued to babble. “H-he hates me... He _hates_ me…”

I sniffed, my heart threatening to snap in half as he kept talking.

“I need to tell him I’m sorry... I-I have to tell him that I-I trust him...that I love him...”

I couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, and I closed my eyes as I started sobbing.

“Leo!! Hongbin!!!”

Without looking back, I felt the thudding footsteps of our pack catching up to us.

“What happened?!”  Seokjin yelled.

“Is everyone alright??”  Taehyung said worriedly before staring at the ravine slack-jawed. “Holy shit…”

“Where are Hakyeon and Hyukkie??” added Jaehwan, looking around frantically.

I whimpered, not being able to answer.  I saw them look over at Leo whose tears were falling silently as he ran his hands back and forth over the cliff’s edge, his eyes still trained on the darkness below.  I heard the group behind me gasp in horror as the truth dawned on them.

“No...”  Jaehwan whispered.

“Oh my god,” Jimin added.

I heard Jaehwan and Taehyung start crying behind me, and their mates tried to be strong and comfort them even though their own voices were shaking.

“I-I-It c-can’t be...”  Jaehwan cried into Seokjin’s arms.  “T-T-They were r-right here t-t-two hours ago... T-T-They can’t be... They can’t be—”

“They’re not.”

Everyone went quiet at Leo’s calm statement.  I swallowed hard, looking over at him.

“Hyung...” Jimin whispered.

“They’re not dead, Jimin.”

I sniffed, staying silent.  I knew better than to push him right now when he was close to snapping out of reality.  Not that I was far behind him.

“Bin, get up.  We’re going to go look for them,” he said, standing up, not seeming to even be aware of the tears streaming down his face.

“W-What?” Taehyung asked.

“There’s a way down, and I’m gonna find it with or without you guys.  Now are you coming or not?” he asked, aiming his gaze at me.

I exhaled sharply, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I couldn't help but stare at him in shock.  There was nothing I could say.

The alpha shook his head and turned his attention to Jaehwan.  “Jae, go back to camp and find me a flashlight and some supplies.  It’s gonna be dark soon.”

“W-what kind of supplies...?”  Jaehwan asked nervously.

“Whatever you can find that will help me climb down there.”

“C-climb down—”

“GO!”  Leo shouted in frustration, and I heard Jaehwan whimper before he ran back to camp with Seokjin following behind.

“Hyung...”  Jimin asked hesitantly.  “Are you sure you wanna do this...?  You might not like what you find...”

Leo frowned, looking offended by his question.  “What I’m going to _find_ is both mine and my beta’s mates down there.  _Alive_.  Do you have a problem with that?”

Jimin and Taehyung shared a look, both knowing that Leo was in deep denial but neither of them having the heart to fight him.  Jimin just shook his head, looking down.  Leo nodded triumphantly, and fresh tears sprung to my eyes when I saw the look of hope on his face.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

My body flailed wildly as I struggled under the water, finding it extremely difficult because I could barely feel my right side.  When I finally broke the surface, I gasped at the fresh air, choking and coughing up water.  I let myself bob for a moment until the feeling started to return to my extremities.  I looked around frantically, trying to locate where I was.  I looked up to see if I could see Leo, but I was a long way down and could only a see a tiny stream of light as it pierced down beside me.  I looked around and squinted my eyes, trying to make my eyes adjust to the dark.  After a minute, I could make out cold, wet walls around me, and I saw that I was in a small body of water...a pond.  I was in a cavern of some sort, some type of underground cave.

I shrieked when I felt something bump into me, and I flipped around frantically, my whole body on guard as my eyes slowly adjusted.  What I saw made my stomach fall into my feet.

Floating face-down beside me in the water was a tall lanky body.

“HYUKKIE!!”  I screamed, reaching out to flip him onto his back. 

I whimpered when I saw that he was unconscious, and I grabbed his neck, keeping his head above the water as I scrambled for land.  When I finally reached the murky, damp cave floor, I crawled up onto it, dragging him with me, laying him on his back.  I immediately started pumping his chest, hoping against hope that I wasn't too late.

“Come on, Hyukkie, wake up!!”

I whimpered when he didn’t move, and I tried harder.

“Damn it, Hyukkie, don’t you dare die on me!!  You already put me through this terror once! You can't scare hyung like that again!! …not again…” I sobbed, my cries turning into whimpers. “Hyukkie, please…don't leave me alone… _please_ …”

My heart started to sink when there was no sign of life, but I wouldn’t give up.  I _couldn’t_.

I slammed my fist down hard on his chest, and suddenly his body lurched, spurring him into a coughing fit as cavern water spewed from his lips. 

“HYUKKIE!!”  I cried.

Tears were spilling freely from my eyes now, but I didn’t care.   I was just so damn happy that he was alive.

I cried and laughed at the same time as I turned him onto his side and pounded on his back, helping him get all the fluid out.  That coughing was the most beautiful sound in the world to me.

He hacked a few more times before he leaned back, taking in deep breaths.  I sniffed, brushing his wet bangs from his face.

“Oh god, Hyukkie...”  I whimpered as I bent down, hugging him tightly, fully crying into his chest.

He hugged me back, but when he tried to sit up, he cried out.  I gasped, sitting back.

“What’s wrong??”

He groaned, opening his eyes.  “My leg...”  he gasped out.  “It…f-fucking… _hurts_...” he whimpered.

I looked down and gasped when I saw the bone sticking out weirdly under the skin.

“What is it...?” he asked nervously, not looking down.

I swallowed hard.  “It’s…it’s broken, honey...”

He tried to move it but then yelled out in pain.

“Easy!!”  I told him, placing my hands on his chest.  “Don’t move, sweetie.  Just try to relax, ok?”

He whimpered, nodding.  I sat down beside him, leaning against the cavern wall as he laid his head in my lap.  It was a little while before he spoke quietly.

“You saved my life...” he murmured tiredly.

“Of course, I did.  You’re my best friend.”

“Hyung...D-Do you think they’ll look for us?”

I nodded, running my fingers through his hair.  “Yes.  I know Leo.  He’s an idiot, but he’s stubborn as all hell when it comes to family.  He would die before he gave up on us.”

He sniffed.  “I-I’m scared, Yeonnie...”

I was quiet for a minute, my heart racing a mile a minute.

“Me too.”

 

**~:~**

 

After what I think was at least an hour or so of sitting around—I could only assume because the sunlight had turned to a thin beam of moonlight—I looked down to see Sanghyuk sleeping, somewhat restlessly, in my lap.  My heart ached as I stroked his hair softly, trying to soothe him.  All I cared about right now was keeping him safe.  I knew that I needed to be strong for him, but in reality, I was terrified. 

I needed Leo more than anything right now.  I had been trying the entire time to talk to him through our connection, but he wasn’t answering.  My skull was throbbing, and I when I touched my hair and pulled my hand away, I saw some blood.  I frowned, but then remembered that I had hit my head on the way down.  It was only a slight ache though, so I figured it wasn’t life-threatening.  I groaned, closing my eyes, my brain struggling to remember something that Namjoon had once told me...

_What was it...?_

_‘The connection stops working for a while if the head gets damaged...’_

I whimpered, realizing that Leo wouldn’t be able to hear me.  Either of us, really, because I’m pretty sure that Sanghyuk had a concussion. 

_Shit.  I probably shouldn’t be letting him sleep right now... But he’s in so much pain..._

_Oh, Leo, what do I do...?  Tell me what to do..._

I leaned my head back against the damp wall, crying as I remembered our fight.  I hated myself for saying those horrible things to him.

“God damn it, if those are the last words he hears from me, I’ll never forgive myself...” 

I sniffed, looking up at the hole above us, knowing that he was up there somewhere.

 _I didn’t mean it, baby.  You_ know _that I didn’t mean it.  I was just saying those things to hurt you.  Why do I do things like that?  I don’t really_ want _to hurt you...I_ love _you...I was just being stupid.  God damn it, Hakyeon.  Why the fuck are you so stupid?  You don’t deserve to get out of this cave.  And you sure as hell don’t deserve Leo..._

 _Oh Leo...You were right.  You’re always right.  And when I see you again..._ if _I see you again…I’m gonna make damn sure you know how much I love you..._

I felt Sanghyuk stir in my arms, whimpering in pain when his leg shifted, and my heart broke as I knew what I had to do.  I gently peeled away from him, laying him down carefully as I crawled down to where his feet were.  He whined in his sleep, and I could barely keep myself from sobbing as I gently gripped his foot.

“Forgive me, Hyukkie...” I whispered.

When I yanked and twisted, I cringed but felt relieved when I heard the bone snap back into place.  Sanghyuk’s eyes flew open wide, and his whole body jerked as he screamed in pain. 

“ARGHHH!  _FUCK_!!!”

“I’m sorry!!”  I cried, my heart tightening with guilt as I quickly scrambled up to him, pulling him into my arms.

He was yelling in panic, flailing his arms, and I fought to hold them down until he slowly started to come down.  His chest heaved as he panted, and he was looking up at me with fear.  I whimpered, holding his head in my lap, my arms locked around his shoulders as I rocked him.

“I’m so sorry...”  I whispered brokenly.  “I had to set it, honey.  I didn’t want to risk infection...I’m sorry...I know it hurts...”

He whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks as he clutched my arms desperately and cried with me.

 

* * *

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

“This isn’t good enough!!!”  I raged, flinging the small metal pole back at Jaehwan, who flinched and dodged it.

“I-I’m sorry!”  he cried, looking distraught.

I huffed, feeling irritated, but I couldn’t blame him.  I had never yelled at him like this before, and I knew that he was only trying to help.  The others were staring at me with sorrow in their eyes, and it made my stomach hurt.  I knew they thought I was in denial, but I wasn’t.  I didn’t know how to explain it, but I knew that the others were alive.  I just...I _knew_.

“I’m sorry...” I mumbled, attempting to rub the pounding ache from my temples.  “Just find me something else...please.”

Jaehwan nodded sadly, picking up the piece of metal and taking it back to the pile of supplies, sifting through it again.  I sighed, rubbing my neck and looking around at the others.  Their gazes dropped to the ground as if they were afraid of setting me off.  When my eyes caught sight of Hongbin, my heart clenched painfully. 

He had retreated to his tent a while ago, but the flap was open, so I was able to see inside.  He was laying on his bed with his back to me, curled up in the fetal position.  I swallowed past the lump in my throat, every bone in my body screaming to comfort him, but I knew he wouldn’t listen to me.  The only way I could truly help him right now was to concentrate on getting his mate back in his arms as fast as possible.  And mine, too.

My heart tightened with fear and guilt as the horrified look on my mate’s face when he slipped from my hand kept flashing through my head.  I tried to ignore it, but I knew it would haunt me forever if I didn’t go through with this.  I _had_ to save him.  I had to show him that I would protect him no matter what.  I needed to keep my promise.

I sniffed, my chest aching.  When I saw him again, I was going to squeeze him tightly and never let go.  I vowed that I would kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. 

**_Don’t worry, angel.  I’m comin’ for you... I won’t give up.  I promise._ **

I whimpered because he had never answered any of my mental calls since he had fallen.  My brain wanted to think the worst, but my heart argued otherwise.

I paced back and forth, flinching when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  I had managed climb across the large ravine about an hour ago thanks to a big log that Taehyung had found and used as a beam, and I was now on the side with my friends again.  I lifted my gaze to see a hopeful-looking Jaehwan holding up the bungee cord and pick-axe that we had found in a dumpster one day.  I had taken them on a hunch, having seen rock climbers on a television at the store once, figuring they might come in handy one day.  My brain screamed in relief, thanking myself for following my intuition.

“Will these work...?” he asked nervously.

I nodded quickly, taking them.  “Yes!! They’re perfect. Thank you, Jaehwan.”

He sighed in relief, and I bit my lip, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for snapping, Jae.  You know that I couldn’t do this without you,” I said softly.

He smiled forlornly at my words and suddenly hugged me forcefully.  I blinked in surprise but then hugged him back just as tightly.

“Good luck, hyung,” he murmured sadly, and my heart constricted.

“Thanks...”

I pulled away and gave him one last reassuring look as I started to wrap the cord around my waist.  Everyone except Hongbin, who was still in his tent, gave me a supportive hug and nod and backed away to give me space.

I took one look back at Hongbin’s tent, wanting to tell him I was leaving, but I decided against it.  If I told him that my instincts were telling me his mate was still alive, I knew in my heart that he wouldn’t believe me.  Hell, if our roles were reversed, I’m not sure I’d believe me, either.

To be honest, part of me thought that maybe I _was_ losing my mind, but I knew better.  I didn’t understand it, but it was almost like I could _feel_ their presence.  Wherever they were, they were alive and counting on me to rescue them. 

Maybe it was just blind hope, but I was going to follow it.  I wasn’t going to give up.  I had already lost too many members of my family, and I was _not_ going to lose another one.

Three weeks ago, an angel had flown in and saved my life.

It was time I returned the favor.

 

* * *

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable as the cold damp cave floor dug into my back.  I missed my bed...

 _Ha._ My _bed.  Not anymore_ , I thought sadly.

 _Shut up..._ I argued with my conscience.

The lanky brown wolf snuggled closer against my chest, snoring softly.  I had told Sanghyuk to shift so that his body could start healing, as I knew was only possible when in our true forms.  I also knew that we couldn’t shift if our bodies were too damaged, so I was so relieved when his broken leg wasn’t in bad enough condition to prevent it.  I looked down to see him stretch his leg without whimpering as much as he had earlier, and my heart flooded with relief knowing he was getting better. 

I pulled him closer, rubbing his back idly as my brain was wracked with memories of snuggling my own body into my mate’s big protective arms, burrowing myself in his warm chest as he used to hold me every night.  I remembered the way he would sing soft lullabies to me when I had a bad dream.  How his fingers felt in mine.  How his lips molded against mine perfectly.

I missed the gentle caress of his warm hands on my hips as he slowly rocked into me in the middle of the night...his soft, low moans against my cheek when his body sealed itself inside of my own, making us one being with two beating hearts...the sweet confessions of love that he would whisper in my ear as we laid there locked together in the most intimate way...

I stroked my sleeping friend’s fur as the tears slid down my cheek.  I missed Leo terribly, and with every moment that passed with us stuck down here in this cold hell, I started to fear that I would never see him again.

The damn, cold cavern air against my naked legs caused me to shiver.  I wanted so badly to shift into wolf form, so I could warm up, but I knew that it couldn’t be done with the head damage I had suffered.  So, I curled closer against Sanghyuk’s warm furry body and tried to get some sleep.

 

**~:~**

 

I screamed, running as fast as my human legs could carry me through the endless, lit-up tunnel.

It was getting closer...

... _closer_...

I yelped as I tripped over my feet and hit the ground with a thud.  I gasped, turning around quickly to see the lights in the tunnel shutting off one by one behind me, the shadows gaining on me.

I jumped up, breaking into another run.  My lungs burned, and I felt my legs growing heavier and heavier with each step until I could no longer lift them.  I whimpered when I fell to my hands and knees.  I willed my body to crawl, but it wouldn’t listen to me.

“NOOO!!”  I cried when the shadows drew closer.

“Yeonnie!!”  I heard a familiar voice cry out for me, and my head jerked toward the sound.

Just a few yards ahead of me was the tall, beautiful alpha with black hair and golden eyes.  His arms were stretched out for me, and his eyes were lit up with terror, but he wasn’t moving towards me.  It was like his feet were glued to the floor.

“ _TAEKWOON_!!”  I yelled, dragging my lead-weighted body towards him inch by inch.  “Taekwoon, save me!!” I cried.

“Angel...” he whispered, his outstretched hands only a few feet in front of me now.

“I...I can’t...reach...” I gasped out, my lungs suddenly filling with something. 

I started to choke, and water splashed out of me and onto the floor.

“Taek--” I gargled out, no longer able to speak as the cold liquid filled my throat, spilling into my mouth.

I fell onto my stomach, no longer able to hold myself up.  I looked up, and horror filled me as my mate started backing away.  I clawed at the floor, trying to follow him somehow, but I was starting to suffocate.  Then all at once, the darkness caught up with me, swallowing me whole.

 

“NOO!!”  I sat up with a scream, my arms flailing.  I looked around frantically, seeing myself surrounded by blackness, and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears.

Suddenly, I felt something touch my leg, and I screamed, swinging my arms around.  My fist collided with something hard, and I heard a harsh grunt.  I gasped, turning toward the sound, panting hard as my eyes tried to adjust.  When they did, I saw my best friend sitting beside me, clutching his stomach.  My eyes widened as I realized what happened. 

“Hyukkie!!  Oh my god, are you ok??  I’m so sorry!”

He groaned as I hugged him tightly, and I felt his hand pat my arm in reassurance.

“I’m alright...  Just remind me never to get in a fist fight with you…mmm fuck…”

I winced.  “I’m really sorry... Are you sure you’re ok?”

He sighed, sitting up and leaning against the cave wall.  “Yeah.”

“How’s your leg...?”

He stretched said appendage out, rolling his toes before sighing.  “A lot better.”

I slumped against him in relief, laying my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my arm.

“What was this one about?”  he asked quietly, running his fingers through my hair soothingly.

I bit my lip, thinking about my nightmare.  “I...I was running down a tunnel and...darkness was after me.  It was almost like it was... _death_.  Death was chasing me.”  I sniffed.  “And then I saw Leo... He was reaching for me, but...I-I couldn’t get to him...”

Suddenly I started crying again, and I turned my head into his shoulder, hiding my tears, cursing myself for losing control of my emotions.

“I c-c-couldn’t reach him, Hyukkie... A-and then he pulled away, a-and I started drowning, a-a-and the d-d-darkness got me and...”

“Shhh...” he said soothingly, his arms wrapped tightly around me as he rocked me slowly.  “It’s ok, hyung.  It was only a nightmare...You’re ok...”

I burrowed my face in his neck, sobbing harder as the terror of everything that had happened today finally got to me.

“Hyukkie...W-w-what if I n-n-never see him a-again...?  W-w-what if he t-thinks t-t-that I really d-d-do hate h-him?” 

“He doesn’t think that, hyung.  He knows that you love him.”  He pulled back, cupping my cheeks, making me face him.  “Look at me, Yeonnie.”

I whimpered, my body trembling and my breaths turning to short gasps as I started to hyperventilate.

“Hyung, _look at me_.  Focus.  Listen to my voice...”

I sniffed, my breathing getting a little easier as his words seeped through the terror fog in my brain.  I whimpered, looking around for a second before he came into view, and I focused my eyes on his, willing myself to calm down.

“Yeonnie, listen to me.  You _will_ see him again.  And when you do, you’re gonna tell him how much you love and adore him until you’re blue in the face, until there isn’t a _single_ _doubt_ left in his mind about how much you care.  Do you understand me?”

I sniveled pathetically and opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

“ _Don't_ ,” he said, shutting me up.  “Now, do you understand me?”

I sniffed, nodding a little, and then he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

“I-I-I’m so s-scared, Hyuk...”

“I know, hyung.  I know...”

I sucked in a few shaky breaths before starting to relax in his arms.

“It’s ok, Yeonnie.  I’m here...” he whispered as he rubbed my back, and I sighed as I felt my heart rate slowing back down.

“When did you grow up, Hyukkie?” I mumbled.

“A while ago, hyung,” he replied softly, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

We stayed that way for a little while without moving or talking; he knew I just needed the comfort of a best friend.  I realized then just how lucky—well, _unlucky_ , for him—I was that he was down here with me.  I’m not sure I would have made it on my own.

After a few minutes, I heard something small hit the water.  Sanghyuk and I pulled away from each other, staring at where the sound had come from.  We noticed a few loose rocks and pebbles falling down the ravine, and I frowned, any fragment of hope I had vanishing.  I sniffed and laid my head on his shoulder.

“Damn it.  I thought maybe it was—”

It was then that I heard some scraping followed by a low, awkward grunt from a voice that made my heart stop.  I gasped and ran to the edge of the pond just in time to hear my favorite voice in the whole world yell out as a tall, gawky-yet-graceful body fell from above and slammed into the water, making a huge splash that got me and Sanghyuk soaked.

I must admit, it’s a really crazy thing feeling complete fear and total relief at the exact same time.

Sanghyuk gasped, shaking his head to fling off the excess water. “What—” 

“ _TAEKWOON!!!_ ”

 

 


	19. Don’t Give Up On Me

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

****

I winced as my foot slipped on the cave wall a little.  I looked up to see my friends still peering over the ledge at me.  They were holding the rope tightly as they lowered me inch by inch down into the chasm.  A few more feet and they would be out of my line of sight.  I was really far down now, and the lower I got, the more my stomach churned.

I was beginning to think that my instincts were wrong, that there was no way that they could have survived such a fall...

I shook my head, pushing the images away. 

_Now’s not the time for second thoughts, Leo.  Get it together._

I stabbed the pick-axe into the wall once more for balance, tugging the rope a little, giving them the signal to loosen the slack, and I felt myself drop another few feet.  When the rope pulled taut, I ended up swaying a little.  I looked up and saw that I could no longer clearly see the opening to the abyss.  Or my friends.

_This is it, Leo.  No going back._

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my feet to the wall, searching blindly for some kind of purchase.  I couldn’t find one though, and my heart stopped when I felt the rope starting to loosen its grip.  I gasped when I looked up and saw the rope starting to fray above me. 

I clawed the wall with my free hand and my feet, searching for any sort of ledge, but it was almost pitch black, and I was starting to slip. 

**_Guys, the rope is breaking!!!_ **

**_WHAT?!_** they all cried.

**_I don’t know, it must have broken or something.  Pull me up!! I need a new one!  I--_ **

“Shit!” I grunted, my feet knocking some rocks loose.

I was about to...

“Arghhh!!!” I cried out as the cord snapped, and my body barreled down the black hole...

...straight into water.

 

**~:~**

 

I groaned in pain when my body slammed into the water roughly.  I think I might be delusional, but I would have bet money that I had just heard a voice a second ago...

A voice that said...

“ _TAEKWOON!!!_ ”  it screamed again, and even through the water, I could hear it clear as day, and this time I knew I wasn’t imagining things.

I scrambled upwards until I broke the surface, taking in big gulps of air.  I shoved my wet bangs from my face, my eyes looking around frantically until they landed on the sight that made my heart soar with relief.

My angel. 

Ironically, he practically flew through the air as he landed with a loud splash in the water next to me.  I watched as his weight pulled him under the water, and he came back up, sputtering.  I couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous sight, my heart feeling only pure joy.  His wet black hair was plastered to his face and covering his eyes, and all I could see was a row of shiny white teeth as his adorable smile lit up his face.

He screamed in delight as he threw himself into my arms. 

“TAEKWOON!!!”  he screamed again, as if he couldn’t believe I was really there.

To be honest, I thought I might be having a hallucination myself, until I felt his familiar lean body wrap around mine, molding itself to me.  I instinctively kept my feet treading water to hold us up as his arms wrapped me in the tightest hug imaginable.  I cried out, hugging him back just as tightly.

“Oh god...Yeonnie...You’re alive...Please _please_ tell me I’m not dreaming...”

He whimpered, tightening his hold around my neck.  “You’re not dreaming, baby!!  I’m alive!!  _We’re_ alive!!”

I blinked, remembering that I was here to rescue not just one, but two of my pack mates, and my eyes flew over to the dark corner of the cave to see Sanghyuk sitting there against the wall.  He was looking at me with a small smile, but there was also nervousness in his eyes, and I remembered our earlier fight.  In that moment, all resentment and anger I had felt earlier just flooded out of me, and all I could feel was pure relief that he was okay.

“Hyukkie!! I’m so glad to see you!!”  I shouted happily, and his eyes lit up in surprise as I used his nickname for the first time.

I could see he was still a little hesitant, but then he smiled brightly and waved at me.  In my arms, my mate was clutching onto me for dear life, and it was getting harder to stay up in the water.

“Yeonnie, you’re dragging us down... Let me get us to shore...”  I laughed.

“NO!!!” he yelled, shaking his head vehemently, as if he was too afraid that if he made the slightest move, I would vanish into thin air.  He wasn’t alone in that thinking, but as worried as I was, I was also starting to sink now.

“Heeey...” I said, kissing his cheek as I swayed my arms and legs back and forth to keep us afloat.  “It’s ok, baby.  I’m not going anywhere... I’m here now...”

He whimpered, and I guess he finally understood, because he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the shore.  When I managed to crawl up onto the cave floor with him, I flopped down on my back, panting with exhaustion.  I didn’t have more than a few seconds to relax before the same lithe body threw itself on top of me, causing me to let out a pained grunt.

My mate just whimpered and buried his face in my neck, holding onto me for dear life.  I wrapped my arms around him tightly, not letting him go, and I could feel his body shaking violently underneath my hands.  My heart broke when I realized he was sobbing.

“Oh baby...” I said, holding him close.  “Shhhh...It’s ok, my love... It’s ok...”

“I-I-I w-w-was s-s-so scared, T-Taek...” he wailed, and my chest squeezed painfully with guilt.

“I know, baby.  Believe me, I was, too...”

He sniffed and held me tighter, crying against my neck.  His nails were digging painfully into my shoulders, but I didn’t care.  I was too happy to feel anything but love for him.

“T-T-Taekwoon...” he gasped out.  “I-I-I’m...I’m...”

I stroked his hair, letting him take his time.

“I-I-I’m s-so _sorry!!!_ ”  he bawled, clutching me tighter.  “I’m so s-sorry!!  I-I-I d-didn’t mean the t-t-things I s-s-said to you...  I-I-I was so h-h-horrible!!  P-P-Please forgive me!!”

I felt an intense ache in my chest, and I pulled his head back, cupping his cheeks, making him look down at me.  My heart felt like it was in my throat when I saw the amount of tears falling from his eyes.

“Baby, what—”

“I LOVE YOU!!!” he cried out, his body shaking with sobs.

It suddenly hit me that he was terrified that I thought he was still angry at me.  My chest tightened with guilt again as I realized that that he had been down here, on the precipice of death, and all he could think about was if I knew that he still loved me.  I felt tears fill my own eyes as I held his face between my palms, looking up at him.  I raised my head, whispering on his lips.

“I know.  I always knew, baby.”

He closed his eyes at my words, a fresh set of tears spilling out as he sobbed again, and I couldn’t take it anymore.  I pulled him down to me, kissing him as hard as I could, bruising his lips with my own.  I caught his cries in my mouth, but I never let up.  I just kept kissing him until he eventually started kissing back.  I gripped his hair tightly and pulled, hearing him whimper, but he finally started to snap out of it a little and kiss me back passionately. 

After a minute, I pulled back a little, rasping on his lips.  “I love you, baby.  I’m not mad at you, ok?  And I know you love me, too.  I never stopped believing in you, baby.  And I never gave up...”  I kissed him deeply, whispering on his lips.  “Please don’t give up on _me_...”

“I won’t.  I promise,” he whimpered, looking at me through wet eyes.  “I never gave up on you, Taekwoon.  I knew you would come find us.”

I groaned, lifting my head into the kiss as I dominated his mouth.  I shoved my tongue in deeply, catching his mixture of cries and moans as I sucked on his own.  He mewled sadly, and I could feel our hearts pounding intensely against each other.

Suddenly, I heard a small cough, and I pulled back, looking over at Sanghyuk, who had his arms wrapped around his legs and was looking away awkwardly.

“Sanghyuk...” I said, kissing my angel one last time before sitting up.

My angel immediately curled into my lap possessively, and my arms wrapped him up tightly.  As much as he was scared that I would let go, _I_ was scared to _let_ him go.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled to Sanghyuk, rubbing my mate’s back soothingly.

Sanghyuk smiled sadly at us and shook his head.  “Don’t be...”  he said quietly. 

I smiled a little, trying to reassure him.  “Hongbin will be so happy to hear that you’re alive.”

His ears twitched a little at the sound of his mate’s name, and he looked at me.  I could see tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.  “He thinks I’m dead, doesn’t he?”

I bit my lip.  “...It’s not that he gave up on you, Hyukkie.  It's just...the way the ravine was...and how far down...” I shook my head.  “It seemed impossible that you two had survived...”

“But _you_ came,” he said almost inaudibly and looked away.

My heart seized guiltily.  “I’m stubborn as all hell, though.  You guys know that...”

I smiled weakly, trying to cheer him up, but it didn’t work.

“I’m also a little bit crazy...”  I tried again, but Sanghyuk only sniffed, his eyes on the wall.

“Good thing you’re not the only one,” a voice above us said.

We all startled and turned to look at the source, and I heard Sanghyuk cry out in a mixture of sorrow and relief when we saw my beta dangling above us, a bungee cord around his waist and a sad smile on his face as he swung over and dropped down on the ground beside us.

“HONGBIN!!”  Sanghyuk screamed as he jumped up, clamoring over to his mate clumsily, picking him up and hugging him for all he was worth. 

I felt a surge of warmth when I saw Hongbin hug him back tightly before Sanghyuk put him down and curled against him, crying into his shoulder.  Hongbin held him close, and even though he was smiling, I could see the sheen of tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I-I thought...after seeing you fall...I thought you were...”

The taller boy sniffled sadly and nodded.  “I almost was.  B-but Yeonnie s-s-saved me...” he blubbered, and we all turned to the boy in my arms.

“You did?”  I asked.

He sniffed, wiping his eyes.  “He was unconscious in the water, but I was able to give him CPR in time... A-and he had a broken leg...”

“But it’s healing,” Sanghyuk added.

Hongbin walked over to us and leaned down, hugging my mate tightly.  “Thank you...” he whispered, and I saw my angel nod as he hugged him back.

Hongbin then stood up and walked over to his mate, pulling him into his arms.

“I was so scared, Hyukkie...”

“W-what made you c-change y-your mind...?”  Sanghyuk sniffed.

Hongbin smiled sadly, shaking his head.  “Leo.”

“Huh?” I looked at him in confusion.

“You just…you kept saying that you somehow knew that Hakyeon was alive.  That you somehow _felt_ it.  And...after I laid there for a while…I realized that I did, too,” he said, his eyes returning to look at his mate.  “I knew you were alive, Hyukkie.  Somehow, in my heart...I just _knew_...”

Sanghyuk smiled sadly, kissing his mate softly before Hongbin pulled back.

“Hyuk, there's something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago.  I just…I wasn’t sure then.  I was scared.  But now…now I know for sure, and I _have_ to tell you.”

Sanghyuk frowned, looking a little worried.  “W-what is it...?”

Hongbin smiled sadly with tears in his eyes as he cupped his mate’s cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs.  “Han Sanghyuk, I am 110%, head-over-heels, truly, madly, deeply, _stupidly_ in love with you.”

My mate and I smiled as Sanghyuk’s eyes widened before he teared up again. 

“Really...?” he whimpered.

Hongbin laughed softly and sniffed.  “Really, baby.”

Suddenly Sanghyuk lifted him up in a bear hug and twirled him around in a circle, laughing as his mate squeaked before he put him back down.  He cupped Hongbin’s cheeks and kissed him hard. 

“I love you even more,” he whispered on his lips.

Hongbin rested his forehead on Hyuk's and whispered back.

“I’m sorry it took me this long to realize it.”

“It doesn't matter,” Hyuk replied. “What matters is you told me.”

He then sniffed, and his voice cracked as he let out a tiny laugh. “You love me...?” he said again as if he couldn't believe it.

Hongbin smiled and leaned up, pressing a tender kiss to the younger's lips before whispering. “So much.”

I felt Hakyeon snuggle against me, and my arms tightened around him protectively.  I smiled softly and took my mate's hand as I looked around at my beautiful family.

“Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

With Jaehwan and Seokjin’s help, Sanghyuk was the first out, followed by Hongbin.  Leo gripped my hips and lifted me up. I reached my arms up, grabbing onto Taehyung’s outstretched hands as he and Jimin helped pull me out of the ravine and back onto dry land.  I turned around to see Leo climb out after me, and once we were all officially back on safe ground, I collapsed on my back, panting.

“Yeonnie, you’re ok!!”  Taehyung cheered happily as he and Jimin tackled me in a tight hug.

I laughed and patted their backs as they squeezed me.  “It’s nice to see you too... Uh...guys?  Can’t…breathe...”  I groaned.

They gasped and immediately let go, checking me for bruises. 

“Oh my god!!  We’re so sorry!!” Jimin shouted worriedly.

“It’s ok...” I chuckled, taking in a few deep breaths. 

They smiled and hugged me again before running off to pounce on Hyuk and Hongbin.  Seokjin and Jaehwan ran over to me and Leo next, and our pack members all spent the next few minutes hugging, reuniting, and reassuring each other.

After everything started to settle down again, Leo walked up to me and scooped me up in his arms.  I squeaked, grabbing onto his neck. 

“Leo, what—”

“It’s late,” he announced to the others, ignoring me.  “Let’s get some dinner and head to bed.”

They all nodded in agreement, and we headed back to camp together.  I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat.  I finally felt safe now that I was back in his arms.

 

**~:~**

 

After we ate what I swear was the best deer meat I’d ever had, I said goodnight to everyone, giving Sanghyuk and Hongbin extra tight hugs. Then, Leo and I went to our tent, set on turning in for the night.  Once inside, I froze when I saw the large pile of blankets that I had grown to think of as my bed, my memories returning to me.

“What’s wrong, baby...?”  Leo asked me softly as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I felt his soft, warm lips on my neck, and I closed my eyes as I tried to bite back the tears.

“I...I thought that maybe...after our fight... I-I thought that you wouldn’t...t-that I wouldn’t be allowed back in...bed...”

I felt him freeze against me, and his mouth lifted from my neck.  I braced myself for rejection, but when he cupped my cheek and turned my face to look at him, all I saw in his eyes was sorrow.

“You thought I would just throw you away like that...?” he asked softly.

I tried to look down, but he lifted my chin.  “Look at me.”

I swallowed hard, slowly raising my eyes to meet his. 

“Hakyeon, I love you.  You’re my _mate_.  Remember?”

“B-but I hurt you... I-I said terrible things...”

“And I forgave you.”

I sniffed, feeling his thumb stroke my cheek.  “I don’t deserve it.”

“Yes, you do.  In fact, I’m the one who should be asking for _your_ forgiveness.”

I blinked in surprise.  “What? Why...?”

He sighed, chewing his lip.  “For jumping to conclusions this morning.  I...I was so quick to think the worst.  I didn’t trust you...”

I bit my lip.  “It’s ok... I can understand why you were upset.  It must have looked like Sanghyuk and I were kissing, right...?”  I cringed at the thought of my mate feeling betrayed by me again.

He nodded, looking at me sadly.  “Yeah, but... That’s not the truth, is it?”

I shook my head.

“What...What was really happening?” he asked quietly.

I chewed my lip, blushing a little.  “I...Leo, you...you know that I wasn’t a...a virgin when we met...”

He nodded, but I could see pain flash in his eyes, so I quickly continued.

“But I think of you as my first.”

He smiled sadly as he cupped my cheek.  I leaned into his palm, kissing it tenderly.

“You were the first person to ever touch me in a way that wasn’t forced... The first person to ever kiss me... To make love to me...”

He swallowed hard, running his thumb over my bottom lip.

“And I love that about you...” I continued.  “But...sometimes, I feel like...like you deserve more.  I feel so...inadequate.”

He frowned.  “Baby, what are you talking about...?”

I stayed quiet for a minute, feeling a little embarrassed.  “I wasn’t your first, was I?”

He blinked, closing his mouth for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

“I’m sorry, baby.  I wish you had been...”

“It’s ok.  You don’t have to apologize, Leo.  But you see...?  That’s the problem.  You’re so experienced, and I...I’m not.”

He frowned again.  “You think that matters to me?”

“I...I _did_.”

“Baby...”

“I thought you’d want someone with more experience, Leo.  And I know that Sanghyuk has more than I do, so I...I asked him to...to give me...”

I mumbled the rest, feeling awkward.

“What?”  he asked.  “Baby, speak up.”

I blushed, repeating my words as I looked away.  “I asked him to give me kissing lessons, ok?  I mean...I-I wasn’t asking him to actually _kiss_ me...just...you know...to show me how to move my lips and stuff.  Pointers.”  I blushed deeply.  “I-I got Hongbin’s permission, Leo!  He even stayed and watched to make sure that nothing happened.  Not that it would’ve…”

I sniffed, not having the guts to face my mate, in fear of what he might be thinking.

“I just wanted to be better for you, Taekwoon.  I wanted to please you better...”

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity until he spoke softly.

“Baby, look at me.”

I whimpered slightly in refusal, but he gently turned my face towards him.  I swallowed hard, slowly looking at him. He was looking at me with the guiltiest, most heartbreaking look I had ever seen, and my heart clenched in pain.

“Yeonnie, you are the most amazing lover I have ever had.  You want to know why?”

I gulped nervously, not daring to get my hopes up.  “W-Why?”

“ _Because_ of your innocence.”

I frowned in confusion.  “I don’t understand...”

“Baby, I’m the one who helped you overcome your fear of sex, right?”

I nodded.

“And I’m the only one you’ve ever been this open with?  The only one who’s ever given you an orgasm?”

I blushed brightly but nodded again.

He stroked my cheek softly, smiling tenderly.  “I’m the one who’s teaching you everything there is to know...That makes me so incredibly proud, baby...” He bit his lip.  “Yeonnie...?”

“Hmm?”

He smiled softly, kissing me tenderly before whispering on my lips.  “Everyone I’ve ever been with before was just...sex.  You’re the first and only one I’ve ever _made love_ to.”

I sniffed and chuckled a little.  “That’s so cheesy, Taekwoon.”

He smirked slightly, tapping my nose.  “I know. But it's still true.”

I smiled sadly, my heart racing as he ran his fingers over my collarbone.  “Really?”

“Really.”

I couldn’t hold back the tears this time as they fell down my face.  “Oh Taekwoon...”

He looked at me sadly as he pulled me against his chest.  “Oh baby... My sweet angel.  Can you ever forgive me?”

I stared at him silently for a minute but then smiled softly.  “Of course, I forgive you, Taekwoon.”  I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my forehead on his.

“I love you so much,” I said, pressing my lips to his.

He moaned softly, pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss.

“I love you too, baby... And I _do_ trust you.  I promise.”

I smiled softly, nuzzling his nose with mine.  “I know.  And I trust you, too...”

I sniffed, resting my forehead on his shoulder.  “Thank you for saving us, Taekwoon...”

I felt his long, warm arms wrap around me protectively, and I sighed softly in content.  He and I both knew that I wasn’t only referring to me and Sanghyuk.

 

* * *

 

**_*Sanghyuk’s POV*_ **

 

I stretched my long limbs and rubbed my tummy in content.  I had never been happier to eat deer meat than I was tonight.  It was probably just the elation of being home safe again, but it didn’t matter.  It was delicious.

After Yeonnie and Leo hugged us and headed off to their tent, I looked over at my own mate who was watching me. 

“Can we turn in, too, Hongbin?  I’m pretty tired...”

He nodded.  “Yeah, of course.  You’ve had a long day.  Let’s get you to bed.”

I smiled softly, getting up, and the others each hugged me one last time before I took my mate’s hand and followed him back to our tent.  When I opened the flap, I smiled brightly, jumping onto the pile of blankets.

“Bedddd!”  I hollered, snuggling into the warm rabbit fur. “How I’ve missed you!!”

The beta wolf chuckled and fastened the door flap before crawling in next to me, laying on his side.  I immediately curled my tall body up against him, loving how his arms wrapped around me tightly.  I sighed, pressing my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.  My own heart pounded rapidly when I recalled the words he said to me in the cave.

I lifted my head, looking into his eyes.  “Did you really mean it, Binnie?”  I asked quietly, and I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

He brushed my bangs from my face, his eyes sincere.  “Yes, Hyukkie.  I really, _truly_ meant it.”

I smiled and pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply.  He moaned softly, kissing me back for a few minutes before I pulled away, resting my forehead on his and breathing softly on his lips. “Tell me again...” I whispered.

He smiled softly, running his fingers lazily over my back.

“I love you, baby,” he said tenderly.

I smiled brighter, burying my face in his neck and closing my eyes.  I had never been happier in my entire life than I was in this moment.

Nothing felt more natural.

Nothing felt more...right.

I realized that when I was with Hongbin...

“I love you too, Binnie.”

...I was home.

 

 


	20. Second Chances

* * *

  ****One Week Later****

* * *

 

 

**_*Hongbin’s POV*_ **

 

“You _cannot_ be serious,” I said, splashing river water on him in irritation.

“Well, I _am_!!”  Sanghyuk huffed, shaking the water out of his hair.  “And stop being such a damn... _child!_ ”

I clenched my fists as anger and jealousy rolled through me in waves.  I no longer cared about catching tonight’s dinner.  I couldn’t concentrate anyway.  Not when his hurtful words were taunting me.

Sanghyuk just rolled his eyes, grabbing a fish from the water and tossing it in the bucket.  “Will you just grow up?  It’s not a big deal.”

At that, anger spiked within me, and I rammed my fist into a tree angrily.  The cracking sound made him turn and look at me.  Something in his eyes flickered a little, but he didn’t say anything.  I growled, storming over to my mate and grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at me.

“It is a _huge deal_ , Sanghyuk!”

He blinked in what I think was surprise, but then he pulled out of my grasp, swatting my hand away.  “It is not.  You’re taking this way too much to heart, Bin.”

I narrowed my eyes, feeling even more annoyed at his nonchalance.

“How am I _not_ supposed to take it to heart when I tell you that I love the sex that we have, and you have the _gall_ to say...” I almost gagged on the hurtful words. “...‘ _I’ve had better_ ’??” I spit out fiercely.

The flinch he made was so faint, I almost didn’t detect it.

“Well...”  he started, and I swore that I heard a slight tremor in his voice, but maybe I was imagining things.  “...I _have_!  So what?  It’s not the end of the world, Hongbin.”

I could literally _feel_ my eyes turn red.  I slapped the fish out of his hands and grabbed him by the hair, yanking him out of the water, forcing him to walk with me.

“OW!!”  he yelped, following me, trying to pull my hand free.  “Stop it!!”

I ignored him and pulled him into the woods, shoving him against a tree.  His eyes narrowed, and I could sense that he wanted to dominate me because he was bigger, but I wasn’t having it.  I gripped his hair again, pulling down hard until he cried out and fell to his knees.

“Hongbin, stop it!”  he yelled angrily.

I leaned in so I was only a few inches from his face and opened my mouth, letting my fangs slide out in a predatorial way.

“ _I_ am the dominant one in this relationship.”

“Not if I don’t want you to be!!” he countered, glaring at me.

He cried out when I pulled his hair, making his head tilt back so that the long, white column of his throat was exposed to me.  I licked my lips and leaned closer, grazing my fangs gently over the skin.  My pride surged when I felt his pulse pounding underneath my lips, knowing that he wasn't as calm as he was playing.

“Hongbin...” 

“ _You_ submit to _me_ , Sanghyuk.  Do you understand?”

“I don’t have to—”

I pressed my fangs against his skin just enough to prick it, and his mouth shut immediately.

“I said _do. you. understand?_ ”  I spoke against his throat, a tinge of danger in my voice.

He must have sensed that I was serious because he finally stopped trying to pull away.

“I...”  he gasped when I tugged a little harder on his hair.  “Okay… _Okay_!  I-I understand!”

He whimpered, and I felt his delicious blood on my tongue.  “H-Hongbin, please...”

“Who was better than me, Sanghyuk?”

I felt him stiffen.  “What...?”

I growled, pulling back to glare at him.  “I’m not in the mood to be patient right now, Han Sanghyuk.  Now I’ll ask you one more time.  _Who.  fucked.  you.  better.  than.  me_?”

I saw his Adam’s apple bob slowly as he swallowed, a faint blush creeping along his cheeks as he whispered something inaudible.

“What was that?  You have to _speak up_...”  I sneered.

He huffed, his eyes growing defiant.  “ _Everyone_ , ok??  They’ve all been better than you.  You’re a pansy.  You’re way too gentle with me.  What, are you afraid to touch me?  Is that it?  Afraid you might actually _enjoy_ it?” he scoffed, and I could feel my blood boil with every word that escaped his lips.  “Why are you such a chicken—”

“ENOUGH!!!” I bellowed.

I saw him flinch again and clamp his mouth shut.  I smirked dangerously at him, and this time the fear in his eyes was evident.

_Good._

I tightened my grip for a second, making him wince in pain, and I kneeled in front of him, so we were now eye-level.

“H-Hongbin, what—”

I slapped his face, and he gasped.

“I am your master, and you will address me as such.  Is that clear?”

His eyes widened.  “What are you talking—”

_SLAP._

“ _Is. that. clear_?”

He whimpered but nodded slowly.  “Yes, Master,” he whispered.

I smirked.  “Good.  Tell me their names.”

He swallowed and hesitated for a minute but then spoke quietly.  “Chung Ho... Dong Min...a-and Yoon Tae...”

I tried to ignore the intense ripple of jealousy that rolled through me.  “Which one was the best?”

He frowned.  “Hongbin, I—”

_SLAP._

“D-D-Dong Min, M-Master...” he sniffed, looking down.

My stomach ached at the new tears in his eyes, but I was too angry to think about it at the moment.

“Was he really good, Sanghyuk?”

He sniveled sadly and shifted awkwardly.  “Master, please...”

“Did he make you cum?”

His eyes flashed up to meet mine and widened in horror.

“How many times?” I continued.

“Master, _please_ don’t do this...”

“How did he touch you?” 

Suddenly I grabbed a tight hold of his cock, and he let out a startled gasp.

“Like this?”  I asked, stroking my hand up and down.

It was almost impossible not to groan when I felt his cock stiffen in my hand.

“M-M-Master...” he moaned softly.

“How about this?”  I asked, rubbing my thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-cum around, making him whimper and tremble a little.

I suddenly let go, smirking when he whined at the loss of contact.

“Lay down.”

“What?”  his eyes widened.

“ _Lay. Down_.”

I saw nervousness but also a mix of arousal in his eyes as he slowly laid down on his back, and I had to fight everything within me not to get hard.

“Good boy.  Now, this... _Dong Min_...” I spit the name out.  “Did you prep him?”

I started to suck on my fingers, and I could practically feel his words get caught in his throat as he watched me intensely.

“I-I...I...”

“Answer me, Sanghyuk.”

He gasped when I spread his legs wide and lowered my hand, circling his puckered hole with one of my wet fingers.  I almost groaned aloud when I felt it twitching under my touch.

“Did you prep him?” I repeated.

“I...I-I...Y-yes...” he said quietly, and my jealousy came back.

I growled, shoving my middle finger deep inside of him, making him cry out.

“Master!!”

“Did you put your fingers inside of him, Sanghyuk?”

“Y-Yes...” he whimpered.

“How many?  Huh?  How many of those long beautiful fingers were you able to shove inside of his asshole?”

“Master—”

“Tell me!” 

“Three!!” he cried out when I shoved two more fingers in, stretching him out.

I kept my eyes on his, and my resolve almost broke when I saw the tears now freely falling down his cheeks.

“Like this?  Did you find his sweet spot?”

He whimpered, bucking his hips a little when I stroked his prostate.

“M-Master...”

“Did you?”

“Y-Yes...” he sniffed, looking at me sadly.

“Did you put your mouth on his cock, Sanghyuk?”

He closed his eyes, but I growled.  “Open your eyes.  I want you to watch me.”

He whined softly, but opened them anyway, keeping them on me.

“Now...”  I continued, stroking his prostate, but not with enough pressure, just enough to torture him.

He whined a little, thrusting his hips until I shoved them down with my other hand.

“ _Stop_.”

His body trembled, but he stopped moving. 

“Answer the question, Sanghyuk.  Did you suck him off?”

I saw his bottom lip quiver, but he slowly nodded.  I could feel my resolve getting closer and closer to snapping.

“And did he cum in your mouth?  Or did you fuck him and make him cum all over himself?”

He whimpered.  “Master, please...”

“Answer me.”

He swallowed hard.  “I fucked him...” he whispered.

I growled quietly, removing my fingers, ignoring his protests.  “I see.”

He sniffed.  “Master, please, I—”

“Turn over.”

He clamped his lips shut, looking at me nervously. 

“ _Now_ ,” I narrowed my eyes angrily.

He shook visibly, but slowly rolled over until he was now laying on his stomach against the grass.  I inwardly groaned when his tight, perfect ass was now right in front of me, pushed upwards a little as if on display for me.

“Tell me something, Sanghyuk...”  I said, my voice a little softer now.

I felt him tremble a little as I slowly ran my palms over the soft skin of his ass.

“Did you enjoy fucking other men?”

I felt his body go rigid under my touch, and I knew he didn’t want to answer.

“Or do you perhaps prefer...” 

“Fuck!!!”  he cried out, arching his back when I rammed my hips forward, burying my now rock-hard cock all the way inside of him. 

I smirked, caging him between my arms as I leaned down and whispered in his ear. “... _being the bottom bitch_?”  I smirked.

He whimpered, his long nails digging into the soft earth.

“M-Master...”

“It feels good, doesn’t it, baby?”

I pulled my hips back and suddenly slammed into him hard, hitting his prostate dead-on, making him jerk.

“Yes!!! Fuck!!!  Master, fuck me!! _Please_!!”

I groaned out loud this time.  “That’s what you want, isn’t it, baby?  ‘Cause no one fucks you like I do...”

I thrust in hard again, and he bit his arm, keening loudly. 

“Say it, Sanghyuk.  Say that no one makes you cum like I do!!  SAY IT!”

“No one makes me cum like you do, master!!  No one fucks me better than you!!” he cried out.  “Master, please!  I-I take it back... I’m sorry!!  I-I take it all back!  Just please fuck me... _please..._ ”

My resolve finally snapped, and I rammed forward, setting a hard and fast pace, fucking him roughly into the dirt as he screamed.

“Yes!! _Fuck_!!!...Ahhh! Hongbin!!”

I growled dominantly, jerking my hips forward hard, making his cock grind into the dirt.  I leaned down, biting his ear.

“What did you call me?”  I growled.

“M-Master...” he whined, his breathing heavy and ragged as he looked at me.

“B-Bite me, master...please... Make me yours...”

I groaned, needing no further encouragement as I sunk my fangs into his vulnerable neck, making him cry out and grip the ground tighter.  I moaned when I felt his hole tighten around my cock, and I had to physically hold back from cumming too early.

He was gasping and writhing beneath me, thrusting his hips forward, trying to get friction on his cock.  He whined loudly in protest when I held his hips still.

**_You don’t cum until I tell you too, Sanghyuk._ **

**_Master, please..._ **

**_No._ **

He let out a high-pitched whine when I thrust against his prostate but made no more attempts to move.  I smirked, pulling my fangs out, licking away the trickles of warm blood, my cock twitching with the vibrations of his moans.

“You’re so tight, baby...”

“Master, please...Let me cum...” he rasped. 

I smirked, dragging my fangs over the shell of his ear, feeling him shudder beneath me.

“Beg.”

He trembled under my touch as I nibbled his earlobe.

“M-Master, _PLEASE_...I want to cum so bad...Oh god, Master...Please please _PLEASE_...” he whimpered.  “...let me cum for you...”

I groaned, his words pushing me over the edge, and I snapped my hips hard, resuming my fast pace as I pounded into him.  He gasped loudly, gripping the grass as I reached under and jerked him off roughly.  I bit his neck again, rasping against his ear.

“Cum for me, baby boy... Give in to me...”

With that, he arched his back, crying out.  “Hongbin, I’m cumming!!!”

I groaned, feeling his cock throb in my grip, his warm cum spurting out all over the ground and running down my fingers.  He whined loudly, his ass jerking backwards to take me even deeper, and I groaned.

“Fuckkkk,” I panted, thrusting more erratically.

His breathing heaved, and he looked back at me with pleading eyes.

“Cum inside of me, Binnie...”  he moaned.  “Please... knot with me this time...”

I groaned, his deep voice sending me over the edge.  He screamed a little when I shoved forward, burying my knot inside of him as I came hard.  He gasped, clenching around me tightly, making my hips jerk.  I bit down on his shoulder, moaning into his skin as I shot the last few ropes of my seed into his tight heat.  I collapsed over him, resting my weight on my forearms.  I leaned my forehead on his sweaty shoulder blades as we both panted heavily, our muscles feeling like liquid.

We stayed like that for a while until our breathing had started to return to normal, and the swelling in my knot had gone down.  I lifted a little and started to pull out, but he locked his ankles tightly, keeping me there.

“ _No_ ” he rasped, looking back at me.

I raised my eyebrow.  “What?”

He bit his lip, looking at me.

“Stay inside me...” he whispered. 

I smirked, thrusting forward a little.  He let out a long, sexy mewl, and I felt my cock twitch inside of his tight, wet warmth.  I leaned close, whispering in his ear.

“You like this, don’t you, baby?  You like being on the bottom...”

He whimpered when I rolled my hips slowly in a circular motion, and I heard him mumble something into his arms.  I gripped his hair, pulling his head back a little, making him face me.

“Sorry, what was that?”

He swallowed hard as he looked at me, his voice soft.  “Only with you...”

His soft eyes were beautiful as he stared into mine, and my heart ached when I saw the pure love there. 

Love and... _guilt_?

Suddenly, it dawned on me.

“You _lied!_ ” I realized, and he winced, looking at me sadly.

“There _is_ no Dong Min, is there?”

He slowly shook his head.

“Or Chung Ho or Yoon Tae...” I said.

“Actually, Yoon Tae was real, but he was terrible in bed,” he said, letting out a small, awkward laugh, biting his lip anxiously.

“Why did you lie to me?” 

He watched me nervously for a minute, not saying anything, and I blinked as I finally understood.  “You were trying to make me jealous...”

He sniffed, letting a few more tears fall as he nodded.

“Why?”  I asked, my anger fading.

“Because....because you stopped.”

I frowned.  “I stopped what?”

“ _Everything_.  You just...ever since the day you rescued me in the cave, you...you haven’t touched me.  You won’t go anywhere near me.  I try to get close to you, but you just keep pushing me away.  You...you won’t even kiss me anymore... It’s like...it’s like you’re too afraid to.  Like I’ll break or something...” he said quietly, searching my eyes as if looking for an answer. 

I frowned as I started to think about the past week, and my heart ached when I realized he was right.  He _had_ been trying to get my attention every day, and all I ever did was keep him at a distance.

“Hyukkie...”

He swallowed hard, fresh tears filling his eyes as he whispered, “Do you not...do you not love me anymore?”

Those terrible words combined with the fear in his eyes was enough to snap my heart in two.

“Oh god...Hyukkie…baby... _Of_ _course,_ I do!”  I said, pulling out of him and sitting back.

I gripped his hips, making him turn over onto his back before I laid down over him, cupping his cheeks.  “Sanghyuk, you listen, and you listen good.  _I_. _love_. _you_. With all my heart.  Do you understand?”

He sniffed, and I bent down, kissing his tears tenderly, whispering against his skin.  “I’m so sorry, baby... I never meant to hurt you.  I just...”

I pulled back, looking at him sadly as I brushed his hair back.  “I love you so damn much... The last time I loved someone this much, I lost her.  And it destroyed me.”

He bit his lip, looking at me sadly.  He lifted his hand, gently stroking his fingers over my cheek.

“I know...” he said softly.  “I’m not asking you to forget about her, Hongbin.  I know that she was the mother of your child.  They were your everything.  And they will always be in your heart.  I _want_ them to be.  I just...I was just hoping that you could make a little room in there for me, too...”

My heart thudded painfully with guilt, love, and sorrow all at the same time, and I felt my own tears escaping.  I rested my forehead on his, whispering on his lips. 

“You’re already there, baby.  You have a huge place in my heart.  _You’re_ my everything... It nearly killed me when I lost Hana.  If I lose you, too...it _will_ kill me.”

He frowned, stroking my cheek, shaking his head.  “You won’t lose me, baby.  I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

He bit his lip, softly running his thumb over my lip.  “True... But I don’t want to spend whatever time we _do_ have together with you avoiding me.  Be with me, Binnie.  Have sex with me.  Kiss me.  Hold me.”

He lifted his lips against mine, whispering sadly.  “ _Love me_...”

I whimpered, tears falling freely now.

“I do,” I whispered back.  “Oh baby, I do.  I love you so damn much...”

He smiled softly and whispered on my lips.  “I love you, too.  And I will until my dying day.  That I _can_ promise.”

When he pressed his lips to mine, I realized he was right.  I don’t want to run anymore.  Here, I had a second chance.  A chance to have the greatest love anyone could ever ask for.

And I wasn’t going to waste it any longer.

 

 


	21. Home

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

“Oh my god.  You are so incredibly cheesy, Taekwoon,” my mate laughed, helping me lift our fresh kill as we headed back.

I laughed, rolling my eyes.  “Shut up.  You’ll ruin my reputation.”

He snorted.  “You ruined it yourself when you told Jaehwan that dumb werewolf joke last night,” he replied.

I frowned.  “Hey, that was my best joke!”

“Exactly,” he countered.

I frowned, stopping to look over at him, but his eyes were twinkling as he watched me.

I rolled my eyes.  “Meanie.  You really didn’t like it?”  I said, giving him my best pout.

His beautiful laugh filled my ears, sending a warm tingle all the way down to my toes.  “Why, Leo. Are you actually trying to use aegyo on me?”

I blushed, looking down awkwardly.  “Maybe,” I mumbled.

Then I felt him cup my chin and turn my head to face him.  He was smiling softly, and it made my heart skip a beat.

“You don’t need to, baby.  I already think you’re adorable.”

I laughed, shaking my head.  “Great.  Now my reputation really _is_ ruined.  My mate thinks I’m just a big softy.”

He smirked.  “You mean I found out you actually _are_.”

He lifted up, kissing me sweetly and smiling against my lips.

“You just think I’m a big dork now, huh?” I mumbled.

“Oh, I’ve thought that for a while now, my darling.”

I was going to argue, but he shut me up with another kiss.

“And I happen to be madly in love with that big dork,” he whispered on my lips.

I smiled, kissing his forehead tenderly.  “I don’t deserve you.”

“I know,” he said, his voice teasing.

I ruffled his hair, laughing when he swatted my hand away, pouting.

“Not the hair!” he whined cutely.  “I just fixed it this— _mmph_!”

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

“ _Mmph!_ ”

My words were cut off when my mate suddenly clamped his hand down over my mouth.  I looked up at him with confusion, but his eyes weren’t on me.  Instead, they were staring at something on the ground behind me.  I felt dread go through me and was almost too scared to turn around.

I slowly shifted my eyes to follow his gaze, and when my eyes landed on what he was looking at, I felt the color drain from my face.  A few feet away, imprinted in the dirt was a fresh set of wolf tracks.  The only problem was that none of our other pack members had ventured out this way recently.

I swallowed hard as he crouched down, running his fingers over the prints.  “Another pack...?”  I asked worriedly.

He nodded.  “Yes...I’ve seen these tracks before.”

I stared at him in shock.  “ _What_?  What do you mean _you’ve seen them before??_ ”

“There have been a lot of new tracks around here lately...”

“Do the others know??”

He nodded, and I huffed.  “And you didn’t think you should tell _me_?”

He finally looked at me and frowned.  “I didn’t want to worry you...”

I scoffed, dropping the deer on the ground and crossing my arms.  “So, you thought it’d be better to just _lie_ to me??”

He winced.  “Baby, I...” he said, rubbing his neck.  “I’m sorry.”

I frowned, growling a little in annoyance.  I wanted to stay angry at him, but the way he was chewing his lip and looking at me nervously was too damn cute, and I just sighed, dropping my arms and rolling my eyes.

“I know,” I said.

He stood up, taking my hands in his and pulling me into his arms.  “Are you mad at me, baby?”

I sighed, lifting my arms around his neck.  “A little annoyed,” I sighed, “but not mad. I know you would have told me if it became a real threat...Right?”

He nodded quickly.  “Of course!”

I smiled a little, and my heart pounded when he looked at me.  He bent down but then stopped, looking at me unsurely.  “Can I kiss you?” he asked shyly.

I smirked.  “You really have to ask?”  I said, pulling him down to kiss me softly.

He sighed in my mouth, kissing me back deeply as his arms tightened around me.  I moaned softly, opening my lips for him, letting him invade my mouth with his tongue.  After a few minutes of making out, he gently pulled back, resting his forehead on mine.

“How long have these tracks been appearing, Leo?”

“About a week now...and they’ve gotten more frequent...”

“That means they’re a threat now, right?”

He bit his lip, nodding.  “Yeah...”

I frowned.  “Leo...You’re not planning on having a fight with them, are you?”

“I... Well, I wasn’t quite sure yet...”

I shook my head, suddenly feeling a little worried.  “Baby, I don’t want you to fight with them.  I don’t want you to get hurt...”

He smirked, brushing my hair from my eyes.  “You’re so cute when you’re worried about me.”

I huffed.  “Leo, I’m serious.  No fighting.”

“Alright, alright.  No fighting... What do you propose then?”

I stayed quiet, mulling over ideas in my head for a few minutes before I finally realized our only other option.  I looked up at my mate, feeling a little sad as I spoke.

“We have to move.”

 

 

* * *

  ****Later That Night****

* * *

 

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I grabbed the box of medical supplies from beside my bed, adding it to the pile. 

“There.  I think that’s the last of it...”

I waited for a reply, but when I didn’t get one, I looked up.  I frowned, my heart rate speeding up when I saw that I was alone inside the tent.

“Yeonnie...?”

“I’m out here...”

My heart flooded with relief when I saw him standing outside.  He had his back to our tent, and he was hugging his arms as he watched the others.  Jaehwan and Taehyung were laughing at each other as they got dinner ready, Seokjin was starting a campfire with Jimin, and Sanghyuk was helping Hongbin take down their tent.

“What are you doing...?”  I asked, walking up behind my lover, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I felt him sigh and lean back in my embrace as he spoke.

“I can’t believe this is our last night here...”

I held him close against my chest, rubbing his arms lovingly.  “I know.”

“I’m really gonna miss this place... It’s our home.”

“We’ll find a new home, baby.  I promise that we won’t stop searching until we find a place that you absolutely love, ok?”  I said, kissing his shoulder softly.

He turned his head back to look at me.  “Thank you, Taekwoon...”  he said, smiling weakly. 

I leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you, angel.”

His smile grew more genuine as he laid his head on my chest.

“I love you, too.”

He was quiet for a minute, and I held him in my arms, watching the others with him.  After a few minutes, he spoke softly.

“Promise that you’ll always be there for me?”

I tightened my hold on him a little, pressing my lips to his temple.

“Always.”

 

* * *

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I collapsed on the grass, feeling worn out.  After three hours, Leo and I had finally finished setting up our tepee, and the others were back at the new camp, still setting up their own.  I sighed, leaning back against the tree.  Leo and I had finished first and had gone off to find some water and spend some much-needed time alone.  We had just spent way too much time in close proximity with the others, and we were all starting to suffer from it.  I laughed, remembering Sanghyuk tripping over his own feet and landing on top of his flustered mate.  He was such a dork sometimes. 

I shook my head in amusement, letting my eyes wander over to my own mate who was kneeling beside the sparkling blue water and drinking from it.  We had been walking for five days, searching every expanse of land until we came across the most beautiful place I’d ever seen.  Our own secret little hideaway, complete with a gorgeous lagoon and waterfall.  It was perfect.

But in all honesty, I didn’t care one bit about where we lived.  I would live in a junkyard, as long as Leo was with me.  As long as he kissed me and held me every night...

I bit my lip, my eyes dropping to watch the smooth expanse of his throat work up and down as he swallowed the cool liquid.  Sometimes, I would catch myself just staring at him like this.  I could watch him for hours.  He was so beautiful...so graceful...so—

“Babe?”

I blinked as my favorite soft, sexy voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I raised my eyes back up to see him watching me curiously. 

I blushed, clearing my throat.  “Hmmm?”

He chuckled, shaking his head as if he knew what I had been doing, and I felt myself grow hot when the corner of his lips perked up in a sexy crooked smile.

“I love you,” he said softly, and I felt that familiar surge of warmth in my chest like I did every time he said it.

“I love you, too,” I said, biting my lip as I met his smile with my own.

I watched as he took one of our small bowls and submerged it in the fresh water before walking over and sitting beside me.

“Here, drink this.  It’s really good,” he said, offering the bowl to me.

I smiled and took it, pecking his lips.  “Thank you, baby,” I said, drinking from the bowl.

I moaned when the fresh, cold water flooded down my throat.

“Oh wow, this _is_ good,” I smiled.

He smiled back, putting his arm around me.  “Told you.”

I chuckled, finishing the water and setting aside the bowl before leaning against his shoulder, sighing softly in content.

“So...you really do like it here?”  he asked for the fourth time, running his fingers through my hair.

I chuckled.  “How many times are you gonna ask me that?”

“Well, I have to be _sure_ ,” he replied, chewing his lip.  “I want you to be happy, Yeonnie.”

I smiled softly, scooting closer, snuggling against his chest as he wrapped both arms around me.

“I am, Woonie,” I whispered, kissing his chest tenderly.  “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

I felt his hands move lower, slowly stroking patterns into my back.

“So am I.”

We stayed like that for a long time, neither of us talking, both content with listening to each other’s heartbeat.  That is, until I felt something thick and heavy pressed against my side.  I smirked, pulling back, looking at him with feigned horror.

“ _Leo!_   Are you... _hard?_ ”

His eyes widened, clearly not recognizing my teasing, and his cheeks blushed a beautiful red.  He shifted and covered himself, and I had to try hard not to laugh.

“NO!  I...I-I mean yes...I-I mean no!  Uh...I’m sorry!!  I-It just happened,” he rambled adorably.  “I didn’t mean for it to—”

His words halted when I shoved my lips against his.  He blinked, groaning into my mouth as he kissed me back.  I gently pulled back when we needed to come up for air, both of us panting.

I laughed breathlessly on his lips, my voice raspy.  “Why are you embarrassed?”

I saw his blush turn a deeper shade of red, and his eyes looked away.  I heard him mumble something, but it was so quiet that I couldn’t make it out.

“What...?” I asked, softly stroking his cheek.

I leaned in and pressed my mouth to his jaw tenderly, feeling his rapid pulse under my lips as I kissed up and down the skin.

He cleared his throat, speaking a little louder.  “I...I didn’t want to scare you off...”

At his words, I blinked and pulled back, looking at him in surprise.

“What are you talking about?  Why would that scare me off...?”

He chewed his lip, and I could see nervousness in his eyes as he hesitated.

“Taekwoon...”  I said softly, cupping his cheek.  “Tell me...”

He swallowed hard, watching my eyes for a minute before speaking.

“You...ever since...you know...the earthquake...”

“Yeah...?”  I prodded.

“Well...ever since then, you haven’t... _we_ haven’t...”  He looked at me helplessly, hoping I would figure it out.

“Had sex,” I finished for him, just then realizing it was the truth.

He nodded, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

“Oh...”  I said intelligently. 

“Yeah...”  he mumbled.  “I...I thought that maybe...maybe you were angry with me or something.  That maybe you didn’t want t—...to be with me anymore...”

My eyes widened a little at his words, and I could feel guilt rushing over me.

“ _What?_ Taekwoon, why would I be mad at you...?”

He shook his head, rubbing his arm.  “I-I _don’t know!_ That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out...”

Suddenly, a bubble of laughter erupted from my mouth as the absurdity of it all hit me.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, frowning.

“You are,” I giggled, laughing a little harder when he just stared at me in confusion.

I shifted up onto my knees, crawling over my boyfriend’s lap and straddling him.  His eyes widened as he looked at me.

“Y-Yeonnie, what are you...”

I just smirked and rocked my hips, rubbing my ass over his cock.  He gasped, his hands immediately flying down to grip my hips, and I couldn’t help the thrill that went through me when I felt him rock-hard underneath me.  I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a smoldering look.

“You really think I’ve stopped wanting this _big_...”  I rolled my hips to emphasize each word. “... _hard_...”  I leaned in, grazing my fangs over his ear, whispering hotly, “... _alpha_ cock inside me?”

The growl I heard rumble through his chest was purely alpha male, and when I saw the red fire blaze in his eyes, the feeling shot straight down to my cock. 

“Then why haven’t you touched me?”  he said in a strained voice.

I bit my lip, running my hands over his chest, still rocking against him.

“I’m sorry, baby...”  I cooed, nibbling his collarbone, putting on my best aegyo.  “I guess I just had a lot on my mind...”

He groaned, his hands sliding down to cup my ass, suddenly slapping it.  I jolted forward with a yelp, and we both moaned at the friction my movement caused.

“Mmm...And what are you thinking about now?”  he whispered.

I was going to tease him some more, but when I looked up and saw the dominant glint in his eyes, I knew playtime was over.

 

 


	22. I’m Right Here

****

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

****

I felt my heart speed up as I tried to form words.  “Leo...”

He squeezed my ass, and ran a smooth fingertip over my entrance, making me shudder. 

“Mmm...I remember how tight you are, baby...”  he smirked.

I swallowed hard when he brought his other hand up to my mouth, running his fingers over my lips.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, and the butterflies in my stomach started to go wild.

I dropped my bottom lip open immediately, and he chuckled as he slid two long fingers practically down my throat. 

“Mmm...someone’s eager,” he said, giving me a dangerously sexy look, and I felt my hole clench in anticipation.

“-oonie...”  I mumbled around his fingers, soaking them with my saliva. 

He slapped my ass hard, and I squeaked, jutting my hips forward again, moaning as my erection brushed against his well-defined abs.  I bit down gently on his fingers and smirked when he let out a ragged moan.

“Shit...”  he rasped.

Then he pulled his fingers out, and my heart leapt when he reached around, pulling my ass cheeks apart.

“How bad do you want it?”  he said, his voice thick with lust.

I groaned, rocking forward again, whining when he grabbed my hips, making me stop.

“Leo, please,” I begged.  “I want this so badly.  It’s been so long, and I’ve really missed you... Please, Taekwoon...” 

I gasped, feeling the sharp intrusion as his two fingers slid deep inside of me.

“Fuck!”  I choked out, feeling him scissor them, stretching me out.

“Babyyyy...”  I whined when he didn’t move fast enough, and I tried in vain to rock back against his hand.  “Please...”

“You like having my fingers inside of you, baby doll?” he asked, his eyes full of pride, knowing that he had me at his mercy.  And I was perfectly fine with relinquishing control.

“Yes...”  I moaned, gripping his thick biceps, loving how they flexed underneath my grip.  His strength was just another huge turn-on for me.

“Mmm...”  he smirked.  “How much do you like it?”

I groaned, my patience withering.  “Leo, stop teasing me.  _Please_.  You already have me ready and willing.  Please...have mercy, baby.  It’s been _two_ _weeks_...”

He growled a little, but I could sense him giving in, and I felt his cock growing even harder.  I thrust forward, ripping a sharp gasp from his lips before he pulled his fingers out and grabbed my hips.

“Stop,” he hissed.

“Why?  You don’t like it?”  I teased, loving how I could make him lose control.

His eyes narrowed at me dangerously, and I stilled my body obediently.  I had learned by now what buttons I should and should not push.

“I’m sorry, baby...”  I said quietly.  “I just want you so badly right now...”

Something flickered in his eyes, and then he smirked.  Another sharp slap landed on my ass, and I yelped.  “Ahh!”

“You like that, don’t you, baby?  You like it when I spank you...”

I groaned, resting my forehead on his shoulder.  “God, yes...  Do it again, Leo. Please...harder...”

My heart thudded when I heard him chuckle sexily.  “As you wish.”

I gasped and gripped his arms when he started swatting my ass hard and fast several times in a row, not letting up.  With every slap, I cried out, the pain and pleasure so intense it brought tears to my eyes.  I bit his shoulder, stifling my cries, and after a minute, I felt him stop.  I leaned against his chest, panting hard as he massaged my stinging skin with his hands, making me whimper softly.

“You’re such a good boy, baby...”  he whispered in my ear, and I felt a wave of pride crash through me at the knowledge that I had pleased him.

“Thank you, master...”  I whispered, and I felt him chuckle, because this time, we both knew it was only for role-playing.

I sniffed, wiping my eyes.  “M-Master...?”

“Hmm?”  he asked, smacking my tender ass one more time, making me whimper.

“M-Master, please...  I need you...”

“What do you need, baby?”

I whined softly as he kneaded the warm skin of my ass.  “You...more...just... _please_...”  I rasped out, struggling to find the right words.

He smirked.  “Stand up.”

I lifted my head, looking at him.  “What?”

He slapped my ass again, and I yelped, immediately jumping to my feet so that I was still straddling his legs, but now my erection was directly in front of his face.  I groaned, looking down at him, my cock twitching in anticipation.

“Master, please...”

“Tell me what you want, baby...”

I gasped when he wrapped a long, warm hand around my cock, slowly stroking it up and down my shaft, successfully washing my brain of all coherent thoughts.

“L-Leo...”  I said, my head lolling back.

I felt something hot graze over my cock, and I gasped, my gaze shooting down to see my lover’s tongue slowly rolling over the leaking tip while his dark red eyes were trained on mine.  I whimpered, tangling my fingers in his hair.

“B-B-Baby, _please_...”

“Say it, angel...”

I groaned, tightening my grip a little in his black locks as I looked down at him.  “Suck me off,” I rasped, a little more demanding than I meant to.

Something sexy flashed in the beautiful alpha male’s eyes, and the next thing I knew, his soft, wet mouth was engulfing my tip and sliding down inch by agonizingly slow inch.  I whimpered, digging my nails into his scalp when he took me whole, his lips wrapped tightly around the base of my cock.

“F-Fuck!!”  I startled.  “Babyyy...”

I felt him moan around my cock as he started to bob his head slowly.  The pleasure was intense, and after a few long minutes, my legs were starting to give out.

At a particularly hard suck, my knees buckled, and I leaned forward with one hand braced on his shoulder, the other still tangled in his hair.  My legs were trembling with the need to thrust, but I didn’t want to push my luck.

“Oh g-god...Master _…fuck_ ,” I choked out on a sob as I felt him swallow around my tip.

**_You like it, baby boy?_ **

“Shut up,” I rasped with a slight laugh. “You know damn well how much I li—ahhaha _Woonie_!!”

My words got caught on a strangled moan when he lightly dragged his fangs up the sensitive vein on the underside of my cock and swirled his tongue around my leaking tip.  I whined as the need to thrust took over my senses, and I bucked my hips instinctively.  I heard my mate gag, and I looked down, wincing.

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” I panted. “I couldn’t help it.”

**_Should I stop...?_ **

“NO!! No, god no, please don’t stop!! I’ll be good! Please, _please_ don’t stop, Master! Please!” I sobbed out desperately.

I felt him chuckle and the vibrations made my toes curl.

**_I’m only teasing, love. God, you’re beautiful like this._ **

I looked down to see him staring at me admiringly, and I felt myself turning red.

His eyes twinkled, and he cupped my ass, giving me a rough smack.  I whined, willing my hips not to move.  The restrained effort was making my thighs shake.

**_Hakyeon._ **

“Y-yeah?” I breathed, trying not to cry at the fact that he had stopped moving.

**_Do it._ **

I blinked. “Huh? D-do what?”

**_Fuck my face._ **

I practically choked on my own saliva. “W-what? Really??” I said with wide eyes.

**_Mmhmm.  Do it, baby boy.  I want you to dominate me right now.  Make me submit to you. Use my mouth to make yourself cum._ **

I groaned, my cock twitching against his tongue with every word. “A-are you sure?”

**_Now, Hakyeon._ **

He punctuated his words with a sharp slap to my ass, and I whimpered, gripping his hair tightly as I began thrusting my hips. My pace was hesitant at first, especially when I went too deep a few times and heard him choking on my length.  But once I saw that he wasn't backing off, I let myself go a little faster.  His moans encouraged me, and after a few minutes, I was fucking his face in earnest.

The beautiful choking sounds he was making were music to my ears, but when I looked down to see tears falling down his cheeks, my pace faltered.

I must have looked worried because he slapped my ass again, harder this time, causing me to start moving again.

**_Don’t you dare stop._ **

I sobbed out. “Y-yes, Master…”

His hands kneading my ass were bringing me closer to the edge, and I cried out when he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking as hard as possible.

“FUCK!! B-B-Baby, I’m gonna...I-I’m gonna...”

**_Cum for me, angel.  Now._ **

I gasped when he shoved his finger up inside of me, rubbing my prostate hard, and I cried out, cumming hard down his throat.  I gripped his hair and keened loudly, my legs trembling violently as I felt him moaning and swallowing around my cock.

When my orgasm subsided, he pulled off me with a lewd pop, and my legs started to wobble hard.  I would’ve collapsed had he not grabbed my hips and pulled me back down to straddle his lap.  He laughed, kissing me deeply.

“Mmm...” he moaned.  “You’re so damn sexy, baby...”

I groaned, panting on his lips.

“So…did you like your first face-fuck?” he smirked.

I could only let out a gargled whimper in response, and he chuckled, brushing my sweaty bangs back. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

I leaned on his chest and moaned, too tired to think of a proper reply.  My body felt like jelly, and I was perfectly content with taking a nap right then and there, but then I felt his rock-hard cock between my legs, and I was hit by a sudden burst of fresh arousal.

I rocked my hips a little, and he moaned.  “Mmm...baby...” 

I lifted my head, kissing him slow and passionately.  I pushed my tongue in dominantly, massaging it against his own, catching his groans in my mouth.  I smirked when I felt his fingernails digging into my hips, and I kissed my way slowly down his chest, running my tongue over the smooth expanse of his abs.

“Yeonnie...”  he moaned, running his fingers through my hair.

His breathing grew ragged when I breathed hot air on his cock, and I felt heady with power.  Normally, I would take my time and draw it out until his patience snapped, causing him to throw me on the ground and fuck me senseless, but this time, I didn’t want to wait.  It had been too long for both of us, and I needed him just as badly as he needed me.

I immediately wrapped my lips around the thick head and pushed down until his cock hit the back of my throat.  I heard him hiss and grab onto my hair, tugging a little, trying to get me to move.  I moaned around his cock, vibrating it with my throat, and he groaned, pulling a little harder.

“Shiiiiit,” he rasped.  “Oh babe...That feels so good...”

I hummed in appreciation and started bobbing my head, taking as much of him into my throat as I could with each down stroke.  He gasped, humping his hips up a little, and I moaned, letting him take control.  He started to fuck my throat, and I hollowed my cheeks as I bobbed faster, sucking him as hard as I could. 

“Fuck!!  Yeonnie!”  he yelled when I gripped his balls, massaging them with my hands. 

After a few more minutes of this, I felt his balls tightening and knew he was getting close.  I planned on finishing him off this way, but—

“Baby, please... _stop_.”  he whispered.

I heard the desperation in his voice, and I looked up to meet his gaze, my heart stopping when my eyes met his.  In those beautiful red irises, I saw need.  I saw arousal.  But most of all, I saw love. 

Emotion in all its entirety.  Love in all its intensity. 

My heart pounded hard, and I found that I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

“Yeonnie...please...” he whispered again, reaching down to cup my cheek.  “Let me have you, baby...”

In that moment, the fragile thread I was dangling from snapped, and I quickly scooted up, straddling him.  I kissed him hard, moaning.  “You have me, baby...”

With that, I gripped his cock and sank down immediately, taking him deep within me, both of us groaning in unison.  I sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths as I tried to relax.  Once I adjusted, I placed my hands on his shoulders and started to rock against him.

“Fuckkk,” he groaned, squeezing and kneading my ass with his large palms.

“Oh Taek...It’s s-so good...” I moaned.

“Baby...don’t stop... _Please_ don’t stop.  I need you so badly...”

I nodded, leaning in closely, whispering on his lips.  “I’m not going anywhere, my love.  I promise...I’m right here...”

He moaned, pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, and I whimpered, letting him take control of me.  I tugged his hair gently, riding him steadily as he made out with me.  I could feel him pour his love into me with every kiss, with every brush of his hands...

When he pressed our foreheads together, looking into my eyes as we made sweet, tender love, my heart felt like it was going to burst.  I could feel my eyes get wet, and I know that he saw it too, but he didn’t say a word.  I knew that he understood why I was crying.  Our love was so intense, so powerful that it had a profound effect on both of us.

I felt his breathing grow choppy, and I knew he was close.  I rocked a little faster, panting on his lips, my eyes never leaving his.

“I love you, Taekwoon...”  I whispered.

I felt his grip tighten a little on my hips, his thrusts growing more sporadic, but his forehead never moved away from mine. 

“I love you so much, Hakyeon,” he whispered back, pressing his lips to mine.

I moaned, kissing him slow and deeply, whimpering softly in his mouth when he wrapped his hand around my cock, stroking it.

“Cum with me, baby,” he rasped on my lips, and I nodded, mewling softly when he ran his thumb over my tip.

When I felt us both about to fall off the edge, I leaned in, molding our bodies together, melding our lips with a searing kiss.  I caught his moans in my mouth as he held me down, his knot stretching me until it locked itself inside of me.  I whimpered softly as his hot seed filled me, and I let out my own cry when I joined him in bliss, cumming onto his stomach. 

We both moaned, kissing each other deeply as I slowed my hips to a stop, both of us shivering as we came down from our highs.  I buried my face in my lover’s neck, panting into his skin as his arms held me close.  Neither of us spoke in that moment.  We didn’t have to. 

For hearts hear what the mouth cannot say.

 

 


	23. If Love Is A War…

 

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

It was dark now, so I sensed more than saw my pack mate approach me.

“Hey Alpha...?  Is it, um...is it ok if I join you...?” his tentative voice asked me.

I looked up from roasting my fish over my small campfire to see Sanghyuk standing there, giving me a nervous smile.  I nodded, scooting over on my log, making a space for him.

“Thanks...” he mumbled, sitting beside me. 

About 30 feet away, the others were eating and chatting over the larger campfire as I sat here in the shadows, far enough away to be alone, but close enough to keep a watchful eye on them. I had told them that I wanted to do some thinking, and they had all agreed to give me my privacy, which was why I was surprised at Sanghyuk’s sudden appearance by my side.

“What’s up?”  I asked, handing him a stick with a fish on it.

He smiled a little and took it, holding it over the flames.  “Nothing, really.  I just...wanted to hang out, I guess.”

“Ahh,” I said, not really knowing what else to say.

We hadn’t really spoken to each other since the day of the earthquake, so we were somewhat awkward together, seeing as how we had never confronted the issues between us. 

I heard a slight clearing of a throat, and my eyes flickered over to the other campfire where my mate was looking at me.  I saw encouragement and some pleading in his eyes, and I knew he wanted me to make things better between me and his friend.

I sighed, giving him a slight nod.  He smiled and formed a tiny heart with his fingertips before he resumed laughing at whatever Taehyung was saying.

“Sanghyuk, why are you really here?”  I asked somewhat firmly, trying to get an answer out of him.  “Did Hakyeon send you?”

He flinched a little in surprise, fidgeting in his seat.  “No!  It was my idea.  I just...um...I uh...”

“Just spit it out, Sanghyuk.  I can take it.”

He swallowed anxiously, wiping his sweaty palms on the log.

“I’m...I came to...to apologize for...for...”

“For almost kissing my mate?”  I supplied, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.  I wasn’t really annoyed, I just wanted to make him sweat a little.  It amused me.

He seemed to blanch a little in the firelight, staring at the ground.  “Y-Yeah...I...I-It wasn’t what you thought!  I swear!!  I was just—”

“Teaching him kissing techniques so that he could kiss me better, and he was using you because you had more experience than he did?”

His eyes widened.  “But...but how did you...”

I chuckled, shaking my head as I decided to let him off the hook.  I turned back to my fish, rotating it.  “He told me.”

“Oh...” he said quietly.  “So...so you’re not mad at me anymore...?”

I bit my lip, feeling somewhat guilty again.  “No, Sanghyuk.  I’m not mad at you.  I forgive you.  As long as you...”

He turned to me, his eyes eager.  “As long as I what?  Tell me, and I’ll do it!”

I smiled weakly, taking my fish off the stick.  “As long as you can forgive me as well.”

He blinked, looking confused.  “Forgive you for what...?”

“For jumping to conclusions.  For trying to attack you.  For _actually_ attacking you.  For...”  I stopped, looking at him sadly.  “For everything.”

I saw him lick his dry lips nervously as he nodded.  “Of course, I forgive you.  It wasn’t your fault, Alpha.  I was the one who—”

“Leo,” I interrupted.

“Huh?”

“Leo.  Call me Leo.  Not Alpha.  You’re not my subordinate, Sanghyuk.  You’re my family.”

He was quiet for a minute before a huge smile lit up his face, and he hugged me tightly.  I laughed, hugging him back this time.

“Welcome to the family, Hyukkie.”

He pulled back, looking at me with tears in his eyes, but he was smiling as he wiped them away.  “Thank you, Leo.” 

I smiled softly, nodding, and we both went back to eating our fish in companionable silence.  I looked over at Hakyeon who was smiling at me and waving cutely.  I chuckled softly, waving back.

After we finished eating, Sanghyuk rejoined the group.  I laid down on my back in the grass, my arms folded behind my head as I watched the stars above me.  I sighed softly, feeling more content than I had in a long time.

My ears pricked as I heard a soft rustling beside me, and I lifted my head to see my mate crawling over, smiling as he sat next to me.

“Is there room for me?”  he asked.

I opened my arm.  “Always.”

He smiled brightly, laying down beside me, curling up against me as I put my arm around him.  He sighed, kissing my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Did he tell you what I said?”  I asked.

“About you forgiving him?  About _you_ asking for forgiveness?  Or about welcoming him into the family?”  he smirked, and I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

“What a blabbermouth,” I said without any real annoyance.

He smiled softly, laying his head on my chest, running his fingers over my stomach softly.

“I’m proud of you, you know,” he said quietly, and I felt my heart pound wildly.

He must have heard me sniff, because he raised his head to look at me.  I knew he saw the tears in my eyes, because he frowned. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”  he asked worriedly, stroking my cheek.

I just smiled, brushing his bangs from his eyes.  “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

He blinked, taking in what I said, then slowly smiled at me.  “Awww baby.  I’m sorry...  But you know what?  I am very, _very_ proud of you.  And my opinion is all that matters.”

I laughed, letting a few tears fall as he leaned down, kissing me.  I moaned softly, tangling my fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss.

“Alpha!”

My mate and I pulled apart, looking over to see my pack hovering around us, watching us.  Hongbin, who had called me, was standing in front of us with Sanghyuk beside him.  The look in my beta’s eyes and the way Sanghyuk was clinging tightly to his arm told me immediately that something was wrong.

“What is it?”  I said, sitting up.

“Word from the eastern packs.  Hunter attack in the northeast.”

“ _Shit!_ ”  I said, quickly jumping to my feet. 

My mate jumped up beside me, grabbing my arm.  “Woonie, what’s going on??” he asked frantically, worry evident in his eyes.

I swallowed hard, not wanting to upset him further, but knowing it was inevitable.

“The group of hunters that attacked your camp...?”  I said carefully.

He nodded, looking scared.

“They were a part of a large village of hunters from up north.  They’ve been attacking several packs in the western territories this year, and now...Now—”

“—they’ve struck again,” Hongbin supplied.

My mate swallowed hard, and I watched him process the information slowly.  I held my breath, waiting for the question that I knew was coming next.

“Leo...” he asked slowly.  “Where was the last attack...?”

I looked to Hongbin for the answer, and he hesitated.

“Bin...?”

Hongbin swallowed nervously, breaking the news as delicately as he could.

“2 miles from here.”

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

I squeaked as I stumbled over a hidden tree root, my mind swirling with too many thoughts for me to have noticed it.  We had been walking for a while, and I was still struggling with his words.

_2 miles from here..._

They were still haunting me.  I had felt a cold rush of dread when he whispered them, and my stomach felt like someone had tied it into several knots.

“Baby...?”

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts to see my mate watching me as he walked beside me.

“What?”  I said quietly, trying not to show just how terrified I was feeling.

“You really don’t have to come with us...”  he said softly.

I snorted.  “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

He shook his head.  “No.  I’ll tell Seokjin to take you back to camp.  And I’m sure Sanghyuk would go with you.  He knows that you—”

“No,” I stated.

“Baby—”

“ _NO_ , Leo.  I’m not leaving,” I said firmly, giving him a look of feigned confidence.

“Why?”  he asked quietly.

My eyes wandered to where the others were walking up ahead of us.  It had been Leo’s idea to set off for the attacked camp in hopes of finding and helping survivors, and we had all agreed to join him.  The others were here to support him, but I had a different reason.  While I admired his initiative and bravery, I was terrified that something might happen to him.  Having dealt with these villains before, I didn’t feel comfortable leaving him to fend for himself.  Sanghyuk felt the same about Hongbin, so we had both agreed to tag along, much to the surprise and protests of our mates.

“You already know why,” I mumbled, trying to keep in step with his long strides.

“Yeonnie, I’m not gonna get hurt.  I know how to defend myself...”

“Yeah??  Well, so did _our_ alpha!  I’m the one he shoved out of the way.  _I’m_ the one he took a blade for,” I said, and I saw him flinch.

“Baby...”

“He gave his life protecting me, Leo!”  I glared angrily at him, not caring that the tears were falling down my face now.  “I...I can’t go through that again.  I _won’t_.  I already lost four family members to these people.  I won’t lose you, too.”  I sniffed, looking away.  “I won’t watch you die for me...”  I whispered.

It was then that he stopped in his tracks, grabbing my wrists, pulling me into his embrace. 

“Shhh...”  he said softly, clutching me to this chest as I buried myself there, crying into his warm skin.

“Y-Y-You can’t...”  I choked out.  “P-P-Please...d-d-don’t d-die on m-me, Leo...”

“Oh _sweetheart_...”  he said brokenly.  “I won’t, baby.  I’ll be careful.  I promise... Oh baby...”  he whispered, holding me tightly.  “I’m here.  I’ve got you...”

I whimpered, crying freely now, not caring that the others were getting far ahead of us now.

“Shhh...”  Leo said tenderly, running his hand over my back soothingly.

After a few long minutes, I felt myself relaxing in his arms.  I sighed, pulling back, swiping at my eyes.  He cupped my cheeks and bent down, kissing my tears away.

“It’s ok, my angel...”  he said softly.  

Eventually I nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly.  “Thank you, baby...”

He smiled sadly, kissing my forehead before scooping me up bridal style.  I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting his long legs catch us back up to the group.  He never set me down, even when we reached them.

 

**~:~**

 

About 20 minutes later, still being carried in my mate’s muscular arms with him acting as if I didn’t weigh more than a pile of feathers, he froze.  As he was now leading the group, the others stopped behind him.

“What is it?”  I heard Sanghyuk ask.

“We’re here,” his mate answered softly.

A hush fell over the pack, and I instinctively tightened my hold around my mate’s neck, hiding my face there, trying to somehow burrow myself in his arms.  He didn’t say a word, just tightened his hold on me, as if reminding me that I was safe with him. 

As of now, we were standing on a hilltop, only a few feet from the peak, and I knew that the camp would be on the other side.  Every nerve inside me was on edge, and I could feel the tension of my pack as we stayed unmoving.  Hongbin and the other members sniffed the air, but no one spoke.  They kept sharing looks however, so I knew they were communicating.  It took me a minute to remember that I also had that ability now.

 ** _Leo...?_** I asked. ** _What’s going on?_**

He was looking at Hongbin for a moment before his eyes went to the top of the hill. 

**_I’m going to check it out.  I want you to stay here while—_ **

**_No!!_**   I shouted in his head, making him stare at me, frowning.

**_Hakyeon, it’s fine.  I’m just gonna go look over the—_ **

**_Not without me, you’re not._ **

**_Yeonnie—_ **

**_NOT.  WITHOUT.  ME._ **

I could tell he was frustrated, but I gave him a hard look, and he sighed. 

**_Fine.  But stay absolutely silent until I figure this out._ **

I nodded, clinging to him closely as he crouched down and started to make his way to the edge.  I swallowed hard, trying to slow my heart rate.  But when we reached the hilltop and looked over, that wasn’t a problem, because my heart _stopped_.

Lying before us was a large camp full of tepees and blankets, not unlike our own.  Except this was a battlefield.  The entire site had been burned to the ground, and there were some small, still fresh flames flickering here and there.  The next thing I noticed literally made me fall out of Leo’s arms and onto my knees with him rubbing my back as I violently threw up. 

The blood-red grass in front of us was littered with several mutilated bodies of both man and wolf.

 

* * *

****

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

I swallowed past the lump in my throat as I stared at the scene of bloody horror.  It was much worse than I had anticipated...

I heard my mate’s heart-wrenching gasp, and before I knew what was happening, I felt him falling out of my arms and saw him kneeling on the ground.  My heart ached when I saw him throwing up, and all I could do was rub his back in a pathetic attempt to soothe him.

“Shhhh...It’s ok, baby.  I’m here...”  I said softly.

 ** _Damn it, I KNEW it was a bad idea to bring him..._**   I said, looking back at my beta wolf, who was now walking to the edge of the hilltop with the others.

 ** _What were we supposed to do, hyung?_** Hongbin replied. ** _You know as well as I do that we couldn’t have made them stay.  You think I would have brought Hyukkie if I’d had a choic—_**

“Oh my god...”  he gasped when his eyes finally laid upon what had traumatized my mate.

Before Hongbin could cover Sanghyuk’s eyes, the younger boy had already peered over the edge, and his unbearable cry of agony filled the air before Hongbin yanked him into a tight hug.  When my mate stopped heaving, I felt his body trembling underneath my hand.  I kneeled and pulled him into my arms, holding him close when he fell against my chest sobbing.

“I-I-It’s s-s-so h-h-horrible, T-Taekwoon...” he blubbered, and all I could do was rock him and rub his back.

“I know, baby.  I know...”

The others were silent, realizing that now probably wasn’t the best time to say anything.  For the next ten minutes or so, nothing could be heard save the sounds of our young mates’ cries as we held them and tried to take their pain away with our warmth and our kisses.

After they had both calmed down enough, I spoke softly to the others.

“Gather the dead.  Wolves and humans. They don’t need to be dishonored like this.  I want to give them a proper ceremony.”

The rest of my pack nodded and headed into the battle site while Hongbin slowly stood up, pulling his mate to join him.  I stood up as well with my own, putting my arm around him protectively.  Neither my beta nor I wanted to leave them alone right now.

Hakyeon sniffed, wiping his eyes.  “Go, Leo.”

“What?”  I looked at him in surprise.

“You need to help them get ready.  Go, it’s fine.  I’ll stay here with Hyukkie.”

I frowned, wanting to protest, but he cupped my cheeks and pulled me down, kissing me softly.

“Go,” he whispered on my lips, and I sighed, looking over at the others.

“Bin...?”  I said quietly.

He looked at Sanghyuk who nodded, his voice a little raw from crying.  “I’ll be alright with Hakyeon.”

Hongbin sighed softly, kissing his forehead and then headed over to me.  I gave my mate’s hand one last squeeze before heading off with my beta to help the others.

 

**~:~**

 

“That’s the last one,” Taehyung said as he and Jimin laid the carcass of a large grey wolf onto the pile of bodies that were now placed on a bunch of firewood we had gathered.

I sighed and nodded.  “Good.  Does anyone want to say anything before we do this...?”

Everyone just stayed quiet, rubbing their arms and fidgeting awkwardly, sharing uncomfortable looks with one another until a gentle voice broke the silence.

“I will.”

We all turned in surprise to see my mate step forward.  I could see determination in his eyes accompanied by nervousness and sorrow.

“Baby, you don’t need to do this...”

“I do, Taekwoon.  I do need to.”

He looked up at me, and then I understood.  This wasn’t just for this pack.  It was for all the loved ones he’s lost.  This was his closure. 

I nodded, sliding my hand into his.  He smiled sadly at me and squeezed it in silent thanks as I kissed his temple. 

“Ok, baby,” I said softly.

Holding my hand, he stood next to me as the others gathered around the pile.  He closed his eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath before slowly opening them again.

“A great battle was fought here today...”  he began shakily, but I never let go of his hand.  “A battle between both man...and wolf...”

He went silent for a minute, and I could feel his words getting stuck in his throat, so I rubbed his knuckles with my thumb in an effort to relax him.

“I may not have known this pack...but I do know that they did not deserve what happened to them.  Having first-handedly experienced what these monsters can do, I...”

I saw him look over at Sanghyuk who was watching him with wet eyes.  The taller boy sniffed softly and nodded in encouragement.  I heard my mate take a shaky breath before pushing on.

“...I am well-aware of the...the horrors that they must have seen today.  The terror.  The in...injustice...”  He swallowed hard, his voice faltering a little.

“They died...but not in vain.  They died trying to protect the ones they love.  I...I know what that’s like.  I know how it feels to have someone give their life to pro...to protect...to protect y—...”

He stopped talking then, and I could hear his muffled cries as he tried to hide them in his hand.

“Oh honey...”  I said softly, pulling him into my arms tightly.

My heart broke when he collapsed against my chest, sobbing into my skin.  I held him close, rubbing his back.  When I looked up, the others had tears in their eyes, and Sanghyuk was crying silently into Hongbin’s shoulder as he held him as well.

I looked over at Seokjin, trying to signal him to do something.  Anything.  He nodded and pulled out a match from his satchel and struck it on the piece of wood in his hand, lighting it on fire.

“Rest in peace, fellow brethren,” he said softly before laying the lit piece of wood on the pile.

As the flames slowly grew and lit up the dark, the smell of death filled the air.  None of us said another word, the only sounds being the crackling of the large fire and the wind in the trees.  I held Hakyeon close in my arms as the bodies of our fellow wolves and enemies burned in the chilly night.  He eventually quieted down, his gaze enraptured by the brightness of the flames.  I wanted to say something… _anything_ …but all I could concentrate on were his glossy eyes and the reflection of the fire as it shimmered in his tears.

 

**~:~**

 

“Let’s head back,” I said once the fire had died out.

The others nodded, and as we started to walk, I noticed that my mate wasn’t with us.  I turned back and saw him still standing by the pile of what was now charred corpses and burned wood, staring at it as he was lost in thought.  I saw Hongbin notice him too, because he nodded at me.  I bit my lip and headed over to my mate.  I stepped in place behind him, and when I wrapped my arms around him, I felt him flinch, a small gasp rushing over his lips.

“It’s ok.  It’s just me...”  I said softly, leaning down to press a tender kiss on his shoulder. 

He sniffed and leaned his head back against me, his eyes still trained on the remains in front of us.  I looked back to see that the others had stopped and were waiting patiently for us. 

“Are you ready to head back, baby...?”  I asked quietly, nuzzling his temple with my nose lovingly.

He sighed a little and nodded, turning to look back at me.

“Yeah... Let’s go home.”

He leaned up and pecked my lips before sliding his hand into mine, gripping it as we started to head back.

Not more than ten seconds later, he stopped beside me, and I felt him tense up. 

“Baby...?” I frowned, looking at him.

The others heard and stopped to look back at us.

“Is he ok?”  I heard Seokjin ask.

“I don’t know...  Baby, are you alright?  What is it—”

“SHHH!!!”  he whispered loudly, startling me.

“What—”

“Shut up!!”  he yelled again, covering my mouth with his hand.  “Do you hear that?!” 

He turned around, his eyes searching the campsite frantically, as if trying to locate something.  I frowned, straining my ears.  I was trying hard to listen, but there was nothing...

And then I heard it.  At first, it was a quiet sound, and I almost thought that maybe I was imagining things.  Until I heard it again.

And this time I felt my heart stop.

This time I knew exactly what it was.

What we were listening to...what my mate had heard in the midst of all this terror...

...was the sound of a baby crying.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

 

My heart about burst out of my chest when I heard it again.  At first, I thought I’d been losing my mind, but after seeing my mate’s eyes widen, I knew I wasn’t the only one who’d heard it.  Without thinking, I bolted off in search of the sound.

 Somewhere in the back of my mind, I vaguely registered Leo shouting my name, but I ignored it.  Every fiber of my being, every one of my instincts was screaming at me, telling me what I already knew.

I had to save this baby.

 

**~:~**

 

I bolted into the midst of the campground, bursting through every tepee in sight, carefully searching through every bed, every blanket.  I had to find it.  I _had_ to.

As I ransacked the camp, getting further and further within it, I heard the cries getting louder.  I looked up to see that I only had one tepee left.

I was about to charge at it when I felt a large, familiar hand on my shoulder, and I let out a yelp, slashing at it in blind instincts.  I heard a pained shout, and it seemed to snap me out of my haze.  When I focused, I saw the others standing behind me, looking at me with concerned eyes.  Standing next to me was my mate, bearing a slash of bloody claw marks across his chest.

I gasped, my eyes widening.  “Oh my god!! Baby, I’m so sorry!”

He just shook his head, grimacing a little.  “It’s alright.  I didn’t mean to startle you... Are you ok?”

I bit my lip, feeling guilty.  “Yeah...  I’m sorry.  I just...I was so close.  I heard...I heard it, but...” 

I frowned, going quiet, realizing that it was silent now.  I looked up at Leo, who was looking at me in confusion.

“Where did it go...?”  he asked.

Suddenly, I heard the cry again.  Much louder this time, and it was coming directly from the tent in front of us.  We all tensed and shot our gazes towards it, but no one moved except me.  I bolted towards the tent, and I heard Leo yelling for me again.

“Hakyeon, _wait_!!”

When I reached the tent, I yanked open the flap and ran inside, almost tripping over my own feet at what I saw.

There in front of me, holding a tiny bundle in his arm was a short and terrified-looking man.  In his other hand was a sword.

 

**~:~**

 

“Hey!!”  I shouted once I got my wits about me.  “What do you think you’re—”

“Stay back!!!”  the man shouted.

Having heard the voices, my pack barreled inside the tent, freezing alongside me when they saw what I was looking at.

“What—” I heard Jaehwan start.

“I said stay back!!”  the man yelled again, waving his sword around.  “Stay back, you animals, or I’ll kill her!!”

Suddenly, I felt a rage consume me like none I’d ever felt before.

“DON’T YOU DARE HURT HER!!”  I bellowed, feeling my eyes turn red.

The man flinched, his eyes widening with fear, but he didn’t move.  I started to head towards him, but I felt a large hand grip my wrist, keeping me in place.  When I looked up, I saw my mate looking at me.

**_Baby, wait.  Something…something's not right..._ **

I frowned, shaking him off.  “Leo, I _have_ to.”

I turned toward the man, growling loudly.  “I said let her go!!”

Taking a chance, I charged at the man, figuring that he would be too startled to actually do anything.  My heart practically fell into my feet when he suddenly threw his arms out, flinging the bundle high into the air.  Everyone gasped, and I turned back, diving onto my stomach with my arms outstretched just in time to catch it before it hit the ground.

“Oh god!!”  Sanghyuk cried out, and I heard the others whimper in fear.

I tried to get my heart to stop thundering, and with trembling hands, I unwrapped the bundle.  What I saw sent terror rushing through me.

Not a baby.

A piece of wood.

 

**~:~**

 

I gasped and turned to my mate, hoping to get the words out before it was too late.  “LEO, IT’S A TRA—”

“ _NOW!!!_ ”  the man shouted, cutting me off.

Before my pack could react, the tent was swarmed with hunters. 

What happened next was a blur.

As the battle ensued, the tent was filled with pained shouts, beastly roars, and various inhuman screams as blood splattered the ground.  I saw flashes of both skin and fur as man and wolf wrestled and fought to the death.  I heard snarls...the snapping of fangs...the whistling of swords through the air...

Like my pack mates, I too had shifted to wolf form and had joined in the fight.  I was in the middle of tearing off a random man’s head when I heard it again.  The soft sound of a baby crying made its way through the loud shouting and into my ears.  I ran towards the sound, shoving things aside frantically. 

And then I saw her.

Hidden underneath a pile of blankets was the tiny infant I had been searching for wrapped up in a fur pelt.  Tears sprung to my eyes, and for a moment, I forgot about the fight when I looked into her beautiful, wet, brown eyes.  I quickly shifted back and bent down to stroke her cheek, trying to calm her. 

“Heyyy...”  I said softly.  “It’s ok... I’m here...”

Thinking quickly, I scooped her up and ran her over to the corner of the tent where no one was and set her on a blanket, wrapping her up and hiding her behind some buckets.

I leaned down and kissed her hand softly.  I smiled sadly, feeling my heart ache when she stopped crying and looked up at me with wide eyes. 

“I’ll be back for you,” I whispered. 

I turned around to run back when suddenly I felt a sharp pain go through me.  I cried out and fell to my knees, gasping for breath.  I started to feel weak, but when I looked up to see a sword falling toward me, I pushed past the pain and jumped out of the way.  When the sword clanged heavily on the ground, I pounced on my attacker, ripping him to shreds.  Boosted by a rush of adrenaline, I powered through the next three hunters, tearing them to pieces with my bare hands, spraying the walls of the tent with what looked like a coat of fresh red paint.

When I had finished with them, I turned to investigate the scene around me.  Leo had taken down four of his own, and my pack had many victories as well.  I looked around frantically but relaxed when I saw that all my pack members were now human again, covered in blood but most of it not being their own.

“There!  That’s all of them!”  Jaehwan shouted, throwing a dead human body aside, wiping the blood from his mouth.

“Are we sure??”  I asked nervously.

I was terrified to think we had missed one.

“Yeah,” my mate answered.  “Are you alright, bab—”

His words were cut off with a gasp as he stared at me, his eyes wide.

“What’s wrong...?”  I frowned.

When the others turned to look at me, they shouted, and their eyes filled with horror, sending a bolt of dread through me.

“ _YEONNIE_!!”  Sanghyuk cried, and my heart ached when I heard the misery in his voice.  “Oh god...”

I swallowed hard when he turned to Hongbin and started sobbing into his chest.  The others were shaking, but what terrified me the most were the tears in my own mate’s eyes.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to mentally prepare myself.  When I slowly dropped my gaze, I saw it.

There, protruding from my stomach, was a small, sharp dagger covered in my blood.

My eyes slowly traveled up to meet my mate’s again.  As the adrenaline wore off, I felt my body suddenly growing cold, and my head started to feel dizzy.

“Taekwoonie...”  I whispered, feeling my knees wobble.  “Save the baby.”

With those words, my legs gave out, and I felt my body collapse.

 

 


	24. ...Then I Need You To Fight For Me

**_*Leo’s POV*_ **

 

You know how people say that sometimes if a trauma is bad enough, everything seems to move in slow motion?

I never understood that until this very moment.

As I stared in horror at the scene unfolding before me, I felt as if I had suddenly been pulled underwater.  The screams around me were muffled, and I saw the others running towards my mate as he started to fall, but they were moving at an alarmingly slow rate.  The time it took Sanghyuk to catch him felt like minutes, even though it was mere seconds in reality.

I willed every part of my body to run to him, but my feet wouldn’t move.  It was as if I was stuck, as if the part of my brain that listens to commands had been shut off, and I vaguely wondered if this was shock.

I looked around slowly, and through a haze, I could see that the others were staring at me and shouting, but all I heard was mumbling that eventually faded into complete silence.  I tilted my head slowly, staring at the small body that was cradled in Sanghyuk’s arms...

The blade being pulled from his stomach...

The blood seeping down his legs...

The guilt in his eyes as he looked at me...

 _Yeonnie...?_   I registered dizzily, my thoughts taking forever to form.  _What..._

“LEO!!  _HELP US, DAMN IT_!!!”

When the shrill voices finally pierced the silence, the bubble around me seemed to obliterate, and all sounds came rushing back with the force of a freight train.  The massive shift back to reality was so powerful, it practically knocked me off my feet.

“HYUNG, _DO SOMETHING!!_ ”

I gasped as everything altered back into fast motion.  I blinked, staggering a little as I realized it was Hongbin yelling at me. I shook the fog from my brain, and now that I had regained control of my muscles, I bolted over to the group.

“MOVE!!”  I yelled, shoving them forcefully out of the way.

I fell to my knees and pulled my fragile lover out of his friend’s arms and into my own.

“Yeonnie...oh god...”  I choked out as reality finally slammed into me.

He lay there as I cradled him, his eyes looking frantic as he tried to focus on me, but the light in them was quickly fading.  It was as if his very essence was being drained out of him, and I was letting it happen.

 

* * *

 

**_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

****

I had been expecting the worst pain in my life, but all I felt was...

...nothing.

There was no pain...only a slight chill settling into my bones.  And I wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.  Pain means you’re alive, right?

Shit.

“Leo...”  I rasped, reaching my hand up to brush his cheek.  “Taekwoon...”

“No…baby...”  he whimpered, and I felt myself being rocked in his arms.  “Don’t say it...”

“Taekwoon, I...” 

I stopped talking when my body was racked with violent coughs.  I could feel a wetness sliding down my cheeks, and from the sorrowful cries of my pack mates, I knew it was blood that I had coughed up.

“Taekwoon...” I tried again, finding it harder to breathe.

“NO!!”  he shouted angrily, and I could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.  “I said no!”

“I love you...”  I whispered, not caring what he said.  He needed to hear it.

I cupped his cheek weakly and heard him cry out in agony as he placed his hand over mine and turned his face into my palm, sobbing as he kissed it.

“Taekwoon...”  I coughed again, spitting out a mouthful of blood so I could breathe.

“I know I’m...gross...right now...”  I choked out, attempting to laugh a little.  “But could you...give me...a kiss?  I could...really use one...about now...”

I chuckled weakly, which sent me into another spasm.  When I caught my breath, I could feel my eyelids growing heavy, and I knew that I didn’t have much time left.

“Taekwoon, kiss...me...damn it...”  I whimpered.  “I c-can’t see you...anymore...”

My eyesight had started to blur, and all the shapes and colors were beginning to fade.  I heard him crying, but then I felt a warm pair of lips on my own.  I sighed softly, trying to kiss back, but I could barely get my body to move.

“B-b-baby, no...”  he whimpered, crying on my lips as he kissed me.  “D-don’t go... P-Please... I need y-y-you...”

His words were breaking my heart, but what scared me more was that they were starting to sound muffled, and I knew I only had a few moments left.

“Liar...”  I whispered, and I heard him laugh in agony.

“Shhh...”  I whispered against his lips.  “I love...you...Taekwoon.  Don’t...don’t cry.  It’ll be ok.  You’ll...be ok.  I promise...” 

I gasped on another cough, and my body was starting to tremble.  Even though I couldn’t see anymore, I knew he had sat me up because I felt his arms wrapped around me and the comforting warmth of his neck against my face.  My favorite spot.  I knew that he knew that, and it made my heart swell.

 _If I have to die, this is a nice way to go..._ I thought weakly.

“Please, angel... You can’t leave me... I l-love you s-so much...”  he whispered.

I closed my eyes as everything had gone black now.  I felt something wet on my stomach, and my heart broke when I realized that it was my mate’s tears.  I vaguely remembered what I had tried to tell him earlier, and my voice was almost inaudible as I spoke.

“Taekwoon...the baby...Take the baby...”  I coughed again, and I felt more blood spilling out.  “Name her...Mi Sun... It means...beauty and...g-goodness..”

“Yeonnie, please...Don’t go...”  he sniffed, holding me tighter.

I only knew it was tighter, because I sensed his neck growing closer to my face.  My heart ached because I could no longer feel his arms around me as my body had grown numb.

“Take care of her, Taekwoon... Be a good father... and...tell her about me...”

After that, I could no longer speak, and my body started spasming again.  Though, this time, I knew it wasn’t from coughing. 

This was it.

_Goodbye, baby...  Thank you for...everything..._

I laid in his arms, fully relaxed now.  In some odd way, I felt at peace.  I let out my last breath and waited for the darkness to swallow me whole, just as it had in my nightmare.

Only it never did.

 

**~:~**

 

I lay there unmoving, listening to my mate’s sobbing and the crying of my pack mates as I realized that they thought I had left them.  I was being rocked in Leo’s arms for what seemed like an eternity before I realized...

“Am I dead...?”  I croaked weakly.

I heard a group of startled gasps, and I was pulled away from the warmth of my mate’s chest as he stared at me in shock. And then I realized…I could _see_.

“Yeonnie?!”

I frowned, feeling confused.  “I don’t... I don’t understand...”

I heard Sanghyuk gasp and was surprised again to find that I could turn my head to look at him.

_Why is my muscle control returning...?  Am I losing my mind...?  Maybe it’s some sort of pre-death delirium..._

“Look!!”  Sanghyuk shouted, and I noticed that he was pointing at my stomach.

When I saw the others’ eyes follow his hand, they all shouted in surprise.

“Oh my god...”  I heard my mate whisper.

I blinked, looking at him.  “What—”

“You’re _healing_!!!”  I heard Taehyung shout.

“Huh?”  I dropped my eyes to look at my stomach where they had pulled the sword out earlier, and to my shock, I saw that the huge gash that had been left there was half the size it had been five minutes ago.

“What the hell...?”  I stared at it, lowering my hand to touch the clear fluid that was covering my wound.

“What is that...?”  I heard Jaehwan whisper.

“Oh my god... It can’t be...”  Hongbin said.

“Is that...?”

“Wait...I thought that was only a story??”

I blinked, staring at my fingers as I rolled the watery liquid around my fingertips.  I swallowed hard as my eyes followed the trail back to the liquid’s source.  All the way up…up to my mate who was watching me with a painful intensity as the mystery fluid dripped from his eyes.  Along with the tears, I also saw a wide range of emotions in the golden orbs.

Confusion.

Sorrow.

Hope _._

 _Relief_.

I stared at him.  “You knew...?”

He blinked, not seeming to believe it himself.  “No...”

“But...your tears...they’re... _healing me_...”

“I didn’t believe it was real...” he choked out.  “I-I thought it was only a myth...” 

It took me a minute as I tried to remember everything that he had told me about it.  And then it hit me.

“You’re related to him.”

He swallowed hard, not saying anything for a minute.

“Yes...” he whispered.  “Rovix was...my great-grandfather.”

 

**~:~**

 

My eyes widened at his words.  “Oh my god...”  I looked down to see my stomach almost completely healed, and I felt tears fill my eyes.

“Oh my god!!”  I cried out, suddenly hugging him tightly.  “ _Woonie!!!_ ”

I felt him stiffen for a moment as if unsure whether to believe I was really alive.  After a few seconds, he must have finally realized that I was because he collapsed against me and hugged me tightly, crying into my neck.

“Oh god… _Yeonnie_!!”

I laughed, squeezing him.  I pulled back and cupped his cheeks, kissing him over and over again, speaking between them.

“I’m here, baby...  I’m here... I’m right here...”

We both laughed with tears in our eyes, kissing each other passionately.  When I finally pulled away, I held my arms out for Sanghyuk and the others, and they tackled me with hugs.  They were a bit rough, but this time, I welcomed the pain.

 

**~:~**

After a few long minutes of hugging and more kisses from my mate, I suddenly remembered something and gasped, pulling away.

“Leo, the baby!!”

“What...?”  he asked.  “I thought that was just a trick...”

I shook my head, scrambling to my feet.  “No!!  She’s really here!  I found her!!”

They raised their eyebrows, staring at me in confusion as I ran over to the corner of the tent, shoving things out of my way.

“Baby...”  I heard my mate say.  “Are you sure you’re ok...?  You’re still healing.  Maybe you just—”

“No!”  I yelled.  “I didn’t imagine her, Leo!  She’s real!”

I shoved aside some blankets, searching frantically.  _Where are you??_

Then I remembered.

“The buckets!”

“What?”  I heard Sanghyuk ask.

I ran for the pile of buckets and pushed them out of the way, sighing heavily in relief when I saw her staring up at me.

“Heeeey...”  I said, scooping her up.  “There’s my baby girl...”

When I stood up and turned around to face the pack, I was holding her in my arms, and I saw their jaws drop.

“I told you,” I said.

“Oh my god!”  Jaehwan shouted, and they all scrambled over to me.

They gathered around me, watching her and stroking her cheeks, letting out various _awww_ ’s and cooing noises. 

“Hyung, you saved her life...” Sanghyuk said, smiling at me. 

I looked down at the tiny infant, and I couldn’t help but feel a wave of pride as she watched me. 

“She needed me...”  I said softly, kissing her forehead.

I felt my mate’s presence behind me, his arms wrapping around me.  I looked back at him, swallowing hard and tightening my hold on the baby as I suddenly felt unsure of how he would react to all this.

“Leo, her pack was killed... We can’t just leave her here...”

He bit his lip, his eyes on the little one in my arms, quiet for a few moments.  I held my breath until he finally spoke.

“So, we won’t.”

I blinked, looking at him, feeling a spark of hope.  “You mean...we can keep her?  You and me...?”

He chewed his lip for a minute, softly stroking the baby’s cheek as she stared up at him.  When she babbled and took his finger in her mouth, I saw him smile softly.  “Yeah.”

I felt relief flood through me, and I turned around to face him, leaning up and kissing him deeply.  He moaned softly, kissing me back, and then I nuzzled his neck.

“Thank you, baby...”  I whispered against his skin, and I felt his arms wrap around me and the baby in a protective, possessive hold.

“Mine,” he whispered.

“Yours,” I said, kissing him tenderly.  “I love you, Taekwoon...”

He sighed, resting his forehead on mine.

“I love you, too,” he said softly.

I felt my heart rate speed up, reminding me that I was indeed alive, and fresh tears filled my eyes.

“You saved me...”

He leaned down, nuzzling my nose with his. 

“You needed me,” he whispered, echoing my words.

I sniffed, letting a few tears fall.  But before I could reply, I felt my mate stiffen, his head shooting up to stare at the me with wide eyes.

“Oh my god...” he croaked out.

“What is it, baby?”  I asked, looking at him worriedly.  “What’s wrong??”

He blinked, looking at me for a minute before shaking his head.

“We have to get back.”

“Ok...?”  I replied, raising my eyebrows.  “Is everything alright?”

“We have to get home, Yeonnie.  _Right now_.”

Suddenly, he scooped me up bridal style and headed out of the tent.  I squeaked, holding the baby closely in my arms as he carried me, his legs moving in long, quick strides.  I looked back to see the others following us, and I shared a look with Sanghyuk.  He just shook his head, seeming to be just as confused as I was.

“Leo, what’s going on?? Talk to me!”

“I just need to check something out, ok?  I’ll explain later.  I promise.”

I frowned but sighed and leaned against his chest in resignation.  I knew that was all the information I was going to get out of him right now.

 

**~:~**

 

After what seemed like forever, we had finally reached the woods by our new home, and I knew that it wasn’t much longer ‘til we got there.  That thought brought me comfort, even though I was still worried about what might be waiting for us when we arrived.  We had been walking through a dense thicket of trees for a good twenty minutes, and Leo was still carrying me and the baby.

“Leo, you can let me down, you know.  I can walk...”

“No.  You have the baby, and you’re still healing.  I’m not going to make you walk.  Besides, I can move faster than you.”

I rolled my eyes, chuckling softly.  “Fine.”

I bit my lip, kissing his neck.  “I love you, baby.”

He looked at me for a second, smiling a little.  “I love you more,” he said, kissing my forehead.

I was about to argue that with him, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, startling me.

“What is it??”  I whispered.

I saw the others freeze next to us, and I heard a small gasp come from Sanghyuk.

“Those aren’t ours, are they...?”  he said.

I frowned, following his gaze to the ground in front of us, and my heart stopped.  There they were again.  The same tracks that Leo and I had seen in the woods by our old camp.

“Leo...”  I said carefully, fear running through me as I clutched onto the baby tighter.

I felt my mate tense up, but oddly enough, the look on his face was not fear.  It was... _hope._

I frowned, feeling confused.  “Leo, what’s going on?  What are you hiding from m—”

My words caught in my throat when I heard a rustling in the brush beside us.  I instinctively tightened my grip on Leo’s neck and on the baby as my eyes darted around, searching for the source of the sound and preparing myself for the worst.  I heard another rustle, and this time, Hongbin bolted into the bush that had moved.  After a second, I heard a very familiar yelp that sent an electric bolt down my spine.

Now, if you asked me to explain what I was feeling in that moment, I’m not sure I would be able to tell you.  Because, as the beta wolf returned with another man in his grip, there were too many emotions within me to be able to put a name to them.  As my eyes locked on those of the young man’s, I could only get my brain to form one word.

 

“ _HOSEOK?!?!_ ”

 

 


	25. Epilogue

* * *

  ****4 years later****

* * *

 

 **** **_*Hakyeon’s POV*_ **

****

“I’m cooold,” I whined, jumping into bed, snuggling up against my mate. 

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.  “It’s barely September, baby.  It’s not my fault you’re only skin and bones.”

I rolled my eyes, sitting up on my elbow to look down at him.  “Oh, be quiet.  You know it was just an excuse for me to cuddle with my big, handsome alpha,” I cooed, nuzzling his nose with my own.

He chuckled, running his long hands over my body.  “Mmm...since when do you need an excuse?  You know I’m always willing to have your delicious little body writhing underneath me...”

I snorted, lightly punching his shoulder.  “You’re insatiable.”

“I’m an alpha,” he smirked, leaning up and pressing his warm lips against mine.

I sighed happily into the kiss, opening my lips so he could slip his tongue in.  I groaned when he explored my mouth, and my heart rate sped up when he ran his fingers over my chest.  He pulled away and slowly started making his way down my jaw until he reached my neck, where he proceeded to place warm, wet kisses along my sensitive skin. 

“Mmm...baby, we don’t...h-have time...”  I groaned, but he was still kissing my neck, and I pouted halfheartedly.  “Taek, stop ignoring me.  We— _ohhh_...”  I moaned, my eyes rolling back when he started to suck on my weak spot. 

I felt his deep chuckle against my throat as he continued to suck and nibble on me, and I couldn’t help but start to get turned on.  I groaned when I felt his hand travel down my back and cup my ass, pulling me flush against him.

“Woonie...baby, I...oh god...”  I mumbled, all my thoughts quickly becoming incoherent when he bit down a little, running his tongue over my pulse.  “Fuck...”  I rasped.  “I swear you have magic lips or someth—”

_“MOMMY!!!”_

Leo and I both gasped at the shrill cry and scrambled from the bed.  We tore out of our tent, looking around frantically, but all we could see was our pack sitting around laughing and chatting.  She was nowhere in sight, and I could feel my heart thudding in my ears.

“Leo,” I whimpered.  “I don’t see her!”

Leo growled fiercely, storming over to the group.  “ _WHERE IS SHE?!_ ”  he barked loudly.

Wonsik, who had been laying on Hoseok’s lap, practically jumped out of his skin, and Taehyung and Jungkook stopped wrestling and stared at the alpha with wide eyes.  Even though it had been four years since we had decided to unite as one pack, some of my old pack members were still a little intimidated by my mate, Wonsik being one of them.

“W-who, y-your daughter...?”  he said, his voice careful and timid.

Leo must have seen the fear in his eyes because he relaxed his stance a little.  However, his fists were still clenched, and I felt how tense his muscles were as I held onto his arm worriedly.  “ _YES_ , _my daughter_ ,” he gritted out through his teeth.  “ _Where the hell is she??_ ”

“Oh!” Jungkook said, suddenly laughing.  “Hyung, relax.  She’s with Namjoon.  He said he was gonna show her how to fish.  Hongbin and Hyukkie went with them and—”

“ _DADDY!! HELP!!_ ”

I gasped, my gaze shooting over to where the screams were coming from deep within the woods.  “That way!”  I pointed.

Leo and I bolted off toward the source of the sound, running recklessly through the trees, shoving every bush and branch out of our way as we searched for our daughter.  After a few minutes, I heard a splash and a young yelp.

“Leo, over here!” I shouted, racing towards the noises.

The tall alpha ran over to help me, and as we shoved through one last thick brush, the sight that came into our view sent through me a wave of relief so powerful it almost brought me to my knees.

“Daddy, help me!!”  our daughter screamed again, screeching with laughter as Namjoon was holding her, tickling her as she squirmed in his arms.

I sagged heavily with relief, and I saw Leo do the same.  Then I heard laughter, and I looked over to see Sanghyuk and Hongbin sitting on the riverbank, their eyes brimming with amusement as they watched us.

“What’s so funny?”  I growled, leaning my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

“Y...y-you guys...”  Hongbin choked out as his laughter turned to wheezing.  He started clapping like a crazed seal, and his mate had to put a hand on his thigh to stop him from going into a fit.

“Why were you guys so freaked out?  You came barreling through here like a couple of terrified elephants,” Sanghyuk chuckled, looking at us expectantly.

Leo huffed breathlessly.  “Because of—”

“ _Daddy_!!”  came another squeal of laughter as our daughter was trying her hardest to get out of Namjoon’s arms.

“Because of _that_ ,” he finished, pointing at our little girl.  “We heard her screaming and thought she was hurt or something.”

“Awww,” Hongbin said, sobering a little before shaking his head. “No, she’s fine.  They’re just playing...”

Another scream came from our daughter, and the others laughed, but my parental instincts were in full force, and I was getting angry.

“Leo, will you please tell him to stop??”  I growled.

Leo chuckled.  “Joon, put her down please.  You’re bothering my mate, and I’m the one who has to share a tent with him, remember...”

Namjoon chuckled, setting Mi Sun down.  “Ok, ok.  Sorry, Yeon.”

I crouched down, opening my arms as my little girl bolted through the shallow water, splashing her way through as she ran to me.

“Mommy!!” she squealed, and I scooped her up, cradling her closely against me.

“Mommy, Uncle Namjoon was tickling me and Li-Li again,” she pouted adorably, laying her head on my shoulder.

I sighed, rubbing her back, narrowing my eyes at my friend in annoyance.  “I know, baby.  It’s ok.  Mommy's here...” I said, swaying her and running my fingers through her long black hair.

Namjoon chuckled, shaking his head.  “She’s such a Mama's girl.”

“So what!”  I snapped, feeling a little overprotective.

Everyone gave me weird looks, and I heard Leo chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.  “Relax, hun,” he said, kissing my temple.

I sighed, turning my head to face him as he pecked my lips.  “I’m sorry... I’m just really protective of our baby girl...”

He smiled softly, rubbing our daughter’s back as he pressed a loving kiss to my forehead.  “I know,” he said softly.  “That’s why I love you.”

I nodded, leaning back against his chest.  “I love you, too.  And I know he’s your brother, but he still better be extra careful with my baby.”

Leo looked at me with thoughtful eyes.  “You know, I still can’t get used to hearing that word again...”

“Me, either,” came my old alpha’s voice as he looked at my mate fondly.

Yes. _Brother_. 

It had been four years, and I knew my mate was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had found his long-lost sibling again.  The most ironic part was that he had been right there _the_ _entire time_...

****

~

**_[Flashback, 4 years ago]_ **

 

“ _HOSEOK?!?!_ ”  I screamed.

“YEONNIE?? HYUKKIE??”  Hoseok shouted back, his eyes wide as saucers.

“OH MY GOD!!”  Sanghyuk joined in.

“TAEKWOON, PUT ME DOWN!!”  I yelled. 

With wide, confused eyes, he dropped me to my feet, and I quickly handed the baby to him before Sanghyuk and I bolted over and tackled our friend.  The three of us hugged tightly, and I couldn’t help the tears that rolled down my face.

“Y-Y-You’re alive!!!”  I shouted, checking his neck frantically for the cut that I knew had been there, but I found nothing.  Not even a scratch.  “B-B-But how??  I saw you die!!”

“ _I’M_ alive??  We thought _you_ guys were dead!”

“ _We??_ ”  said Sanghyuk.

Hoseok nodded, and I felt my heart speeding out of control with the implications of his words.  “Y-Y-You mean—” I started, only to be cut off by the sound of more familiar voices and hurried footsteps.

“Hobi, what’s with all the shouting??  Did you find someth—”

The words came to a halt when another familiar face came into view.

“YEONNIE???” he shouted.

“ _NAMJOON?!?!_ ”  I screamed again.  I wanted to run to him, but I didn’t trust my body to move without fainting.

“HYUKKIE?!”  I heard as Wonsik and Jungkook caught up with the others.  “HAKYEON!! HOLY SHIT!!”

It was then that my legs finally gave out, and I crashed to my knees in the dirt.  I felt my body trembling as a massive wave of both confusion and relief flooded through me, and I wasn’t sure which feeling was more prevalent.

“Baby??”  Leo said behind me as he handed the baby to a very confused-looking Jimin and ran over to try to help me up.

“Oh my _god…TAEK?!_ ”  I heard someone shout, and when I looked up, Namjoon was staring at my mate with huge eyes.  I felt my mate freeze and stare at the man in front of me.

“How do you know my...”  I stood up when Leo’s voice cut off, and when I looked back at him, his eyes were swirling with a ton of emotions, and tears had begun to form there.

“Leo, what is it...?”  Hongbin asked.

“Oh my god...”  I heard Namjoon repeat behind me, and when I turned around, I saw tears in his eyes as well.

“It’s impossible...”  Leo whispered, his voice raw.

“ _What_ is??”  I asked.

They were both silent for a minute, all of us looking back and forth between them as they stared at each other incredulously.  No one dared to move or breathe.  The tension was so taut, I felt like any one of us could snap at any moment.  It seemed like forever before Leo finally spoke, his voice a cracked whisper.

“ _Joon…??_ ”

 

~

**_[Present Day]_ **

“I love you, Namjoon, but I’m telling you, you better watch your step,” I grumbled, tightening my hold on my daughter.  “Sunny means everything to me.”

Namjoon chuckled, holding his hands up in playful defense.  “I know,” he said, smiling softly.  “I’m sorry.”

I sighed and nodded.  “It’s ok...”

“Mommy, let me down!!”  Sunny squeaked, wriggling in my arms.

“What? I thought you wanted me to hold you,” I said, raising my eyebrow.

“I want to go play with Li-Li!!”  she shouted, and I sighed dramatically.

“Fiiiine,” I chuckled, setting her down.

She smiled up at me, grabbing my hands.  “Wait, Mommy! Kiss!!”

I smiled, my heart aching with pure love as my little girl threw her tiny arms around my neck in a tight hug.  I hugged her back, kissing her cheek.  “Go play, baby.”

She squealed happily and kissed my cheek before running over to join the two-year-old girl perched on Hongbin’s lap who had been watching us with wide eyes.  She hopped down and joined my daughter as the two laughed and splashed around in the water, and I sighed in content, leaning against my mate.   When the younger one slipped on a rock and fell on her bottom in the stream, I saw Sanghyuk’s back straighten.  She jumped up and went right back to playing, completely unfazed, but his eyes were attentive as he never took them off her.

“Be careful, honey!!”  he said, and I couldn’t help but smirk at the worry in his voice.

A few months after Leo and I had found our daughter, Hongbin and Sanghyuk had grown quite fond of her, having taken on the roles of her uncles.   Over dinner one night, Hongbin casually announced that he was ready to have another child, to which Sanghyuk casually almost choked on a piece of rabbit.  Eventually, with Leo’s blessing, they made the decision to adopt when a female from a neighboring pack agreed to be a surrogate. 

They had been nervous at first, but it seemed to be worse for Sanghyuk as he was always asking “ _Leo, are you_ positive _that it’s okay?_ ” and “ _Hongbin, are you_ absolutely sure _you’re ready to have another kid?”_  over and over _._ After about a hundred _yes_ ’s from Leo and about a thousand replies of _“I said_ yes _, will you please relax, you’re going to be a wonderful mother”_ from Hongbin, Sanghyuk finally stopped asking.

When Song Li was born, Sunny had just turned two and instantly took her under her wing, teaching her everything her little mind had learned so far, from instructions ( _“Watch me, Li-Li, this is how you crawl...”)_ to sound advice ( _“Don’t touch that bug, it’s icky!”_ ).  When Song was old enough to walk and babble half-logical sentences, she latched onto our daughter, following her around like a puppy, and the two had been inseparable ever since. 

“I swear those two are joined at the hip,” I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement as Song tackled my baby girl.

“Reminds me of you and Sanghyuk,” my mate smirked.  “You two were probably like that growing up, huh?”

I laughed.  “Yeah...only we got into _way_ more trouble.”

“Speak for yourself!” Sanghyuk retorted.  “I was a good little pup until you came along and corrupted me!”

I snorted, rolling my eyes.  “Yep.  Keep tellin’ yourself that, Hyukkie.”

 

**~:~**

 

“Okay, who wants to hear a story?”  Leo asked, passing around roasting sticks.

“I dooo!”  came both Sanghyuk and our daughters’ delighted squeals.

Leo chuckled, shaking his head in amusement before smiling at the beautiful four-year-old in my arms.  “Okay, Princess.  You pick the first one.  What story do you want to hear tonight?”

She smiled brightly, her brown eyes twinkling with joy.  “I wanna hear the one about how you met Mommy!!”

“Againnn?”  Taehyung whined, squeaking when Jimin smacked his head.

“Behave,” Jimin said, kissing his cheek.  “Besides, I want to hear it again, too.  It’s been awhile.”

Taehyung pouted like the mature person he was but stayed quiet as he scooted in between his mate’s legs, leaning back against him.  Leo chuckled, spearing a piece of deer meat on our daughter’s stick before handing it to her, smiling at me as I helped her hold it over the fire. 

“Once upon a time, there was a big scary wolf,” he began, only to be cut off by a tiny voice.

“That was _you_ , right Daddy??”

Leo chuckled.  “Yes, baby.  That was me.  Daddy lived with his friends...”

“Uncle Jimin, Uncle Taehyung, Uncle Seokjin, Uncle Jaehwan, and Uncle Hongbin!!” our daughter supplied proudly and pointed to each person as she labelled them off, making said uncles chuckle.

“Yep!  Well, one day, a new wolf came and snuck into Daddy’s camp.  He was small with big brown eyes and red fur—”

“That was Mommy!!”  Mi Sun shouted, turning in my lap to smile brightly at me.  I chuckled, kissing her forehead.  “And he made Daddy’s heart go _boom boom boom!_ ” she said, slapping her chest dramatically, making me laugh.

“That’s right,” Leo replied, looking at me.  I smiled, taking his hand in mine and squeezed it lovingly.  As Leo once more regaled us with the tale, I looked around at all my loved ones.  All 14 of us were gathered around the campfire, perched on various logs and stumps as we ate the large buck that Taehyung and Jaehwan had caught.  Everyone was sitting with their mates, except Jungkook and Namjoon, who said they had yet to find the “she-wolves of their dreams” (and we all found it quite funny that they thought we hadn’t noticed the way they openly eye-fuck each other).

I smiled, leaning against my mate as I was sitting beside him on the log.  My heart fluttered when he wrapped his arm around me, and I closed my eyes as I listened to the character in his voice as he spoke.  After a while, I heard a soft snoring, and when I opened my eyes and looked down, I saw that Sunny was fast asleep in my arms.  I smiled softly, kissing her forehead before looking up at the alpha.  I felt his large hand rubbing my back soothingly, and I sighed happily, laying my head on his shoulder.

“Ok so, let me get this straight, because I’m still kinda confused about something,” Sanghyuk said, looking at Leo.  “Namjoon. Our Namjoon...is the long-lost brother that you thought was dead your whole life...?”

“Yes,” Leo answered, looking over at Namjoon as they shared sad smiles.

“You were separated as kids,” Sanghyuk continued.

“By hunters.”  Namjoon filled in.

“Yeah...”  Leo said, his smile faltering.  His eyes were still on his brother’s, and I leaned up to kiss his neck softly when I saw tears starting to form in them.  “We were out hunting with our mother one day when we came upon a group of them.  I was able to escape but...”

“But we weren’t,” Namjoon finished quietly.

Leo sniffed, and I saw the tears falling freely now.  “I’m so sorry, Joon...” he whispered brokenly.  Namjoon reached over, taking a hold of my mate’s hand and squeezing it. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Taek.  I’m just glad you got away.”

Leo sniffed again, nodding a little.  “I still can’t believe you were right there the whole time...”  Then he frowned, letting go of his brother’s hand and looking away in shame.  “I can’t believe I stole your elixir...” he whispered, his voice full of pain.

“You couldn’t have stolen what was half yours, Leo,” Namjoon said quietly.

“What do you mean?”  Leo asked, looking back at him.  I raised my eyebrow, sitting up a little, and I could see that we were all looking at him curiously now.  Namjoon went quiet for a minute, watching us thoughtfully.  “You never knew what that elixir was made of, did you?”

Leo frowned.  “No...”

Namjoon smiled sadly, poking at the fire with his twig.  “It was a bottle of Dad’s tears, Taek.  Mom gave it to me to hold onto in case...anything happened...”

Leo’s eyes widened, taking it all in.  He didn’t speak for a few minutes, only looking at the fire as he tried to come to terms with the information.

“The healing tears...” he finally whispered.

“Yes,” Namjoon answered softly.

“And I took them from you...” Leo whispered, his eyes filling with fresh wetness.  “It was all my fault.  I was the reason you guys almost d-died...” he choked out, and I put my arm around his waist for moral support.

“No, Leo,” Hoseok said softly. “You’re the reason we _lived_.” 

 

**~:~**

 

I sighed, curling up next to my mate as we lay in bed with our little girl sound asleep between us.  We laid on our sides, facing each other, Leo propped up on his elbow as he looked at me.  He reached out, and I smiled softly as he stroked my cheek.  Dinner was over, and everyone had turned in for the night as it was after midnight now.  Leo and I had been laying like this for a good twenty minutes, not being able to sleep because of the emotional rollercoaster we rode on tonight.  It had been almost a year since any of us had brought up what had happened four years ago.

“Tell me again,” I whispered.

“Which part?”

I smiled softly, leaning into his palm.  “My favorite.”

He ran his thumb over my bottom lip as he spoke softly.  “You want to hear about the night I cried and put my tears in a bottle and ran it back to your camp in the hopes that a crazy legend might just be true?”

“Mmhmm,” I smiled softly.  “Tell it to me again...”

He chuckled quietly, running his fingers through my hair.  He stayed quiet for a moment before he sobered and spoke softly.  “It was the night we met.”

I stayed silent, listening to him talk as I watched his intense golden eyes.  He chewed his lip, watching me.  “It broke my heart when you told me what happened to your pack... I knew what it was like to lose family.”

I nodded.  “I know... But...when did you do it?”

He smiled sadly.  “You remember when we argued that first night?  After I kissed you...?”

My smile faded, and my gaze dropped to the blanket.  “When I slapped you...”

“Hey...” he said softly, lifting my chin up so I was facing him.  “Yeonnie, I’m not mad at you for that.  You had good reason for doing it, and I know that now.  And I’m sorry for scaring you...”

I sniffed, shaking my head.  “It’s ok...”

He smiled sadly, leaning over to kiss me softly.  He sighed, resting his forehead on mine.  “But yes... You remember how I took the fish and stormed off like an immature child?”

I laughed softly.  “I remember,” I said, and I saw the smile in his eyes as he kissed my forehead.

“Mmhmm... Well, I went to the woods that night.  And I...”

“You cried,” I said, biting my lip.

“Yeah... A lot.  It was the first time since my sister died.  That’s how much you affected me, Yeonnie.”

“Awww, baby,” I whispered, holding his hand and squeezing it. 

“It’s alright,” he said, shaking his head, sighing softly.  “Anyway, in that moment, I was struck with the craziest idea.  I ran to the river where we kept a bunch of bottles stashed away for gathering water, and I took one and...”

“And you cried into it.”

“Yes...” he said quietly, his eyes full of different emotions. 

“And then you ran to my camp and left it there...”

He shook his head.  “No.  Well, yeah.  Sort of.  I didn’t just leave it, I... When I got there, I smelled that one of them was still alive.”

I frowned.  “You never told me that.  Who was it?”

He chewed his lip.  “Umm... Wonsik, I think...?”

“But what about the others?  How could it even work if they were dead?  And how did you know to go to them in the first place?  I told you they were dead when I met you...”

He nodded.  “You remember when Taehyung ran the elixir back to Sanghyuk?  When he came back that day, he reported to me that he could smell more living bodies.  And as for the tears, the legend says that their power is so strong, it can heal any injury, even death, as long as it’s been less than 24 hours.  So, I knew if I was going to do it, I had to act fast.”

“Oh...”  I replied, mulling the information over in my head. 

It was then that I saw something painful flash in my mate’s eyes.  “What’s wrong, baby?”

He was quiet for a minute before whispering.  “It kills me to think I could have saved my sister…and my niece…”

Tears pricked the backs of my eyes, and I reached up, stroking his cheek.  “Sweetheart, you didn’t know.”

“I just… I couldn’t cry.  I willed myself not to.  I wanted to be strong for Binnie,” he said, letting out a soft, incredulous chuckle as a tear slid down his face.  “Of all the ironies in the world…”

“Hey…” I whispered, lifting his chin so that he was looking at me.  “It’s not your fault.  And I’m sure Hongbin knows that.”

Leo looked at me sadly.  “I know.  And he says that, too.  But it’s just…”

“I know,” I said softly, smiling tenderly when he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

He sighed a little.  “Anyway, what was I saying…?”

“Oh…I wanted to ask you something. Was Hyuk there when you went back?”

“I don’t remember seeing him.  I guess he had left by then, looking for our camp.”

I nodded.  “Yeah.  If he thought they were dead, he would have come after me as soon as he could.”

“Yeah... Well, I found Wonsik barely alive, and I...I poured some of the liquid onto his wounds.  And then I put the bottle in his hand and ran away.  I was too scared to stay and see what would happen...”

“Did you think it would work?”

“Honestly?  No... I mean, I seriously had my doubts.  I grew up thinking that story was just that.  A story.”

“So...the tracks...the ones we found by our camp...?”

“Must have been theirs,” he answered.  “I guess Wonsik had told them about what I did, and they were searching for me.  They must have figured that I had something to do with yours and Sanghyuk’s disappearances...”

“Yeah...”  I said softly.  “But baby...if you didn’t think that the tears would work...why did you do it?  Why did you help them?”  I frowned, feeling confused.

“Because, Yeonnie.  I had to make it right.  I had to fix our relationship,” he smiled sadly, cupping my cheek.  “I didn’t know it yet, but I loved you.  Even back then.”

I smiled softly.  “You know, I bet one day, people will be telling the legend of the great Taekwoon and how _his_ magic tears saved his mate’s family.”

He chuckled, shaking his head.  “I don’t deserve it.  I’m not a hero, Yeonnie.”

“Yes, you are,” I argued, holding his hand over my cheek, smiling sadly as tears formed in my eyes.  “You saved my life, Leo.  More times than I can count.”

He half-smiled, stroking my jaw with his thumb.  “But you saved mine first, angel.”

I laughed, wiping my eyes.  “You are so unbelievably cheesy sometimes.”

“I know,” he smirked.  “But that’s why you love me.”

I shook my head.  “No.  I love you because you take good care of me and Sunny.  I love you because you understood me when no one else did.  I love you because, even when you get angry with me, you never hurt me.”  I turned my face into his palm, kissing it.  “I love you because you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever known.”

“Oh Yeonnie...” he whispered, and I saw tears in his eyes.

I smiled softly, taking his large hand and wrapping it gently around our daughter’s tiny one, helping him hold it.  “I love you both more than anything in this world, Taekwoon.”

As I watched a tear fall down his cheek, he lifted our three joined hands and kissed them. 

“Not as much as I love you both,” he whispered.

“I love you, Mommy…Daddy...”  came a sleepy whisper between us, and we both looked down to see our daughter roll over onto her side, her hands automatically grabbing ours as she fell back asleep.  My heart ached with happiness when Leo kissed her cheek, and I laid down, resting my head on her shoulder as my mate held both of our hands within his own.  I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes, remembering his words from the day we met. 

_“A trade. Your life for his.”_

Little did I know it would be the best deal I ever made.

 

 


End file.
